Snapshots
by janissima
Summary: Life is a series of moments, often recalled like the pictures in an album. Come see how Jack and Sam are adapting to family life with their children. Follows A Mother's Love series. The final chapter, up and ready.
1. Chapter 1

_A series of Snapshots will provide a look into family life for Jack, Sam, JJ and Grace. Follows Mother's Love series. As of now, I have no real plot in mind, just a sequence of events that will give us a closer look at life for the Carter-O'Neill's. Mostly fluff and fun...but possible a few angsty moments thrown in; because afterall, whose life is a bed of roses?_

_Please let me know what you think! I love hearing from you!_**

* * *

**

**Snapshots**

**Home Sweet Home**

Jack O'Neill sighed in relief as he finally turned down his street, the gray weathered house coming into view. He was finally home. An off-world three day diplomatic mission that had felt more like three months was finally over. The two factions that resided on Verzona had lived for centuries in a state of uneasy tension. When several teams had visited that planet on a fact-finding mission, tensions had come to a head, with outright war being declared between each side. Although the SG teams tried to ease tensions and assured each side that they were not there to assist either in asserting their domination over the other, neither party had believed them.

Colonel Jack O'Neill, retired and no longer leader of the infamous SG-1 but now Ambassador and Off-World Operations Specialist, had been sent to the planet in a last ditch effort to stave off a full scale civil war. Although he was technically considered an Ambassador to the _Asgard_, Jack was often asked to help resolve diplomatic problems that had nothing whatsoever to do with the small gray aliens. This had been one of those times. He sighed once more as the realization that he had been successful seeped into his tired brain. Had he not, things could have gotten very ugly, very fast.

Pulling into the driveway, Jack smiled for the first time in days as he spotted the small riding toy lying on its side at the edge of the grass. JJ absolutely loved his little red car that Grandpa Jacob had given him on his 2nd birthday, which they had celebrated last month. He would ride it on the driveway under the watchful eyes of his parents, making zooming noises as he propelled himself along with his feet. Jack duly noted that his son was going to be just like his mother, with that Carter-like need for speed.

A small stroller lay abandoned as well, though this item was at least upright. Sam or Jack would often use the smaller stroller for 6 month old Grace. She loved the out of doors as much as her big brother and would sit content for hours, just watching him play. Of course, there was no doubt in either Sam or Jack's minds that once she was mobile, she would give it her all to keep pace with said older brother.

As he got out of his truck, Jack noticed various other toys strewn across the grass; balls, a push toy, a stuffed animal near the stroller, and a large foam bat. Sam must have been outside recently with the kids, he thought to himself. Normally, the toys would be picked up once the children went back indoors. But when Sam or Jack had the children by themselves, it was just easier to clean up once the children went down for a nap.

Jack checked his watch; 1300 hours. They could be down already but he really hoped not. He was eager to see his children, and his wife – three days away from them was three days too much in his opinion. Grace was still so small that it seemed as if she changed daily. And JJ was becoming so vocal now, not to mention fun to play with! He was definitely a daddy's boy, though he loved to cuddle and be read to by his mother. Sam; well Sam he could spend every minute of every day with and never grow tired of her company.

Jack was thankful that it was a Saturday…at least he would have the rest of today and all of tomorrow to spend with his family before Sam returned to work on Monday. As the lead scientist, she was in charge of a group of at least 20 other like-minded souls. She oversaw a variety of science projects at the SGC that made Jack's head spin just thinking about. He didn't know how she did it but was glad that, for the most part, her work kept her on base. Her forays off-world were few and far between, which didn't bother her one bit. She was busy, challenged, and held a position of high importance. And though she still put in long hours, she was sure to be at home with her family most weekends, and in the evening by 1800 hours, if at all possible.

Jack was likely to have the next 5 to 7 days off, for which he was eternally grateful. His schedule was fairly flexible, until the next crisis came along of course. But in the meantime, he had more time than most to spend with his young children. Maybe he'd try to talk Sam into taking a few days off as well…they could head up to the cabin. The fall leaves would be beautiful this time of year in Northern Minnesota.

Opening the back door, Jack was a bit surprised to find the absolute silence that greeted him. The kitchen was clean; no evidence of a recently eaten lunch lay on the table. Grace's half empty bottle stood next to the sink, at least confirming to him that they _had_ eaten lunch. Frowning to himself, he set his bag on the kitchen table and moved into the living room.

He took in that deserted room as well. A few toys and magazines strewn haphazardly around the room attested to the fact that his family had recently been here. But it was presently devoid of life. The silence in the house was deafening. Even if the children were taking naps, Sam usually had the stereo playing soft music. Jack was a bit puzzled by what he was seeing and _not_ hearing.

"Sam?" he called out quietly, not wanting to wake the children should they be asleep. When he received no response, he moved down the hallway, intent on checking each bedroom as he went. When he saw both of the children's rooms empty, he began to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Unconsciously clenching his fists, he made his way to his own bedroom and entered quickly, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of his wife or children.

The bed was neatly made, laundry folded and stacked on the bed, ready to be put away, but no signs of Sam. "Crap," he said out loud to the empty room. "I told Davis to call and tell her I'd be home sometime today…didn't she get the message?" He knew she would not have left if she'd known he was coming home. Of course, he hadn't been expecting to show up until dinnertime, but still!

Jack took out his cell phone and flipped it open. He found his wife's number in the address book and quickly pressed the button that would dial her phone. When he heard a distant ringing coming from the vicinity of the living room, he snapped his phone shut in irritation and went back out to that empty room. He found it increasingly disturbing that there was no sign of his wife _and_ that she had left her cell phone at home. She never went off without it; it was both a necessity for her work and a safety concession she had made to Jack before JJ was born.

Maybe she had taken the children to see Janet and Cassie, he thought to himself, before quickly brushing that thought aside. Sam's car had been in the garage when he'd pulled up. Janet lived a good five miles away. Sam enjoyed long walks but, with two kids in tow, that was beyond reason. Still, he flipped open his cell phone once again to make a call to the doctor's residence. After a brief conversation, Jack ascertained that Sam hadn't gone over for a visit. In fact, Janet hadn't heard from Sam since Friday morning at work. At that information, a feeling of panic began to set in.

Unbidden, the memories and feelings associated with Sam and JJ's disappearance on the planet Moval over a year ago came to mind. The utter sense of desolation that he had experienced on that planet was one that Jack never wanted to undergo again. Taking several deep breaths, Jack resolutely forced the images from his mind as he tried to concentrate on the present.

He walked to the front door, glad to see that it was still locked…though the back had been left open, he reflected with dismay. Opening the door, Jack checked and saw that the day's newspaper was not lying there, so she had definitely been home this morning. In addition, the mail was sitting on the end table as he passed it in the hallway, so Sam couldn't have been gone for long.

Jack stepped onto the porch, his eyes scanning up and down the street for any sign of his wife and children. Seeing nothing and feeling more disturbed with each passing minute, he reached again for his phone, intent on calling Daniel for help. If that didn't pan out, he would request the aid of at least a dozen of the SGC's finest Marines to start combing the neighborhood.

Jack's hand was scrolling through the numbers in his cell phone when, from the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of blond hair come into view. He looked up and off to his right, where he saw something that made his heart skip a beat in recognition. Turning onto their block from the path that led from the park was none other than Samantha Carter-O'Neill. And she was moving at a fairly brisk pace.

Snapping his phone closed, Jack moved off the porch and down the sidewalk to the front walk, feeling a load of relief overtake him as he watched the progress of his wife.

Sam was jogging at a moderate pace, pushing a large, three wheeled stroller in front of her as she ran. Her attention was on the road in front of her and on the two passengers within the covered stroller. As such, she didn't notice Jack watching her and he was given the opportunity to admire the way she moved without her awareness. Even from this distance, he could see the way her jogging shorts and shirt hugged her form. Though her figure had softened somewhat with motherhood, it only enhanced her beauty as far as Jack was concerned. In fact, her softly rounded hips and full breasts caused many men to take a second, or even third, glance her way; something that caused Jack no end of annoyance.

He frowned as he took in the sight of a male jogger doing just that. The man had been running the opposite direction as Sam, but when she passed, had turned around and jogged slowly backwards, a wolfish grin on his face. Feeling a strong sense of irritation arise, along with a good dose of possessiveness that he usually kept well hidden from his dear wife, Jack began to stride purposefully toward her.

Sam slowed her stride as she reached their street. She breathed deeply, the exertion of her workout showing itself in the sweat on her face and upper chest. She glanced down into the stroller as she slowed, smiling softly at the picture within. Both children were securely strapped into the overlarge carriage and sat side by side. Grace was slightly slouched down, her head resting on her older brother's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, the long lashes resting against the chubby cheeks, and her chest was rising and falling in a deep sleep. JJ too was asleep, his teddy bear held in his arms as he leaned against the side of the stroller. His light brown hair was standing up in spots from the static caused by the nylon enclosure. Sam couldn't suppress a grin at how much he resembled Jack at this moment.

Grace as yet didn't have much hair. The little she did have was pressed tightly to her head, its light brown coloring similar to JJ's. Jack often joked that, the more hair he lost, the more Grace would get. Sam certainly hoped that wasn't true…she loved the short gray hair that her husband sported and didn't want to see him losing it anytime soon.

At the thought of her husband, Sam glanced toward their home, then stopped abruptly in surprise. For coming toward her was the handsome man she had just been thinking about. Sam smiled warmly at him as she began to move once again. As she came closer however, the smile died on her lips to be replaced by a look of concern. Something was wrong; Jack was not smiling in greeting but frowning fiercely. Feeling a sense of unease, Sam pushed forward until she stopped three feet in front of him, a questioning look in her eyes.

"Jack? What's wrong? Has something happened?" she asked quietly, not wanting to wake the children.

Jack's frown deepened as he looked at her. The sweat covering the upper portion of her shirt only accentuated her ample chest. No wonder that guy had been ogling her! His possessive instincts kicked into high gear, causing him to state without preamble, "You always go running through the park looking like that?".

Sam frowned in confusion; he had never made comments about her choice of clothing before. "What?" she questioned, an edge to her voice.

Jack caught her tone and wisely backed off. "Never mind," he stated, then looked down into the stroller at his sleeping children. His face softened as he stared at them; sometimes he couldn't believe they were his and they took his breath away. Getting down on his haunches, Jack unzipped the protective nylon slowly, then reached in and softly touched first JJ's head, then Grace's much smaller one, his lips quirking into a smile as he listened to their soft breathing..

Sensing the change in him, Sam tried again. "Jack, what's wrong?" She asked quietly, waiting for him to look up.

He glanced up at her then, brown eyes meeting blue, and read the confusion and slight hurt in her blue depths. Jack sighed, zipped the outer covering closed, and stood to his feet. He ran a hand through his unruly hair before replying. "I came home early, expecting to find you and the kids there. When I got inside, there was no sign of you. Nothing." His gaze narrowed on her. "You didn't have your cell phone with you," he said in a slightly accusatory tone. Yet behind the accusation, Sam could hear the underlying fear that made him use a tone of voice that he rarely used with her.

Sam frowned in puzzlement at him, but still replied calmly, "And where do you suggest I put it?" She held out her arms and looked down at the outfit she wore.

"Yeah, that's another thing all together," Jack replied, the gruff tone back in his voice. "Don't you think you could wear something more…baggy? And with pockets; lots of pockets for a cell phone, some mace, maybe a small knife…," he added.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him carefully. "Jack, you've never been bothered by what I wear when I'm out jogging. _Or_ about me not being able to protect myself. So please tell me; what is this really about?"

She stood patiently, watching the emotions playing across his face. Jack met her stare head on, then finally tucked his hands into his pocket and looked down when he realized he was acting like a jerk. Sighing loudly, he pulled one hand out and ran it once again through his hair, making it stand even more on end. Sam felt a strong desire to straighten it out, but refrained from approaching him until he told her what was going on.

"Ah, hell Sam. I'm sorry," he looked at her, an apologetic grimace on his face. "I guess I just…panicked when I couldn't find you and the kids. The house was open, your cell was left in the living room, Frasier hadn't heard from you since yesterday…"

"Wait a minute. You called Janet?" Sam asked in surprise. It wasn't like him to go jumping to conclusions like that.

"Yeah. I called Janet," he stated a bit defensively. "I was just on the phone to the SGC, ready to call in the Marines as well, when I saw you jogging down the street. For crying out loud, Sam, my stomach was in knots when I couldn't find you! It was that damn Moval incident all over again, but this time even worse! Now we have Gracie too." His eyes still held a glimpse of the panic he had recently been feeling as he gazed back into the stroller holding his sleeping children.

Sam finally approached him, resting her hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't expect you until dinnertime. Grace has been fussy for the last few days; I think she's teething. I thought the fresh air might settle her down again, and give me a chance to work off some stress. I never meant to worry you," she assured him, now reaching up and stroking her hand down his cheek.

Jack captured the hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her fingertips gently. "It's OK. I just missed you all so much, then to find you gone when I got home, the place abandoned,…well, I guess I overreacted a bit," he conceded sheepishly.

"Ya think?" Sam teased softly, raising her eyebrow for emphasis.

Jack released a grin. "Just be quiet and come here, woman," Jack growled playfully as he pulled her closer.

Sam put her hands on his chest to stop the forward progress. "Jack, stop. I'm all sweaty!"

"You think that's going to bother me? I kind of like the way the sweat…accentuates things right now," he replied, gazing down at her sweat soaked shirt, his eyes darkening with desire.

"That's not how you felt a minute ago," she reminded him, eyes narrowing as she recalled his comments about her attire, or lack thereof.

"Yeah, that," Jack sighed dramatically as he too recalled his earlier comments. "I was being an ass then too, I guess. I just hate the thought of other men staring at you, Sam. Like that guy who jogged past you a few minutes ago."

Sam's brows knit in confusion. "What guy?" She looked behind her shoulder, half expecting to see someone standing behind her.

"The guy that was…never mind," he said with a wry grin as he realized that Sam hadn't even noticed the other jogger ogling her. Truth be told, if she had, she probably would have given him an earful!

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Jack, you know you're the only man I care about. We waited a long time to be together; we have two beautiful children. Nothing is going to change that…not your insecurities and overprotectiveness, my going running in _non-baggy_ clothes…nothing. Do you hear me?" she finished a bit more firmly that she had planned.

Jack grinned again and gave her a mock salute. "Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

Sam chuckled softly. "I have to agree with you on one thing; you really are an ass," she said with affection.

"Yeah. But you love me anyway," he declared, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

This time, Sam didn't pull away, she just put her head to his chest and whispered, "Yes, I do love you, Jack O'Neill. Now take us home."

Jack happily complied with the request.


	2. Seasons

_Thanks so much for your opening reviews! I am hoping to get a new "Snapshot" up each week, maybe more as I have the time to write. In answer to iamdragonrider's review...I am planning mostly on viewing Snapshots from the family as the children are young and will be going in chronological order. I will confuse not only you, but myself as well if I bounce back and forth! (I'm getting old you know!) We will also be seeing our other friends as well...in fact, Daniel and Janet will figure prominently in the next installment. Hope you enjoy this look at Autumn in Northern Minnesota...I myself live in the southern portion of the state but it gets just as beautiful, and as chilly, at this time of year!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 - Seasons**

There was nothing quite like the cool autumn weather of Northern Minnesota to trigger long afternoon naps in her family, Sam thought with a wry grin. She gazed at her husband with a smile, watching as he softly snored on the plaid sofa in the main room of the cabin. JJ, her exuberant two-year old, lay on top of his daddy, his head lying on Jack's chest and turned to the side, one arm tucked tightly around his teddy bear. The other arm was wound around his father's neck, the little fingers brushing absently at the short hairs at the back of Jack's head even in his sleep. Originally, Jack had fallen back on the couch with his son in mid-wrestle, tossing JJ lightly in the air while the boy squealed in delight. It seemed like only a matter of minutes before Sam came out of the kitchen and found both "boys" fast asleep.

Sam let her eyes wander to the playpen standing in a corner of the room. Little Grace was zonked out as well; her small rump in the air, legs tucked under her tummy as she sucked contentedly on her pacifier in her sleep. Sam's grin softened into a loving smile as she took in this picture; never had she imagined finding such peace and happiness watching three people sleep.

Shifting in her chair, Sam readjusted her laptop into a more comfortable position and tried to focus on some work. The many projects she was currently overseeing kept her extremely busy these days. And though she had let Jack talk her into taking a few days off after his recent mission, she still felt obligated to be doing _some_ work while away. Opportunities to do so were few and far between up here; both the children and Jack insisted she partake in all outdoor activities, and most indoor ones as well. Truthfully, Sam didn't mind in the least. She knew moments like this wouldn't last forever and enjoyed the quiet family time the four of them got to spend together on their little patch of land out in the middle of nowhere.

Sam worked quietly for another hour; answering emails, entering schematics and researching various aspects of her projects. She was so engrossed in her work that she was mildly startled when a little hand reached around the side of the chair and patted her on the arm. She looked down to see JJ staring up at her soulfully with his big, blue eyes.

"Mommy, me firsty," he stated when he had her attention.

Sam smiled gently at him, then closed up her laptop and laid it aside. Pulling him onto her lap, she gave him a quick hug. "Ok sweetie. Let's go get some juice." Standing up and shifting JJ to her hip, Sam made her way to the kitchen. The old linoleum, cracked in spots from years of use, felt warm on her bare feet as the afternoon sun streamed through the windows. Sam reached into the worn maple cabinets and pulled out a sippy cup, then proceeded to fill it with apple juice from the refrigerator. Grabbing a graham cracker from the cupboard, Sam returned to her chair and settled in, JJ in her lap and leaning against her chest. She brushed down his wayward hair; rumpled from his early activities with his father and from sleep. JJ sipped contentedly from his cup and nibbled on the cracker, enjoying the warmth and security of his mother's lap as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace across the room. Though he was a rambunctious two year old, JJ loved nothing better than snuggling with his mommy, especially after a good nap. And even though he loved his baby sister, JJ was happy to have his mommy to himself for a change.

Sam held her little boy close, leaning her face into his soft hair and breathing in the scent of him. He smelled like sunshine, fallen leaves and Jack, she thought to herself, tightening her grip slightly. JJ leaned back and looked at her when he felt the new pressure, giving her a smile around the edge of his cup. Sam smiled back before leaning closer and giving him a soft kiss on his forehead.

They remained sitting together peacefully for many long moments, enjoying the quiet closeness, until a snort from Jack brought them back into the present. JJ removed the cup from his mouth and said quietly, "Daddy 'nore."

Sam chuckled. "Yes baby, Daddy's snoring isn't he? Daddy was very tired," she added softly, recalling how Jack had first raked, then tumbled in the leaves with the children before lunch.

The little boy gazed at his father, then over to the playpen. "Gwacie 'nore too," he stated decisively, causing Sam to chuckle again.

"Yes, Gracie is snoring too," she confirmed, listening to the small snorts of sound coming from that area of the room. "Gracie was tired from playing in the leaves today. Did you like playing in the leaves with Daddy?" she asked as she placed his now empty cup on the end table next to her.

JJ nodded his head seriously, before saying, "Me help Daddy wake." Sam smiled as she conjured the picture of her little boy raking side by side with Jack, his much smaller rake not moving many leaves in the process. When the leaf pile was quite large, Jack had picked JJ up and carefully dropped him right in the middle. Then he had gently placed Grace by his side. Finally, Jack had turned to his wife with an evil grin, picked her up, and dumped her next to the children.

As if JJ were remembering the same scene, he tilted his head back and regarded his mother closely. "Daddy frow Mommy in weaves."

Sam smiled. "Yes, your daddy did throw Mommy into the leaves, didn't he? But you helped mommy. You're getting to be such a big boy." She snuggled him closer on her lap for a long moment, recalling how JJ had tried to help his mommy out of the leaves and had given his daddy a stern look in the process... one he probably had learned from being around Teal'c so often, Sam thought to herself with a grin.

The squirming little body brought her back to the present. "Mommy, down," JJ demanded, scrambling off her lap as soon as she had loosened her hold on him.

"Where are you going, JJ?" she asked softly as she watched him make his way over to his sleeping father.

JJ looked back, then gave Sam an impish grin, one that reminded her so much of Jack. "Daddy up now!" he declared adamantly, then proceeded to carry out his directive.

With a grin on her face, Sam watched as JJ climbed onto the end of the sofa by Jack's feet, then carefully crawl his way back to his previous position on his father's chest. He laid flat, his little hands crossed in front of him. JJ lowered his chin to rest on his folded hands and regarded his father closely for a few moments, as if thinking about how best to wake him up.

Sam could tell that Jack was now awake, for his breathing had changed as soon as JJ began to crawl up his body. His face also sported a slight smile; just enough to clue Sam in on his state of wakefulness. However, he was feigning sleep to see what JJ would do next.

Jack didn't have long to wait. As if he had suddenly made his decision, JJ's head popped up and he reached one hand slowly forward. Then, without warning, he placed his index finger over Jack's eyelid and pushed it up, all the while stating in a clear voice, "Daddy up now!"

Jack didn't have to fake his reaction to the finger on his eyelid; he startled enough to almost dislodge JJ from his chest, crying out, "What the heck?" Instinctively, he grabbed the little boy, then lifted him high above his chest, growling out, "What do you think you're doing, little man?" JJ knew this teasingly gruff tone of voice and squealed with delight; which of course woke up Grace.

The little girl rolled to her side and blinked her eyes at being so rudely awakened. Her lower lip puckered out, trembled a few times, and then she let out a loud wail of displeasure, dislodging the pacifier from her mouth. Jack froze, JJ hoisted mid-air above him as they both turned to look in the direction of the playpen.

"Uh, oh," JJ declared. "Gwacie up."

Sam got to her feet, shooting her 'boys' a mock look of annoyance. "Yes, Gracie's up; no thanks to you two. You and daddy need to learn how to play more quietly," she stated as she went to retrieve her crying daughter from the playpen.

"Me sowwy mommy," JJ declared with a look of sadness as Jack lowered the boy to the couch, then sat up next to him.

"Yeah, mommy, we're sorry," Jack added, putting an arm around JJ to reassure him that mommy wasn't really angry. Then he looked over at Sam and gave her a wink.

Sam shook her head and chuckled as she made her way over to Grace. Like JJ had been before her, Grace was a fairly happy baby. In fact, as soon as Sam reached over the playpen to scoop her up, the little girl's tears stopped and she snuggled into her mother's warmth, hiccupping slightly over the brief crying jag. Jack gave JJ a kiss on the head, then got up and walked over to Sam and Grace.

Placing his large hand on the baby's small head, he leaned down and kissed her as well. "Hey baby girl. How's my little princess?"

Grace took her head off of Sam's shoulder and responded with a toothless grin, causing Jack and Sam to smile warmly at each other. "I guess she's not angry anymore, huh?" Jack asked with a laugh. Then he held out his arms and Grace leaned forward to meet him. Holding her close and giving her another kiss, he said, "Let's go get you changed, little lady, while mommy gets your bottle ready. I think I owe her."

Sam laughed outright at that…it was a well-known fact that Jack O'Neill was not overly fond of diaper changes, but would take on the duty readily enough…especially to make amends for any perceived wrong doing on his part. Sam looked pointedly down at their son, who had come over and grabbed the tail of Jack's shirt in one hand, thumb of the other firmly planted in his mouth. "You might as well change that one while you're at it, dear. Kill two birds with one stone, as they say."

Jack looked down at his son, then frowned at Sam. "You know how I hate clichés…besides, shouldn't he be potty trained by now?" His eyebrows rose as he waited expectantly for Sam's reply.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "He only just turned two, Jack. Lots of kids aren't fully trained until they're three. Besides, I think that's a father/son learning experience. Don't you?" she asked with an innocent smile.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Sam, mumbled something incoherently, then shifted Grace to one arm and took JJ's hand with the other. "Come on little man, let's take care of you too." As he led the little boy from the room, Sam could hear Jack say, "How about if daddy teaches you how to use the potty like a big boy?"

She had to muffle her laughter as JJ clearly and adamantly declared. "No Potty!"

----------

It was a clear, crisp evening; the last one of their short vacation. Jack and Sam strolled lazily down the path that wound along the bank of the lake. JJ sat on Jack's shoulders, held firmly in place by his father's strong hands resting on the little boy's legs. Grace rode contentedly in the carrier on Sam's back; her little feet placed on the metal supports of the carrier so that she could stand up and peer over her mother's shoulder. The full moon cast its glow on the lake, the reflection providing all the light the family needed on their evening stroll.

Both children were bundled up warmly against the cool Minnesota night. They sported knit caps and tiny mittens as well; Sam wasn't taking any chances on either of them catching a chill. For that matter, neither was she willing to risk her or Jack's health, so both of them wore thick, warm jackets.

The stars overhead shone brightly, bringing to mind for both Sam and Jack all the different planets they had visited over the years. For his part, Jack had lost count of all the places they had gone, but was certain his wife could spout them off… probably in chronological order!

Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he heard her soft sigh. "What's wrong, Sam?" he asked quietly, turning his body to look at her in the moonlight.

Sam glanced over at him and gave him a small smile. "I was just thinking."

"That much I knew," he replied with a crooked grin. "What were you thinking _about_?"

She remained quiet for a moment before answering him. "All the places we've been, things we've seen. I wonder sometimes…if JJ and Grace will have the chance to travel through the Stargate and experience what we have." Sam looked down at the ground for a moment before she turned and met Jack's gaze. "Part of me hopes they do go…meeting alien races, discovering new technology…but another part of me hopes to God they never have to see some of the things we saw." She shuddered slightly, then reached back and grasped Grace's small hand in her own; almost as if reassuring herself that the child was still safely strapped to her back.

Jack stopped walking, lifted JJ from his shoulders and held him in one arm as he put the other around Sam's shoulders, pulling her close. "Hey, they're going to be fine, these two," he tried to reassure her. "We don't know what the future's going to bring Sam, but I do know that, between the two of us, we are going to raise two incredibly smart, strong kids. We may want to hold onto them forever and keep them safe, but we can't hold them back"

Sam leaned her head against his shoulders. "I know. I do want the best for them, Jack. It's just…I don't ever want to see them get hurt. Just like any mother wants for their children, I suppose."

Jack leaned forward and kissed Sam gently on her forehead. "You're a wonderful, loving mother, Sam. JJ and Grace are lucky to have you." He pulled back slightly and looked at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "But I'm the luckiest – that you settled for an old war horse like me still confuses the hell out of me!"

"Uh-oh. Daddy say bad word!" JJ pointed at his father.

Sam's introspective mood was broken, and she leaned forward to kiss JJ on the cheek as she laughed. "Yes, daddy did say a bad word. Maybe mommy should give daddy a spanking," Sam waggled her eyebrows at Jack, her eyes now sparkling with mischief.

Jack's eyes darkened slightly. He leaned forward so that only Sam could hear his deep reply of "Maybe later, dear." Then he pulled back and kissed her slowly but firmly on the lips.

Not one to be ignored, JJ pulled on the collar of Jack's coat. "Me tiss mommy now! You tiss Gwacie."

Jack reluctantly ended the kiss, but his eyes promised more to come later. Then he turned his gaze to JJ. "OK, little man. You can kiss mommy now and I'll give Gracie a kiss. Then we'd better head back. It's getting colder and about time two little munchkins I know got to bed."

After the exchange of kisses, JJ's rather sloppy, the little boy demanded to be let down to walk. Jack happily complied; the little boy needed to burn off some energy before bedtime after all! Reaching into the carrier on Sam's back, Jack said, "Come here, little princess. Daddy wants to carry you for a while."

Grace went happily into her father's arms, her brown eyes alight with joy. Jack kissed her on the nose, noting that it was starting to feel a bit cold and was turning red. Yep – definitely time to get back into the warm cabin!

Grace's little mittened hands patted Jack's cheeks in response to the kiss before she settled against his chest for the walk back. Jack snuggled her closely with one arm, drawing Sam close with the other. He steered his family back to the warmth of the cabin, warning JJ to stay close as the little boy scampered ahead.

They walked quietly back, smiling as JJ toddled ahead of them in the way that all two year olds do; lurching back and forth in a stiff legged jog. He stopped now and again to peer into fallen trees and lift rocks in his quest for a treasure that only he knew about.

As the cabin came into view and JJ scrambleed up the wooden steps ahead of them, Jack pulled Sam to a stop. She looked up at him with a question in her eyes. "Thank you," Jack stated quietly in answer to her look.

"For what?" she asked with a frown.

"For these past few days, for Grace, for JJ, for everything…I've never been happier than the day you agreed to marry me, Sam." He smiled self-consciously at her. "I never thought I'd have this again. It doesn't get any better than this, right here, right now."

Sam smiled at his unusual display of emotions. Then, she reached forward to caress first Grace's cold cheek, then Jack's. Then she leaned closer and huskily whispered, "I can think of a few ways it could get better, fly boy."

Jack let out a laugh of delight at her reply, causing Grace to laugh as well. "Well, then Mrs. O'Neill, let's say we get these young'uns to bed so you can show me!"

Sam readily agreed to his proposal.


	3. The Ring Bears

_Daniel and Janet's wedding - I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! JJ's antics come from personal experience...aren't weddings with kids fun?

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Ring Bears**_

"Janet, are you entirely sure about this?" Sam questioned, her voice giving away her uncertainty about her friend's plan. "I really don't know if he's ready for something this momentous."

"I _want_ him to be a part of this, Sam. And I don't want to wait until he's ready...it's taken us long enough to get where we are. I don't want to wait another day," the small woman declared adamantly. "Besides, with you behind him and Jack in front of him, he'll do just fine," she assured her friend, giving her a pat on the hand. "Come on, it's time for you to help get me into my dress." Janet stood up from the chair she had been occupying and pulled Sam to her feet.

They were currently residing in what was known as "The Bride's Room" of the small church located on the outskirts of Colorado Springs. It was the perfect setting in which to celebrate the upcoming nuptials of Dr. Janet Frasier and Dr. Daniel Jackson; a union that, like their friends before them, had been years in the making.

It was mid-December…maybe not the most popular time for a wedding, but the best time for two busy doctors who worked in a secret facility deep underground Cheyenne Mountain. There were not many missions scheduled for this time of year; the base commander, General Landry, didn't care to take any unnecessary risks so close to the holidays. A few exploratory missions were all that had been approved until the New Year, which suited the doctors just fine. Hopefully, their presence would not be needed – Janet had arranged for an experienced Air Force medical officer to take over for her for the next few weeks and Daniel, well, no one could take his place. But the man had several years of leave saved up, so no one was about to argue if he took a measly two weeks off to celebrate his new marriage.

The small ceremony had been planned for several months. A gathering of close family and friends, numbering no more than fifty, would gather at the small chapel this Saturday afternoon to witness the exchange of vows between two people who held the deep respect and affection of hundreds, both human and alien, in the palm of their hands.

Janet looked at Sam, her eyes warm with affection. "You look beautiful, you know. I hope you're not planning on outshining the bride today," she stated jestingly. Sam wore a deep blue silk dress that reached mid-calf. The three-quarter length sleeves hugged her arms, as did the bodice of the dress, accentuating her slim waist and soft curves. Her hair was done up in soft curls, a few tendrils escaping the clasps that held her hair off her face.

"That's never going to happen, Janet," Sam assured her friend. "You are going to be the most beautiful bride ever. I just hope to God you're not going to regret you decision in having him walk down the aisle."

"You do realize that, as the bride, _I_ am the one who is supposed to be nervous, right? Not you?" Janet cocked her head to the side and looked at Sam expectantly.

Sam chuckled a bit sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. But I have absolutely no idea what he's going to do once he starts down the aisle. You just might not be having the sedate, dignified wedding of your dreams, you know." Sam pulled a face at the thought of Janet's wedding being ruined.

Janet laughed outright at that comment. "As I am marrying a former member of SG-1, and having the rest of its members in my wedding party, I have absolutely _no_ expectation or illusions of this being a dignified affair, Sam. Something's bound to happen – just so long as my groom doesn't go turning all glowy on me, I'll be happy."

The two women laughed at this comment and shared a hug; both actions helping alleviate Sam's concerns about the upcoming celebration. As the women released each other, a tentative knock sounded at the door. Sam looked to Janet, who shrugged her shoulders; she didn't have a clue who it might be, but held no suspicions should it be Daniel. She wasn't the least bit worried should he see her before the wedding; they had been through enough together that the old superstition of the groom seeing the bride before the wedding held no sway with her.

Sam turned away and walked over to the door, opening it slightly and peering out. The sight that greeted her brought a smile of delight to her lips. Turning to glance back at Janet, she said, "Well, speak of the devil!" Then Sam opened the door wider to allow the two visitors entrance into the inner sanctuary.

Jack stepped around the opened door, peering hesitantly into the room. "You decent, Doc?" he asked before his eyes met those of the amused doctor. Straightening, he said, "Uh, sorry about this, Doc. Didn't mean to intrude, but your little ring bearer is turning into… well a real bear." He glanced down at his son, his face unknowingly forming a frown which matched the one currently on JJ's face. Sam shot Janet a look which said, "See, didn't I warn you?" but Janet just smiled back at her and took in the sight of the two O'Neill men.

Both of them were dressed in similar attire: black tuxedos with tails and bow ties, crisp white shirts, and shiny black shoes. JJ's tails were very small, of course. Standing only 32 inches tall didn't leave much room for long tails. He looked adorable just the same. His hair had been neatly brushed to the side hours ago, but now stood up in spots, mirroring that of his father.

Sam quietly closed the door and stepped around Jack to squat down in front of her almost 2 ½ year old son. "What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you wearing such a grumpy face?"

JJ's lower lip stuck out and his frown turned more into a pitiful pout now that he had his mother's attention. "Don't like dis," he stated adamantly, tugging on the tie around his neck. "Wanna to stay wif _mommy_, not daddy."

Sam looked up questioningly at Jack even as she pulled JJ close for a hug. Jack shrugged his shoulders and replied, "He seems to be having a bit of trouble with the outfit, not that I blame him," he added, tugging on his tie as well and making a face. "He's also a bit miffed at not seeing mommy since morning. He was putting up such a fuss in the foyer that I thought I'd better bring him to see you for a few minutes." Jack put his hand under Sam's elbow and helped her stand, JJ still held in her arms.

"Daddy no let me pway in the snow!" JJ added for good measure, throwing Jack a glare that forced Sam to bite her lip in order to hide a smile. Neither one of them accepted defiance or disrespect from JJ, but sometimes Sam had a hard time hiding her amusement at his attempts at asserting his independence.

Jack didn't think it one bit amusing, so he folded his arms and sternly said, "JJ." The single word was all it took for the little boy to erase the scowl and tuck his head into Sam's shoulder in shame. He hated to anger his father and so began to sniffle, then looked at his mother with sad, teary eyes. "Me want Teddy," he cried plaintively as one fat tear rolled down his cheek.

Stepping up to the family, Janet wiped the errant tear from her Godson's cheek and rubbed her hand reassuringly on his back. "Why don't you let him stay here for a bit, until the ceremony starts? Cassie will be back in a few minutes – she can watch JJ while Sam finishes helping me get ready." When she saw the doubtful look Jack shot at Sam, she went on, "He'll be fine, Jack. Really. And if he doesn't want to wear the tie…"

"He's going to wear the tie," Jack stated, looking down at JJ firmly. "Aren't you little man? Just like daddy, Uncle Danny, and Uncle Teal'c. He can take it off after the ceremony." His tone brokered no argument. JJ looked at Jack and nodded in agreement, not willing to anger his father once again. The small nod won him a smile from his daddy, which went a long way toward restoring JJ's good spirits; that and being held by his mommy right now. But he still wanted his teddy.

"I think his bear is with Jacob, along with Grace and everything _she_ needs. For crying out loud, we need a moving van just to bring those two anywhere," Jack grumbled good-naturedly, the light in his eyes contradicting his gruff tone.

"How is dad doing with Grace?" Sam asked, a worried frown now coming to her face.

"She's fine," Jack hastily reassured her. "Absolutely basking in all the attention she's getting. I think Jacob is as well!" he added with a grin. "He hasn't let anyone else hold her! I'll go check on them and get JJ's bear and send it in with Cassie,"

Jack looked at his watch, then meaningfully over at Janet. "You are going to change, aren't you Doc? Danny cleaned up pretty nicely…I'd hate to see all that trouble go to waste," he added with a smirk.

"Yes, _Ambassador_," she emphasized the impressive title sarcastically. "Just as soon as you leave." Her smile faded slightly as she added, "How is Daniel doing?" a hint of hesitation in her voice.

Jack smiled warmly at her. "Not about to run off, if that's what you're hinting at. The man has been waiting to marry you for a long time. Just don't keep him waiting much longer, okay doc?"

Janet's laughter was relieved as she turned and headed into the dressing room, throwing over her shoulder, "Don't you worry, Jack. Untamed equines…"

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled after her, then turned his attention back to his wife and son. "You sure about leaving him here, Sam? To say our little guy is getting grumpy would be an understatement." He quirked an eyebrow at the still present frown on JJ's face.

"He'll be fine. Sometime a boy just needs his mommy, don't you honey?" Sam asked gently as she nuzzled her face in her son's hair. JJ responded by winding his arms tightly around her neck and burying his face in her shoulder once again.

"OK, then. He's all yours." Bending forward, Jack placed a kiss on JJ's head, then turned to give Sam one as well. "You look beautiful, by the way, dear. I kind of wish I could be where JJ is right now," he added with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Never mind about that, Ambassador O'Neill. Just go and get your son's teddy bear," Sam replied with a smile. She gently shoved her husband toward the door, giving him one more parting kiss before she closed the door after him. Looking down at JJ she said, "Well, little man, looks like it's just you, me and Auntie Janet until Cassie comes back. You will be good for mommy, right?"

JJ nodded solemnly. "Me be good, mommy. Pwomise."

Sam chuckled again, set JJ on the floor, then took his hand in hers before turning and heading into the dressing room to help her best friend get dressed for her wedding.

------

Jack stood at the front of the church next to Daniel, his hands clasped loosely in front of him as he waited for the music to begin. Teal'c stood on his other side, stoic as ever but looking quite resplendent in his tuxedo. In fact, all three of them made quite a picture standing before those who were gathered for the ceremony. The few single women present had a hard time deciding which of the three men currently standing up front was the best looking. That none of them were available didn't matter in the least.

Jack looked over at the front row where Jacob sat with Grace on his lap. His little girl was happily bouncing on her Grandpa's knee. Her hands were fisted around the hem of her green dress and pulling it up so she could place its smooth satin in her mouth. Of course, in the process of pulling up the dress, she exposed her ruffled underpants to her father, two uncles, and the pastor, who was waiting patiently on the altar.

Jack cleared his throat and looked pointedly at his daughter when he caught Jacob's eye. Jacob gave a responding grin, but gently took the dress from Grace's hands and pulled it down, offering her a soft toy in its place.

Daniel chuckled beside him. "Hope she breaks that habit real soon, or else you're going to have your hands full," he stated quietly.

Jack shot him a glare. "Bite your tongue, Jackson." Daniel gave him a grin, then turned and continued his perusal of the crowd, absently pulling at his tie in the process.

Looking a little closer at Daniel, Jack grinned and leaned over. "You seem to be sweating, Space Monkey. Nervous?" he whispered.

"Not nervous, exactly. Just…anxious for all of this to be over with. I hate standing up here on display. Reminds me of standing before Hathor," he shivered at the reminder, as did Jack.

"I believe Doctor Frasier to be much better suited to your needs, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c intoned dryly from his place beside Jack. Both men turned their heads to look at the large man, surprised more by the smile on his face than his words.

"Ah, thanks Teal'c. I think," Daniel added lamely.

"You are most welcome, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c replied with a nod, the smile still lighting his features.

Their attention was diverted to the back of the room, where the doors slowly opened as the music began to play. All three men instinctively straightened up, pulling their jackets tight and smoothing out unseen wrinkles. When several stanzas of music had been played without the other half of the wedding party making an appearance, uneasy glances were exchanged; both up on the altar and in the pews before them.

Suddenly from the back of the church, they could clearly hear a childish voice yell out, "No! Don't wanna go! Wanna walk wif mommy!"

"Ah crap," Jack muttered, rubbing his hand over his face in embarrassment even as the rest of the congregation chuckled softly. He looked apologetically at Daniel. "Sorry about this, Danny. He's two…what can I say?" he shrugged helplessly as the protests continued from the back of the church

Daniel smiled back, the episode taking the tension right out of him. "It's OK Jack. Don't worry about it." He nodded to the pastor, who signaled for the music to stop until everything got sorted out.

"Maybe I should go back there," Jack mumbled, though from his tone of voice, both men knew he'd rather not.

"I think we should just wait for a minute, Jack," Daniel stated. "See what happens."

At the back of the church, Sam was feeling much the same as Jack, only worse. She was ready to die of embarrassment… for her sweet, usually compliant little boy was now refusing to walk up the aisle and begin the procession into the church. She bent on her knee and gently grasped JJ by the arm. "JJ, it's all right. All you have to do is walk down to daddy…see, he's right there waiting on the steps." Sam stepped into the door's entrance and pointed to where Jack was standing on the steps, smiling encouragingly at his son.

"NO!" JJ reiterated. "Wanna to walk wif mommy and Teddy!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Sam mumbled under her breath. Straightening up, she looked over to Janet, who was trying desperately to hide her grin of amusement. "OK, on to plan B. Do you mind a slight change in plans, Janet?" she asked hesitantly.

Janet laughed outright. "Hey, whatever gets this show on the road is fine, as far as I'm concerned."

Turning to Cassie, Sam asked "Cassie, do you mind running back for his bear? And grab that blue ribbon while you're at it."

"Sure thing, Sam," the young woman replied with a smile. She had spent the last thirty minutes trying to keep JJ busy while Sam helped her mother get dressed. Cassie knew from her previous experiences with JJ that he was extremely attached to his bear, so was more than willing to retrieve it for him.

She turned on her heel and rushed back to the bride's room, leaving her little cousin standing with his arms crossed and lower lip sticking out in a pout. Grabbing the Teddy that had been abandoned on the chair, she rummaged through her purse and pulled out a dark blue ribbon that she had originally been going to wear in her hair today. It perfectly matched her dark blue dress, but Cassie had decided to pull her hair back in clasps at the last minute. She wondered absently what idea Sam had for the ribbon, before she hastily left the room.

Rushing back, Cassie passed both the bear and ribbon over to Sam, who crouched in front of JJ once more and held out his bear. "Here's your Teddy, JJ, all safe and sound. And guess what? He wants to be in the wedding too." Sam's voice held a forced note of enthusiasm as she held up the ribbon. "How about if we make him a tie just like yours and daddy's? Then both of you can walk in front Cassie and mommy. Would you like that?" she asked gently.

"Wanna walk _wif_ mommy," he declared plaintively.

Janet came over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can walk with mommy, sweetie. She'll be right next to you, OK?"

JJ's eyes went to his mother's, looking for confirmation. When she smiled gently and nodded at him, he gave a small smile and said, "'Kay." Sam quickly proceeded to tie the blue ribbon around JJ's slightly worn teddy bear, giving him a bow-tie of his own. When she had finished, she stood up and smiled down at JJ as he examined the bear.

Finally, his little face creased into a large smile as he said, "Teddy be wing beaw too!"

The three women laughed and Sam said, "Yes sweetheart, you're both 'ring bears' now. Though Mommy hopes _your_ grouchiness is over and done with." She chucked him gently under the chin then looked thankfully over at Janet. "Thanks for being so flexible, Jan. I really am sorry about this."

Janet waved her off. "Don't worry about it, Sam. Let's just let them know we're ready before Daniel decides to take off without me."

Cassie snorted. "Like _that's_ ever going to happen, mom." Then she stepped forward into the entrance of the door and signaled Daniel, who smiled back at her before turning to nod at the pastor. He in turn nodded to the musician who once more started up the music.

Leaning slightly toward Jack, Daniel whispered, "Looks like Sam saved the day…again."

Jack's face broke into a grin. "When doesn't she?" Then they both straightened up as the women began their slow procession down the aisle.

Heads turned and the smiles that had surfaced when Cassie began her walk down the aisle broke into full force when they took in the sight that followed her. Clutching his mother's hand tightly in one hand, JJ held just as tightly to the small pillow in his other hand. The pillow rested carefully against his chest. Perched watchfully on top of the pillow was one very important teddy bear. JJ's teddy sat straight and tall, his vacant brown eyes staring sightlessly in front of him. But he sported a most impressive bow-tie and his diminutive owner sported a proud smile.

As JJ and Sam came within sight of the men up front, Jack's eyes widened in surprise. He looked to Sam, cocking one eyebrow in question. She gave him a slight shrug in reply, accompanied by an equally slight smile. When JJ spied his father, his face broke into a grin. "Hi daddy! Me and teddy are wing beaws!" The comment brought soft chuckles from those closest to the front.

Jack smiled at his son, glad to see he was happy once again and had actually made it down the aisle. Sam gently pushed JJ forward so that he was standing in front of Jack, then turned to take her place beside Cassie. As he passed, Daniel patted him on the head and gave the little boy an encouraging smile. Jack took his son by the shoulders and gently turned him so that he was facing the congregation. When the little boy spotted his grandpa in the front row, he smiled brightly and called out, "Hi papa! Hi Gwacie!"

Jack bent down quickly and whispered in JJ's ear, "Shh, little man. We have to be quiet during the wedding."

"Sowwy, daddy," JJ whispered back, lowering his gaze to the ground. Jack squeezed his shoulders reassuringly and shot Sam a look of amusement before they both turned to watch Janet come down the aisle.

Though his wife had been the ideal bride as far as he was concerned, Jack had to admit that Dr. Janet Frasier looked stunning on this, her wedding day. She wore a cream colored, silk dress that reached just below her knees. The soft material flowed gently, its simple lines accentuating her trim figure. Her hair was pulled back into a loose French roll and, adorned in her hair, were small white flowers. Jack stole a look at Daniel and couldn't hide the grin at the look of besotted adoration on the younger man's face.

The remainder of the wedding passed by without incident. Daniel and Janet exchanged vows, lost in each other's eyes throughout most of the ceremony. JJ sat on the step at Jack's feet, quietly playing with his teddy. When it came time to exchange the rings, Jack bent and carefully removed them from JJ's pillow. JJ's eyes followed his father's progress, making sure that his precious Teddy was not dislodged in the process of untying the rings from the pillow.

When Daniel and Janet's marriage was finally blessed and sealed with a kiss, applause broke out in the small church, causing JJ to look up at his father and loudly declare, "All done now?"

The crowd erupted with laughter and Daniel came over and scooped up his Godson in his arms. "Yes, little buddy, it's all done now. You did a terrific job, thank you so much."

JJ grinned at his Uncle. "Now we eat cake?" he asked with an impish grin.

Janet laughed out loud as she too encircled JJ in her arms. "You are your father's son, aren't you?" She shot a look at Jack, who was grinning unashamedly. Rolling her eyes at him, she returned her attention to JJ. "Yes, we'll all go and eat some cake. But first we need to take a few pictures, OK?"

"Wif teddy, too?" he asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Yes, sweetheart. Teddy too." Janet replied, brushing a gentle kiss against his forehead.

JJ smiled his happiness, then hugged his teddy close. "Teddy was a good wing beaw." He stated with firm resolve, causing more laughter to erupt around him. JJ was then placed back on the ground as the photographer began to move the wedding party into place for pictures.

------

Years later, when Teddy no longer held such a place of importance in JJ's life, he was consigned to a spot on the fireplace mantle, next to the picture of Daniel and Janet's wedding. Happy faces shined out from the photograph; the wedding party stood in a semi-circle on the altar, smiling into the camera. Sitting on a step in the middle of the group was young JJ, a pillow resting on his lap. He sported a wide grin as he gazed into the camera, his precious teddy perched atop the pillow, make-shift bow still in place. Everyone in attendance had agreed; they were truly the two best 'ring bears' ever.


	4. Connect the Dots

**Chapter 4 – Connect the Dots**

The call came on a sunny April day, just after noon. Sam had been working in her lab since daybreak, trying to make sense of the oblong device that SG-9 had brought back from their latest mission. Lost in thought, she absently picked up the ringing phone. "Carter" she stated shortly.

"I thought it was O'Neill now," came the amused voice on the other end of the line; a voice that Sam recognized instantly.

A smile lit her face as she replied, "On base, it's still Carter. Could get confusing otherwise. But at home, we're all O'Neills" she replied with a chuckle. Sam glanced at her watch, her face registering a hint of surprise; it was later than she thought. Even though she had left before they were up, Sam had given both of her children and her husband good-bye kisses. She hated leaving before they were up, but figured if she left early, she'd be able to come home early. And so far, the day had flown by. Frowning in thought, Sam voiced her next question. "What's up, Jack? I thought you were coming in today."

Sam could hear his voice sober over the telephone line. "Well, I was. Until I went to put JJ's shirt on. You remember the letter we got from the daycare center two weeks ago?" he asked, waiting expectantly for her reply.

Sam furrowed her brow in thought. JJ and Grace had been attending an off-site daycare center run by the SGC for the last six months. It was a godsend, really. The families that made up the SGC worked odd hours and the daycare facility took that into account. Basically, they operated 24 hours a day, providing a safe, comfortable place for children both day and night. The teachers were well-trained and held some level of clearance, so they understood the particular needs of their small charges and their families. Along with being highly capable and caring, the staff was enthusiastic and made sure there were a variety of activities to look forward to each week for children who might be experiencing minor upheavals in their daily lives.

Every so often, a letter would come home with the children, describing upcoming events or concerns that may have arisen at the facility. Sam's last few weeks had been inordinately busy, and she couldn't for the life of her recall any letter that might have something to do with Jack not coming in today…or something about JJ's shirt for that matter.

Jack's voice broke into her thoughts. "You still there?"

Sam shook herself. "Yeah, but I'm afraid I don't remember what letter you're talking about." Then, getting a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, Sam asked, "Jack? Is something wrong with JJ?"

Jack sighed loudly and Sam could visualize him running a hand through his hair, "You could say that. And not just JJ, Gracie too."

He had her full and complete attention with those words. Sam's heart skipped a beat as she asked breathlessly and a bit fearfully, "What is it?"

"They seem to have come down with the chicken pox, dear," he stated with a touch of incredulity. When Sam didn't reply right away, Jack called a bit louder into the phone, "Sam? Are you OK?"

"Chicken pox?" Sam shouted in disbelief. "How in the hell could they have contracted the _chicken pox_? Janet immunized them herself when they were each 9 months old!"

"I don't know the how's or the whys…I just know that someone at the daycare center had the chicken pox, and now our kids have got them, Sam. Either that or they've been bitten by lots of mosquitoes lately. And since it's April, I'm kinda leaning toward the chicken pox. JJ's got spots all over his back and chest and they're sprouting on his legs and arms now."

"What about Grace?" Sam asked, even as she began to shut down her computers. There was no way she was staying on base while her babies had the chicken pox!

"So far, she's just got a few spots on her stomach. She's running a slight fever though and is less than her usual cheerful self." As if on cue, Grace let out a loud wail in the background. Sam could hear the plaintive cry of "Dada!" through the phone. His daughter's cry caused Jack to turn away from the phone and call back. "Daddy will be right there, princess."

"Maybe you should bring them in Jack; have Janet take a look at them," Sam said, the worry evident in her voice. "I'll meet you in the infirmary."

"No can do, Sam. I've already talked to the doc. She said that chicken pox is highly contagious. Even though every one at the SGC has either had them or been immunized, there's no telling what might happen should the kids come in contact with an alien virus while in the infirmary…or vice versa. Janet was adamant about that."

"What should we do then?" Sam was beginning to feel a sense of panic. Her children had had the occasional cold and stomach flu, but nothing like the chicken pox! She quickly shuffled papers into her briefcase and organized her desk even as her heart was pounding in alarm.

"Take it easy, Sam. Charlie went through having the pox, it's no big deal. They'll be itchy and crabby for a few days, then it will be all over," Jack tried to assure her. "Kind of like that time you picked up poison ivy at the cabin," he added with a soft chuckle.

Sam chose to ignore that remark for the moment. "But our kids are a bit different, Jack. We don't know what effect having the protein marker in their blood will do. God, this is all my fault!"

"Sam," Jack admonished her, knowing that if she headed down that road, it would take forever for him to get her off of it. She quickly cut him off.

"I'm coming home right now. I'll let the General know what's going on, stop and talk to Janet, then I'll be home," Sam stated with firm determination.

"You really don't need to rush home right now, Sam…"

Sam interrupted once again. "Jack – I'm coming home. My children are sick and I'm going to be with them. I'll see you soon."

Jack sighed, then grinned slightly to himself. If Sam decided she was going to do something, she'd do it, come hell or high water. And so he replied as calmly as possible, "Yes dear. Janet said she had a list of things we might need for the kids. Can you get it from her and pick the stuff up on your way home?"

"OK. I'll be there as fast as I can," she assured him, before saying a quick good-bye and hanging up the phone. In her haste to pack the remainder of her things and close up her lab, she didn't see Teal'c round the corner, so ran head-first into the large Jaffa. "Oof!" she muttered loudly as she met the brick wall in front of her.

Teal'c's arms came up automatically to grasp her upper arms and steady her. "Forgive me, Samantha. I did not mean to cause you injury," he stated, the concern evident in his voice.

Sam gave him a weak smile of reassurance. "I'm fine, Teal'c. Don't worry about it." She tried to brush past him but he held firmly to her arms.

"Is something amiss, Colonel Carter? You seem to be in a more heightened state of urgency than what would be deemed normal for you." Teal'c reverted to military protocol, his senses alert to her anxiety.

Sam cocked her head in thought at that statement before shaking her head slightly; she'd think about it later. "Uh, it's nothing to do with work, Teal'c. It's the JJ and Grace. Jack just called…they seem to have come down with a case of the chicken pox. I was just going to talk to Janet, then head home."

An eyebrow made its way up Teal'c's forehead as he pondered her words. "I do not understand how poultry could make your children ill, Colonel Carter. Did O'Neill not cook the meat in a sufficient manner? I have found my own digestive system to be unsettled after several of his meals," he stated, a frown of distaste crossing his face.

Where there had previously been panic and worry, now a small grin of amusement crossed Sam's face. It took all of her training not to burst into laughter at his comment. "No, Teal'c. The chicken pox is a virus. It usually affects children; causing small, itchy bumps, fever and irritation."

Teal'c's face darkened as he recalled his own bout with poison ivy. He had vowed never to venture into the woods around O'Neill's cabin again after that incident. "I see," he replied, dropping her arms gently. "How may I be of assistance, Colonel Carter?"

Sam smiled and placed her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "I don't think there's anything you can do right now, Teal'c. But thank you just the same. I need to get a list from Janet of what we might need for JJ and Grace. Otherwise, I think it will just be a matter of keeping them comfortable and not scratching. I'll let you know if we need anything though, OK?"

Bowing slightly, he replied, "As you wish." Then Teal'c backed away from the door and let her pass, still wondering what poultry had to do with the illness currently afflicting the O'Neill children.

--------

Jack heard the slamming of the car door, picked up his whining daughter, and made his way to the front door. He opened it wide to see Sam coming up the walk, her arms filled with bags. Quirking his eyebrows in wonder at what she might have picked up at the store, he backed away to let her enter the house.

As soon as she saw her crying daughter, Sam rushed inside. Without a word of greeting to Jack, she shoved the bags into his arms in exchange for Grace. "Oh, my poor baby girl! Are you sick, sweetie? Do you have those nasty chicken pox? Mommy will make it better," she crooned as she held the one year old close. The attention from her mother just caused Grace's whimpers to escalate into full blown cries.

His sister's crying brought JJ from the living room where he had been placidly coloring in his coloring book. Once he set his eyes on his mother and heard her talking softly to Grace about her spots, JJ decided he'd better get some of her attention. And so he let loose with a wail of his own. "Mommy! Me have 'pots too!"

Sam got down on one knee and pulled him close. "Mommy knows sweetheart. We'll take care of those nasty spots, OK?" JJ nodded but continued to cry, milking the attention for all he was worth.

Rolling his eyes at the commotion, Jack turned to carry the bags into the kitchen, throwing over his shoulder, "I _did_ have things under control, you know." Sam just shot him a scowl before turning her attention back to her children.

Several minutes later, when the crying had run its course, Jack emerged from the kitchen, a frown on his face as he held up an assortment of creams and lotions. "What the hell is all this for? They've got the chickenpox, not the plague!"

Sam looked up from the couch where she now sat, one child on each knee. They had quieted down and were now sitting snuggled on her lap, JJ proudly holding up his shirt and showing off his spots that were covered in pink lotion. "Janet gave me the names of a few ointments that we could try. I figured I might as well get them all; who knows what's going to work the best."

"And the oatmeal?" he shook the cardboard container of oatmeal, a questioning look on his face.

"Oatmeal baths. Janet said they'd be soothing." Turning back to the children she asked, "Have they been scratching much?"

Jack put down the items and came to join her on the couch, taking JJ from her and putting him on his own lap before answering. "Not much. JJ seems to have them the worst right now, but I put some Calamine lotion on him. It seems to be doing the trick. I've also given both of them some Tylenol for the slight fever. You really don't have to worry so much, Sam. They're going to be fine," he insisted.

Sam let her eyes meet his and he was startled to find fear still lurking in their blue depths. "Hey, come on, honey. They'll be all right, I promise." He pulled her close with one arm and gave her a tight hug.

"I know, I just hate to see them sick," she admitted as she pulled Grace more comfortably onto her lap.

"Me either," Jack agreed before reluctantly releasing her from his grasp when JJ began to squirm. "So, what did the doc say? How long can we expect our children to look like little mutant spotted leopards?"

Sam smiled at the comment before replying. "First of all, she said it's not unusual for children to get the chickenpox, even if they have had the shot. Though it should be a less severe case…hopefully," she glanced down at JJ, who had begun to absently scratch at his arm.

Jack pulled his hand away, to which JJ replied, "But daddy, I's itchy!"

"I know sport, but you can't scratch them. It will make it worse. How about some more of our magic pink lotion!" Jack stated with feigned enthusiasm.

JJ smiled. "Yay! It make me 'trong like Unca T!"

"Yep, that's right buddy." Jack shot Sam a grin. "Big and strong just like Uncle Teal'c. It's the only way he'd let me put it on him," he added in an aside to Sam. Jack pulled off JJ's shirt and proceeded to apply more Calamine lotion to his arms and back. "Wonder what old T would think of that…I don't even think he _likes_ the color pink," he whispered conspiratorially to Sam. Then he drew back and asked, "What else did the doc say?"

Sam smiled at the sight of her son, watching with interest as his daddy applied the lotion, and at the notion of Teal'c wearing pink. "Janet said the worst of it would occur over the next few days, but the fevers should be gone within 2 days and the spots should start to scab over in about a week." Grace chose that moment to begin to rub her back against her mother's chest, whimpering as she couldn't alleviate her itchiness.

Sam bent and brushed a kiss on her daughter's brown curls, her face mirroring the discomfort on Grace's.

"I think Gracie needs some of the magic lotion, too. What do you think buddy?" Jack asked JJ, holding the bottle aloft.

JJ scrutinized the bottle, then looked over at his little sister before nodding his head solemnly. "Grawcie be "trong too," he stated decisively, passing the bottle of lotion to his mother.

Sam and Jack exchanged a smile before Sam pulled Gracie's shirt off to apply some of the lotion. Her back contained about a dozen red spots, and more seemed to be popping out as Sam applied the lotion. Turning Grace around, Sam also applied some to the little girl's chest and upper arms. Grace stopped squirming as her mother applied the cool lotion, watching in fascination at the pink marks that appeared on her stomach. One pudgy finger rubbed tentatively at the lotion on her belly, smearing it lightly. Sam pulled the little girl's hand away gently. "No, no, Grace. Leave the lotion alone. It will make you feel better."

JJ reached out a finger and poked his sister softly in the stomach. "Gwacie have 'pots!" he declared. Both children giggled as Grace reciprocated the action; poking JJ in his bared tummy.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting week," Jack commented with a grin, pulling JJ away from his sister just as he was about to poke her again. "How about some lunch? Then we can try this oatmeal idea of yours before naptime." Jack quirked his head in thought as he stood, JJ still in his arms. "They aren't going to be tempted to eat the stuff while they're in the tub, are they?"

Sam laughed as she too got up from the couch, Grace securely held in her arms. "No, dear. I don't think so. It won't be much different than when you give them oatmeal for breakfast…half the time at least one of them is wearing more than they've eaten!"

Jack frowned back as she followed him into the kitchen. "Yeah, well, at least it's cooked then. Raw oatmeal?" He shuddered at the thought. "Even T wouldn't touch that."

Sam, thinking about what Teal'c had said about Jack's cooking, started to laugh. When he turned and gave her a quizzical look, she answered cryptically, "I really don't think Teal'c is going to be eating much of anything you give him for a while, dear."

------

The next several days were a blur for Jack and Sam. While both children had relatively mild cases of the chickenpox, they were none the less uncomfortable for a few days and it took the creative juices of both parents to keep them distracted from the itching. JJ was more easily distracted than Grace; he would engage in imaginative play or rough housing with his daddy at the drop of a hat. Grace was a bit more difficult; Jack and Sam found themselves spending an inordinate amount of time rocking with her and reading picture books. Whereas she had begun to enjoy her new-found mobility now that she could walk, Grace wanted to be constantly held now that she wasn't feeling her usual chipper self.

JJ was able to distract his little sister quite easily, and so Jack and Sam would pile toys in the living room, where the children would play for endless hours, JJ wearing his pull-ups, Grace in a diaper and t-shirt. JJ even was gracious enough to let his little sister try coloring in his favorite Bob the Builder coloring book. That she preferred to place the crayon in her mouth instead of to paper didn't bother the little boy in the least; though Sam was quick to take it away and move Grace on to other activities.

Sam stayed at home for the most part; running into the SGC for a few hours here and there as needed. Jack spent one full day at the mountain taking care of recruitment issues, but otherwise had worked side by side with his wife while tending to their sick children. On the sixth day of the illness, both children had begun to scab over and were much less itchy; though JJ still demanded his 'magic pink lotion' be liberally applied before he would play with daddy.

That afternoon, worn out from the stresses of taking care of sick children for almost a week, both Jack and Sam collapsed on the sofa in fatigue. The children were down for naps, the house had been picked up, though toys still littered the living room, and both parents were exhausted. Jack laid his head back against the couch cushions, then looked over at Sam, who had done the same.

"This is more tiring than a full-scale attack on the Goa'uld ever was! Thank God it's almost over," he exclaimed, closing his eyes tiredly.

Sam chuckled at his comment. "Well, at least they don't shoot at us."

Jack cracked an eye open to gaze at her. "You obviously weren't in the bathroom this morning with JJ. For crying out loud, that kid couldn't hit the broad side of a barn! I'm telling you, this potty training is for the birds. Thank God you have to train Grace…I don't think I could handle another one."

Laughing, Sam moved over and snuggled into his side. "You're doing just fine, dear. Another few weeks, and JJ will be fully potty-trained. And we'll be able to go back to using Cheerios in the manner in which they were intended."

Jack's answering chuckle was warm. "You should have seen his little face the first time I suggested he try sinking the Cheerios…he thought I was insane!"

"Where ever did you come up with that idea?" she asked perplexed.

His grin faded slightly as he remembered potty training another little boy so long ago. "Charlie," he replied quietly. "It was something I'd read way back then…worked with him too," he added, a small smile crossing his face.

Not knowing what to say, Sam just kissed him gently on the lips, resting her hand lightly on his chest as she gazed sadly into his eyes. Jack looked back at her, the smile still on his face and assuring her he was fine. "Come on, Mrs. O'Neill. We'd better try and get some shut eye while the little monsters are sleeping," he said with affection. Sam allowed herself to be pulled into a reclining position alongside her husband on the couch. Though it was a tight squeeze, the two were fast asleep within minutes.

They awoke 2 hours later to the sounds of giggling coming from Grace's bedroom. Blinking awake, Sam pulled away from Jack and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jack did the same, then stood up, pulling his wife to her feet. "We'd better go and see what the noise is all about. Giggling after naptime usually means trouble," he added with a wry grin.

Sam readily agreed and followed Jack into Grace's room, where they both stopped in shock at the sight before them. JJ was in the crib with Grace, having pushed the rocking chair close and climbed over the rails. He sat facing his little sister, both bare to the waist. In his hand he held a purple marker. The cap was off and lay on the ground under the crib. Purple lines crisscrossed both children's chests, running from their necks to their waists in completely random patterns.

At his mother's gasp of shock, JJ turned his head and looked at his parents, a smile brightening his face. "Me nect 'pots. Like my book!"

Jack stepped closer to the crib, his eyes wide at what his small son had done. As Grace's face came into view, he had to bite back a shout of laughter. Her sweet little face, which had held only a few chicken pox, now contained several lines of deep purple, making her appear as if she were about to engage in an alien ritual of some sort. Her face creased into a smile as he came closer. "Dada!" she greeted happily, raising her arms to him. Jack picked her up and turned to Sam, who had followed him into the room but not said a word.

"It appears as if our son has transferred his connect-the-dots skills from the coloring book to bodies," Jack stated, his voice laced with amusement.

Sam looked at her children; her two sweet beautiful children who were now covered with red spots and purple lines. Then she did the only thing she could do in a situation like this…she burst into laughter and went to grab the camera.

* * *

_While my own 3 children went through having the Chicken pox quite a number of years ago, none of them ever decided to play connect the dots with each other. The kids of a good friend did, however, which is where I got the idea for this chapter. And children can **still** get the Chicken pox if they've had the immunization...it just happened at the school I teach at this past week! So much for being immunized! Thanks for the reviews...I know this isn't action packed but am gladmany of you are enjoying it just for the "feel-good" sense of the story! Not sure how many Snapshots I still have in me...at least a few though! Please review:)_


	5. It Happened One Christmas

**Chapter 5 – It Happened One Christmas**

Janet awkwardly maneuvered herself to the end of the couch, legs spread wide in bracing support. Placing one hand on the arm of the sofa, she put the other next to her leg, took a deep breath, and readied herself to stand.

"Stay put!" her husband of one year called to her as he entered the room. Quickly rounding the corner of the sofa, he stood in front of her, placing his hands on his hips and looking down at her. "I told you'd I'd be right back to help you up," he admonished gently, even as he reached forward and grasped her hands in his own and pulled her to her feet.

Janet grunted softly at the shift in position, her hands moving to her lower back where she tried to rub the ache away. "God, I hate this," Janet complained. "I feel like a beached whale."

Daniel chuckled softly and rubbed her distended abdomen with affection. "You look beautiful, Jan. And it's all going to be worth it."

She snorted as she moved out of his reach and began to pace back and forth in front of the sofa. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one who has to pee every 30 minutes, waddles like a penguin, and hasn't seen her feet for several months. I don't know how Sam ever went through this _two_ times. It will be a miracle if I make it through one…and I haven't even gone through labor yet!"

Daniel caught her hand as she tried to move past him in her pacing. He gently pulled her close, dismayed to find tears in her eyes. "Hey," he said softly, cupping her cheek with the other hand. "You are going to be fine, Janet. You're an amazing, strong, beautiful woman. And I am going to be with you every step of the way, OK?"

Janet ducked her head in embarrassment and hid it in his chest as he encircled her with his arms. "Oh, God, Daniel. I'm so sorry I'm acting like this. I want this baby so much, I just don't want to feel like this any more…I can't work like this and I feel…well, useless," she sniffled into his shoulder.

Frowning slightly, he pulled back. "You are never useless, Janet. Don't ever think that. Even though you can't work directly in the infirmary, you have been providing invaluable support to them on some of the tougher cases that have come in. Besides," he continued now with a smile, "You don't have much longer to wait. The doctor said you could go any time now."

"The sooner the better," she said with a slight grimace, before adding thoughtfully, "Though I do hope we make it through the holidays. Jack and Sam have been looking forward to hosting Christmas Eve. Which reminds me, I should probably go and get changed; they want us over there by 4:00."

As Janet began to pull away from his embrace, Daniel let his hands fall to hers, holding her fast. Looking intently into her eyes, he stated, "You know, we don't have to go over there tonight," he said meaningfully, for he knew she didn't feel her best right now. "Jack and Sam will understand."

For the first time since they had begun the conversation, Janet's face broke into a gentle smile, her brown eyes sparkling with anticipation. "But I want to go, Daniel. I want to watch JJ and Grace open their gifts from us. I want to be with our family tonight... all of them." She put her hand up to his cheek and caressed it reassuringly. "I'll be fine. I promise," she whispered.

Bringing her fingers up to his lips, Daniel gave them a gentle kiss. "OK then, my dear. You go get changed…I'll see if Cassie is ready to go. She's been on the phone since she got home from college yesterday– must be missing 'what's his name'." He grinned at the thought of Jack's normal form of address for the young man Cassie was currently seeing.

Janet chuckled as she moved away. "Don't let her hear you say that, Daniel. Your gifts might all end up in the trash."

He shuddered in mock horror and stated firmly, "Not another word." They shared a final smile before Janet moved slowly down the hallway to her room and Daniel headed to Cassie's room. Daniel hummed Christmas carols as he walked; he was looking forward to a nice calm, relaxing holiday spent with his wife, his stepdaughter, and his friends. Of course, one rarely got what one wished for.

-----

Daniel led Janet up the freshly shoveled walkway, his right arm wrapped firmly around her waist to prevent her from slipping. Even though Jack had recently shoveled the newly fallen snow, it was slippery in spots and Daniel didn't want to take any chances that his wife would fall. Cassie followed behind the pair, carrying a large sack filled with gifts in one hand, a homemade pie in the other.

As they came up the steps, the front door was thrown wide, revealing the smiling face of Jacob Carter. "Merry Christmas!" he greeted all three of them as he held the door open for them. Returning the greeting, Daniel, Janet and Cassie stepped into the hallway and were immediately surrounded by the smells of cooking wafting from the kitchen. Jacob took the pie from Cassie and ushered them all into the living room, where they were welcomed warmly by Teal'c, who stood near the roaring fire.

"Unca Danny!" Daniel heard the little boy's voice a split second before the small bundle of energy catapulted himself off the couch and into Daniel's arms. He had barely set foot into the living room and set down the bag of gifts he had taken from Cassie before being accosted by JJ.

"Ooompf!" Daniel replied as he caught his excited Godson in his arms. "Whoa there, buddy. Where's the fire?" he teased, holding JJ away from him slightly and looking him over. JJ was dressed for the festive occasion in a pair of black pants, a white collared shirt, and a green sweater. His hair was neatly combed to the side, but Daniel knew from experience that it wouldn't last long.

"Mommy not burning anyfing tonight," replied the three and a half year old with all seriousness, causing Daniel and Janet to laugh outright and Sam to call out "Hey!" from where she had just entered from the kitchen. JJ smiled innocently at his mother, then turned his attention back to Daniel and Janet. "You bwing pwesents?" he asked hopefully, looking at the bag on the floor by Daniel's feet.

"JJ," Jack admonished softly as he too came into the room, carrying two year old Grace in his arms. "What have mommy and I told you about manners?"

JJ's smile fell and he looked down at Daniel's shirt. "Sowwy, daddy."

Daniel smiled in amusement over at Jack, who was trying to hide a grin of his own. Glossing over the situation, Daniel let the little boy down as he said, "Why don't you show me where to put the presents, Okay JJ?" At that, the little boy brightened up and dragged his Uncle by one hand over to the tree.

Janet and Cassie had taken off their coats and handed them to Sam, who hung them in the hall closet before directing them further into the living room. Cassie followed Daniel over to the tree, where she made all the appropriate comments about the beautiful decorations, noting with amusement the plethora of ornaments that hung on the lower branches of the tree; undoubtedly placed there by JJ and Grace.

As Janet was about to pass Jack to go admire the tree herself, he called out, "Whoa doc, whatcha hiding under your shirt? JJ doesn't play basketball yet," Jack smirked as he looked pointedly at Janet's rather large stomach.

The good doctor stopped in front of him, narrowed her eyes and glared, causing Jack to lose his smile and cough nervously, looking to Sam for rescue. Sam just raised her eyebrows at him and then turned away, letting him fend for himself. "Uh, Merry Christmas?" he tried lamely, shooting Janet an apologetic smile.

Janet rolled her eyes at him and then turned her attention to the child in Jack's arms. Grace was a beautiful little girl. Contrary to Jack's earlier prediction, her hair had grown quickly once she reached the age of 12 months and it now hung in soft brown waves nearly to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same deep, chocolate brown as her father's and could sparkle with mischief just as much as his. While she preferred to wear pants like her brother, she was now dressed in an adorable green velvet dress with a big bow on the back. Now two, Grace was walking and talking and generally trying to keep up with her older brother. But whereas JJ was outgoing and talkative with everyone, Grace tended to be a bit more shy, and would often hang back for a while before she would join the fray.

The little girl did so now, hugging tightly to her father's neck as Janet stepped closer. Fingering the little girl's dress gently, she said, "Hello sweetheart. Don't you look pretty tonight. Can you come see your Auntie Janet for a while?"

Grace blinked her large brown eyes at Janet, then looked to her father. Jack's face frowned slightly in concern. "She's getting kind of heavy, Janet. Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

Janet smiled back reassuringly. "Just for a few minutes. I haven't gotten to hold Gracie for a while." She looked at the little girl, then held her arms out. Hesitating for just a minute, Grace copied the gesture and leaned forward, letting Janet take her into her arms. It was a bit awkward, with her large stomach and all, but Janet had been looking forward to holding Grace all day and so she shifted the little girl to her hip and hugged her tightly. Jack stood close by, the look of concern still on his face. From across the room, he could see Daniel shooting equal looks of uncertainty their way.

Grace endured the hug for a few moments, then pulled back. Looking down at the mound her leg was resting on, she said loudly, "Big tummy. Wike Tanta." Then her little hands gently patted the round stomach of her auntie. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence throughout the room before it was broken by Janet's delighted peal of laughter. Everyone else followed suit, Grace looking around the room in confusion as she didn't know what had been so funny.

"Yes baby. My tummy is fat like Santa's. But it won't be for long. Soon Uncle Daniel and I will have a sweet baby, just like you." Then she leaned in and gave Grace a kiss on the nose.

Wrinkling her little nose at her aunt, Grace stated adamantly, "Not baby. Me big girl!"

Janet laughed again. "Yes, you're right Gracie. You are a very big girl now."

"Yeah," Jack piped in as he reached over to take Grace from Janet's arms, not wanting the doctor to overdo herself. "Much too big to be held all the time." He blew a raspberry on his daughter's cheek, put her on the floor and softly swatted her well-padded behind. "Go see Uncle Teal'c now, princess. He's got some juice for you." Grace scampered off across the living room to Teal'c, who held a sippy cup in his hands. It was rather comical to watch the large man bend over and hand the cup of juice to the little girl; and equally humorous to hear her, "Fanks, Unca T," from across the room.

Janet stood for a moment, watching the scene before her. Tears formed in her eyes as she took in the sight of Daniel sitting on the ground by the tree, JJ in his lap. They were talking intently about one of the ornaments JJ had made in preschool and hung on the tree. Grace toddled over to them and plunked herself unceremoniously on Daniel's other leg, leaning back against his chest and drinking from her cup as if she belonged there.

"Janet?" Sam asked softly, having come up next to her once Jack had relieved her of Grace. She placed her hand on her friend's arm, a look of concern in her deep blue eyes. Janet turned to look at Sam, then smiled tremulously as she placed her own hand over Sam's.

"I'm fine, Sam. It's just," she turned back to take in the scene before her once more. "I can't wait for that to be Daniel sitting by the tree with _our_ child on his lap. He's going to be such a wonderful father." She sighed, then looked at her two friends with a watery smile. "You are both so fortunate... two beautiful children in the last four years."

Jack snorted with amusement. "Yeah, but you forget that it took us 9 years to get here, doc. Besides, they're not so beautiful at 0500 in the morning when they jump on the bed and demand breakfast. Nor when they have runny noses or Grace has a runny…"

"Jack!" Sam elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to mutter a soft "Oompf!" and back away from her, though he sported a smirk on his face. Ignoring her husband, she turned once more to Janet. "You and Daniel don't have long to wait for your baby to be born, Janet. And you're going to be a wonderful mother…again," she added, looking across at the beautiful young woman that Cassie had become.

Janet's eyes teared again as she whispered, "Thank you Sam." The two women hugged tightly; well, as tightly as they could with Janet's protruding stomach between them.

"Hormones," Jack muttered good-naturedly, pecking his wife on the cheek before he walked away from the women. "Come on everyone, let's get the festivities started!"

JJ looked up at his father's comment. "Pwesents?" he asked eagerly, staring up at Jack with a look of excitement.

Jack bent down and picked JJ up, tossing him lightly into the air as JJ squealed with delight. "Not yet, little man. Time to get dinner on the table." He tossed JJ over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "You come with and help set the table." JJ giggled and waved to the group as his dad carted him off into the dining room.

------

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of celebration. They enjoyed a delicious meal of turkey with all the trimmings. Although Janet ate little, she enjoyed the conversation that flowed around her. When Daniel leaned closer to ask why she wasn't eating, Janet whispered back that her stomach was just too full of baby to be able to eat much. Not quite sure he believed her, Daniel kept a close on her throughout the remainder of the meal. Truthfully, Janet had been feeling a bit off all day, but didn't want to spoil the evening and so kept her comments about it to herself.

When dinner was finished, the group moved into the living room for the gift exchange…something JJ had been eagerly awaiting all day! He caught Grace up in his excitement and the two children scampered ahead of the adults into the room and settled into prime spots in front of the Christmas tree.

Jack settled into an easy chair, Sam perched on its arm, with Jack's arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Teal'c took the chair opposite and Grace got up from her spot on the floor to sit on his lap, causing a large smile to crease his face. Daniel and Janet sat on the couch, Daniel making sure to gently ease his wife into position before settling in next to her. Jacob sat on the other end of the couch, watching the proceedings with a smile of reminiscence on his face. Cassie was delegated the role of Mrs. Claus; passing out wrapped gifts one by one.

JJ's face broke into a smile of absolute delight as he saw the pile of gifts in front of him grow. Grace was more interested in the pretty paper and ribbons on her packages than on the prospect of what might be inside the brightly wrapped gifts. When Teal'c placed a small gift on her lap, Grace picked it up and studied it intently, turning it this way and that as she tried to decide how to proceed next.

Noting his children's reactions with amusement, Jack stated, "She's just like her mother. Studying things carefully, trying to figure out what's inside."

Sam chuckled as she looked at JJ. "Instead of tearing into things willy-nilly, like some else I know?" She looked meaningfully at her husband.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Willy-nilly? That some new scientific term you've recently come across?" Sam chuckled and shook her head at him, turning her attention back to her children.

JJ had exclaimed with delight as he opened the package from Cassie containing a preschool styled remote control car. Pulling it from its wrapper, he took it over to his parents and plopped it into Sam's lap. "Make it go, mommy!" he demanded in excitement.

Daniel laughed outright at that comment. "Seems young JJ knows who has the mechanical aptitude in this family."

Jack gave his friend a scowl before turning back to JJ. Trying to redeem himself in his company's eyes, Jack said, "Daddy can make it go, JJ. I've had lots of experience with remote controlled vehicles."

JJ looked doubtfully at his father before shaking his head. "No, mommy not crash. Mommy make it go _fast_," he insisted, causing more chuckles to ensue…all at Jack's expense of course.

"Fine," Jack stated, getting to his feet and letting Sam settle more comfortably into the chair, JJ at her hip. "I'll help Gracie." He walked over to his daughter and pulled a chair close, helping her and Teal'c open some of her gifts. Sam threw him an apologetic glance, worried that his feelings truly had been hurt. She didn't have to worry however; he threw a glance her way, one filled with both amusement and pride, and resumed his task with Grace.

In the midst of the gifts being opened, Janet felt a sharp pain run through her midsection. She stifled a gasp, instinctively placing her hand on her stomach. Daniel didn't miss the action however and leaned closer to her. "Janet?"

All eyes turned to the couple, for they had not missed the change of tone in Daniel's voice. "Danny? Something wrong?" Jack asked from his spot by the tree.

Daniel didn't respond, however, as he was waiting for Janet to answer him. Taking in a deep breath, Janet met his eyes. "I'm fine, Daniel. Just had a small pain, that's all. It's gone now," she assured him.

"Is the birth of your child imminent, Dr. Frasier?" Teal'c asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"No. No, I don't think so," Janet replied, but there was an edge of uncertainty in her voice.

Sam, who had finished with JJ's remote controlled car, stood up and came over, kneeling in front of Janet as she did so and placing her hand on Janet's leg. "You didn't eat much tonight, Jan. And I noticed you rubbing your back a lot this evening. You know as well as I do that those can be early signs of labor."

"But I'm not due for 2 more weeks," she protested weakly. Even though she was a doctor and had delivered both of Sam's children, right now _she_ was first time expectant mother, and was duly anxious about the prospect.

"The doctor said you could go at any time, honey," Daniel reminded her, pulling her close. "Maybe we should head to the hospital," he offered quietly.

Janet shook her head. "You don't head to the hospital after one pain, Daniel. They should be at least…OH!" she gasped as another pain coursed through her body. Her grip on Daniel's arm tightened considerably as she rode out the wave of pain. Sam shot a look of concern toward Jack, who stood and came over to the couch.

Cassie jumped up, panic evident on her face. The two young children, sensing the change in the atmosphere, looked on with wide eyes, their new toys forgotten. "Auntie Janet sick?" JJ asked, his little voice breaking the silence of the room. Jack sent a pleading look Jacob's way before turning to answer his son.

"No JJ. Auntie Janet is fine. It just might be time for her to go to the hospital. Her baby is ready to be born," he replied carefully.

Jacob walked over to the two small children. "Come into the kitchen with Grandpa kiddos. Let's make some cocoa and eat some of those cookies mommy made yesterday." Leading JJ and Grace by the hand, Jacob guided them into the kitchen, nodding briefly at the look of thanks Jack shot his way. From the living room, they could hear JJ tell Jacob in no uncertain terms that they had to save _some_ of the cookies for Santa.

Standing on either side of her, Jack and Daniel slowly drew Janet to her feet. Sam ran to fetch Janet's coat, putting it around the woman's shoulders and giving her an encouraging hug in the process. "But I'm not ready to have this baby yet," Janet protested, contradicting the words she had spoken earlier in the evening. "I don't even have my bag packed for the hospital!"

Noticing the equally strong look of panic now on Daniel's face at the prospect of impending fatherhood, Jack took over. "Teal'c can drive Cassie home to pack a bag for you, Janet. Sam and I will take both of you to the hospital."

Janet met Sam's eyes, the relief in the suggestion evident in her gaze. Though she was well-prepared for the birth of her child, she wanted not only her husband present, but also her best friend. Decision made, Jack went back to inform Jacob of the plans, then helped bundle the very pregnant doctor into the back of the SUV parked in the driveway.

-----

It was a long night for the former members of SG-1… most especially for Janet Frasier-Jackson. Though her pains had come sharp and fast, labor itself was a slow process. Jack and Teal'c made themselves comfortable in the waiting room, relying on Sam for frequent updates in Janet's progress…or lack thereof. Jack kept in contact with Jacob, who had managed to get the children to bed and put out the gifts from "Santa" around the tree. They wouldn't open them until Jack and Sam were back, hopefully by morning. Assured that his children were well cared for, Jack leaned back against the cushions of the waiting room couch and settled in for the long wait.

In the wee hours of Christmas morning, when the sun had barely begun to light the sky, Janet gave birth to her second daughter; a tiny little girl with wisps of reddish hair and a full set of lungs. When Sam came out to deliver the good news, her eyes filled with tears of happiness, Jack could hear the child through the opened doors and cracked a wide grin at the sound. "Just like her mother; she'll be ordering people around in no time!"

Teal'c smiled back. "Indeed."

Sam shared a look of amusement with both of them before letting Jack draw her close for a tight hug. It had been an eventful night for all of them and Sam was exhausted, yet elated for her two friends. She let her tears of happiness fall as she snuggled into the warmth of Jack's embrace. Jack kissed her gently on her head, reliving in his own mind the births of his two children.

When Janet and the baby had been cleaned up and the new family time to get acquainted, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c came to visit the newest member of the team. Daniel sat in a rocking chair next to Janet's bed, cuddling the small infant in his arms and gazing lovingly into her face. Cassie leaned over looking at her new sister, her own face alight with joy.

"So Danny, quite a Christmas gift you got there, huh?" Jack teased as he came over to stand by his friend.

Daniel looked up and gave his friend an unabashed grin. "She's amazing, Jack. My daughter…I never imagined…" he couldn't go on, looking over to Janet with the gentlest of smiles and a look full of love, which she returned.

Jack gently clapped his hand on his friend's back. "I know, Danny," he said softly. "I know." They didn't need more words than that as they each looked down on this new child that they would protect with their lives.

"What have you decided to name this offspring of yours, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he too gazed down at the small child.

Sharing another smile with Janet, Daniel answered, "Katherine Rose Jackson."

Sam smiled as she came up and quietly requested the chance to hold little Katherine. Daniel relinquished his hold on his daughter, though a bit reluctantly. "That's a beautiful name, Daniel," Sam stated as she softly cooed to the newborn.

"Katie Rose…a good Irish name if ever I heard one," Jack quipped with a grin. "Wonder if Thor will give that next ship in the _Fleet of the Samantha Carter_ the shortened version; I rather like it myself."

"We must inform Thor of this joyous event; he has been waiting for several years to add another moniker to his fleet," Teal'c intoned with all seriousness.

"Oh brother," Janet responded to the quiet laughter that followed Teal'c's pronouncement.

The nurse came in at that moment to shoo the visitors from the room, stating that mother and new baby needed their rest. Sam pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's head before handing her back to Daniel. She then moved to Janet's side and gave her a tight hug. "She's absolutely beautiful, Janet. I am so happy for all of you."

"Thank you, Sam. And thank you for being here with me…it meant the world to me," Janet replied a bit teary-eyed.

Jack came up next to his wife, bending down to give Janet a hug of his own. "You did good, Doc. And you certainly gave us a Christmas to remember!" Janet laughed with him and returned his hug. With promises to return later that day, Jack, Sam and Teal'c took their leave of the Jackson family.

-----

JJ and Grace gazed into the bassinet by Janet's hospital bed, looks of amazement on their faces. Inside of the bassinet, snuggled into an overlarge Christmas stocking, was a tiny baby with a swatch of red hair peeking out from under an equally tiny red stocking cap.

Jack bent down behind his children, placing one arm around each of them and whispered softly, "JJ, Grace…this is your new baby cousin; Katie Rose. She arrived early this morning."

Grace looked into her father's eyes, the confusion evident in their dark depths. "Tanta bring baby?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

Laughing softly, Jack drew her close and kissed her on the cheek. "Well, not exactly, princess. But she sure is a wonderful Christmas gift for Auntie Janet, Uncle Daniel and Cassie, isn't she?"

Both children looked back at the newborn baby, considering his question, until JJ replied firmly, "Like my 'mote 'trol car better." The adults in the room laughed at his response while JJ walked away from his new cousin and climbed on Teal'c's lap, frowning at the room in genera,l as he wanted to go home so he could play with his new toys.

Grace remained a moment or two longer, puzzling to herself what this new baby might mean, before she too turned and walked to where her mother sat at the end of the bed, talking quietly with her Auntie Janet. Tugging on Sam's skirt, Grace waited until she had her mother's full attention. "What is it sweetie?" Sam asked as she gently picked the little girl up and placed her on her lap.

Looking from her mother, to the bassinet and back, she frowned again, then leaned into her mother. "Gwacie no want baby from Tanta."

Sam turned puzzled eyes to Jack, wondering what was bothering her daughter. Jack came over to them, a soft smile on his face. "I think someone's worried that her position as baby in this family is about to be usurped."

Sam hugged the little girl close, assuring her that she would always be mommy's little girl, no matter what. And that Auntie Janet and Uncle Daniel would love her just as much as ever.

As if to prove the point, Daniel came over and lifted Grace into his own arms, bringing her over to his sleeping daughter. "Auntie Janet and I are going to need your help, Grace. Now that you're such a big girl, maybe you can help Katie grow up to be a big girl like you. Will you do that, sweetheart?"

Grace once again looked into the bassinet at her new cousin before meeting Daniel's eyes. Nodding solemnly, Grace stated, "Me help wif' Katie Wose." Then looking back at her parents, who were gazing at her with a smile, she said sternly, "But Tanta no bwing mommy a baby."

Sam and Jack shared a look of amusement while everyone else burst into laughter once more. It had truly been a most remarkable Christmas, one which they would all treasure for years to come.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this long chapter...I had a hard time ending it but didn't want to make it two chapters as each installment is a story in itself. Hope it didn't get too sappy in the end...I was originally intending this to be mainly a humorous chapter but it ended up a bit different than planned. Thank you for you continued reviews...I really do appreciate hearing from everyone!_


	6. Daddy Daycare

**Chapter 6 – Daddy Daycare**

Jack looked over at Daniel, exasperation written all over his features. "Refresh my memory; just _why_ did we agree to do this?" he asked as he held his squirming daughter in one arm while he tried to put her shirt on with the other. He had spent the last few minutes chasing her down in order to get her changed, for the little girl had been wearing more lunch than she had eaten and was in dire need of a change of clothing.

Daniel momentarily stopped his pacing, Katie Rose still screaming at the top of her lungs. He continued to jostle her up and down, one hand splayed across her back, the other cradling her head against his chest while he tried to sooth the distraught child. He furrowed his brow in thought before answering. "Um, because our wives asked us to?" he tried lamely. "And we both know they can be very convincing when they want to be."

Snorting in disbelief, Jack finally accomplished his task and released Grace, who scampered away to join her brother on the other side of the living room, where he was running toy cars around the base of the brick fireplace. "Well, next time our wives ask us to watch the kids for an entire Saturday so they can shop, remind me to check the weather forecast first. And then maybe shot myself before agreeing."

Daniel grimaced as he looked out the window; the warm April weather of the past week had turned unseasonably cold and rainy just a few days ago, making it necessary to keep the children indoors; all day. JJ and Grace were filled with energy; energy that Jack was having a hard time dispelling. Hence the screaming infant, who had been knocked into by two and a half year old Grace. The little girl had been trying to escape her father's clutches, and the aforementioned shirt, when she tripped over the blanket on the floor and bumped into the baby.

Originally, when Janet and Sam had decided to have a "Ladies Day Out", Jack hadn't thought anything of it. He had in fact been all for it, as both women had been putting in long hours at work _and_ at home. Besides, he'd taken care of the children many times alone, and for long periods of time. Only, he'd always seemed to have an outlet ready for their energy. But this time, with Daniel and Katie thrown into the mix, it wasn't as easy. Katie was on a rather strict schedule and Daniel didn't want to deviate from it. So there was no trip to the McDonald's play land or the indoor playground located downtown. Their earlier plans had included a long sojourn to the nearby park, but that had been nixed due to the inclement weather.

And so, Jack and Daniel had to make due with two very active toddlers and one fussy four-month old. They had tried playdough, building a fort, baking pre-made cookies, even racing remote control cars on the kitchen linoleum. All had entertained the children for a while, but weren't quite enough to rid the children of their excess energy. And Katie, who was used to a quieter environment at her house, let the two men know of her displeasure at all the noise and chaos of the O'Neill household.

"When are they getting home again?" Daniel asked as he resumed his pacing.

Jack looked at his watch. "Not for another 4 hours, 37 minutes and 45 seconds. At least it's shorter than one of those damned time loops," he added, brushing a hand across his face wearily.

Daniel groaned, "God, I hope we survive," he muttered, before quietly consoling his daughter, "There, there, Katie. It's OK. Gracie didn't mean to hurt you."

At the mention of her name, Grace looked up, a guilty expression on her face. She loved her little cousin and wouldn't intentionally hurt her for the world... though her brother was a different matter entirely. And although she had already apologized for her part in the accident, Grace toddled back over and looked up at the crying baby. "Me sowwy, Katie Wose," she stated, her lower lip trembling.

Daniel looked down at the little girl and let a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "It's all right, Grace. I know it was an accident. Katie will be fine in a few minutes," he hastened to assure her.

Grace cocked her head to the side in thought, then said, " Mommy tisses my owies. Me tiss Katie Wose?"

His smile widening, Daniel bent down to her level. "Now why didn't I think of that? Yes Grace, you may give Katie a kiss." Bending gingerly forward, Grace puckered her lips and landed a soft, if not sloppy, kiss on Katie's head. Surprisingly, the baby's cries softened as she blinked into the eyes of the slightly older girl.

Grace smiled back. "All bever now!" she exclaimed, then scampered back to her brother, her duty here complete.

Jack looked after his daughter, a smile of amusement taking the place of the earlier frustration. Daniel rose to his feet, and rocked his daughter gently, relieved that the intense wailing seemed to be abating. He sank into the rocker-recliner and rocked Katie at a more sedate pace, heaving a sigh of relief.

Turning back from his children and looking at Daniel, Jack sighed, "Maybe we'll have a little peace and quiet for a while now." He sank into the couch cushions, leaned his head back in exhaustion and closed his eyes.

His respite was short lived. "OW! Daddy, Grace hitted me!" JJ cried from across the room, holding his arm with one hand and glaring at his little sister menacingly.

"Oh, for crying out loud," Jack muttered as he got back on his feet and went over to his children in two longs strides. "Grace?" he loomed over the tiny child, a frown of displeasure on his face.

Grace looked way up to meet his gaze, then hastily down at the ground. "_Me_ want the red car," she said softly.

"And did you ask your brother nicely for the red car?"

"No!" JJ shouted back. "She just taked it, then hitted me! She's naughty, daddy." The four year old declared, still glaring at his sister.

Jack looked down at JJ. "I was asking Grace, JJ. Let her answer for herself." Turning back to the little girl, he waited for her reply.

After a moment's hesitation, Grace shook her head in answer to her father's previous question.

Sighing, Jack said, "You know we don't hit in this house, Grace Aeryn. Tell your brother you're sorry, then go and sit on the chair. You're going to take a time-out."

Grace muttered a soft, "Sowwy," to her brother before shuffling off to the dining room chair that was known as the "Time-out Chair." Jack followed her over and lifted her up, as she was too small to get up on her own. Scrunching down on his knees, he placed his hands on her legs. "We have talked about this several times before. You are not to hit your brother, young lady. Do you understand?"

"Yes, suw," she replied with downcast eyes. Daniel grinned at her reply… it seemed that even in his own home, Jack was still "Sir" on some occasions.

"You will sit here for two minutes and think about what you did," Jack got to his feet, wincing as his knees cracked and walked back over to the couch, facing a grinning Daniel with a scowl. He ignored the petulant, "Me no _wike_ time-outs," uttered from his youngest child, followed by the sound of her little feet kicking against the chair legs.

"I wouldn't be grinning, Space Monkey. Another few years and you'll be dealing with unruly children and time-outs as well," Jack said as he once again ran a hand tiredly across his face.

Daniel chuckled quietly, "Yeah, but how can you discipline her Jack? She's so darn cute!"

"And that's exactly _why_ we have to discipline her, Danny boy. Don't want her thinking she can do whatever she wants, then just bat her brown eyes at me to get out of trouble."

"Like Sam does?" Daniel asked with a grin, more relaxed now that his own daughter had finally quieted down.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Watch it, Danny. I am _so_ not in the mood."

Daniel wisely backed off. Standing carefully from the chair, he said, "I'll think I'll go warm up a bottle for Katie. It's about time she ate. With any luck, she'll go down for a nap...and maybe sleep for the next four hours," he added hopefully. Taking a wide berth around Jack, Daniel made his way to the kitchen, throwing a wink Grace's way as he passed her.

After the requisite two minutes were up, Jack allowed Grace to get off the chair, but quickly called both her and JJ over to him. While Grace had sat, thumping her feet against the chair, Jack had gotten an idea as to how to wear off some of their excess energy.

Giving his sister a wide berth and still clutching his arm, trying to garner some sympathy, JJ walked around the coffee table and came to sit beside his father on the couch. Jack bent and lifted Grace onto his lap, biting back the smile that threatened upon seeing her lower lip stuck out in a pout at her recent incarceration. He circled JJ with the arm and got ready to begin.

"OK you too. We need to have a little talk." He waited for both children to give him their full attention. Knowing it wouldn't last for long, Jack got on with it. "Look, I know daddy talked about going to the park while mommy was out, but it's too cold and rainy."

Grace leaned into his chest and sighed. "Me want mommy," she said sadly.

Jack hugged her close while he muttered under his breath, "Yeah, me too." Shaking himself, he continued. "But Mommy is out with Auntie Janet and you two are here with Uncle Danny, Katie and Daddy. Now, Daddy has an idea for how we can have some fun and get some of the wiggles out, but you have to do something while Daddy gets ready. Can you do that?"

Both children nodded eagerly, their curiosity piqued at what their father had in mind. Jack smiled at their eager faces, sure his plan was going to work out fine. "Ok then. Daddy's going to go down in the basement for a few minutes. I want you two to stay up here and color in your coloring books until I come get you, OK? Uncle Danny will keep an eye on you while he feeds Katie Rose."

"O'tay, daddy," Grace smiled up at him. Jack kissed her on the nose before putting her on the floor, where she scampered over to the coffee table and picked up her coloring book and got to work.

Jack looked over at JJ, who still sat on the end of the couch, a look of curiosity on his face. "What you do, Daddy?" he questioned, his head cocked at an angle.

Thinking to himself how much he looked like his mother right now, Jack lovingly ruffled the little boy's hair before standing up. "Just you wait little man. You'll see. Now, you two be good until I come get you. If there's any fighting," he paused and looked at both of them sternly for just a moment, "There will be no surprise. Understand?"

"Yes, daddy," two innocent voices chimed in. Jack waited until JJ was also engaged in coloring before he left the room and corralled Daniel in the kitchen. Telling him of his plan, Jack headed out into the rain to gather what he needed and left Daniel to watch the children.

Twenty minutes later, Jack led two extremely excited youngsters and one curious archaeologist into the basement. Katie had finished her bottle and was now sleeping peacefully in Grace's crib. The shouts of surprised glee from his children as they entered the large room reassured Jack that the effort had been well worth it. For down in the basement, Jack had created an indoor playground of his own. Blocking off the area his wife used for tinkering on machines and her motorcycle, Jack had fashioned the ideal space for his children to burn off energy in.

Their Little Tykes slide stood in one corner, piles of pillows at its base to catch the children. Jack had brought in their tricycles as well and made a make-shift track around the outer edge of the large room, its carpeted surface ensuring that the children wouldn't be injured if they fell. In another corner of the room sat JJ's small basketball hoop, a ball on the floor and ready for him. JJ let out another shout of glee and raced over to it, throwing the ball haphazardly and not caring in the least that it didn't go into the hoop.

Grace raced off to the middle of the room, where one of her baby strollers sat, baby doll already strapped in place. Chattering up a storm that no one else quite understood, Grace took her baby on a walk around the track her father had set up.

Daniel looked on with a grin of amusement. "And I always thought Sam was the ingenious one in the family."

Jack stood with arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. "I do have my moments, Danny." Then he left his friend to play a bit of hoops with his son while Daniel walked over to engage Grace in some imaginative play.

The children raced around the track on their trikes, slid down the slide, and played ball for a good hour before they began to tire out. Feeling very pleased with himself and how he had turned the long day into a successful afternoon, Jack led the children upstairs. They stopped in the kitchen for a quick snack of juice and Cheerios before heading to their rooms for afternoon naps.

While JJ didn't usually take naps anymore, he was expected to rest quietly in his room for at least a half hour, looking at books or playing quietly with his Legos. Today, he was more than willing to lie in his bed with his favorite book about stars, pleasantly tired out from the afternoon's activities. Within fifteen minutes, the little boy was fast asleep.

Katie had gotten up from her brief nap a short time ago, and so Grace's crib was available for the toddler. Like her brother, she didn't fuss about being laid down and fell asleep promptly.

Jack returned to the living room and fell into an exhausted heap on the couch. "God, I'm beat. Where do they get their energy?" he asked Daniel, who was lying on the floor on his side. Katie lay reclined in her infant seat by Daniel, her tiny fingers grasping at the toys suspended above her.

Daniel looked up and smirked. "Not you, that's for sure!" He ducked as a pillow was tossed his way. He grabbed the wayward pillow and tucked it under his head, bending his right elbow in support as he looked up at Jack.

"Maybe you're getting too old for this Jack. I mean really, most guys your age are sitting around in a rocking chair, not playing basketball in the basement."

Jack lifted up the other pillow, intent at tossing it at Daniel, thought better of it, and tucked it under his own head. "I can run circles around you, Space Monkey, and you know it. Give me an hour and we'll see who acts more like an old man." Then resolutely turning his back on the younger man, Jack dropped off to sleep on the couch. Daniel grinned and returned his attention to his own daughter, muttering quietly under his breath about how Katie's _ancient_ Uncle Jack needed his naps.

----------

Sam and Janet came into the house through the back door, their arms laden with packages. Sam set hers on the kitchen table and frowned as she looked around the room; there were dirty dishes stacked on the counter, a few half-empty bottles sitting next to the dishes, a cup of juice that had tipped and left a sticky mess by the sink, and a box of Cheerios on the table, toppled over and spilling half its contents. On the refrigerator door, she saw a few globs of cookie dough sticking to its surface.

Sighing, she looked at Janet. "I guess it was too much to expect the place would be somewhat picked up, huh?"

Janet laughed as she too set down her packages, carefully avoiding another leftover blob of cookie dough, and surveyed the room. "Well, as long as the children are in one piece, I think we ought to be thankful." Then she too frowned as she took in the total silence of the house. Looking at her watch, she said, "Do JJ and Grace usually nap this late?"

Sam looked at her own watch and frowned; it was almost 4:30 in the afternoon. If Jack put the children down at their usual naptime, they would have been sleeping for over 2 hours…something they never did and she didn't _want _them to do...otherwise they'd be up all night! "No, they don't. I think we'd better go see what's up." Sam led the way into the living room. She rounded the sofa and looked at the scene before her, more than a bit puzzled.

Jack lay sleeping on the couch, his face turned into the back of the couch, mouth open and snoring softly. Daniel lay on the floor, also fast asleep. One hand was tucked under a pillow, the other resting on Katie's leg. Katie too was asleep, her mouth making soft sucking noises while she slept. Scattered around the floor were a myriad of the children's toys. It looked for all the world as if Grace and JJ had emptied the entire contents of their toy boxes on the living room floor.

Sam raised questioning eyebrows to Janet before turning back to her husband. Reaching out, she gently shook his shoulder. "Jack? Jack – wake up!"

Jack startled awake, looking up at her with surprise before he ran his hand across his face in confusion. He rolled over to face her, eyes still bleary with sleep. "What're you doing home already?" he asked looking past her to Janet, who was now moving to wake her own husband.

"What do you mean, already? It's 1630." She frowned as he sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes and giving a big yawn. "Where are JJ and Grace?"

"Sleeping," he answered succinctly.

Sam crossed her arms in front of her and stared at him, waiting for him to fully wake up. "And what time did they go down, Jack?"

Jack looked at her in confusion before consulting his watch. As the dawning light of understanding struck, he turned a panicked gaze to her. "Oh shit! I've been asleep for two hours!" Glaring at Daniel, who was now sitting up and dazedly looking around, Jack shouted, "Why did you let me sleep so long?"

Daniel blinked back in answer. "Uh, I kind of fell asleep too, Jack," he answered lamely.

Jack narrowed his eyes menacingly, shot to his feet and started to push past Sam, who followed in his wake; both of their parental alarms sounding quite loudly. Janet stopped him with a question. "What's wrong with JJ and Grace sleeping for two hours on a rainy afternoon?" she asked, looking back and forth between the pair of them as she cradled her now waking daughter in her arms.

Jack stopped, then looked at Sam, waiting for her to explain. "They never sleep this long, Janet. Neither one of them naps for more than an hour anymore. So, if they haven't been sleeping for the last two hours…"

Janet blanched. "They've been unsupervised for the last hour." She turned and glared at Daniel, who looked suitably guilty.

Jack spun toward the bedrooms, Sam on his heels. They reached JJ's room first and Jack flung the door open, expecting to find his son drawing on the walls, jumping on the bed…something. But the room was empty. He exchanged looks with Sam, then led the way to Grace's room.

As he neared her door, he heard Grace laugh with delight over something, then JJ shush her quickly. Steeling himself and throwing Sam a cautionary look, Jack slowly opened the door.

He was met by a cloud of white; fine, white powder with a distinctive scent wafted over both of them as he opened the door wider. Coughing, Jack waved his hand in front of him trying to clear the air, momentarily panicked at the thought that the white cloud might be smoke. But no, that wasn't the scent of smoke. It was the scent of …baby powder?

Stepping more fully into the room, he heard Sam's indrawn breath and quick coughs to clear her own lungs. When her spasm of coughing subsided, she looked at her children in shock. "Oh, my," was all she said as she took in the sight before her.

Two little faces innocently looked up at their parents from their spot on the floor by the changing table; two little absolutely white faces. They were covered from head to toe with baby powder, their eyes marking the only dark space on their entire faces. They looked like minstrels of old; white pasty faces marked by large, expressive eyes.

Grace grinned up at her mother, the smile causing small cracks to appear in the fine powder covering her face. Glad to see her home and ready to share her newfound discovery, Grace called out happily, "Hi Mommy! Me and JJ make cwoud!"

"I…I see that Gracie," Sam answered, her voice still full of shock as she uselessly waved at the powder surrounding her. "Uhm, exactly _how_ did you and JJ make a cloud?"

"Katie Wose's powdoor!" she exclaimed with pride, shaking the offending container before squeezing it and releasing yet another puff of white smoke into the air. Puffs of the fine white powder billowed throughout the room and settled on every inch of surface available.

Jack and Sam stared at their children, incredulous at what the two innocent looking youngsters had done. Then they looked at each other, neither one quite knowing what to make of this and how to proceed. Drawing on walls was one thing…encasing a whole room in fine powder was quite another.

As Sam came to awareness and realized just _who_ was responsible for this mess, she narrowed her eyes dangerously at her husband. Quickly, Jack held his hands up in a defensive posture. "I'll clean it up, dear. Don't worry." They both turned when they heard a gasp of surprise behind them.

Janet stood looking at the room, her hand covering her mouth in shock. "I'll buy you a new container of baby powder Doc. Heck, I'll buy you a whole case!" Jack added, taking in the astounded look on their friend's face.

"They…they did this…in an hour?" she asked in disbelief.

Daniel came up behind her. "Good God, it looks like a blizzard hit. Just think what it might have looked like had they been left alone longer!" When he was met with three icy glares, Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm just saying…" He took Katie from Janet's arms, using the baby as protection against the glares still shooting his way.

"Katie Wose come see cwoud!" Grace crowed with delight upon seeing her aunt and uncle enter the room, her baby cousin in tow. She let go with another squeeze to the container, releasing a very small puff of powder.

JJ's face fell at the diminished display. "Cloud all gone," he stated sadly.

"I think the cloud is going to be here for a long time, little man," Jack said, coming further into the room now that some of the powder had settled. "For crying out loud, what were you thinking?" An edge of anger tinged his voice as he looked around the room; it would take him hours to clean this mess up…days even!

JJ looked up at his father, his brow furrowed. He could tell by the tone of voice that his father was none too pleased about their discovery. "Gracie and JJ maked a cloud, daddy," he said hesitantly.

Jack looked down into his son's upturned face and felt his anger begin to dissolve. Two little faces looked guiltily upwards, their eyes blinking against the white powder that escaped their hair and landed on their eyelashes. Biting his lip to hold back a smile, Jack looked helplessly toward Sam. She smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, what are we going to do with them?

Looking back at his children, he was surprised when Grace stood up and came over to him. Sighing sadly, she said, "Grawcie take 'nother time-out?"

Sam let out a burst of laughter, then quickly covered her mouth when Jack sent a mock-glare her way. Bending down to the little girl he said, "No, Gracie. Not this time. You and JJ are going to take a bath, then help daddy clean the room." He looked up at Sam and added with a smile, "After Mommy gets the camera."

Grace sent a smile her mother's way, her little teeth gleaming against the white of her powdered face. Then she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and said, "Gwacie help daddy clean up cwoud." JJ came and wrapped himself around Jack as well, causing Jack to cough at the powder that shot up his nose.

Still coughing, he weakly said, "Thank you, princess. I don't know what I'd do without your help." He rolled his eyes sarcastically as Sam, Daniel and Janet laughed, then Sam went to get the camera. They'd have another picture to add to their growing collection depicting the messes JJ and Grace seemed to get themselves into.

Six months later, when the first cold snap of the season caused Jack to turn the heat on, he was dismayed to find puffs of white coming out of the heat register on the floor of Grace's room. Grace of course, was thrilled beyond belief that a few remnants of her "cwoud" were still existing in her bedroom, long after that most memorable rainy day.

* * *

_First of all, I want to thank everyone for their notes of congratulations on A Mother's Love winning a first place award in the Stargate Fanfiction awards...and to everyone who read, reviewed and/or voted for the story. Your words of support and enjoyment of my stories really makes the time I take to do this all worth while! I started writing on this site just to explore my creativity and do some practice writing...I have always dreamed about writing children's books one day. I am now working toward that goal...because of all of your kind words! Secondly, I am so glad that people are enjoying these Snapshots. This one is my favorite because the scene with the baby powder actually happened with two of my kids when they were little. I was taking night classes and hubby was supposed to be watching the kids...yeah right! We have the pictures to prove what happened...wish I could share them with you! My husband and I were like Jack and Sam...stunned, but it was too funny to be mad at them! Lastly, to Zats...I agree with you that there is too much time between new Snapshots. The chapters are longer than I normally write though, almost twice as long in some cases! Plus, being back to teaching and attending lots of meetings, I just don't have as much time as I'd like to write. On a happy note, I have the next 4 days off, so hope to get off another installment this weekend! Thanks so much for all of your support - I promise I won't have another long Author's Note again:)_


	7. Missing in Action

**Chapter 7 – Missing in Action**

Jack thundered down the halls of the SGC pushing past errant airmen in his wake, his mind focused on one thing and one thing only; his wife. He'd received word from Daniel not 30 minutes ago that something had gone terribly wrong on Sam's most recent mission – a mission that as far as Jack recalled, wasn't supposed to be dangerous. All it entailed was a visit to another planet to discuss technology. And now something had happened; all Daniel would say over the phone was that Jack had better get into the SGC as soon as possible.

He hadn't delayed: Jack had packed up some things for the children, hustled them into the back of the SUV, and raced across town. He'd held the phone to one ear as he steered the car with the other, trying to obtain any additional information he could before he arrived. Jack didn't notice the wide-eyed look of fright coming from his son as the little boy heard the words "missing" and "Sam" coming from his father's mouth. At five years of age, JJ was a bright, inquisitive child who didn't miss much. And right now, he picked up on not only the few ominous words he could hear from his father, but also the sense of anxiety and tension emanating from the front seat of the car.

As Jack dropped his children off at Daniel and Janet's, where Cassie was taking up residence for a few months and so was acting as a built in babysitter, he gave JJ and Grace a perfunctory kiss on the head before racing off. Once again, Jack missed the look of fear and trepidation that crossed the little boy's features. He backed his car out of the Jackson's driveway and hightailed it up to the mountain; his thoughts and his heart both racing at a hundred miles an hour as he imagined all sorts of dire scenarios that could have occurred to cause the worrying phone call from Daniel.

Charging up the metal steps that led to the briefing room, Jack faltered in his steps as he heard the clear, unmistakable voice of his wife coming from beyond the briefing room doors. And the voice was not the quiet, calming one he was used to; this one was raised in anger. He flinched slightly as he heard the words coming clearly from the room.

"Dammit, Daniel! I can't believe you did that!" Sam yelled clearly from the room. "There was no reason for you to call Jack…I had everything under control."

Jack ignored the placating words Daniel threw her way as he finished his assent up the stairs and burst into the room, slamming the door wide as his eyes frantically searched for his wife. For though he had just heard her voice, he still had to assure himself that she was there, in one piece.

Everyone in the room froze as the door slammed open, General Landry giving a slight grimace at the new dent that had just been made in the wall behind it. He'd really have to get someone to install a doorstop back there.

Jack met Sam's eyes from across the room and Sam's ire lessened as she took in the mix of relief and panic in his eyes. Wordlessly, Jack crossed the room in a few long strides and enfolded her in a crushing hug, ignoring the six other occupants in the room as he assured himself of his wife's safety. "Are you all right?" he whispered quietly even as he continued to hold her tightly.

Snaking her hands under his arms and grasping the back of his shoulders, Sam murmured into his ear, "Yes, Jack. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

Jack closed his eyes at her words, breathing in her scent as he tried to calm himself, then pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. His eyes raked hers, checking to see if she was hiding anything from him. When he was satisfied that she was OK, he looked over at Daniel, who gave him a slightly embarrassed grin.

"So Danny, you want to tell what that phone call was about?" Jack asked, a quirk of his eyebrow signaling his puzzlement over this situation.

"Uh," Daniel looked from Jack to Sam, then back again. "There was a little trouble on P6X-943."

Jack stepped back from Sam but kept his arm around her shoulders, holding her loosely in place. "I gathered that from the phone call. Which, by the way, caused me to break God knows how many traffic laws," he added with a frown. He felt Sam tense under his arm and gave her a reassuring squeeze in response.

"Look," Daniel started to explain, "I know this looks bad, but things apparently got out of hand on that planet and I thought you should know, just in case."

"Daniel," Sam removed herself from Jack's hold and stepped closer to the archaeologist. "I was _not_ in any danger." She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him, her voice rising marginally. "Besides, I told you, I had everything under control."

"Well that's not what Lieutenant Matteson said when he reported in, Sam," Daniel replied, his voice rising slightly as well. Daniel was feeling some guilt over the entire situation. He should have been along since they were meeting a fairly new culture. But he had been tied up and sent Captain Sommers in his place.

"All right people, let's just all calm down and straighten this out, shall we?" General Landry stated from the head of the table.

Sam ignored the General for a moment. "I don't want you calling Jack every time I'm five minutes late from a mission, Daniel. It won't do either one of us any good!"

"It was more than five minutes, Sam and you know it. Things could have gotten really out of hand. How was I to know…"

"Dr. Jackson, Colonel Carter, take your seats immediately!" The General slapped his hands on the desk forcefully; he didn't like to be ignored and was letting them know it. Mumbling their apologies, Sam and Daniel took their seats around the briefing room table, still eyeing each other warily. Jack gave Daniel a puzzled look before taking his seat next to Sam, eager to find out what had happened on P6X-943.

"That's more like it," the General responded. He directed his attention to the young lieutenant, who gulped nervously at the attention. "Now, Lieutenant Matteson, maybe you'd like to begin. What happened to cause you to call into the SGC and report that Colonel Carter had been taken against her will?"

Jack's eyes shot to Sam, his eyebrows raised in question, his heart beginning to pound anxiously once more. He'd heard nothing about her being taken against her will! Sam closed her eyes and sighed in resignation; there was going to be no avoiding this.

Clearing his throat, the young lieutenant began. "Well General, we had completed our talks with the Pavorians and had come to an agreement that we would take back some samples of their technology for further study here on Earth. We agreed to contact them once our studies were complete and set up a time for future meetings. Their Chief Minister then asked to speak with Colonel Carter alone." Here he stopped and looked to the Colonel, seeking permission to continue. When she gave him a slight nod of her head, he did so. "Colonel Carter left with the Chief Minister. When she didn't return in 30 minutes, Sommers and I inquired as to her whereabouts. We were informed that the Chief Minister had decided she would remain on the planet and become his…Cheiftess?" He looked at Sommers, who nodded his head in agreement.

All eyes now turned to Sam, who squirmed slightly in her seat in embarrassment. She refused to meet anyone's eyes, even Jack's, who sat looking at her in disbelief. Another alien seemed to have become besotted with his lovely wife.

"Again?" he asked incredulously. Sam shot him a look out of the corner of her eye but refused to comment.

"Colonel? Can you continue from there?" General Landry asked, though it was more an order than a request. He pointedly ignored Jack's previous interruption, feeling it would just cause the whole briefing to get off course.

Sighing, Sam straightened in her seat before continuing. "It was all a misunderstanding, General. The Chief Minister was…impressed…with my scientific knowledge. He thought I would be a wonderful asset to his council; that I could work as a liaison of sorts between his people and ours. I told him that I was needed here, but would be more than happy to work with the Pavorians once we had the opportunity to study their technology."

"With all due respect, ma'am, that's not exactly what we were told," interrupted the young lieutenant. Jack had to admire the man's guts; he winced but did not wither under the Colonel's renewed glare. Turning back to the General, he continued. "We were told that the Chief Minister, in addition to admiring the Colonel's intellect and want her to work with them as a scientist, he also admired her…beauty…and wished to make her his Chieftess, or… mate." He flushed at the words and looked guiltily over at the Colonel, who also sported a flush of her own.

From his place across the table, Daniel didn't think Jack's eyebrows could rise any higher than they did at that moment. "His _mate_?" came the strangled question from the man Daniel was observing. "I thought these people were advanced…they still refer to significant others as _mates_?"

"I do not believe the terminology to be important, O'Neill," stated Teal'c from his seat next to Daniel. It was the first thing Teal'c had said since Jack had arrived and it caused Jack to start a bit in surprise. "The Chief Minister wished to keep your wife as his own. I believe that is all that matters at the moment, do you not agree?"

Sam closed her eyes in embarrassment, wishing this briefing would end... the sooner the better. Jack blinked at Teal'c, then nodded slowly, duly chastised by his large, quiet friend. "Yeah, you're right T." Turning back to Sam he said, "You did tell him you were already taken, right?"

Sam's eyes flew open and she stared at him in shock and more than a bit of anger. "Taken? What the hell is that supposed to mean…that I'm _taken_? If you mean did I tell him I was already involved in a close, loving relationship with another man and had two children with that man, then yes, I guess I did inform the Chief Minister that I was _taken_!" she huffed and then turned away, crossing her arms and effectively shutting him off.

Jack gulped, then looked around the table. None of the other men would meet his eyes and Captain Lewis, the other female present, was giving him a glare to equal Sam's. Placing his hand gently on her shoulder, he said, "I didn't mean anything by that, Sam. I just wanted to know…" he stopped and took a deep breath, then squeezed her shoulder. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked her quietly.

"No," Sam replied after a short pause, feeling guilty at her outburst, but angered just the same. Though he tended to get a bit possessive and overprotective at times, she knew Jack hadn't meant anything proprietary in his comment, but the embarrassment over this little situation had gotten the best of her. Sighing she continued, "Like I told everyone, I'm fine. It was just a simple misunderstanding. I briefly explained my…personal life, we had a discussion, the Chief Minister apologized, and he escorted us to the gate. End of story."

Jack shot a look at Daniel, who shrugged sympathetically. Both men knew they would each have some apologizing of their own to do, but hopefully they could get Sam to understand that their words and actions were only caused by their worry for her. Sam turned back to Jack, her embarrassment over the situation clearly written across her tired features. Jack gave her a soft smile of reassurance and squeezed her hand in his, glad when she didn't pull away from him.

"Do the rest of you have anything to add?" the General addressed the other members of the scientific team that had gated to P6X-943.

"No sir," Lewis replied for all of them. "It's as Colonel Carter stated; after Matteson returned to the gate, the Chief Minister escorted the rest of us, along with the Colonel, to the gate. The entire incident only delayed our return by 30 minutes, Sir."

"And I would assume that relations with the Pavorians are still open?" he inquired.

This time Sam replied. "Yes, Sir. We will contact them within two weeks and set up another meeting time."

"Very well," the General stood, causing everyone else to rise to their feet. "I'm relieved that everything has worked out to our satisfaction. I will expect your mission reports on my desk in the morning. Dismissed." As the members of the scientific team took their leave, Landry called Jack over. "Uh Jack, a word."

Jack glanced at Sam, then made his way over to the general. "Yeah, Hank?"

Landry clamped a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Next time a situation arises with your wife, Jack, let's try and get the _whole_ story before we jump in feet first, shall we?" He gave him a smirk, then stated quietly so that only Jack could hear. "This tends to happen rather often doesn't it? Maybe someone should send a memo through to other planets…let them know our lead scientist isn't available?"

Jack grinned at his friend, "Yeah, we'll see how well that idea goes over, Hank."

General Landry slapped him on the back and said with a grin, "Take your wife home, Jack. And try not to break any traffic laws in the process." Then he turned and entered his office, chuckling to himself as he closed the door on the remaining four people in the room.

Jack grinned at Landry's retreating back before turning back to his wife and former team members. His grin died when he saw Sam and Daniel in earnest conversation once again, Sam's hands on her hips and Daniel's crossed warily in front of him. Teal'c looked on with a decidedly unsettled look on his face.

Walking over to them, he heard Sam say, "I know you meant well, Daniel, really I do. But I just think that you should have…"

She wasn't allowed to finish as Daniel held up his hands for her to stop. "Look Sam. I was worried about you, we all were. And all I could think about was that, if it had been Janet who was being held against her will, I would have wanted to be told right away. I'm sure Jack feels the same way."

Jack came up and placed his arm around Sam. "Danny's absolutely, right Sam. I wanted…no, I _expect_…to be told when something happens off-world. Even if I can't go out there and do something about it, I need to know. Heck, if something happens here on base I want to know about it as well." When she looked at him with a frown and an argument ready on her face, he continued, "It has absolutely nothing to do with my faith in you out there, Sam, and you know it. After all these years, I know that you are an extremely capable person. But you are also my wife and the mother of my children; I care deeply about your safety. And I know, if our situations were reversed, you would feel the same way. Am I right?" he asked, giving her a soft smile to soften this rather serious discussion.

Sam gazed up into his caring face and felt a surge of self-recrimination. He was absolutely right; if it had been him out there, she would have been on base in a flash. All three of the men surrounding her only had her safety in mind, even if they did tend to get a bit over-protective. Sighing, Sam replied, "Yes, you're right, Jack." She cocked her head and added with a playful smile, "I don't get to say that very often!" Ignoring his growl of annoyance, she turned to Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel. I guess I over-reacted a bit, there."

Daniel grinned, instantly relieved that their disagreement was over. "Well, maybe just a bit. I'm sorry too, if I overstepped my bounds in any way. You know it was just out of my concern for you, though." Sam stepped away from Jack and gave Daniel a hug; apology obviously accepted.

Grinning foolishly, Jack clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Well, now that all this unpleasantness is over with, except for your visit to the infirmary my dear, what say we go pick up the kids and grab some pizzas? I'm starving."

Sam turned to him with a frown, just now processing the fact that Jack had to have left the kids somewhere very quickly in order to get into the SGC so fast. "Where _are _our children, Jack?"

"Oh, didn't get a chance to mention that, did I? They're with Cassie and Katie Rose over at Danny's place."

Sam looked from Daniel to Jack and back again. "She's watching all _three_ of them? _Alone?_" her voice rose a bit at the end. "Need I remind you what happened when you and Daniel watched the kids a few months ago…and that was _two_ of you?"

"I believe you will find Cassandra Frasier to be a most reliable child care substitute, Samantha. Perhaps even more so than their own father's," Teal'c stated, his lips quirking ever so slightly as he recalled the story about the baby powder.

"Hey!" Jack and Daniel protested simultaneously. They were prevented from commenting further when Jack's cell phone rang. Giving Teal'c a narrow-eyed glare, Jack flipped it open and quickly said, "O'Neill."

He listened for a moment, his face losing all signs of the humor it had contained just moments ago. Holding up a hand, he said sternly, "Slow down for a minute, Cassie, I can't understand you. Now, tell me…exactly what happened."

At his words, Sam and Daniel shared looks of concern before inching closer to him, worry etched in the lines of their faces. Teal'c too lost his smile and he leaned closer, worrying about what might have befallen his young nephew and nieces.

"Crap! Are you sure Cassie? You don't have any idea where he is?" Jack felt his heart begin to pound for the second time in a mere hour, his tone hard with frustration. "What did Grace say again?" His frown deepened and pangs of guilt ran throughout his body. Holding the phone away from his ear, he locked eyes with Sam. "JJ's missing. Cassie can't find him anywhere." He had answered her silent question, then let his gaze drift to Teal'c, who nodded and left the room, preparing to gather a team to head out to the Jackson's home.

Sam gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide with fear. All thoughts and feelings about her own recent mishap being pushed to the background as she thought about her little boy, lost somewhere.

"What about the girls?" Daniel asked quietly, his eyes filled with alarm at the thought that the two little girls might be missing as well.

Jack took Sam's hand and squeezed, before answering Daniel. "The girls are fine. It's just JJ who's missing." Turning his attention back to the phone, he began quickly walking out the room, pulling Sam along with him, Daniel following in their wake. "Cassie, call the police, then see if Mrs. Quinn will watch the girls until we get there. Look around the neighborhood, he couldn't have gone far. We'll be there within 15 minutes."

Jack clicked the phone closed and began to hurry down the hallway, talking as he went. "This is all my fault," he said, his voice filled with anger and worry. "JJ must have heard me on the phone when I was going to drop them off with Cassie." He turned pained eyes to Sam as they came to a stop in front of the elevator. "Grace has been hysterical…the only thing Cassie could get out of here was that JJ went to find mommy." His eyes were filled with pain and guilt as he told her.

"Oh God, Jack." Sam gasped out as she clutched his arm. "He could be anywhere!"

Trying to maintain his own emotions, Daniel spoke up. "How long ago did JJ go missing?"

Jack's eyes met Daniel's. "About fifteen minutes."

They shared a look, both knowing that a lot could happen in fifteen minute's time.

Reverting from military to full mother mode, Sam's eyes pleaded with Jack. "What if he tried to cross the highway?" Her mind went to the busy road that was mere blocks from the Frasier-Jackson household. "He's not even supposed to cross the street by himself, but if he think's I'm lost…my poor baby," Sam couldn't continue and Jack drew her tightly into his arms, then into the elevator as the doors opened.

Speaking softly but firmly, Daniel said, "He couldn't have gotten that far in fifteen minutes, Sam. We're going to find him." Once again, he locked eyes with Jack, both men determined to get to his house and find the little boy before any harm came to him. Watching as the numbers for the floors lit up, Daniel said, "I'm going to get Janet, then we'll grab my car. We'll meet you at the house."

Jack nodded his agreement and watched as Daniel exited the elevator at the infirmary floor and took off at a dead run down the hall. The doors closed behind him, leaving pained silence in his wake as the two parents fought against the fear that clutched their hearts. As they came to the top, Jack took a deep breath, forcing himself to push away the panic that threatened to overtake him. In many ways, this was so much worse than when he had thought Sam was missing. At least Sam could take care of herself…JJ was just a little boy. Smart, yes, but still a little boy.

Pulling back from Sam, but still holding her tightly by the arms, he said. "We are going to find him, Sam, I promise you that. But I am going to need your help. We can't afford to fall apart, here."

Sam closed her eyes momentarily, took a deep breath, then opened them again and met Jack's gaze. He was reassured by the look of steely determination in her eyes. "I'm ready to find our son, Jack," she said. Jack gave her a small smile, then pulled her out of the elevator and to the exit, not at all surprised to find Teal'c already waiting, SG-3 right behind him.

Jack looked at the five men with quiet gratitude before nodding his head and saying, "Ok, people. Let's move out."

-----

_I had absolutely **no** intention of leaving any cliffhangers in this story, but this chapter was getting so long and really seemed to want to end here! Plus I now want to show this episode, if you will, from JJ's viewpoint. Hoping to have it up mid-week but we'll have too see how much time I get! Thanks for hanging on! Don't shoot me please!_


	8. Lost and Found

_Here's the next part of Missing in Action...delivered mid-week as promised! And a long one to boot! Hope it was worth the wait! I am thinking I should have more cliffhangers...I get more reviews that way (Smiles). Warning: tissue alert for the sensitive of heart._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 – Lost and Found**

JJ watched as his father left the house in a rush, backed up the big car, and peeled off down the road. The anxiety coming from his father had been palpable, and JJ felt it down to his toes. Turning at Cassie's gentle voice, he looked at her absently, his mind off with his father.

"Come here, JJ," she invited softly, holding out one hand to him, the other clasping Grace's tiny hand. "How about if we read a story together?"

JJ frowned at her; a story? How could he sit and listen to a story when his mommy was missing? "Don't want a story," he exclaimed vehemently, then walked past her and over to the window, where he stood gazing down the empty street.

Cassie looked at him with concern, her own brow crinkling in thought. She didn't think Jack had told the children what was happening, but knew from her own experiences that children could pick up on things very quickly. Glancing down at Grace, she was relieved to see the little girl wearing an expression not of fear, but more of curiosity. "Would you like to hear a story, Grace?"

Grace nodded her head. "Gracie like 'tories. Me hab cookie too?" she asked hopefully, gazing up at her cousin expectantly.

Cassie smiled gently down at the little girl. "Ok, sweetie, you can have a cookie while I read to you. But only one. Once Katie gets up from her nap, maybe you can have another one, OK?"

"Kay," the little girl quickly agreed, for one cookie was certainly better than no cookies!

Looking over at the little boy who stood leaning against the window sill, chin in his hands, Cassie asked, "Would you like a cookie too, JJ?" JJ just shook his head in response and continued looking out the window, his mind heavy with thought.

Cassie decided to leave the little boy for now. She knew he was much like Sam in that he needed time and space to think. And if he had any inkling as to what was going on, he would want to be left alone. She would approach him a bit later and see if she could get him to talk. For now, she would let him be. She would be in the same room, after all, reading to Grace, so could still keep an eye on him. Settling Grace onto the couch, she moved into the kitchen to grab a cookie and fill a small cup of milk for Grace. When she returned, she saw that JJ had not moved from his spot by the window. Sighing to herself, Cassie positioned herself next to Grace and began the story.

From his spot by the window, JJ could hear the low murmur of voices as Cassie read to his sister. Blocking them out, he thought about what he had heard in the car. His mommy was missing…that was all he knew. But where exactly was she when she went missing, he wondered?

JJ himself had been missing once, at the mall. Well, not really missing, he thought to himself; he'd known exactly where he was…it was just his parents who didn't know. He'd become interested in a toy display in one of the department store windows and had decided to go in for a closer look. Ten minutes later, he'd looked up when he'd heard his daddy call his name. JJ had been surprised to see fear on his daddy's face…his daddy wasn't afraid of anything!

Daddy had clutched him tightly, then scolded him for running off. He'd tried to explain, but then mommy was there holding him tightly too, and crying. He felt bad…he didn't want to make his mommy cry! And so then he'd cried too, even though his friend Billy said that big boys don't cry, and then Gracie started crying cause everyone else was. It was a very sad time for JJ and he promised daddy he'd never go off alone again. But now mommy was missing, and they weren't at the mall.

JJ frowned; he knew mommy was at work. And her and daddy's work was a very big place…just like the mall. Maybe mommy had wandered off and they just couldn't find her? JJ was good at finding things; mommy told him so all the time. When daddy couldn't find his keys, JJ always found them. When Gracie's shoe was missing, JJ crawled under the bed and found it in a flash. And he had to find daddy's remote for the TV almost_ every _day!

Though he knew his daddy could do almost anything in the whole wide world, JJ knew that he wasn't very good at finding things. And if daddy had gone up to the mountain to find mommy, he was going to need some help!

JJ was startled from his thoughts by the crying of his baby cousin, Katie Rose. He turned and watched as Cassie got up from the couch, patted Gracie on the head and said, "I'll be right back, sweetie." She looked at JJ then and gave him a smile as well before leaving the room to tend to her little sister.

With a look of resolution, JJ walked over to where his jacket was draped over a chair and picked it up, quickly slipping his arms into the sleeves. He fumbled for a few seconds with the zipper before it caught. When he was ready, he looked up, surprised to find Grace standing in front of him.

"Where you go, JJ?" the little girl asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

JJ thought for just a moment before answering her. "Mommy is losted. I has to go help daddy find her."

Grace's forehead creased into a frown as she tried to understand what her brother was saying. "Mommy at work," she stated plaintively.

JJ shook his head at her. "No, daddy talked on the phone. Mommy is losted. I has to go and find her." He started to worry when his little sister's lower lip began to tremble.

"Me tome too?"

"No, Gracie, you has to stay here. You isn't as good at finding stuffs as me," JJ answered. "Mommy is losted in the mountain, but I will bring her home, I pwomise." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed once before turning to the door. Without a backward glance, he opened the door and left the safety of the house.

Grace tried valiantly to hold back her tears, but as soon as Cassie reentered the room not more than 5 minutes later, carrying Katie with her, the little girl burst into tears and ran to the older girl. It was a good ten minutes later before Cassie had both her and Katie calmed down enough to understand what Grace was saying, and by then, it was too late. JJ had been gone for almost 15 minutes and Cassie hadn't noticed…she had been too caught up in trying to calm Grace to notice that the quiet little boy was no longer in the room.

------

While some people spend their lives trying to compensate for their inability to find their way around, others are born with an innate sense of direction. JJ O'Neill, at the tender age of five, was an unacknowledged member of the latter group. From the age of three, he could remember the directions to almost anywhere that his parents had taken him; provided he hadn't fallen asleep in the car on the way there. And so, as the little boy set off from the Jackson's home, he already had a destination in mind…the daycare center.

He had been taken there so many times that he lost count. Sometimes his mommy or daddy took him and Grace, sometimes Auntie Janet, Uncle Daniel, or even Cassie, when she was home. So JJ headed East, knowing that the daycare center wasn't too far away, and that the mountain where mommy and daddy worked was just a long climb up the hill from the daycare center.

JJ stopped as he came to the end of the first block he had walked, his eyes wide with shock. Uh oh! He had to cross a street to keep going! JJ hadn't thought of that when he had set out. Mommy and daddy had told him many times that he wasn't allowed to cross the street without a grown-up. How was he 'posed to find mommy if he couldn't even cross the street?

For the first time since daddy had dropped him off, JJ felt tears begin to prick in his eyes. His lower lip trembled as he tried to hold in his emotions and think about what he should do. He couldn't go back…he just had to find his mommy! Besides, he had promised Grace.

"Whassa matter, kid?" JJ turned his head to find a big boy with a mop of brown hair standing next to him, holding a basketball under one arm and drinking a soda with his other hand. JJ wasn't sure how old the boy was, but he had to crane his neck _really_ hard to look up and see him. The big boy frowned down at him. "Cantcha talk?"

JJ sucked in a deep breath, trying to hold back the sob that had threatened to escape, then said quietly, "I have to find my mommy. I need to go that way." He held out his arm and pointed across the street.

The older boy cocked an eyebrow, very much like Uncle T did, JJ thought to himself. "Well, what are ya standing around for?"

JJ looked down, feeling just a bit ashamed as he quietly said, "I'm not 'posed to cross the street by myself."

The boy snorted, then looked down at the sad face below him. Heaving a sigh, he said, "Well, come on then. I'll take you across. But I ain't going no further. Got a game to get to." He shoved the basketball under the arm that held the can of soda and held out a now free hand to the little boy.

JJ gave him a tremulous smile before reaching for the proffered hand. The teenager rolled his eyes but didn't release the child's hand. Looking carefully both ways, the two safely made it to the other side. Dropping the hand, the older boy looked down at JJ, his mind beginning to fill with doubt. "Hey, where is it you said you're going?"

"Up there," JJ pointed far off into the distance where the teenager could see the top of Cheyenne Mountain. "My mommy works up there. She's losted and I need to find her."

The teenager looked back down at JJ uncertainly. "That's a long way, kid. You sure _you're_ not the one who's lost?" He was rather surprised by the look of determination that came over the little boy's face.

"Mommy's losted, not me. I need to find her…I pwomised Gwacie."

The boy looked to his left, where a path led to the park he was supposed to meet the guys at and play some ball. Then he looked back down at the little kid in front of him. Knowing he'd regret it if something ever happened to the kid, he heaved a sigh. "The things I get dragged into," he mumbled under his breath. "All right, kid. I'll come with you. But only as far as the base of the mountain. I ain't got all day to be traipsing around with some little kid!"

JJ hesitated; he wasn't 'posed to be talking to strangers either. Maybe if he knew this boy's name, he wouldn't really be a stranger anymore, and then he couldn't get in trouble for breaking that rule. He looked up at the teenager. "I'm not 'posed to talk to strangers. I'm JJ. Who are you?"

The teenager finally cracked a smile. "JJ…cool name. Friends call me Blaze." He held out his hand and the two boys shook.

JJ smiled too. He felt better. This boy was not a stranger any longer, and he was going to help JJ find his mommy.

"All right JJ, my man, let's hit the road." JJ nodded his head in agreement and the two started down the street, Blaze bouncing his basketball as they went, JJ watching in fascination. They stopped once to watch several police cars zip down the street, each wondering what might be happening, before they resumed their journey..

They had traveled several blocks together when the ball hit a large bump in the pavement and it squirted away from Blaze and into some nearby bushes. With a quick, "I'll get it!" JJ scampered after it, pushing his way through the tangle of branches to rescue his new friend's ball. From his place in the bushes, he didn't see the familiar SUV drive past, its two passengers leaning out the windows on either side of the vehicle, searching frantically for something as they slowly drove along.

It had been just after 5:00 when JJ had left Grace and Cassie. At this time of year, the sun started to set early. By the time JJ and Blaze neared the daycare center, the sun was beginning to set. Mommy and daddy didn't like JJ to be outside by himself when it got dark. It wasn't safe, they said. JJ briefly thought of all things he'd done today that he wasn't 'posed to; leaving the house without telling a grown-up, crossing streets, talking to strangers, and now being outside without them after dark. He worried that daddy was going to scold him, and maybe not let him watch TV for a few days, but then he pushed the worry aside. It didn't matter if he couldn't watch TV for a year! If he could find his mommy, it would be all worth it.

------

They were within a few blocks of Daniel and Janet's house… could actually see the lights from the police cars flashing up ahead, when something made Sam pause. She craned her neck and looked behind her, clearly seeing the upper part of Cheyenne Mountain in the rapidly approaching sunset. She frowned in thought, then turned when Jack said, "Sam?"

"Jack, turn around," she stated without preamble. Jack looked at her, puzzled by both her abrupt request and by the look of contemplation on her face. It was a look he had seen many times during their years working together on the same SG team. Never one to question her ideas, he immediately made a sharp U-turn at the next intersection and headed back the way they had come, waving on the vehicle that carried Teal'c, indicating they should continue on their way to Daniel's house.

"Where to?" he asked, not doubting her instincts for a moment.

Sam looked at her surroundings, frowning thoughtfully once again. "Where is the one place JJ knows how to get to from Daniel and Janet's, without fail?"

Jack gave her a sidelong glance, not sure where she was going with this. "The park?"

Sam's eyes scoured the sidewalks as they drove, trying to catch some small sign of the little boy she was looking for. Finally, she replied. "No...the daycare center. He counts off the blocks to Grace as we drive there from Janet's. He knows _exactly_ when we need to turn. And he knows that we work just up the mountain from the center." She finally met his eyes, a look of confidence on her face. "If he thinks I'm missing, he just might be headed to the mountain. And his first stop would be the daycare center...it's a point of reference for him."

Understanding dawned in Jack's eyes and he let his own gaze fall back to the sidewalks as he drove slowly along the street to the daycare center.

------

The boys came to the last intersection before the highway and JJ pointed to the right. "We has to go this way first," he informed his teenaged guide… though in actuality, JJ was the one doing the guiding.

Blaze looked back the way they had come. They had walked together for quite a few blocks, and now it was getting late. The sun was approaching the top of the mountain and the older boy knew that as soon as it did, darkness would not be far behind. He was starting to think that maybe he'd better get some help with this kid…get him back wherever he belonged. "You sure about this kid? I mean, its getting pretty late. Maybe we should head back the way you came…let the grown-ups find your mom for ya."

JJ shook his head. "NO. Mommy say JJ good at finding things. Not daddy."

Blaze cocked his head at the little boy, not quite understanding what the kid's father had to do with anything, before he shrugged his shoulders and followed along, figuring he'd find a way soon to get the kid to turn around. They made their way together toward a one-story building that lay just ahead. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the building.

"That's where me and Gwacie go to daycare. Mommy and daddy drops us off, then goes up the mountain," JJ informed the older boy.

Hmm, Blaze thought to himself, maybe I can duck in there and get someone to take the kid home. JJ skirted the front of the building, pulling Blaze along to the side yard of the daycare center, where swings and sandboxes sat abandoned on the other side of a chain link fence. JJ didn't want any of the grown-ups who worked there to see him, for he knew they would call someone to come get him. And JJ was bound and determined to find his mother and bring her home safely.

Blaze looked around himself, considering his options, before he looked down at JJ. "Uh, JJ. I need to…uh, take a leak, if you know what I mean. I'm going to head inside and see if I can use the bathroom, OK?" Blaze redirected the little boy's attention to himself.

JJ frowned with worry; if Blaze went inside, would the grown-ups find out he was out here? If they did, they would call Cassie and she would come and get him. Then he wouldn't be able to find mommy. But he knew he couldn't ask Blaze to hold it. JJ's daddy had to make stops lots of time for him and Gracie to use the potty. It was hard to hold it if you had to go bad. And so JJ nodded his head, but whispered, "Be really quiet, and don't tell no one I's out here." He held a finger to his lips as a reminder of silence.

Blaze gave JJ a conspiratorial wink. "Don't worry little man. You stay put by the fence. I'll be right back." Blaze handed the basketball to JJ, who took it carefully into his hands, his thoughts on the familiar name that Blaze had just called him. As he watched Blaze walk around the corner of the building, doubts began to assail his mind. He shrank back into the shrubs that clung to this side of the fence, unknowingly obstructing himself from view.

Daddy and mommy called him "Little man" all the time. Mostly daddy, though. JJ was starting to miss his daddy, along with his mommy. Maybe he shouldn't have set off all alone to find his mommy? Maybe daddy wasn't too good at finding _things_, but he remembered Uncle Danny once saying how daddy could find people who were losted better than anyone. Well, maybe not better than Uncle T, but second best for sure! And what if daddy _did_ find mommy, then they went back to get Gracie, and he wasn't there? JJ began to breath faster, panicking at the thought that they might not realize he wasn't there and all go home without him.

While he was deep in thought, JJ didn't notice the SUV pull up into the back parking lot, nor the two adults who hurriedly got out from the vehicle. The adults didn't see the little boy at the side of the daycare center. The man said something to his wife, then hurried around to the front of the daycare center, taking the opposite route that Blaze had just taken. He left his wife to search around the back.

----

As Jack took the few steps into the center two at a time and opened the front door, he registered briefly a tall, teenaged boy with a mop of unruly hair standing at the front desk. Not wanting to wait for whatever the kid was talking to the front attendant about, he was just about to push him aside when he heard the words the boy was saying. "…a little kid who says he comes here sometimes with his sister. He's out looking for his mother."

Blaze was beyond shocked to feel himself spun around, a hard hand gripping him by the shoulders. "What did you say?" a tall man with silver hair questioned him harshly.

Not one to be intimidated too easily, Blaze shrugged of the man's hand. "I _said_ I had a little kid with me who is looking for his mother. What's it to you, Gramps?" he asked with a frown.

Jack's eyes narrowed menacingly as he took a step toward the boy, feeling a smug bit of satisfaction when the boy took a step back. "I just _happen_ to be looking for my son, who's been missing for the last 30 minutes, _that's_ what it is to me, kid. Now," he leaned even closer to Blaze, "What's this boy's name and where did you leave him?"

Blaze gulped once, looked at the attendant, who was offering no help whatsoever, then back to Jack. "Uh, he said his name was JJ, sir. I left him on the side of the building." Blaze felt an immense rush of relief when Jack backed off, then stiffened again as the man grabbed his upper arm.

"You're coming with me," he tugged the teenager after him as he retraced his steps to the front door. "And so help me God, if you laid a finger on my son…"

He left the threat unspoken, but Blaze got his drift. Not one to be blamed for something that didn't happen, he had the guts to speak up, "Hey man, I didn't touch the kid; only took his hand to cross the street. What the heck are you doing anyway, letting a little kid out on his own like that?"

Jack growled but didn't respond as he hustled both the boy and himself down the steps and around the corner of the building.

-------

JJ was still thinking about the possibility of his family going home without him, clutching the basketball tightly to his chest, when he heard a soft gasp coming from the previously empty playground. Cautiously, he edged away from the bush and peered around it, his gaze taking in the lone figure on the playground. JJ's eyes widened in surprise and excitement: Mommy? What was mommy doing at the daycare's playground? She stood by the swingset, absently pushing an empty swing while she looked up at the mountain. JJ could tell from his spot by the fence that mommy was crying, for her shoulders were shaking and she was wiping at her eyes.

Not wanting to see his mommy frightened and losted anymore, for that had to be the reason she was crying, JJ carelessly let Blaze's basketball drop from his grasp as he ran toward the gate. "Mommy?" he called loudly as his small fingers tried to open the latch from the outside.

Sam's head spun when she heard JJ's voice, and she sobbed with relief when she saw her little boy at the gate, fingers frantically grasping at the latch that was keeping them separated. "JJ! Oh my God, JJ!" Sam ran over to the gate, gently pushed his fingers aside, and then threw open the gate. She collapsed onto her knees and took her son in her arms, holding him tightly and sobbing his name. "Oh, JJ! I was so worried! I didn't know…" she couldn't finish, the words stuck in her throat as she cried her relief at finding her child safe.

JJ clung tightly to her neck and wrapped his legs around her waist. He buried his face against her cheek, breathing in the scent that was uniquely his mommy. As she continued to cry, JJ pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "It's OK, Mommy. You're not losted anymore. I found you!" Then he gave her a smile. "I is very good at finding things, right?"

Sam laughed out loud and hugged him tightly once more. "Yes you are JJ. Yes you are." Then she pressed a kiss to his cheek and ran a hand through his hair, so thankful to have him with her once again. Sam got to her feet, still holding JJ, and moved toward the gate. She knew Jack would want to know that she had found JJ.

She had just turned the corner of the building when she came face to face with her husband, who was pulling a rather ill-tempered looking teenager in his wake.

Jack stopped abruptly when he saw Sam clutching JJ in her arms. His heart felt ten times lighter as he took in the beautiful smile on her face and the sight of his son, safe in her arms. "JJ?" he asked, dropping Blaze's arm as he came closer.

JJ swung around at his father's voice, his eyes lighting with pride. "Daddy! Look – I finded Mommy! She's not losted anymore!"

Jack's eyes were suspiciously moist as he placed a gentle hand on his son's head. "No, JJ. Mommy's not lost anymore. And neither are you."

JJ frowned. "I wasn't losted, was I Blaze?"

All eyes turns to the young man who stood silently taking in the scene before him. The woman's gaze was curious, yet open. The man's was still a bit on the guarded side, yet appeared as if he was willing to reserve judgement, now that his son was safe.

"Uh, no little buddy. You seemed to know exactly where you were going," Blaze replied, giving the little boy a small smile of encouragement.

"See?" JJ said proudly. "I wasn't losted. I was looking for Mommy." His eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Sam. "You have to be more careful, Mommy. People worries when you are losted."

Both Sam and Jack chuckled; they would have a serious discussion with JJ later about taking off on his own, but for now, they were going to enjoy having their son back where he belonged. "I will be more careful in the future, little man," Sam assured her son.

JJ exchanged a grin with Blaze at the nickname, then he squirmed out of his mother's arms. Walking to where the basketball lay abandoned against the fence, JJ picked it up and brought it over to Blaze. "Here's you ball, Blaze. Thank you for helping me cross the street and for helping me find my mommy." He reached out and handed the ball to Blaze.

Blaze took it in his hands. "No sweat kid," he replied. He looked thoughtfully at the little boy, then back down at the ball. Reaching out, he handed the ball back to JJ. "Here, you keep it. It'll give you something to remember me by."

JJ's eyes lit up. "Really? I can keep it?" At Blaze's nod of assent, JJ took the ball and smiled brightly. "Thanks, Blaze. I won't never forget you."

Sam stepped forward and placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "Yes, Blaze. Thank you…for everything." Her eyes were full of meaning as she said the words. Blaze nodded in response, thinking to himself what a lucky bastard the old guy was to have such a beautiful wife, and such a great kid.

Jack stepped up to the boy, digging out his wallet as he did so. Blaze, seeing the action, immediately held up his hands. "Uh-uh. I ain't taking no money from you for helping the kid. I didn't do nothing no decent person wouldn't of done." Jack stopped his actions, feeling a measure of respect at the boy's words. He nodded his understanding at the boy, then pulled out a small business card.

Holding it out, he said, "You ever need anything, you call, got it?" The two men regarded each other carefully before Blaze took the card from Jack's hands. Glancing down, he read, Ambassador Jack O'Neill. Whoa – must be someone pretty important., he thought to himself before tucking the card into his back pocket. Taking the hand Jack held out, he shook it briefly before letting go.

Clearing his throat, Jack turned back to his family. "Well, little man, we'd best take off. Lots of people are waiting to see you and mommy back at Uncle Daniel's." He shared a look with Sam…they both knew they would have a lot of explaining to do!

JJ smiled. "Gwacie is going to be so happy. I pwomised her that I would bring Mommy home, and I am!" He beamed proudly at his parents.

Laughing, Jack swung JJ into his arms and onto his shoulders. "Well then, little man, let's get your mommy home. We don't want to make Gracie wait any longer, do we?"

"Nope!" JJ laughed as they walked off, holding his daddy's neck with one arm and his basketball tucked under the other. Mommy held his leg, as if afraid to let him out of her sight. He smiled down at mommy – he wouldn't let her get lost again. He'd have to tell her that later.

JJ craned his neck around to see Blaze one last time. "Bye Blaze!" he called, releasing his grip from Jack as he waved quickly.

Blaze held up one hand in farewell, a slight smile on his face. "See you, dude." As they disappeared from sight, Blaze let his hand fall to his side. As long as he lived, he knew he would never forget the look of utter love and happiness on the faces of JJ's parents now that they had their son back with them. He thought it was pretty cool the way they didn't ream the kid out for taking off, but let him think that he had found his mother all by himself. Even the old guy wasn't half bad, he thought to himself as he turned around and began the trek back to the park.

His fingers absently went to his back pocket and pulled out the business card JJ's father had given him. And as he walked along, he wondered if someday, he have a reason to give the Ambassador a call.


	9. Of Mice and Men

_Sorry about the long delay in updates...too much going on! Pure fluff and silliness in the following installment!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 – Of Mice and Men**

JJ stood on the driveway, idly bouncing the basketball Blaze had given him nearly four weeks ago as he looked longingly down the street. His daddy had been gone for five days and JJ had missed him terribly. But he was coming home tonight. Mommy had promised he would be home before bedtime, but JJ was hoping he would show up earlier than that. He had some exciting news to share with daddy.

JJ smiled, just thinking about his special secret, before he turned his head when he heard mommy calling him from the back door. "JJ, time to come in. Dinner's ready." JJ took one last look down the street before heading into the house, tucking his basketball under his arm. Mommy usually didn't allow outdoor toys into the house, but she made an exception for JJ's special basketball. Sometimes, when mommy looked at his ball, she'd get a funny look in her eyes, almost like she was half sad and half happy. JJ didn't really understand it, but he knew it had something to do with the time he had found her at the daycare center, when she had been losted. And he was sure to always give mommy an extra special hug when she looked like that.

JJ went into his room to put away his ball, thinking back to that time four weeks ago. Mommy and daddy had been so happy to see him after he found mommy at the daycare center. So had Uncle Teal'c, Uncle Danny, Auntie Janet, Cassie and Gracie when they got back. Gracie had given mommy a big hug, then given JJ one…even before she hugged daddy! She had been proud of her big brother for finding mommy like he had promised.

When they got home, daddy had sat JJ down and talked to him for a long time about the rules he'd broken and why it was important that he always follow those rules. Daddy had been a bit upset with him, explaining to JJ that they had been worried about him. Daddy had made him do some extra chores in the next few days, as punishment for breaking the rules, but JJ hadn't minded; his mommy was home safe and that was all that mattered.

His ruminations over with for the time being, JJ quickly washed his hands then went and joined his mother and Grace at the dinner table.

Sam frowned thoughtfully as she hung up the phone, then turned as JJ came into the kitchen. "Did you wash up?" she asked him.

"Yes, mommy," JJ replied with a smile.

"Thank you honey," she smiled back at him, but JJ noticed that her smile quite didn't reach her eyes, like it usually did. His forehead creased into a frown as he took his seat at the table.

Sam helped Grace into her seat, then dished up dinner to her two young children before sitting down herself. She picked at her dinner for a while before being drawn out of her revere by JJ.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the little boy asked, his face a picture of concern.

She tried to give him a reassuring smile, "It's nothing to worry about JJ. It's just that…daddy might not be able to come home tonight like we hoped." She hated to let him down, but she felt JJ should know that his father might not be home when they had originally thought.

Grace stopped eating, now attuned to the conversation around her. "Daddy losted?" she asked hesitantly. She had not forgotten the fear of last month when JJ had told her that her mother was missing.

"Oh, sweetheart, no," Sam assured the little girl, even as she picked her up from her chair and sat her in her lap, holding her close. She looked over at JJ before continuing. "Daddy just had to stop and see Uncle Teal'c first. He has to help him with a little problem he's having at… his home," she finished. She didn't tell them that the little problem had cropped up on Dakara, of course. Both children just thought their Uncle T lived far away, but came to work with Daddy and Mommy sometimes. Even though JJ had once been off-world, he'd only been a baby and so didn't remember the experience. Jack and Sam kept the truth of their jobs from their children; at 3 and 5 years of age, they couldn't be trusted to keep the information to themselves. Besides, it would go against the non-disclosure agreements they had signed so long ago.

JJ's face fell. "He won't be home 'fore bedtime?"

Sam reached out and gently touched his cheek. "I don't think so, sweetheart. I'm sorry. But he should be here in the morning," she added hopefully.

"But I wanted to tell him bout my special 'prise," he whined, pushing his plate away as he gave in to a mild sulk.

"JJ," Sam gently remonstrated him. Even though she knew he was upset, she wouldn't condone whining from the children. "You can tell your daddy about your surprise in the morning. They will be here for another 4 days, remember?"

JJ nodded his head, still disappointed. He'd wanted to show daddy _today._

"JJ show daddy Whiskers and Buttons?" Grace asked, her eyes lighting at the thought. JJ scowled at his sister.

"_I_ get to tell daddy, not you," he told her sternly, crossing his arms and glaring across the table. Grace glared right back at him, imitating his frown and his crossed arms.

Wanting to cut off an impending argument, Sam placed Grace back on her chair and stood over the two scowling children. "All right, you two, that's enough. Grace, JJ will show daddy Whiskers and Buttons. They are _JJ's_ visitor from school, not yours." When the little girl's lower lip stuck out in a pout, Sam added, "But I bet JJ will let you help give Whiskers and Buttons some dinner tonight, won't you JJ?" She looked expectantly at the little boy, who thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement. Grace's pout turned into a smile and she eagerly went back to eating her dinner.

Crisis for now averted, Sam sighed in relief and resumed her own spot at the table. Though it had only been a few days, she was as eager as the children for Jack's return. She hadn't been feeling quite herself for the past week or so; finding herself more tired than usual at the end of each day. Her appetite had been off as well. She hoped she hadn't picked up a bug: she didn't want to give something to the children. Sighing, Sam went back to her dinner, picking at her meal.

Shaking herself from her own thoughts, Sam glanced at JJ, who had pulled his plate back in front of him and resumed eating his dinner. She smiled gently in his direction, feeling badly for the little boy. He had been so eager to share his news with his daddy and now he'd have to wait another day. Hopefully, she could distract him enough that the evening went by fast.

Sam thought back to earlier in the week, when JJ had come home from school bursting with pride. He had been bearing a note informing Sam that he had been chosen to be the official "zoo keeper" of the class gerbils for the long weekend ahead. Sam had been a bit unsure about her son taking on this rather large responsibility, but JJ's teacher had assured her it wouldn't be too difficult. And so Sam had taken a half-day off work to stop by the school and pick up JJ, Whiskers, and Buttons the gerbils yesterday. The school was closed today and Monday for teacher's conferences, and so the little creatures would be made comfortable at the O'Neill household for the next 4 days.

The kindergartener had been full of self-importance as he carried the cage bearing both pets out to the car. Sam had taken the instruction sheet in hand, glanced over it quickly, then followed her son to the car, saying a silent prayer that no injury would befall the animals on her watch.

Grace and JJ had spent that first afternoon and evening enthralled with the little creatures. They had laughed with delight as they watched the small animals run in their wheel and chase each other, given them fresh food and water, and carefully held each animal in the palm of their hands when Sam had gently placed them there. Sam had been a bit ambivalent about that at first; she herself didn't know much about gerbils…only that they were rodents. They seemed harmless enough but still, anything that scurried around and had a long tail was something she herself would rather avoid touching. But her children held no such qualms, and so Sam had steeled herself, reached into the cage and gently placed a gerbil in each child's hand.

Even though Mrs. Smith, JJ's teacher, had assured her the gerbils didn't bite, Sam had hovered close by while JJ and Grace handled the gerbils. She'd been quite relieved when both animals had sat quietly in the children's hands, rubbing their whiskers and looking around curiously. It had brought a smile to her face to see Grace giggling as she held Buttons, claiming that he tickled her hands. And how JJ had instructed Grace on how to hold them and warned her to be careful. Her children had taken great delight in the little creatures, and she knew how anxious JJ was to share them with his father.

Well, Sam sighed to herself as she took her half-eaten plate to the sink, if everything went according to plan, JJ would be able to show his daddy their visitors in the morning.

The children's bedtime rituals went smoothly, considering JJ was disappointed in the change in plans. Sam cleaned up the kitchen while both children got ready for their baths. After baths, they took care of the gerbils, picked up their rooms, brushed teeth, and settled in for a story. Sam read a few Dr. Seuss books, amused when JJ and Grace chimed in with the more familiar phrases found in Green Eggs and Ham. Then she tucked each child into their respective beds before falling tiredly onto the couch.

Sam looked at the clock and wondered what Jack was doing right now. While she harbored no resentment against Teal'c for calling upon Jack to help resolve a dispute on Dakara, she was more than ready for his return. Working full-time in the labs and taking care of two active youngsters was enough to wear her out during the best of times. Adding her unsettled stomach and unusual feeling of fatigue to the mix just made it all the more challenging.

Sam made herself a cup of tea and tried to do some work on her laptop, but soon found her eyes closing of their own accord. Less than forty-five minutes later, she shut down the computer with a tired sigh, deciding she might as well turn in for the night. With any luck, they'd all wake up in the morning to find Jack home, safe and sound.

After making sure all the locks were securely fastened, Sam made her way down the hallway. She paused by the door to her office. It was partially closed and a dim light spilled out from the room. Stepping closer, Sam was startled to hear JJ's voice coming from inside the room. Peering around the door, Sam smiled at the sight in front of her.

JJ had pulled a chair over to the bookshelf that the gerbils' cage was on and was kneeling there, talking quietly to the tiny animals, who were busy foraging in their bedding for hidden treats. Sam had put the animals in her study because their nocturnal habits had kept JJ awake the previous night. They seemed to be doing just fine where they were, but it seems as if JJ had missed their presence tonight. Leaning closer, Sam listened in on what JJ was saying to the critters.

"You'll like my daddy, guys. He's really funny. And he likes to play wif me and Gracie all the time, so I'm sure he'll play wif you too. And he won't be afraid to hold you, like mommy is. But don't tell mommy I sayed that; I don't want to hurt her feelings. OK?" Sam smiled slightly at that comment, then continued listening.

The little boy leaned closer and pressed his nose against the cage. Then Sam heard him sigh. "I can't wait til daddy sees you."

Sam closed her eyes briefly against the forlorn expression in her little boy's voice, then pushed the door open wide. "Hey, sweetheart. What are you still doing up?" she asked as she came into the room, injecting a lightness into her voice so that JJ wouldn't think he was in trouble.

JJ's head turned at the voice. "Oh, hi mommy. I just wanted to say good-night to Whiskers and Buttons. I think they're kind of scared tonight," he added, giving his mother a look that she read all too well. She had a feeling that JJ was referring to himself.

Walking over to him, she bent and brushed a kiss against his hair before picking him up in her arms. Sam then sat down in the chair her son had just occupied, tightening her arms around him. "Well, maybe you and I should just sit here for a while, so they don't feel afraid." Resting her chin on his head, she continued, "You don't think they're afraid of meeting your daddy, do you?"

"Oh no," JJ insisted immediately. "I think they're afraid…that they won't _get_ to see daddy. Sometimes…sometimes, they get afraid that you or daddy won't come home for a long, long time," he finished quietly. Sam knew they were no longer talking about the gerbils and her heart ached for her son. How long had he felt this way?

"Oh baby, nothing is going to keep mommy or daddy from getting back to you and Grace. You know that don't you?" She turned his body so that she could look into his eyes. "Mommy and daddy waited such a long time for you and Gracie, we don't want to be away from either of you for very long."

JJ dropped his chin. "But what…what if you or daddy gets losted again," he finished quietly.

Sam tipped his chin up to her. "Then someone will come find us and bring us home. Uncle Danny and Uncle Teal'c would never let mommy or daddy stay lost for long. Same with your grandpa and Uncle George, OK? You have so many people who love you, JJ. You don't ever have to be afraid of being alone. Never."

Blue eyes locked with blue, seeking the reassurance that only comes from a parent's words. Finally, JJ smiled and threw his arms around Sam's neck. "I love you mommy. Even if you don't like to touch Whiskers or Buttons."

Sam's sob turned into a laugh at his words, the lightening quick change of topic that was so much like her husband. She hugged him back tightly, then released him to look into his eyes. "OK, buddy. I think it's time we let Whiskers and Buttons get some sleep. It's going to be an exciting day tomorrow when they meet your daddy."

Little did she know how prophetic those words would be. For as they left the room, neither Sam nor JJ noticed that the lid of the cage wasn't quite closed when JJ said his final goodnight to his temporary pets.

-------

Thump. _Maa-Maa_. Stumble. Thump. "Crap!"

"O'Neill, are you injured?" came the deep voice from behind him.

"No," grumbled Jack as he limped his way to the sofa. "Just stepped on one of Grace's dolls."

"Perhaps we should have illuminated our way into your dwelling, as I suggested."

"Yeah, thanks Teal'c. I'll remember that next time," Jack stated dryly as he fell onto the couch, rubbing his shin in the process. He reached over and turned on the lamp that rested on the end table, casting a soft glow about the room. Frowning slightly, he mumbled, "Looks like Sam forgot to have the kids pick up in here." Aside from the errant doll, there were various other toys strewn about the room. Shrugging his shoulders, for Jack could care less if the room was picked up or not, he looked over at his friend and raised an inquiring eyebrow. "You OK there big guy?"

Teal'c had not bothered to comment on Jack's observations of the room. Instead, he had sunk into an armchair and now wore an unusual expression of tiredness on his face. "I am merely in need of rest, O'Neill. It has been, as you say, an extended period of sunlight hours."

Jack tried hard not to grin. "Day, T. A long day. And yeah, I'd have to agree with you buddy. How about a quick snack before we hit the sack?"

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow. "Why would you wish to strike a bag, O'Neill?"

Jack shook his head tiredly, "Never mind, T." He stole a glance at his watch. "It's 0300, we haven't eaten anything since God knows when. Let's make a quick sandwich, then go to bed. The kids'll be waking us up at the crack of dawn the way it is." Even as he grumbled the words, he smiled slightly. Jack had missed his children. It seemed the older they got, the more he hated being away from them for any length of time. He was glad that he rarely had missions that lasted this long; otherwise he'd seriously think about retiring…for good this time.

Slowly getting to his feet and limping forward, for his shin still smarted, Jack led the way toward the kitchen. He kept the lights off as he went, for he didn't want to wake Sam. He knew she'd be almost as tired as him, for she had worked all week, plus had to take care of the children by herself. As he arrived at the entrance to the kitchen and was just about to reach out for the light switch, he heard a strange noise emanating from the darkened room. Pausing, he turned back toward Teal'c. "You hear that?" he asked his friend.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow into the darkness. "Indeed. Perhaps one of your children has left another plaything lying about unattended," he offered helpfully.

Jack frowned. "I don't think they have something that squeaks like that, unless Sam bought them something this week." Jack waited another moment and then, not hearing the noise anymore, reached forward and flipped the light on. As soon as the light was on, he saw something scurry quickly across the floor. "Holy shit! What the hell was that?" he cried, not bothering to keep his voice down. He unconsciously took a step back and bumped into Teal'c, who stood stoically behind him.

"I believe you have an undomesticated rodent on the premises, O'Neill," Teal'c responded, a slight quirk coming to his lips as he felt his friend try to suppress a shudder.

"Great. Just great. I come home from a long, tiring trip to find the place overrun with mice. I really hate mice," Jack shuddered again. He leaned forward, peering into the room, then stepped slowly into the kitchen.

"We have only spotted a single rodent, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded him. "It should not be difficult to rid your home of this one unwelcome intruder."

"Yeah, isn't that what you guys said about Apophis the first time? And he came back what, like 5 times?" Jack threw sarcastically over his shoulder.

"Indeed," came the rather hesitant reply. Teal'c followed Jack into the kitchen, his eyes surveying the room as he too tried to locate the errant mouse.

Jack spun around as he saw the critter dart out from a darkened corner and cross the room. Another slightly larger one followed in its wake. "Crap! Now there are two of them! Grab something!" Jack ordered as he set off after the mice.

Teal'c did no such thing. He stood off to the side and watched in amusement as his friend, the esteemed Ambassador to the Asgard, chased two tiny creatures across the kitchen floor. Jack grabbed the broom from one corner as he sped past and began chasing after the mice with the broom. "Come on T! You gonna help here or what? I've got to get these things out of here before Sam gets up!" he cried, slapping vainly on the floor as the two small animals darted back and forth before finally disappeared under the pantry door.

Heavily slightly from his efforts, Jack turned to look at Teal'c, glaring as he saw the smirk of amusement on the normally stoic face. "Oh, you think this is funny do you?" His voice had gotten louder at his failure to catch the mice.

The smile widened. "It is most amusing, O'Neill."

Jack was prevented from making a comment when he heard Sam say, "Jack! What the hell are you doing? Do you _want_ to wake up the children?"

Spinning around, he turned to look at his wife. She was standing at the kitchen's other entrance, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and blinking irritably into the bright light. Slightly chastened, he said, "Sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to wake you." He came over and cupped her cheek. "You look tired," he said quietly as he looked down into her eyes and brushed a kiss against her temple.

"Yeah, well what do you expect? It's 3 in the morning and I was woken by a madman," she muttered, still grumpy from sleep. "Hi Teal'c," she greeted the warrior before turning her attention back to her husband. Sam frowned when she saw what he had in his hands. "What are you doing with the broom?"

Jack leaned it back against the wall, clearing his throat in embarrassment and just a bit of apprehension. He knew Sam didn't like mice any more than he did. "Uh, I really didn't want to tell you this, but see…Teal'c and I, well…we saw a couple of mice running across the floor. I was trying to get rid of them."

Sam's eyes widened and she looked at him in something akin to horror. "What did they look like?" she asked, an edge of panic to her voice.

Ok, that wasn't quite the reaction he was expecting. He looked over at Teal'c, then back at Sam. "Uh, mice. Small, brown, long tails, whiskers…you know, _mice_." He frowned at her as she paled. "It's OK, Sam. They won't be here long."

"Dear God, please tell me you didn't kill them, Jack!" she pleaded, her hands clenching rather painfully at his arms.

"Not yet, no, but I…" He was pushed rather abruptly aside as Sam rushed past him into the room.

"Where are they? Jack, we've got to find them before JJ wakes up!" Sam began to rush around the room, peering under chairs and tables in her search for the missing rodents.

Jack gave Teal'c a puzzled look, which Teal'c returned, then followed Sam into the room. Pulling her arm, he stopped her momentarily. "Sam, what's going on?"

"Those aren't mice. Those are JJ's class pets, which he is _supposed_ to be taking care of for the next four days! My God, if anything happens to them…" she didn't finish as she resumed her search in the kitchen.

"Pets? Since when have schools allowed mice as pets?" Jack asked in exasperation. Maybe he should be paying more attention to what his son told him about kindergarten, he thought to himself.

"They're not mice, Jack. They're gerbils," Sam explained impatiently.

"What are gerbils, Samantha?" Teal'c asked as he came more fully into the room, drawing her attention away from her search.

Sam looked up at him, pausing as she thought how to answer his question. "Um, they're like mice, Teal'c, only tame…to a certain extent. They're considered to be a good pet for children because they're fairly easy to take care of. Until they escape, that is," she mumbled under her breath.

"O'Neill, does this mean that you were frightened of a mere child's pet?" Teal'c asked with renewed amusement.

Jack glanced at Sam, then turned to Teal'c with a glare. "Not frightened, Teal'c. Just… startled." Then he turned back to Sam who was also looking at him now with amusement. "And don't tell me you like the things. You hate watching Tom and Jerry cartoons, for crying out loud!"

Sam put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "I'll have you know that I have picked up and held both Whiskers and Buttons, Jack O'Neill. Now, instead of debating the subject of gerbils, could we please just find them?"

"I believe your husband has chased them into the pantry, Samantha," Teal'c offered helpfully.

"Thank you Teal'c," Sam replied, shooting a look at Jack before she stalked over to the closed closet door. She paused for a moment, then turned to look at the two men. "I'm going to need something to put them in once I grab them. And I'll need one of you as back up, in case I can't grab them both."

Jack and Teal'c looked at each other before Jack offered a quick, "I'll get a container. You cover Sam's six." He spun on his heel and went to the cupboard to grab a rectangular container, leaving Teal'c to catch any wayward rodents that might escape Sam's clutches.

Teal'c quirked an eyebrow after his friend, then went to act as backup rodent catcher for Samantha.

Sam crouched on her knees in front of the pantry door. Slowly, she opened the door and put her hands together, palms facing out, ready to catch a small animal should it come scurrying out at her. Within the darkness of the closet, she could hear faint squeaking noises coming from the back. "They're in here," she whispered to no one in particular.

She grabbed the container Jack held out to her without looking at him, her attention riveted on the back of the closet. "Teal'c, turn on the light in the pantry," she whispered. She had to see them before she could attempt to catch them.

"Wait," Jack said nervously. "Sam, maybe I should do this. You might get bitten," he added in a worried tone.

Sam threw him a look. "_Now_ you want to protect me?" Shaking her head she added, "They're just gerbils, Jack. They're not going to bite. And even if they do, it's not going to hurt."

"Well, yeah but, couldn't you get rabies or something?"

Sam rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to the closet. Forgetting her own aversion to the small creatures she said, "Now, Teal'c," not even thinking about the fact that she was giving orders to a Jaffa in her kitchen at three in the morning.

Teal'c did as she requested, flicking on the light in the pantry then standing back, ready to grab a gerbil should it escape Sam's grasp. A startled squeak emerged from the back of the closet as the light came on, then one small furry body darted forward. With an ease and sureness of one used to reacting quickly, Sam grabbed the little gerbil in her hands and quickly deposited him in the container. The second gerbil darted out just as Sam was putting the first in the container, thus escaping her clutches. It shot past Teal'c and in its fear and confusion, headed directly for the one person who wanted nothing whatsoever to do with it: Jack.

Seeing the critter headed straight for him, Jack's eyes widened and he took a quick step backward, uncertain as to what to do. Large, formidable Jaffa he could handle…a tiny gerbil…this he was not so certain about.

"Jack! Grab him!" Sam cried out as the gerbil continued on its path toward Jack's bootless feet.

"With what?" he yelled back.

"Your hands! Just scoop him up!"

Jack made a face, then bent down as the gerbil continued its kamikaze path toward him. Holding out his hands as he'd seen Sam do, he moved a bit to the right and corralled the little gerbil just as it was about to dart past him.

"Got it!" Jack yelled triumphantly as he stood up, gerbil cupped gently in his hands, a long tail seeping through his fingers. As he seemed to realize what he was holding, his smile turned uncertain. "Uh Sam? Now what do I do with it?"

Before Sam could answer, a little voice behind him asked, "Daddy? Why is you playing with Whiskers? I wanted to show you my 'prise in the morning." JJ rubbed sleepy eyes as he frowned up at his daddy, who was holding the gerbil far out in front of him as if afraid it would jump out and bite him at any minute.

"Oh…hey there, little man. What are you doing up?" Jack asked, his eyes darting to Sam for help.

"I hearded lots of noise and woked up," JJ mumbled, still watching his father. "Why is you and mommy playing wif the gerbils? Mommy, you don't like to hold Whiskers and Buttons," he reminded his mother.

Sam came over with the container, holding it out so that Jack could gently deposit the little critter into it. Jack did so, making a face of distaste as Whiskers rejoined his brother. Sam then turned the entire container over to Teal'c, who stood quietly behind her, holding the container and gazing curiously at the two small animals within.

Turning back, Sam got down on one knee in front of JJ and took his hands in hers. "We weren't playing with the gerbils, sweetheart. Daddy and Uncle Teal'c came home and saw them running in the kitchen. We had to catch them before they got hurt," she explained gently.

"How did they getted out?" the little boy asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Well, that's the million dollar question, buddy," Jack replied. He bent over and lifted JJ up, settling him against his side, then helped Sam to her feet. Noticing how tired both of them looked, never mind how exhausted he felt, Jack said, "How about we get these little guys back into their cage, then head to bed. We can talk about the gerbils in the morning, OK?"

"OK daddy," JJ mumbled sleepily as he put his head on his father's shoulder. "I'm glad you're home. Whiskers and Buttons was worried about you," he said quietly.

Jack put his arms more securely around his son and returned the soft smile Sam gave him. "I'm glad I'm home too, little man. Come on, off to bed with you." He pressed a kiss against JJ forehead.

As Jack carried JJ down the hall to his room, Sam could hear the little boy ask his father, "Daddy? Can we get a gerbil after Whiskers and Buttons go back to school? Me and Gracie really wants one."

Jack craned his head back at Sam and rolled his eyes. "We'll see, buddy. We'll see."

After seeing his little visitors safely back in their cage, the lid tightly fastened this time, JJ was quietly returned to his bed. He was asleep before Jack had even left the room. Jack and Sam got Teal'c settled into the guest room, then made their weary way to their own bedroom.

They fell into bed with identical worn out sighs. Jack pulled Sam close, her head resting on his chest, and sighed again, this time in comfort. "So," he said quietly into her hair. "Gerbils, huh?"

Sam smiled into his chest. She knew it wouldn't be long before they had a gerbil or two of their own. Hopefully, they would not have to endure any late night nocturnal escapades if they did end up with some of the small critters.

Sure enough, a week later Jack came home from a visit to the pet store one rainy Saturday afternoon with, not only his two children in tow, but two small rodents. As Grace and JJ helped him set up the cage, Sam couldn't help but smile at the excitement all "three" of her kids were showing. None of them would let Sam see the new residents until they had everything perfectly arranged. It was going to be a big "'prise" according to JJ.

When she was finally allowed into the study, for all had agreed that would be the best place for the new additions, Sam made sure to bring along her camera. She stepped into the room, smiling as her family stood proudly in front of a gigantic cage with tubes running up, down and sideways from the main chamber.

Speechless, Sam stepped closer to take a look at the contraption, then looked to Jack with a quizzical expression.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "What? We couldn't have them getting bored, now could we?" Sam just rolled her eyes and peered closer. Then she frowned and looked back at Jack.

"Those aren't gerbils," she stated, pointing to the tan and white, furry little creatures.

"No mommy, doz is hamters!" Grace stated proudly as she came to stand next to her mother.

"Teddy bear hamsters," JJ corrected importantly.

"Hamsters?" Sam asked with surprise, looking at Jack. She had thought they were getting gerbils.

"Yeah, hamsters," Jack agreed, then he leaned closer. "No tails," he whispered, shuddering slightly.

Sam laughed out loud, then turned back to look at the newcomers. "Hamsters," she said with amusement before pulling back and taking a picture of JJ and Grace with their new pets. As she clicked the shutter, she idly wondered what kind of trouble these new additions would bring to the family.

Then she went and stood next to Jack, her arm encircling his waist. He put his arm around her and drew her close, smiling as he watched JJ and Grace babble excitedly to their new pets. "So, you like the surprise?" he asked with a smile.

Sam looked up at him, a soft grin and a warm glow gracing her face. "I think it's wonderful, Jack," she replied quietly. As she looked back at her children, Sam decided she'd wait a while longer to share her own surprise with Jack.


	10. Waiting and Wondering

**Chapter 10 – Waiting and Wondering**

Sam stood on the back deck, looking up at the stars and contemplating the news she had to reveal to her husband tonight. She had put off the announcement for a few days because, while there was the familiar fluttering of excitement, Sam also felt more than a bit of trepidation. How would Jack react to the news? While she was fairly certain he'd be more than happy, a small part of her wondered. And how exactly did _she_ feel about it? Was she too old to start over once again? Sighing, Sam hugged her arms tightly, trying to control the nervous fluttering of her heart.

Sam stayed where she was even as she heard the sliding door open behind her. "Hey, it's kind of cold out here. What are you doing standing out here without a jacket?" Jack came up behind her and put his arms around her, enveloping her in his warmth. Sam sighed and leaned back into him, closing her eyes as she relished the feeling of warmth and security she always felt in his embrace.

Jack bent his head slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "What's wrong, Sam? You've been quiet all night." He paused for a moment, then asked, "Is it the hamsters? I know you're not overly fond of rodents…"

Sam smiled into the darkness. "No, Jack. It's not the hamsters. I'm glad you got them; the kids are crazy about them."

Jack smiled against her hair as he thought about his two little ones and their obvious fondness for the little creatures he had brought home that afternoon. "Grace wanted Winnie to sleep with her. I had to explain to her that Winnie might end up a pancake if she did that."

Sam gasped and craned her head to look back at him. "Jack! You didn't!"

Chuckling, he reassured her, "Well, not in so many words. But I did stress that Winnie and Eeyore would be much happier, and safer, in their cage." Jack chuckled softly again. "Our Grace is quite a character. I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Sam turned back, looking out into the darkened back yard once again. When she didn't respond to him, Jack's smile faded away and he looked down at her with concern. "Sam? What's wrong?" He repeated his earlier question.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, then asked quietly. "Jack? Are you happy? I mean with our lives right now…you, me, JJ and Grace. Our work schedules…everything?"

Jack's heartbeat quickened as he thought about her words and what she might be trying to tell him. _Oh God, please don't tell me you're not happy_, he thought to himself even as he spun her around to face him, holding her firmly by the shoulders. "Am I happy? Are you kidding me, Sam? I've never been happier in my entire life, and I think you know that. I wouldn't change a thing in our lives, _nothing_," he stressed as his gaze locked with hers. "Everything's perfect the way it is right now."

Sam bit her lower lip and looked down as she contemplated his words. She looked up again when she felt his hand under her chin, drawing her face up. "Sam, please. Tell me what's bothering you. Whatever it is, we can fix it." His eyes pleaded with her and Sam felt a shot of guilt over what she might be putting him through right now.

Raising her hand to his face, she said, "Jack, it's nothing like that. It's just…well…no matter how much you don't want things to change, eventually they do."

His frown deepened. "What do you mean, Sam? What's going to change? Do you want to rejoin an SG team; go on more missions? Do you want me to retire? I know I've been gone for longer periods of time lately, but…" He was interrupted by Sam's fingers over his mouth.

She looked at him intently. "No, Jack none of that. I just mean that…our family dynamic is going to change." As he continued looking at her in confusion, she smiled somewhat tremulously at him. "Jack, we're going to have another baby," she whispered, then watched him closely for his reaction.

At first, he was stunned and his face showed it. They had never really talked about having another child. Granted, they hadn't done much to prevent it, but after 3 and a half years and nothing happening, Jack had just assumed they wouldn't be having any more children. And he had been fine with that: Sam, JJ, and Grace were all he could have ever hoped for in a family. But now…a slow smile began to creep its way across his face. "Another baby? The pitter patter of another set of little feet? Is that what's had you so quiet for the past few days?" At her nod, his smile faltered and once again, his heart rate picked up a few notches. "Do you…not want this baby Sam?" he asked, schooling his features into an emotionless mask. His heart clenched in pain at the thought that she might not want this child, but he wouldn't wear his emotions on his sleeve.

Sam closed her eyes briefly against the look on his face before she opened them once again and took his hands in both of hers. "Oh Jack, of course I want this baby…_our_ baby…very much. I've just been worried that…well, that maybe _you_ might not," she admitted quietly. "Things are so much easier, now that JJ and Grace are a little older. And in two years, Grace will be starting school as well, so that would free us both up even more. A new baby would be…well, a big change," she admitted softly, her eyes large and luminous in the dark.

"Yes, it will be a big change," he admitted. "But a most welcome change, Sam. How could you even think I wouldn't welcome a new baby into our lives?" he asked, his tone hurt that she could even think as much.

Sam felt chastened; she had been unfair to him, especially since she knew how much he loved JJ and Grace. Sam wrapped her arms around him and put her cheek against his chest and held onto him tightly. "I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered as tears blurred her vision. "I know you'll love this baby, just as much as you love JJ and Grace. I guess I was just afraid…I'm not in my thirties anymore. What if I'm too old to have another baby? What if something goes wrong?"

Jack held onto her tightly, recognizing that her hesitation in telling him had only been her own fears coming through. "Shh," he whispered as he ran a hand through her hair. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetheart. And you're not too old…obviously," he smirked, then smiled when she gave him a smack on his backside. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Releasing his hold on her to cup her face, he said, "Nothing could make me happier than the news you gave me tonight, Mrs. O'Neill. I love you so much." Then he pulled her close and gave her a deep, loving kiss.

When they pulled apart, he didn't release her. "There's only one bad thing about this," he stated seriously but with a twinkle in his eye.

Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked, slightly puzzled.

Jack broke into a wide grin. "Well my dear, when this baby is born, we are going to be sorely outnumbered around here."

Sam laughed then hugged him tightly again. She felt so grateful to have married a man like him; someone who could overlook her insecurities and reassure her that everything would be all right.

"So, when is the newest O'Neill due to arrive?" he whispered into her hair.

"Early June," Sam replied quietly.

"Good," Jack replied. "School will be out and we'll have plenty of time to get JJ and Grace used to the idea of a new sibling; although I think Grace is going to take some convincing that this will be a _good_ thing." He chuckled to himself as he recalled her reaction to her little cousin's birth a year and a half ago.

"Well, at least she won't be angry at Santa Claus for bringing us a baby," Sam replied with a chuckle of her own.

"Maybe we can tell her the stork brought the baby," Jack offered. Then he shifted his arm around her and turned back toward the house. "Come along, Mrs. O'Neill. It's getting much too cold out here. Let's get you and Junior to bed."

Sam groaned as she let herself be led into the house. "Please Jack, no calling the baby junior. You know how that gave me nightmares when I was pregnant with the other two!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack wisely replied, drawing her into the house and closing the door behind them.

----

It was the end of March; a beautiful day that heralded the promise of spring. The weather was balmy, the sun shining and the wind blowing gently. Sam was out on the back deck, watching as JJ and Grace tried to fly the small kites Daniel had given them the other day. Jack had rolled his eyes at the gift, for each kite had a picture of some non-descript Egyptian Pharoh on them. Where Daniel had ever found kites like that, neither one of them could hazard a guess. Never the less, the children had been thrilled with the kites and had been playing with them almost non-stop since they had received them.

Sam rubbed her swollen belly absently as she watched the children scamper about the yard and try to get the kites in the air. She smiled as JJ held tightly to the string of his kite, told Grace to hold it, then started to run. Grace tried to run along with him but her little legs couldn't quite keep up. She abruptly let go of the kite and tumbled to the ground as JJ continued to race across the yard. Miraculously, the kite began to rise and Grace rebounded quickly to her feet, screeching with excitement.

Sam called out, "Great job JJ! Let out some more string but just don't get too close to the trees." While they had a large, spacious yard, there were an abundant number of trees along the back property line and Sam didn't want to see JJ's kite get tangled into the branches.

Unfortunately, in his excitement at finally having his kite aloft without his father's help, JJ did exactly that. He made a loop around the yard, much too close to the trees, and soon found himself holding onto a kiteless string. His little face was a picture of disappointment as he looked up into the branches of the still bare Maple tree. Then he looked over at his mother as his chin began to tremble. He tried hard not to cry, for big boys didn't cry over things like kites in trees, but he couldn't stop the tears from escaping down his cheeks.

Grace raced over to her brother and met him long before Sam could get there. "It's OK, JJ. You can hab my kite," she assured her brother. "You is the bestest kite flyer ever!" she gushed, still very much impressed with her big brother's prowess.

"I want _my_ kite," he replied a bit petulantly, as he looked up into the low branches of the tree.

Sam came to stand beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. His teary blue eyes met hers and the sadness within their depths quickly turned to hope at her words. "It's all right, JJ. We can get your kite down. It's not too far up." In fact, as Sam walked under the branch that had entangled the kite, she stood up on her tiptoes, and reached for the kite. It was just out of reach, but not too far that if she stood on something, she could get it. In fact, if she used a small step ladder, she would be able to reach it with ease. "JJ, can you go get the little step ladder next to the deck? I can reach it with that."

JJ wiped his eyes, then looked at his mother somberly. "I don't think Daddy would like you to be on the ladder, mommy. Member what he said when you standed on the chair in the kitchen?"

Sam looked down at the little boy, feeling a bit of exasperation at the reminder of her husband's overprotective nature…which he seemed to have passed along to their son. She'd only been reaching for a mixing bowl in the back of the cupboard…it wasn't like she was climbing onto the roof, for heaven's sake. "I'll be fine, JJ. I'm only going to stand on the bottom step. I won't be more than eight inches off the ground. Now go grab the ladder for me, OK?"

Not one to argue with his mother, JJ raced off to do her bidding. She looked down at Grace, who was gazing up at her with concern. "Me go get daddy?" she asked hesitantly, the brown eyes filled with worry. She too had been in the kitchen when Jack had caught her mommy standing on the chair. Daddy had been displeased and Grace didn't like it when daddy was displeased, with _anyone_.

Sam bent down to Grace's level. "No, sweetheart. Daddy's busy painting the baby's room. Don't worry, mommy will just go on the lowest step. If I can't reach JJ's kite, then we'll go and get daddy, OK?" She was determined to show her children that just because she was pregnant, she was not useless.

"Kay mommy," Grace nodded, still looking worried.

JJ huffed over to them, dragging the small ladder with him. Though it only had three steps, Sam had found it useful in reaching low items in and around the house. It was light enough for JJ to carry as well, proven by the fact that he had just brought it across the yard with no help.

"Thank you, JJ." Sam took the ladder from him with a smile and opened it, then situated it under the tree branch. She jiggled it back and forth until she found a secure spot, then placed both hands on the sides. Throwing her children a look of reassurance, Sam looked up at the kite and took a deep breath, praying that she could reach it from the bottom rung. She really didn't want to bother Jack with this, especially since he had been hard at work painting for the last 2 hours.

Sam put first one foot, then the other on the ladder, still holding tightly to the sides, and waited for just a moment to make sure the ladder would hold her. She was six months pregnant after all! Sam was amused when she glanced down and saw both children holding either side of the ladder for her. Though she really was only eight inches off the ground, to them, it probably looked much higher. "This will just take a second," she reassured her two little helpers.

She had just started to reach up with one hand, her fingers within inches of grasping the errant kite, when she heard the loud,angry voice of Jack calling her from the deck. "Samantha Jean Carter O'Neill? What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he thundered, even as he took the steps in a leap and raced across the back yard.

She winced, then spared at glance at the children. She heard JJ's quiet, "Uh-Oh," from her right side and Grace's quiet, "Daddy mad," from her left.

Before she could take a step backwards off the ladder, she felt his strong arms at her hips, lifting her gently but firmly off the ladder. She turned and met his gaze, wincing again at the anger and reprimand she saw there. "Jack," she tried to explain calmly, but was stopped by his hand raised in an impeding gesture.

"JJ, Grace. Inside now," he ordered curtly. JJ shot his mother a look of sympathy before taking his little sister by the hand and pulling her across the yard and into the house.

When the children had gone up the back steps, Sam frowned and met Jack's glare with one of her own. "I think you're overreacting a bit here, don't you? Why did you send the children inside?"

"I didn't want them to hear me ask their mother how she could even _think_ of doing something so stupid," he growled, grasping her by the upper arms. "God, Sam, what if you would have fallen? You're six months pregnant, for crying out loud!"

"Yes, Jack. And with my _third_ child. I think I know what I can and can't do," she argued with him. "I wasn't even a foot off the ground; nothing was going to happen."

Jack closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Seeing her up on that ladder, no matter how low to the ground she had been, had made his insides churn in anxiety. Knowing that yelling wasn't going to prove anything to his hard-headed wife, Jack went for the truth. Gentling his grasp, he sighed deeply and looked into her eyes. "Sam, I know that you are a strong, capable woman. But you are also carrying our baby. And seeing you up on that ladder, or on the chair the other day…well, it scared me to death. I don't want to see you or our baby hurt. And I don't think our children should see their mother put herself into situations, no matter how safe they might seem, that might endanger her or their new sibling."

Their gazes locked for several long moments, wills clashing, before Sam lowered her eyes and sighed. He was right and she knew it. Though she still felt it was perfectly safe to get up on that ladder, she never should have put her children in that position…especially when both of them had raised concerns of their own. And knowing how Jack felt about it was just one more reason why she should have just waited until he was able to come outside and help. She was just so used to doing things on her own. She so wanted her son to grow up with a view of women that wasn't stereotypical, that maybe she went overboard sometimes.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly, looking down at his chest.

At her quiet apology, Jack's anger dissipated completely and he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly and tucking her head under his chin. "You don't have to prove yourself to those two, you know that don't you Sam? Grace and JJ worship the ground you walk on. They couldn't ask for a better mother," he assured her.

"I just miss not being able to do some of the things I used to do with them before," and she indicated her protruding belly, which was pressed firmly between them. "I don't want them to think back on this time and regret that their mother was too fat and clumsy to play with them or help them."

Jack pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, rubbing his hand lovingly over her stomach and smiling when he felt an answering kick. "You are not fat, Sam. You're beautiful. And JJ and Grace aren't going to think any less of you, or regret that you couldn't climb trees with them or race around the yard for a few months out of their lives. You'll have plenty of time for that after the baby is born." His face changed from serious to light in an instant. "Heck, if I'm lucky, I can get you to teach Grace to ride a two-wheeler next year. I'm getting too old for running alongside a bike!" he added with a grin.

Sam met his grin with a smile of her own. "You're not too old, Jack. Just maybe not in the best shape anymore," she teased, poking him in the stomach.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I can still take down the young recruits," he protested playfully.

Laughing, Sam stated, "I think you just scare them to death…you and Teal'c, when he's on base helping. Those poor kids don't stand a chance."

Jack shrugged, "Well, whatever works, I say." He looked up at the house, then back at Sam with a smile. "Come on, Mrs. O'Neill. We'd best kiss and make up. Two pairs of eyes are watching from the window."

Sam followed his gaze and looked up toward the house, smiling when she saw JJ and Grace anxiously peering out at them. "Yes, sir, Mr. O'Neill," she replied, then she let herself be pulled close for a long kiss. When they both turned back toward the house, they were not surprised to see two little figures come pouring out the door and hurtling down the steps toward them.

When JJ and Grace had been assured that all was fine, Jack had effortlessly untangled JJ's kite from the tree and retied it to the string. He then spent the next 30 minutes helping both children get their kites aloft while Sam returned to her spot on the deck. Later that night, when the children had been safely tucked into their beds and Jack and Sam were cuddling on the couch, Jack made her promise that she wouldn't climb on anything for the next few months, well, except maybe for him. At which Sam had lightly punched him before agreeing, just to put his mind at ease. Though she had no plan to go back on her promise.

----

The incident with the step ladder, no matter how innocent, had affected the children and for that Sam had a hard time forgiving herself. For the next three months, both children kept a close eye on her when their father wasn't around to do so. JJ was more than happy to do some extra chores around the house to help his mother and Sam had to wonder if Jack had talked to the little boy.

Grace stuck to her mommy like glue, worried a bit about her safety, but more than a little apprehensive about the whole process that would bring her a little brother or sister. Daddy had started to tell them a funny story about a stork, but mommy had stopped him with a look halfway through the story. While neither parent felt their children was ready for the whole "Birds and the Bees" speech, they had told them enough about how the baby was growing inside mommy's tummy and would come out when he or she was ready to be born. Sam spent many hours reassuring the little girl that the baby could breathe just fine inside of mommy's tummy, kind of like how fish could breathe in water, but it was different with babies. Grace puzzled about that one for many days.

She wondered too what it might be like, for try as she might, she just couldn't remember what it had been like in mommy's tummy. She knew she and JJ had grown there as well, for mommy and daddy had told them. And they had seen pictures of themselves after they were born…all red and wrinkly looking. Mommy insisted they were beautiful, but Grace didn't think so. She had seen newborn puppies on TV before and though that her and JJ kind of looked like that. She would much rather have a new puppy than a little brother or sister, but Grace wouldn't tell mommy that 'cause it might make her sad.

Grace had been just a bit miffed when she realized that JJ had gotten to be inside of mommy first…maybe he had taken some of the fun toys out with him. She figured there _had _to be fun toys because the baby kicked around a lot inside of mommy and once she heard daddy say that the little guy must be boxing in there. She wondered if he had those boxing gloves on that Uncle Teal'c sometimes wore with daddy. They'd have to be really little though, she mused.

So sometimes, when mommy and daddy were busy or JJ was playing with a friend, Grace would huddle under the covers of her bed and pretend that she was in mommy's tummy again. But it got hard to breathe after a while, so she would come out and start to worry all over again about the baby breathing inside of mommy. Even though she'd rather have a puppy, she didn't want her new brother or sister to have trouble breathing.

JJ had told her that his friend Billy said that the baby would come out of mommy's butt. She didn't think that could be right, but what if it was? What if mommy forgot to check and accidentally flushed the new baby down the toilet? That caused many worrisome thoughts for Grace, so she started to check the bathroom after mommy was in there. When daddy caught her at it, she had to tell him what she was worried about. Daddy had made a funny face; his eyes crinkled and his lips got all pinched together. Then he'd told her not to worry, that the baby would definitely not be coming out of mommy's butt. She'd been relieved and gone back to her room, wondering as she sat and played with her dolls what mommy and daddy were laughing so hard about in the other room.

By the time June rolled around, all four of them were more than ready for the new arrival, though no one more so than Sam. Although, if anyone had bothered to ask Grace, she might argue otherwise. Even though she knew mommy's back hurt and she was tired all the time, Grace was more anxious to see if this baby came into the world bearing any toys…or if it had gills like a fish. Maybe, when the baby could talk, it could tell Grace what it had been like inside of mommy so she too could remember. All in all, Grace thought maybe that story about the stork wasn't such a bad idea. After all, if a stork could bring a baby, maybe it could drop off a puppy as well.

-----

_Grace's thoughts were some that my own 2 children shared with me before their little sister was born quite a few years ago. Couldn't resist adding them in! New baby will arrive next chapter! Thanks for the reviews...I am thinking one or two more chapters. I am running low on ideas and I think people are losing insterest...not enough action perhaps:)_


	11. Baby Makes Five

_Wow! I was really stunned by all the reviews for the last chapter and your assurances that you were still enjoying the snapshots, even if they lack a certain amount of action. I didn't at all mean my comment to bea ploy for more reviews; I really had thought that people were losing interest. Now that I have been proven wrong, I will not be ending this little series anytime soon. I came up with more ideas over the week so hope to have more interesting, light adventures for you to read. Thank you so much for your kind comments...I also enjoy a light story and am so glad that so many of you do as well. If I can bring a smile to your face at the end of a tough day, well, then it is all worthwhile! _

_That being said, this chapter, my longest by far, might bring a few tears to your eyes. But rest assured, there is a happy outcome! How could there not with Grace and JJ around to brighten things up?_

**

* * *

Chapter 11 – Baby Makes Five**

The big day arrived early on the morning of June 6th. Sam's water broke while she was taking a shower, which made Jack wonder how she could tell if it was really her water or the shower, but he never voiced the question. She was a bit tetchy after all, going into labor and everything.

He had dropped the children off with Daniel, absently hoping the archaeologist could handle three children, and driven Sam up to the SCG. Janet was busy settling her into the infirmary while he made the call to the Tok'ra to inform Jacob that he was about to become a grandfather once again. He stopped briefly to inform General Landry of the impending delivery as well, before returning to the infirmary. Jack wasn't too worried about missing anything, seeing as Grace had taken almost 9 hours to arrive and JJ 15.

When he returned from his errands, he was met outside the doors to the private room by a rather anxious looking nurse. She stood blocking his way, one hand held warily in front of her. "I'm sorry sir, Dr. Frasier asked me to have you wait outside for just a minute."

Jack looked at her in surprise before frowning darkly. "_What_? That's my wife in there. I've been present for the births of our other two children. There's nothing I haven't seen before."

The nurse blanched at his harsh tone but stood her ground. "I'm sorry sir. I'm just following the doctor's orders."

Luckily, it was just another few seconds before Janet came out and Jack's anger turned to worry as he saw the look of concern on her face. "Janet? What's going on?" his own voice betrayed his alarm.

Janet met his gaze, worry etched in the lines on her face. "I'm not sure Jack. Sam's contractions are progressing along quite quickly, but the baby is experiencing late deceleration." At his frown of confusion, she hastened to explain. "Namely, the baby's heart rate is decreasing substantially with each contraction, before returning to normal. This happens sometimes, but the heart rate doesn't usually drop so quickly, or quite so much. I've just put Sam on an internal monitor. We'll watch closely through the next few contractions, then see where we are."

"How did this happen?" Jack asked in confusion. Throughout Sam's pregnancy, things had gone smoothly. And even though she was in a higher risk category because of her age, they had been assured that everything was just fine.

Janet sighed. "It could be any number of things, Jack. We just can't be sure at this point. The cord could be wrapped around the baby in an awkward position, the placenta could be tearing away from the wall, it could just be the stress of delivery," she explained as she moved back toward the door to Sam's room. Jack stopped her with a hand to her arm.

"What exactly are you saying, doc?" Jack couldn't keep the fear from his voice. All sorts of dire circumstance swam through his head. He could just kick himself for taking his sweet time in getting back down here. He should have been in there for his wife right from the start!

Janet covered the hand on her arm with her own. "There is a chance that we might have to perform a Caesarian, Jack. If the baby is in distress for too long…well, we just don't want that to happen." She locked gazes with him, her eyes conveying what her words did not.

"Does Sam…"

"Yes, Jack. I informed Sam as to what's going on. Now, why don't you get in there with her? We'll know how your little one's doing before too long."

Jack nodded and took a deep breath before he entered the room. His heart twisted in knots when he met Sam's gaze, for her eyes, which were filled with tears, conveyed the sense of fear and panic that he himself was feeling. Quickly striding over to her, Jack sat on the side of the bed and gathered her in his arms, rubbing his arms soothingly up and down her back while he pressed kisses into her hair. "It's going to be all right, Sam. Everything's going to be all right."

"Oh Jack, I'm so afraid! I don't want anything to happen to our baby! What if this is because of my age? Or something I did…"

Jack didn't let her finish as he shushed her gently. "Shh, baby, this has nothing to do with what you did or didn't do. Come on, now. We've got to be strong for our little one, don't we? Everything's going to be all right."

When Sam stiffened as another pain wracked her body, Janet came in and stood next to the monitor, assessing the baby's condition, while Jack talked her through the pain, continuing to rub her back in soothing circles. Suddenly, a frightening beeping sound joined Sam's pants of pain.

"Damn it!" Janet muttered, then looked over at the nurse who had previously guarded the door. "Heart rate has dropped to 100. Alert the surgical team that we have a possible fetus in distress and may have to move in for an emergency C-section."

"Janet?" Sam gasped out as the contraction ebbed.

Janet placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, offering what comfort she could. "Sam, honey. The baby's heart rate dropped to 100 during that contraction. Anything below 110 raises warning signs for us. I'm going to put you on oxygen for now. We need to make sure the baby is getting enough oxygen throughout the contractions." Quickly and effortlessly, she attached an oxygen tube around Sam's head and placed the small tubes that would provide air into her nostrils. Sam clutched tightly to Jack's hand throughout the short procedure, her eyes filled with worry for her unborn child.

When she was finished, Janet looked at her friends, her eyes serious but reassuring. "If the baby's heart rate drops below 95, we're going to have to do a Caesarian, Sam. But I promise you, we will do everything we can to make sure the baby is all right." Janet squeezed Sam's hand before she moved off to the end of the bed to discuss further proceedings with her nurse.

Sam turned fear-filled eyes to Jack. "Jack, promise me you'll stay with me, no matter what happens," she pleaded.

Bending to kiss her lips, Jack whispered, "Wild equines, Sam. Wild equines." Sam offered him a weak smile before her body was wracked by another contraction.

"Doc!" Jack yelled out as he held tightly to Sam and once again talked her through the contraction.

Once again, the internal monitor screeched out its alarm, increasing the tension in the small room tenfold. Janet held the printout in her hands, her brow creased with worry. "Lieutenant, tell the surgical team we're on our way. I want everything up and ready in five minutes. Send in some medics so we can transport Colonel Carter to the delivery room, stat!"

"Ja…Janet?" Sam breathed out the question.

"I'm sorry Sam, Jack. But the baby's heart rate decreased to 93 during that contraction. I just don't think we have time to wait. Dr. Marrow is standing by with the surgical team. He has done several Caesarians. You'll be in good hands."

"Wait a minute! Aren't you going to be there?" Jack asked, his tone tense as he tried to corral his fear and panic. "You delivered both JJ and Grace. We want you there for this one too." He looked down at Sam, who nodded her agreement, then added a breathless "Please Janet?" of her own.

Hesitating only momentarily, Janet nodded her head in agreement. "And I want Jack there too," Sam added, clutching even more tightly to his hand. Her face was drawn and pale, eyes wide and frightened, but her voice was strong as she vocalized her request.

Janet and Jack locked gazes. "We're not really set up for that here, Sam. Not like a regular hospital would be," she said with hesitation. But seeing the desperate look in her friend's eyes, she added, "But I'll see what I can do." She turned as two rather burly medics entered the room, pushing a gurney in front of them. Very carefully, they transferred Sam to the gurney, making sure all the medical equipment hooked up to her was cautiously placed at its end. Throughout the transfer, Jack kept a tight hold on Sam's hand.

As Janet led the team out of the room and down the hall toward the surgical room, she turned back to Jack. "You'll have to wait here, Jack, just until I can get things cleared for you to come in. We'll need to prep Sam first as well. It will just be a few minutes."

Jack nodded absently, his mind on his wife right now and the baby that was in serious distress. He followed along as far as he could before they came to the doors that would separate him from Sam. "Hold on a second," he gruffly ordered just as they were about to go through the door. Bending, he pressed a kiss to Sam's lips and gently brushed the hair out of her face. "I'll be there as soon as I can, Sam. Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart." His eyes locked with hers, imparting what strength he could through a single glance. Then he blinked back tears of his own before kissing her once more.

Jack slowly backed away as she disappeared through the set of double doors ahead of him, his hand reaching forward beseechingly, yet grasping nothing but air.

As suddenly as the rush of activity happened around him, Jack now felt the oppressive emptiness and quiet surrounding him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, praying that Janet would hurry up and get him into the operating room with his wife, where he belonged. Jack was startled when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the concerned eyes of his friend; the large Jaffa who had been on base for the last few days, lending his expertise to an upcoming mission.

"O'Neill, may I be of assistance?"

Jack sighed and let his shoulders slump in desolation. "I wish you could, T," he stated quietly, then looked back down at the empty corridor. "The baby's…the baby's not doing too well, T. They're going to have to do a C-section to get the baby out quickly." His voice dropped several notches, conveying to Teal'c all he needed to know about his friend's emotional state.

Teal'c frowned in confusion even as he looked on in sympathy. "What is this C-section you speak of O'Neill?"

Jack spared a glance at his friend. "Uh, it's an operation. They have to…cut Sam open to remove the baby…before something happens to either one of them." Jack sank onto a chair against the wall and put his head in his hands. "Oh God, Teal'c. This wasn't supposed to happen. We were just supposed to come in, have a baby, and bring it home in a few days. I can't…" he looked up with pained eyes. "I can't lose her, T. She's my life; her and our kids. I can't lose Sam or the baby."

Teal'c sat down next to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly. "Samantha is a most remarkable woman, O'Neill. I am most certain that she will prevail and bring forth a healthy child. You must remain strong for her. She will be relying upon your strength throughout this difficult time."

Jack nodded as he took in Teal'c's words. He knew he had to be strong. He also had to believe that everything would turn out OK. After all, that's what had gotten him through his many years as part of SG-1. Jack was pulled from his thoughts by the clicking of heels and his name being called. He jumped to his feet before the nurse who had kept him out earlier could get close. "Ambassador O'Neill? We're ready for you, sir. I'll need to have you scrub up and put on surgical attire before you can enter the operating room. They will be ready to start in five minutes."

Nodding mutely, he turned to Teal'c. "T, can you call Danny? Let him know what's happening. But tell him…"

"I will inform him not to mention this to the children, O'Neill," Teal'c finished for him.

Jack gave him a small smile of thanks before turning to follow the nurse through the double doors that, moments ago, had taken his wife from him.

-----

The operating room was a flurry of activity as Jack entered the sterile atmosphere. He spent a frozen moment, taking in the doctors, nurses, and various pieces of medical equipment in the large room. His gaze rested on the small incubator waiting next to the surgical table, just waiting to receive his child. He lost focus for a moment, saying a silent prayer that this baby would be all right, before he was drawn away by his wife's soft call. "Jack?" Her tremulous voice moved him into action as nothing else could.

Though he was dressed head to toe in surgical grub, Sam had not missed his entrance into the operating room. His hesitancy upon entering, the familiar posture of his body, and his intense brown eyes had jumped out at her. Now he stood at her side, holding onto her hand and whispering words of encouragement. One of the nurses brought a stool over for him, which Jack gratefully accepted. He didn't want to be standing and having a bird's eye view while his wife was cut open in front of him. He knew he'd most likely end up on the floor if that were to happen. It was one thing to witness the carnage from a battle; quite another to watch someone cut into the smooth, pale flesh of the woman you loved more than life itself.

While Jack had been waiting in the corridor and getting ready to enter the operating room, Sam had been prepped for surgery. Her abdomen had been cleaned and sterilized, she'd been given a local anesthetic so that she could stay awake throughout to see her baby born, and she had assorted tubes and wires connected to her. She also had a curtain draped from under her chest on down, so she could not see what was happening below, for which both Sam and Jack were eternally grateful. While they both knew what happened during a C-Section, neither had any desire to see the procedure up close and personal.

Sam had experienced several more contractions while waiting for Jack, but could no longer feel the vise-like squeezing of her uterus due to the anesthesia. The internal monitor continued to go off with each contraction, signifying that the baby was still in distress, and its heart rate was dropping with each contraction. When the doctor announced that they were ready to proceed, Sam turned terror filled eyes toward Jack and clutched his hand tighter, if that was even possible. Jack turned in his stool so he could only focus on Sam's face, but neither one could block out the awful sound of the scalpel tearing into her flesh. Jack was grateful beyond measure that she couldn't feel a thing. A part of him wished she had been completely knocked out, but he knew that Sam wanted to be lucid for the birth of their third child.

It seemed to take hours, but was merely minutes when Sam felt a sense of pressure in her abdomen, then saw Dr. Marrow lift a still, bloody infant from her womb. "It's a girl," he said quietly before he quickly passed the baby into Janet's hands, then set to work stopping the bleeding and repairing the damage done by the emergency C-section.

In stark contrast to the noise and bustle of a few minutes ago, all was quiet. Sam craned her neck, fervently trying to see around the bodies of the medical personnel so she could catch a glimpse of the baby. "Jack? Why isn't she crying? Why isn't my baby crying?" her voice rose in panic at the stillness around them.

Jack glanced behind him, his own eyes filling with tears as his heart beat painfully in his chest. He felt so helpless and useless, and the day Charlie died came rushing back at him. Dear God, he couldn't go through that again. _Please God_, he prayed silently, _don't take my little girl too._ "Janet?" he croaked out, waiting for some word from their friend.

The baby was lying in the incubator, surrounded by Janet and several nurses. Jack could just see two small, thin bluish legs peeking out from behind the bodies of the people who were trying to save her. He could hear Janet's, "Come on, little one, breathe," as she pleaded with the baby, even as she pumped the tiny chest and supervised as a nurse administering oxygen to the motionless baby. An IV was quickly put into the infant's vein and Jack winced at the thought of a needle puncturing the delicate skin.

Jack turned back to Sam, their grief filled gazes locking with each other. Jack ran a shaky hand over Sam's brow, trying to soothe her, but he knew it was fruitless. Only one thing could ease her suffering. He closed his eyes and prayed anew.

And then suddenly, they heard the sweetest sound they would ever hear. A small whimper issued forth from across the room, quickly turning into the loud wails of a newborn baby. Janet turned, and though only her eyes were visible above her mask, both Jack and Sam could see that she was smiling through her tears. "She's OK. She's going to be OK!" she announced proudly, before turning back and ministering to the new baby.

Sam sobbed openly now, her fear giving way to joy and relief at the news that her daughter was all right. Jack too had tears streaming down his face; tears that he was not at all ashamed to bear. He pulled his mask down and leaned over his wife, giving her a kiss filled with love. His hand stroked her hair as he said, "I love you so much, Sam. I am so proud of you. Our baby is going to be all right!" His heartfelt words made Sam cry even more.

Fifteen minutes later, when Sam's incision had been closed and she had been cleaned up, Janet came over, carrying a tiny bundle swaddled in white blanket in her arms. "Here she is, Sam," she stated quietly as she gently placed the baby on her mother's chest. "She's absolutely beautiful." Jack's arm came out and supported the baby's weight as he gazed down into his new daughter's face.

"Hey, there princess," he whispered quietly. "Welcome to the world." He brushed his hand lightly across the furrowed brow of the infant as she listened to his voice. "I'm your daddy. And this beautiful woman is your mommy." His smile faded as he said, "You scared us to death, little one. No more of that, you hear?" Then he bent down and gently kissed the baby's head, his eyes filling again with tears. "She looks just like you, Sam," he offered quietly.

Sam smiled through her tears as she too gazed into the dark eyes of her child; eyes that would one day be as blue as her mothers. "But she's a fighter like her daddy," Sam added quietly, then locked gazes with Jack once more. They smiled tremulously, then shared another kiss before Janet cleared her throat.

"I should take her to the infirmary and check her out more closely. She's going to have to stay in the infant warmer for at least 24 hours." She held up a hand when two pairs of concerned eyes turned to her. "It's only a precaution. But she had a rather traumatic birth and we need to make sure that everything's OK. With her _and_ with you Sam," she added pointedly. She didn't need to tell either one of them how close it had been, or that both Sam and the baby would be spending a few extra days in the infirmary because of that fact.

Sam, who was starting to feel the effects of the pain medication, nodded in agreement and reluctantly passed their daughter over to Jack. He stood up carefully, cradling her in the protection of his arms. "Can I carry her down, Janet?" he asked softly, not taking his eyes off this precious miracle.

Janet smiled. "I'm sure that can be arranged, Jack. We'll have mom and baby resting together before you know it," she added as Sam looked wistfully on.

"We can't be calling her baby O'Neill for much longer now, can we?" Doctor Marrow looked to both of them with a smile on his face. He had finished filling out both Sam's chart and the new baby's while listening in on the conversation. "Do you have a name picked out?"

Jack looked to Sam, an eyebrow raised in question. They'd had a difficult time with names this time around; had in fact finally agreed that if the baby was a boy, Jack would pick a name. If it was a girl, Sam would. "Well, Mrs. O'Neill? Do we have a name for this little miracle of ours?" Jack asked with a slight smirk on his face.

Sam blinked in thought for a moment, then let a smile grace her face. "I think I do, Mr. O'Neill. How do you feel about Madelyn Joyanna? I have a feeling she's going to add even more joy to our lives."

Jack cocked his head to the side, then looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. Slowly, a true smile crept across his face as he watched his new daughter stretch and yawn. "Maddie Joy. Yeah, I like it. I like it a lot." Then he bent and once more pressed a kiss against Sam's lips. "I'll see you in the infirmary, Mrs. O'Neill. I think I'd better call Danny and let JJ and Grace know they have a little sister."

Sam chuckled tiredly. "Yes, you probably should. They'll be anxious. I do hope JJ's not too disappointed. I think he wanted a brother."

Laughing, Jack replied, "That's nothing. I think Grace wanted a puppy!" The room erupted in laughter, the tension of the last hour dissipating in the joy that only came from a happy ending.

-----

Daniel entered the infirmary quietly, his hands clutching tightly to those of the two little children on either side of him. Teal'c followed, carrying Katie Rose in his arms. The little redhead was smiling into his face as she plucked at the tattoo on his forehead. When Janet spotted them, she quickly came over, putting her finger to her lips just as Grace was about to speak.

Getting down on one knee, she held the little girl gently by her arms. "Hi Grace. Mommy and your new little sister are sleeping, so we have to be really quiet, OK?"

Grace nodded solemnly, her dark eyes big and filled with worry. Mommy had been gone for a long time. And Uncle Danny had looked worried, so that had made Grace worried. She clutched her uncle's hand just a bit tighter and looked over to her brother, who was regarding the doctor with quiet concern of his own.

"Is mommy OK?" JJ asked, his bright eyes waiting anxiously for her answer. Even though Uncle Daniel had assured him his mother was fine, JJ knew that Auntie Janet was a doctor. And everyone knows that doctors know more about sick people than uncles who like to play with rocks. At least, that's what daddy said.

"She's fine, sweetheart." Janet held out a hand and gently cupped the little boy's cheek. "She's just tired. Your mommy and baby sister had a long day. That's all." She shared a meaningful glance with Daniel, who knew the whole story. He knew how close his friends had come to losing this baby; that the umbilical cord had been wrapped around her neck, greatly decreasing her supply of oxygen with every contraction. Janet had told him that, if they hadn't operated when they did, Maddie Joy would not have survived. When he heard the news, he'd done his best at keeping his emotions in check, not wanting Grace or JJ to pick up on the tension. He thought he had succeeded but, looking into their concerned faces right now, he wasn't so sure. These two children were much more astute than he gave them credit for.

As Daniel gazed down at his wife, his mind registered her fatigue. He was going to insist that she come home with him once the children had visited their mother. There would be several competent nurses on duty, not to mention Dr. Marrow. And of course, Jack would be staying the night as well. JJ and Grace would be staying with them tonight, so they wouldn't get a _whole_ lot of rest...at least until the children went down for the night. But it was better than her staying here. Besides, Katie needed to see her mother as well, proven by the fact that she was now straining out of Teal'c's arms and reaching forward to her own mother, a pleading cry of "Mama!" on her lips.

As Janet stood up and reached out for her own daughter, Jack chose that moment to step out from the room that held his wife and new daughter. Forgetting that she had just agreed to be quiet, Grace let out a happy cry of "Daddy!" and launched herself into his arms.

With lightening quick reflexes, Jack scooped Grace up and held her close. "Hey there, princess! Have you been good for Uncle Danny?"

The little girl nodded her head and then laid it down on his shoulder, tightening her arms around his neck as she did so. JJ released Daniel's hand and came over to his father as well, wrapping his arms around his leg and gazing up at his father inquiringly; a look that reminded him so much of Sam. Jack smiled down at the little boy and let his hand rest on top of his head, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Hey little man. How are you?"

JJ blinked, then without answering, asked a question of his own. "Is mommy hurted?"

Jack shared a quick look with Daniel, who shook his head and frowned. He hadn't mentioned anything to the two children. Jack sank down into a nearby chair, shifting Grace to one leg, then pulled JJ up onto the other. He thought for just a moment before replying to his son's query. "Your new sister had a hard time being born. The doctor had to help so he had to operate on mommy. But mommy and Maddie are both doing fine now. They're both anxious to see you. Do you want to go in now?"

JJ nodded his head quickly. He wasn't quite sure what daddy meant by operating on mommy to help his little sister get borned. His friend Joey had an operation to put tubes in his ears but somehow, JJ didn't think it was at all the same. But now that daddy had assured him that mommy was OK, all JJ wanted to do was go and see her.

Grace was a little more hesitant. Cocking her head slightly and frowning, she asked, "Who Maddie?"

Jack chuckled. "Maddie is your new baby sister. Mommy decided to name her Madelyn Joyanna, but we'll call her Maddie, OK?"

"Is she all winkly?" Grace asked, crinkling her nose up at the thought.

Laughing again, Jack stood his two young children on their feet before following suit. "Your baby sister is beautiful, just like both of you were, Grace. Let's go see her, shall we?" And with a quick glance at Janet, who nodded her head in approval, he led his children into to the room to see their mother.

Sam had been dozing lightly when she heard the excited cry from Grace outside the door. Gently raising the head of the bed, for her abdomen was understandably sore, Sam settled herself back and waited for their arrival. She combed her fingers through her hair, hoping she didn't look too disheveled and thereby frighten the children. She needn't have worried, for as soon as they saw her sitting up in the bed, both children released their daddy's hands and raced over to her.

Seeing that they were about to launch themselves full throttle up on the bed, Jack had quickly followed. "Hold on there, munchkins." He grabbed the backs of their shirts to halt their progress. "Mommy's still sore and can't have you jumping on her. You can sit up on the bed with her if you promise to be really careful."

The two children had been stopped mid stride at their father's intervention and looked back at him with trepidation. "It's OK Grace, JJ," Sam said softly. "Come here. I need a hug from both of you. We just have to be gentle, OK?"

When they nodded their heads in agreement, Jack released his hold on them and they climbed slowly and carefully onto the bed, one on each side of her. For the moment, they ignored the bassinet at the end of the bed. JJ gave his mother a hug and kiss first, then Grace. When she pulled back, the little girl had a sober expression on her face. "I misted you mommy," she said sadly. "You and daddy was gone for a _long_ time."

Sam smiled softly at the little girl and brushed a hand through her hair. "I know sweetheart. I missed you too, both of you, very much. But I'm so glad Uncle Daniel brought you here to see me. Did you have fun with him and Katie Rose today?"

JJ eagerly nodded his head. "We went to the park and guess what mommy? Blaze was there! He camed over and said hi to me!" the little boy grinned proudly.

"That's wonderful, JJ," Sam smiled back.

Not to be outdone, Grace chimed in, "And Uncle Daniel maked us mac'roni and cheese, but the noodles was crunchy," she wrinkled her nose at the thought.

Jack laughed. "That's Uncle Danny for you. Can't cook worth beans."

JJ looked back at his father with a puzzled frown. "We didn't have beans, daddy. Jus' mac'roni and cheese."

"Ahh!" Jack shared a smile with Sam. "My mistake. So," he clapped his hands together, "How about if we take a look at your new sister?"

Both children looked toward the end of the bed, now focusing their attention on the clear bassinet that stood there, containing a tiny bundle. There was a large light overhead, shining down on the baby within. JJ frowned and pointed at it. "What's that for?"

Jack looked to where he was pointing. "Oh, that's just a special light to keep Maddie warm. She's going to need a little extra attention for a few days, just to make sure she's all right." He gave all three of them a reassuring smile, for Sam's smile had faded slightly at his words. He gave her hand a squeeze before moving down toward the bassinet.

Grace crawled on hands and knees toward the end of the bed, her eyes focused on the light. "Is she going to get cookeded in there?" she asked, her voice rising in dismay. The clear rectangular shape with the large light overhead reminded her faintly of the microwave oven they had at home.

JJ shoved his sister. "Mommy and daddy wouldn't cook the baby, dummy!"

"Hey, now. None of that," Jack warned the little boy. JJ instantly lowered his eyes at the reprimand. Softening his voice, Jack said, "Come here you two, let's take a look at Maddie. She wants to meet you."

Jack lifted first JJ, then Grace off of the bed and brought them over to the bassinet. Reaching in, Jack gently picked up the baby before sitting down in the chair at the end of the bed. When neither JJ nor Grace moved any closer, he smiled reassuringly at them. "Come on, it's OK."

They tentatively stepped forward, both of their gazes glued on the little baby in their daddy's arms. When they were close enough, Jack peeled back the blanket to reveal a small, sleeping baby. Her skin was a rosy pink, her small nose crinkling in her sleep, eyelashes resting gently on her smooth skin, and her mouth puckering occasionally in a sucking motion.

Though she still thought a puppy was cuter, Grace was rather surprised by how sweet this new little sister of hers actually looked. She wasn't all red and wrinkly like she remembered the pictures of her and JJ. And she was really small…too small to be able to tell her much about being born, she thought to herself. Grace glanced into the bassinet, her eyes widening when she saw the stuffed bear resting inside. Had that come out of mommy too? She'd have to ask mommy about that later.

Her thoughts were interrupted when daddy asked, "So JJ, what do you think of your new little sister?"

The little cocked his head thoughtfully. "Are you sure it's not a boy?"

Jack shared an amused look with Sam before replying, "Yep, we're sure."

JJ shrugged his shoulders. "She's OK, I Guess. Too small to play with though."

Smiling again Jack said, "Just wait a while, little man. She'll grow faster than you think." Turning now to Grace, he repeated his question to her. "What do you think Grace? Isn't Maddie beautiful?"

Grace frowned in thought. While she didn't want to hurt mommy's feelings, part of her thought she'd better find something wrong with the baby…just so they'd know that Grace was better than the new baby. "She's balded," she observed pointedly after a brief moment of silence.

Jack chuckled. "Well, not exactly bald sweetheart. She has some hair, it's just really light, like mommy's."

Grace craned her head back to look at Sam, then her face fell in sadness. She pulled at her own locks of light brown hair. "I's not like mommy," she said dejectedly.

Sam patted the bed next to her. "Come here, Gracie." When the little girl hesitantly climbed up next to her, Sam hugged her close. "You don't have to look like me, sweetheart. You are beautiful and special all by yourself, and mommy and daddy love you very much. Just like we love JJ. Mommy and daddy have enough love for three children…three very _special_ children," she emphasized.

Grace looked down at the blanket, picking at the threads with her fingers. "But I's not your little girl no more. Maddie is."

"Oh baby, you will always be my little girl. But now you're my big girl too. Daddy and I will need you and JJ to help us with Maddie. Who else but her big brother and sister can teach her to build with legos, or to ride a trike? Or teach her all about trick or treating and Santa Claus? She'll need you to help her dress her dolls and know how to take care of them. Maddie is going to need all of us to love her and teach her so many things. Can you help us with that?"

Grace looked toward the end of the bed, where her daddy was holding the new baby. She looked at JJ, who gave her a nod as if to nudge her along. Then she looked up into her mommy's blue eyes; eyes that seemed to be pleading with her to say yes. She looked once more to the bundle in daddy's arms that was now starting to move around, the little arms flailing as they escaped the confines of the blanket.

Without giving an answer, Grace crawled back down to the end of the bed and hopped onto the ground. She walked over to the baby and peered down into her face, her brown eyes meeting the dark blue of the baby's. Maddie blinked up into the face above her and Grace blinked back, then she smiled. Leaning closer, Grace kissed her new sister on the forehead. "I's your big sister Grace," she said softly, but loud enough for the rest of her family to hear. "Me and JJ will teach you lots of stuffs. But you can't take Winnie to bed with you. You'll squash him like a pancake, even if's you are little now. And don't play with daddy's shabing cream. He don't like that. Or the baby powder. Daddy don't like that either," she whispered in confidence.

Jack grinned down at Grace, his eyes alight with laughter. He looked over at Sam, who had tears in her eyes, but a happy smile on her face. Nestling the baby in one arm, he drew both Grace and JJ close. "You are going to be the best big brother and big sister that Maddie could ask for. Mommy and I are so proud of both of you." He kissed them each on the forehead, then whispered to them, "Thank you for making mommy and I so happy. We love you so much."

"We love you too, daddy," they chorused, carefully wrapping their arms around him in a hug.

Janet, Daniel, Katie and Teal'c entered the room and smiled at the scene before them. Daniel quickly snapped a picture with the camera he had brought along for just such a purpose. As Teal'c walked over to join his friends, he pulled his own wife aside.

"Maybe it's time we added to our family as well, Dr. Frasier," he said quietly, brushing his hand gently first along her cheek, then Katie's.

Janet smiled gently back at him. "Maybe Dr. Jackson. Maybe."

As they drew further into the room to welcome this new addition to their extended family, the adults all smiled when they heard Grace say, "Come see my new sister, Katie. I gets to teach her all sorts of stuffs."


	12. Daughters

**Chapter 12 - Daughters**

It took Sam longer to recover from the birth of Maddie that she had expected. Though she was in peak physical condition, the trauma of the birth took a lot out of her; both physically and emotionally. When it came time to come home after 5 days in the infirmary, Jack was more than ready. He knew they all needed to get back into some sort of routine, especially with Grace and JJ. The two children, though well behaved and fairly flexible in their own right, had missed being with their parents, especially their mother. And while Jack had only stayed overnight that first night with Sam, it just wasn't the same for the children. He realized too, that Sam needed to be with her other children. She had perked up whenever they arrived for a visit, but seemed quiet and contemplative in their absence. She had even seemed remote when Thor popped into the infirmary to offer his congratulations on the birth of their third child. She'd offered a thankful smile when he professed his intention to name the final ship in the _Fleet of the Samantha Carter_ Madeyln Joyanna, but had not engaged much in the conversation after that.

Even when Jacob stopped in to visit, Sam had seemed a bit distant, a fact that hurt Jacob terribly, though he didn't voice his thoughts about the matter. He silently hoped his only daughter wasn't angry with him for his long absences in the lives of his grandchildren. Jack, noticing the rather stilted exchange between the two, had pulled him aside and explained the circumstances of Maddie's birth in more detail. Jacob had gained an understanding then of his daughter's emotions, but still felt slightly hurt... and maybe a bit guilty that he hadn't been there for her. Jack assured him that Sam wasn't upset with him and he should stop back in a few weeks and visit once they had gotten Maddie settled. Jacob had readily agreed, gave Sam a kiss good-bye, and left the infirmary, concern for his daughter written all over his features.

Jack had approached Janet on their fourth day in the infirmary, his concern over Sam's unusual behavior starting to worry him. She had experienced the 'baby blues' to some degree after JJ and Grace were born, but nothing like this. Janet had assured him that Sam's behavior was normal, especially after having undergone an emergency C-section. In such circumstances, many women underwent feelings of guilt and inadequacy as mothers, no matter how unfounded those assertions might be. Janet told Jack to remain supportive and not allow Sam time to wallow in any feelings of guilt, but to rejoice in the healthy birth of their daughter.

Jack had tried to do just that, sitting with her, holding her, and assuring her of his love for both her and the newest little O'Neill. He saw signs of her old self returning when he regaled her with tales of JJ and Grace and was hopeful that she would bounce back once they returned home.

And so, after five days in the infirmary, Jack eagerly packed up his wife and new baby and prepared to bring them home. JJ and Grace were just as eager for their mother's return. They had gone shopping with Daniel and Teal'c and purchased a few items to welcome both her and their new sister home. And a few things for themselves…after all, they were new big brothers and sisters, weren't they? When they big day finally arrived, the two children were filled with gleeful exhuberation when their mother walked in the door, carrying their tiny sister in her arms.

Sam tried to be happy and cheerful for their sakes, she really did. But she was still so sore and tired. She passed Maddie off to Jack almost as soon as they entered the house and sat on the couch, listening to Grace and JJ babble on about their days, but she wasn't really there. Her glance kept straying to the tiny baby, now lying in the bassinet that had held both JJ and Grace…the baby that they had almost lost. Sam's eyes teared up at the thought and she brushed them angrily away. She knew Maddie was fine now, for Janet had assured her that the little girl was the picture of health. But Sam still couldn't keep the thoughts away that she had somehow caused the traumatic entry into the world for her youngest child.

Jack, seeing his wife's teary gaze, set about distracting the children. "Ok, you two. Mommy and Maddie need to rest for a while. Why don't you go play in the backyard, OK? I'll be out there in a minute and bring you each a popsicle."

With shouts of delight, the two children happily complied with their father's request. They both pressed wet kisses to Sam's cheek before rushing outside to enjoy the beautiful June afternoon.

Jack came to sit on the couch, drawing Sam into his arms. "Hey, everything is going to be fine, Sam. We're home now. The kids are so excited to have you back again." He drew away and ran his hand through her hair. "What's wrong, honey?" he questioned as he saw the tears form anew in her eyes.

Once again, Sam angrily brushed them away. "I don't know, Jack. I'm sorry I'm acting like this. I really am glad to be home again with you and the children. It's just…"

"What Sam? Jack asked gently, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "What is it?"

Her eyes looked into his pleadingly. "I'm just so afraid something is going to happen to Maddie, Jack. She had such a rough start, one that I still feel some blame for. And what about JJ and Grace? I'm not going to be able to give them the attention they're used to. With two children, it wasn't so bad, but now with three?"

Jack pulled her close, one arm around her shoulders, the other gently holding the back of her head. "Shh, everything is going to be fine. Janet and Dr. Marrow both assured us that Maddie is strong and healthy. We've talked about her birth, Sam. You have nothing to feel guilty about. These things sometimes happen, but Maddie is just fine. And Grace and JJ will be fine too. I'm going to be here for them as well, remember? And I think their daddy is one of their favorite playthings," he grinned into her hair and felt his heart lift as he heard an answering chuckle. "They're getting to be more independent, Sam. They'll understand that the baby needs more of your time right now. They love you and they love Maddie. Yes, it's going to be a little chaotic around here, but when haven't our lives been chaotic?" he tried to assuage her fears with a warm smile.

Sam pulled back and looked up into his face, then smiled softly in return. "You are an amazing man, Jack O'Neill. I love you so much."

His smile widened. "I love you too, sweetheart. We're in this together, and don't you forget it!" Then he pulled her in for a kiss, feeling a sense of relief for the first time in many days.

Their moment of closeness was interrupted by the back door banging closed and Grace running into the living room. "Mommy, look! I gots some flowers for you!" she called excitedly as she came over to her mother and thrust a handful of daisies, roots and all, at her mother.

Sam sat up a little straighter, a surprised, slighty wary look on her face. "Oh my, Grace, these are…well, they're just beautiful. But where did you get them?" she asked the little girl, a look of puzzlement on her face as she brushed errant clumps of dirt off of her lap.

"Outside," Grace replied happily.

Jack groaned and rubbed his hand across his face. "Please don't tell me you got them out of the neighbor's yard, Grace Aeryn."

Grace's smile faltered as she replied quietly, "Ok, daddy."

"OK…what?" he asked in trepidation.

"I won't tell you that I gots them out of Mrs. Grundley's garden."

Sam bit her lower lip to hold back a smile as Jack groaned even louder. He narrowed his eyes as he took in her amusement. "Easy for you to find this amusing, _mommy_. You don't have to face the wrath of Mrs. Grundley," he muttered as he got to his feet. Holding out his hand to Grace he said, "Come on you little miscreant. If I have to talk to Mrs. Grundley, you're coming with me."

Grace, not realizing that she was in a bit of trouble here, smiled back at her mommy before skipping off alongside her daddy. Sam let the smile she was holding in blossom full force when she heard Grace ask, "Daddy? Maybe we can gives Mrs. Grundley a Popsicle too. She might like that."

She chuckled out loud when Jack replied, "I don't know, Gracie. The woman's kind of chilly already."

When she heard the back door slam, Sam turned toward her youngest daughter. Easing slowly off of the couch, she went to stand beside the bassinet and stared down at the sleeping child for several long minutes. Then reaching in, she drew Maddie gently out and held her close, reveling in the feeling of the small bundle of warmth pressed against her chest. Maybe things would be all right after all, she thought, as she pressed a soft kiss to the baby's head.

-----

The first week home had gone well. Maddie was a remarkably good baby, only crying when she was wet, hungry, or tired and not given to long fussing jags. After a few days, JJ and Grace had become used to her cries and they no longer came running whenever they heard her, though Grace was more apt than JJ to stick close to her mother. JJ preferred to be outside, running and playing with the few boys in the neighborhood his age.

Sam was planning on spending the next three months home, though she would remain on call if there was a dire emergency at the base. She was hoping to ease back into her work schedule once her three months were up. Jack would resume his work schedule in another two weeks but, like Sam, would be available should there be an emergency. Teal'c had agreed to act as Training Consultant in his place and readily took to the task of training some of the newer SG teams for off-world action.

Sam was truly grateful that Jack was home with her. Though she seemed to be getting over her case of the baby blues, she still had moments where she felt overwhelmed by it all. In those instances, Jack was there both to assure her that she was doing fine and to take the older children off of her hands for a while. And of course, JJ and Grace provided her with endless moments of love and humor; especially Grace.

Sam chuckled as she recalled how, that first day they were home, Grace had asked if the new teddy bear in Maddie's crib had also come out of mommy's tummy. When Sam had responded no, that General Landry had sent it, Grace had seemed rather disappointed.

Even though the little girl spent much time with her younger cousin, she was intensely curious about everything having to do with the baby; her feedings, changing her diapers, and most especially the small umbilical stump that had remained on her stomach for a few days after they got home.

"Mommy, what is that black thing on Maddie's tummy?" she'd asked the second day they were home.

"Oh, that's just a part of the umbilical cord," Sam had explained. "It's a long cord that attaches a mommy and baby, so that the baby can get food and blood from the mommy while inside her tummy. That's why everyone has a belly button, because it's where they were once connected to their mommies."

Grace frowned as she tried to picture what mommy was telling her. Quizzically, she looked up at Sam. "Like a 'traw?"

Sam smiled at Grace as she finished changing Maddie's diaper. "Well, I guess it is in a way like a straw. But it's not hollow, or empty, like a straw is."

Grace pressed her face close to Maddie's bare tummy, then wrinkled her nose. "It's kinda 'tinky and looks like dried worms. You 'member those worms that JJ left in the pail at the lake? They gots all dried and ucky, like Maddie's 'tump."

Sam laughed out loud at that comment as she finished dressing Maddie and lifted her into the cradle of her arms. "Yes, I guess it does look a bit like that. But it should fall off in a few days, then no more stump," she assured the little girl.

Grace lifted her shirt and looked at her own belly button. "Then Maddie will looks like me!" she said proudly, grinning up at her mother.

"Yes, she will baby," Sam smiled as she bent to kiss Grace on the head.

True to her mommy's word, Maddie's umbilical stump fell off two days later. Grace tried to talk daddy into letting her put it under her pillow. JJ had recently had a visit from the tooth fairy for his first lost tooth…maybe the tooth fairy wouldn't notice that the stump wasn't a tooth and leave Grace some money too? Daddy had made that funny face that he sometimes did and told her the tooth fairy would definitely notice, and he had thrown it away. Grace had been a bit disappointed in that outcome.

Sam chuckled to herself as she recalled the incident; Grace was such an open, curious four year old but she sure came up with some outlandish ideas sometimes! She had changed from a quiet, shy toddler into an inquisitive preschooler who seemed to have boundless questions about everything.

"Hey, no giggling," Jack said as he came up behind Sam and pressed a kiss into the side of her neck. She was sitting in an arm chair, nursing Maddie. Jack reached under the blanket covering Sam and brushed a gentle hand across the top of Maddie's downy head before he took a seat opposite Sam.

"I was just thinking about Grace and the umbilical cord stump," Sam explained with a smile.

"Oiy," Jack said with a grimace. "I was half expecting her to dig that thing out of the garbage and put it under her pillow; just to see if she might be right after all." They shared a laugh, then quieted down as the object of their amusement entered the living room.

"Hi, daddy," Grace said, climbing up onto Jack's knees without a second thought.

"Umpf! Hey, what did you have for lunch? You're getting awfully heavy, young lady," Jack teased her. Grace giggled at him, then leaned back against his chest, watching as Sam nursed the baby. Though Sam had explained to both children the process of breastfeeding, she was always very discreet about it when the children were around, covering herself and Maddie with a light blanket.

Pulling Grace's attention from her mother, Jack asked, "Where's your brother Grace? Should we see if he wants to go to the park?"

Grace shook her head. "He's playing wif Billy," and she frowned at the name. Grace was not overly fond of Billy; the boy liked to tease her and sometimes, when JJ wasn't watching, he pulled Grace's hair.

"Well, you and I could go," Jack offered, not wanting the little girl to feel abandoned.

"No. I wants to stay wif mommy," she replied. Then she climbed off his lap and went over to Sam. Grace stood to the side of the chair, watching for a minute before she leaned forward, resting her crossed arms on the arm of the chair and listening as her blanket covered sister suckled beneath. "Does Maddie gets chocolate milk, mommy? I really likes chocolate milk," she added with a wistful sigh.

Sam shot Jack a look as he snorted from across the room, then turned her gaze on Grace. "No, sweetheart. Maddie doesn't get chocolate milk, only plain milk from mommy."

"Oh," Grace sighed. "Maybe she wouldn't cry so much if you gived her chocolate milk sometimes."

Sam just smiled, knowing that Grace didn't expect an answer. Her next question, however, demanded one. "Will I get bumps like you when I gets bigger?" the little girl asked, looking at her mother's partially covered chest.

An even louder choke of laughter came from across the room, this time causing Grace to turn and look and Sam to throw a glare in that direction. "Sorry," Jack mumbled. "Just a little bit of a cough," he lamely explained as he coughed faintly into his hand, all the while he gave Sam a mischievous wink.

Deciding to answer the question as vaguely as possible, Sam said, "When you get big like mommy, your chest will be bigger, Grace. And then, when you have your own baby, you can feed her like mommy is feeding Maddie."

Grace cocked her head to the side, lost in thought for a minute. The she lifted up her yellow t-shirt and looked at her own chest. "Does the baby suck on the nibbles to gets the milk out?" She pointed to her own tiny nipples.

Jack groaned and covered his face with his hands, then stood up, ready to intervene if necessary.

Ignoring her husband for the moment, Sam answered gently, "Yes, Grace. That's where a mommy's milk comes out. But you will have to wait a long time for that to happen to you."

"Damn right," Jack muttered under his breath as he stood beside Grace. Then, squatting down next to her, he gently tugged her shirt back down and rested his hands on her hips. "How about you and daddy go and have some chocolate milk and some of those cookies Mrs. Nelson sent over?"

Successfully distracted, Grace's eyes lit up as she replied, "Oh goody! I loves Mrs. Nelson's cookies. Hers isn't burnded like mommy's."

At Sam's protest of "Hey!" Grace gave her an innocent smile, then scampered off into the kitchen, light brown curls dancing on her shoulders as she left.

Jack slowly got to his feet and shot Sam a baleful look. "I am _so_ not ready for…more of those discussions," he stated, his hand waving absently in the direction Grace had gone.

Sam chuckled as she lifted the now full baby to her shoulder and patted her lightly on the back. "She's just curious, Jack. I'm sure she'll forget all about it after she has her snack."

"Yeah, until the next time she sees you nursing Maddie." He bent and pressed a kiss to Maddie's head before stalking off to join Grace.

Jack entered the kitchen and moved around getting glasses, plates and their snack ready. He poured a glass of milk for Sam as well, knowing that she too was partial to chocolate milk. He was just about to take his seat next to his daughter when he had to stifle a groan at her next question. "Daddy, does you gots nibbles too?"

-----

Maddie was just two days shy of turning a month old when the O'Neill's decided it was time to have a gathering of friends and family to celebrate both Maddie's arrival and Independence Day. And so, on July 4th, Jack was standing at the grill, burning the meat, while family and friends moved around him. JJ, Grace, and Katie Rose were splashing around in the 24 inch deep wading pool Daniel had brought over earlier and set up for their entertainment. The two little girls wore tiny red bikinis, which both Jack and Daniel said would be the last time they wore bikinis at _any_ age. JJ was busy filling pails of water and dumping them down the small slide they had put into the pool, his dark brown hair already plastered to his head.

Janet sat in a chair on the deck, cuddling little Maddie Joy in her arms as she watched her red-headed daughter splash about in the water with her two cousins. To the delight of all, the good doctor had informed her friends that she and Daniel were expecting another little one of their own in 8 months time. As such, she had not been allowed to lift a finger, only to hold the baby.

Sam came out of the kitchen, carrying a salad. She looked fit and healthy in her blue shorts and tank top. Though she bemoaned the fact that she would never lose the tummy bulge from her last child, Jack thought she had never looked more beautiful. Even the pink scar on her lower abdomen did nothing to change his mind in that regard.

She was followed closely by Teal'c and Ishta, bearing trays of food as well. Ishta, while not a frequent visitor to their planet, had happened to be in residence and had been granted permission to leave base and join in the celebration. While the two of them were not officially joined in the tradition of the Jaffa, they were each committed to the other and spent as much time as possible in each other's company. All of their friends were hoping that, one day soon, there would be another marriage to celebrate.

Trailing the two Jaffa warriors was Jacob. As promised, he had returned to visit just this week and had been relieved to find Sam acting once more like her old self. She had tried to apologize for her earlier behavior, but Jacob had just brushed it off, instead pulling her close for a long hug. They had shared a look of understanding, then resumed their normal father/daughter relationship.

Jacob now walked over to where Janet sat and looked down at his newest grandchild. Without a word, Janet stood and offered the sleeping child to him, who he received gratefully. He sank down into the chair Janet had vacated and looked down at this precious child. Her cheeks had filled out in the last month and her blue eyes had lightened considerably. She still sported tufts of pale blond hair that only enhanced her pink skin. Jacob stifled a shiver as he thought how close they had come to losing her almost before she had even arrived.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Jack asked softly from beside Jacob.

Jacob looked up and met his eyes. "Who are you talking about? Sam or Maddie?"

Jack smiled as he took the seat next to Jacob. Teal'c had none too gently informed Jack that Ishta did not care for charred meat and pushed Jack out of the way to take over grilling duties, so Jack had joined his father-in-law. "Well, I was referring to Maddie, but could certainly include Sam in that statement. Grace as well," he added, looking over to where his older daughter was now trying to cajole Daniel into letting them stay in the pool for a few more minutes. Dinner was almost ready and Sam had sent him to get the children out of the pool. The archeologist stood by the pool, holding three towels and trying to convince them it was time to get out.

Jacob let his gaze follow Jack's and he smiled as Grace plopped down into the water, splashing Daniel in the process. "I think he's in over his head." He indicated the now wet Daniel. "She sure is a little spit-fire, that Grace. Reminds me a lot of you," he added with a sidelong glance at Jack.

"Thank you, I think," Jack replied with a smug grin. "What about JJ? He remind you of me as well?" Jack asked with a quirk of his eyebrows. They both turned to the little boy, who was busy building a tower of connecting water tubes, then pouring pails of water down them and observing what they did. He seemed oblivious of the splashing of the two younger girls around him.

Jacob grinned. "Nope. He's Sam all the way. Can't see you sitting still for that long," he indicated the child's deep concentration on his project.

Jack laughed out loud. "I'd have to agree with you there." Then turning back to the baby in his father-in-law's arms, he said, "Wonder what this one will be like?" He ran his hand gently over her soft hair.

Gazing gently down, Jacob replied quietly, "Right now, she's the spitting image of Sam as a newborn. From the patch of blond hair to the dimple I can see forming in her cheek. She's going to be beautiful, just like my Sammie," Jacob sighed wistfully.

Jack looked to Jacob, studying him carefully for a moment. "You OK, Jake?"

Jacob looked up in surprise, startled that he had spoken those last words out loud. He let his eyes rove over to Sam, who was laughing at something Janet was telling her, before letting his gaze meet Jack's. After a few moment of silence, he said, "I envy you Jack. You have something not a lot of men get; a second chance at having a family." He looked back down at the baby in his arms before he continued quietly. "I wasn't around much when Sammie was little, then when her mother died, I just couldn't…well, I wasn't around then either. When I blended with Selmac, it gave me a second chance to get to know my daughter. And I am so grateful for that Jack, truly I am." Now he looked up with a pained expression in his eyes, "But I so regret not being around more for this." He shifted the baby in his arms meaningfully, then looked out at Grace. "You just don't know how lucky you are, Jack," he added thoughtfully.

Jack glanced down at the baby, over at his wife, and finally to his two children in the pool. "Oh yes I do, Jacob. I may not be the brightest guy around, but I do know that much."

The two men locked gazes for a moment before Jacob nodded, "Yes, Jack. I believe you do." The older man looked over at his daughter once again, and smiled. "Sammie was such a bright, inquisitive child. Sometimes, I'd get so frustrated by her endless questions. Other times, she seemed so small and fragile…I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and keep her safe. Later, when she got older, she distanced herself from me…trying to prove how strong and self-reliant she was." He turned back to Jack. "Daughters are different that sons, Jack. No matter how tough and self-sufficient they seem to be, there will always be that place in their hearts that needs their daddy. And that place in yours that will want to keep her safe."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Jack replied quietly. "When I think of someone trying to hurt one of my girls…well, let's just say, if it ever happened, it wouldn't be a pretty sight." Jack frowned as his thoughts turned to all of the ways his little girls could one day be hurt.

Jacob reached a hand over and placed it on Jack's arm. "It doesn't do any good to dwell on what might happen, Jack. Just be there for them. No matter what, always be there for them." He looked up into the sky as if formulating his next words. "I didn't do a very good job at a lot of aspects of fatherhood, Jack. But I do love Sam so much, and have only ever wanted the best for her." He looked back at Jack and smiled. "And even against my better judgment, I think she found that in you."

There was a moment of comfortable silence between the two men; a silence where each acknowledged how important the other was in the life of the woman who meant so much to both of them. Then Jack broke it as he was wont to do; "Well, Jake, glad that you approve. I mean, after three kids and all, I'd hate to think you wanted us to end this relationship of ours."

Jacob laughed then, the mood lightening considerably. Sam looked over, a question in her eyes. Jack just smiled back at her, then stood up and took his youngest daughter from her grandpa's arms. "Come on, Papa. Let's see if you can help Danny boy get the kids out of the pool."

Jacob grinned as he got to his feet and made his way to the end of the deck. "Hmm, I wonder which of my grandchildren will come and sit next to their Papa for dinner?" he said in an overly loud voice.

"I will, I will!" both children chorused as they scampered out of the pool and grabbed the towels Daniel was holding. Daniel raised his eyebrows at Jacob, wondering how he had gotten the children to comply so quickly.

"Me too!" Katie cried as she too tried to quickly get out of the pool. Her little legs got tangled up in some of the toys in the pool and she went down with a splash, soaking Daniel even more in the process. Her face landed in the water, causing her to come up sputtering and coughing. Feeling his own brief moment of panic, Daniel quickly pulled her out, wrapped a towel around her and cuddled her close, murmuring words of comfort. Katie wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck and pressed her face into the warmth of his neck.

As he came up on the deck, Katie still crying in his arms, Daniel had a look of concern on his face. Jack come over and clapped him on the shoulder. "This isjust the beginning, Danny boy,just the beginning."

* * *

_Fire fie: Don't worry, there will be more Daniel/Janet/ Katie Rose in upcoming chapters. I keep trying to write Grace and JJ together, but Grace keeps pushing to the forefront. She's a persistent little girl! My own now college-aged daughter used the term "Nibbles" when I had her little sister. Still cracks me up to this day:)_


	13. Birthday Bash

_Sorry about the wait - progress reports and conferences have to take precedence over writing! And this week I have more conferences and company coming for Thanksgiving, so it might be another week or so before I get something else written. _

_The setting of this story is Circus Pizza - a place similar to Chuckie Cheese - and a place where my own children held a few much enjoyed birthday parties (enjoyed bythem at any rate!). This is dedicated to all the parents who put aside their own misgivings and throw their children a birthday party...of any sort! You are indeed brave souls! _

_(You will find several misspellings - they are purposeful to show how children this age mispronounce some words.)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13 – Birthday Bash**

JJ was hopping eagerly from one foot to the other, barely able to contain his excitement. Today was his sixth birthday and he was going to have his first, real birthday party. Sure, he'd had parties to celebrate his birthday before; parties where Uncle Daniel, Aunt Janet, Cassie, Katie, Teal'c, Papa, and sometimes Uncle George came. They would eat dinner together, have cake and open presents. And it was a lot of fun. But this time…well, _this_ time, JJ was going to have a party with kids his own age. And it wasn't going to be here at home, it was going to be at Circus Pizza! The place with all the arcade games, mechanical puppets that sang, and tons of neat rides to go on!

JJ had been there this past school year, when Billy had a party. He had loved the mechanical space ship that rode up and down and side to side. They had a little train, too that you could ride; it went around a track that even had a tunnel to go under! And so many games to play! JJ had played both the bowling game and the basketball game until his arms were so tired he thought they might fall off. But he had won 60 tickets at the games and bought a really neat water gun with his winnings. It was black and green and he was able to shoot Gracie with water from halfway across the yard! Daddy didn't really like the fact that he had bought a water gun; there was something about JJ holding a gun that brought a frown to daddy's face. He had scolded JJ when Grace had complained about being shot with it. After that, JJ had only been allowed to shoot it at _things_, not people, but he didn't care…it was still really neat!

And now he got to go back to that most wondrous place…for a party all his own! He had invited 3 of his bestest friends from school, along with Grace of course. Billy had whined when he heard Grace was coming too, but JJ didn't mind. She had never been to Circus Pizza and he was anxious to show her all the wonderful things there. Sometimes, he wondered why Billy didn't like Gracie very much. Sure, she could be a pest, following them around everywhere, but she could run and climb just as well as any of the boys…sometimes even better.

Grace too was excited for the birthday party. JJ had told her so much about Circus Pizza that she could almost visualize it in her mind. And daddy had agreed to let her invite her friend Brittany to come along, just so she'd have someone her own age to play with. Grace couldn't wait to go into the ball pit. McDonald's had one, but Circus Pizza had an even bigger one, according to JJ. He thought it might be as big as their living room, and that was pretty big!

"Is it time to go yet, daddy?" JJ asked fervently as Jack came into the room, tucking his wallet into his back pocket. He looked at the two children, their eyes alight with excitement, and smiled down at them.

"Just as soon as your mother gets back, JJ. She should be here any minute." He grinned as their chorus of "Yeahs!" filled the house.

Sam had gone to drop Maddie off at Janet's for the afternoon. The baby was only 2 months old and they didn't want to subject her to the noise and chaos of Circus Pizza. Truth be told, Sam had tried to wheedle her way out of the excursion as well, citing her need to nurse the baby every three hours. But Jack had adamantly refused to let her off the hook. He figured Maddie would be just fine having a bottle this once. Besides, if he was going, she was going. He had no illusions that this was going to be a walk in the park. Six children ages four to six in the over stimulating atmosphere of a carnival billed as a restaurant was a recipe in disaster…or at least a massive headache. And there was no way in hell he'd endure it alone. He was just grateful that they had had the foresight to ask the parents of the other children to meet them at the restaurant. Driving six highly excited children there and back would be almost as bad as the party itself. His two he could handle but six? The idea itself made him shudder.

"Daddy, is you cold?" Grace asked innocently when she saw him shiver.

Jack glanced at her in confusion for a moment before he realized that he had not kept the shudder to himself. "Uh, just a bit, princess. Must have the air conditioner set too cold."

He was saved from further comment by Sam walking in the front door, followed shortly by a rather disgruntled looking archeologist.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at his friend even as JJ and Grace ran to him with cries of excitement. "Danny?" he said over the noise of his offspring. "To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Daniel got down on one knee to greet the children, then frowned up at Jack. "They ganged up on me, _that's_ what happened. Sam oh so subtly mentioned how nice it would be to have an extra adult with on this little outing of yours. Tried to get me to believe it'd be like the old days…SG-1 on a dangerous, highly stimulating mission." He snorted at the remembrance. "Unfortunately, Janet agreed. Said it'd be good for me to gain the experience, for when Katie has her first party." He shook his head ruefully as he got to his feet. "Frankly, I think you're both crazy, agreeing to this. What's wrong with a little at-home party, cake and ice cream, pin the tail on the donkey…that kind of stuff?"

"That's boring," Grace said, wrinkling her nose at the thought. "We wants to go on the rides, and play the games! They has really big puppets that sings songs, too!"

"It will be fun, Uncle Daniel," JJ added. "They have a mummy video game where you have to find articfacts before you escapes the tomb. You has to be really, really smart to get past level 10," he offered with a smile. For a moment, Daniel almost thought he was Sam, the way the little boy was buttering him up and all.

"Yeah, Danny, you can play the _articfacts_ game," Jack teased, purposefully mispronouncing the word as JJ had done.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh boy, I can hardly wait," he returned sarcastically.

"I wishes Uncle T could come," Grace sighed wistfully.

"I'm afraid Uncle Teal'c is back home, sweetheart. He had to go and help some of his friends with a problem," Sam said.

"Lucky him," Daniel muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from Sam in the process.

Clapping his hands together, Jack said with feigned excitement. "Ok troops! Time to head out and get this party underway!" JJ and Grace yelled with excitement and led the way to the cars, the three adults following at a more sedate pace. Although Jack and Sam thought they were prepared, they had no idea what they were getting themselves into.

------

It was even worse than he imagined it would be. Jack grimaced as he walked in the door of Circus Pizza. The first thing that assailed his senses was the noise; loud overly cheerful music coming from the eating area of the restaurant, chiming and dinging coming from the many video games and rides scattered about the entertainment area, and the excited screams of children coming from just about every square inch of space in the complex. The lighting was almost as bad as the noise: bright overhead lights and flashing lights from the various games made Jack almost reach for his sunglasses.

Daniel winced as he followed on Jack's heels, bringing his hand up to shade his eyes. "Oh my God. How long did you say we have to be here?"

Jack glanced over at him. "Two hours." Both men heaved sighs of resignation.

Sam, holding tightly to Grace's hand, came up next to them. "Oh come you two, it's not that bad." She stood looking around the restaurant, trying to catch sight of JJ's little friends and their parents. JJ stood to her other side, his neck craning in search of his friends. "Now don't go spoiling the kids' fun with your complaining. This is JJ's first party. I want him to have a good time," and she gave them both a warning look.

"Daddy and Uncle Danny can play wif me and Brit'ney," Grace stated. "We will has lots of fun!" she declared, her eyes alight with excitement.

"Thank you, Grace," Sam said to her daughter, shooting a look of amusement Jack and Daniel's way. "I think daddy and Uncle Daniel would appreciate that." Just then, Grace spotted her friend Brittany coming across the room.

"Brit'ney!" she shouted happily, letting go of Sam's hand and racing across the room. Sam felt a moment of panic when she lost sight of the little girl, but Jack was fast on her heels and, after speaking briefly to Brittany's mother, brought both little girls back to where Sam, Daniel and JJ waited.

"Look mommy! Brit'ney's here!" Grace needlessly informed her mother.

Sam smiled down at the little girl with the dark brown ringlets and big green eyes. "We are so happy you could come along and play with Grace, Brittany. I think you'll have lots of fun." Brittany smiled shyly up at Sam before clutching Grace's hand tightly.

Just then, JJ shouted out an exuberant, "Billy!" All the adults turned to see Billy approach, along with JJ's other two friends from school, Tyler and Andrew. The three boys, birthday gifts in hand, huddled around JJ and talked about what they would do first. Their parents discussed pick up arrangements before turning and gratefully leaving the noisy atmosphere. Once the greetings were over, Jack went over to the counter and let the manager know they were here for JJ's party.

The group of 3 adults and 6 children headed to the back of the restaurant where they would have a lunch of pizza, soda, and ice cream. A young teenage girl led them to a long table and informed them of their menu choices, as well as the activities they had at their disposal for the next two hours. Each child was given 12 tokens which they could use to play any of the games or ride on the mechanical toys located on the other end of the entertainment complex. She informed them that most parents ended up purchasing many more tokens throughout their time at Circus Pizza.

Both Jack and Sam were more than a little overwhelmed by the whole process. Neither one of them had ever attended any type of event at a place like Circus Pizza. It had been JJ's most fervent wish for his first "real" birthday party, so they had readily agreed with his request, but now they were feeling a bit over their heads. And of course, Daniel was absolutely no help at all. He was looking around with a dazed expression all his own. The only ones not looked confused were the 6 children, who all had various looks of eagerness on their faces.

At the bewildered look on Jack and Sam's faces, the waitress offered helpfully, "Most parties order their food first, then take the children to the games and rides. We'll page you when your order is ready."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at that comment. "And we'll actually _hear_ it?"

Sam elbowed him in the ribs, then quickly replied, "That will be fine." She placed their order for 4 large pizzas and 3 pitchers of soda. When the waitress had left, she turned to JJ. "OK birthday boy. What would you like to do first?"

All four little boys responded as one, "Games!"

"Ok then. Games it is," Sam replied with a smile.

Grace tugged on Sam's sleeve. "Me and Brit'ney wants to go to the ball pit, mommy."

Sam looked over at Jack, raising one eyebrow in question. While she hated to split the group up, she knew it wasn't fair to make the girls do everything the boys wanted to do.

"Why don't Danny and I take the boys to the arcade area and you take Grace and Brittany to the ball pit," Jack offered. "We can meet up once they call us." While he wasn't looking forward to chasing after 4 active boys for two hours, he figured if he and Daniel each kept an eye on two of them, not too much could happen.

"But daddy, I thoughts you was going to play wif me and Brit'ney," Grace protested with a pout.

Jack hunkered down next to the little girl. "I think for now mommy should get to play with you and Brittany, princess. But I will later, OK?"

Grace regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before breaking into a smile. "OK, daddy." She threw her arms around his neck, gave him a quick kiss, then pulled away. "Let's go mommy!" she said with excitement as she pulled Brittany along with her. Sam shot Jack a look of amusement before following after the two little girls.

Jack got to his feet, wincing as his knees cracked. "Ok guys, we'll head off to the games. But everyone sticks together, got it? I don't want any missing kids on my watch!"

JJ led the way through the maze of tables to the arcade area, where he quickly staked out a miniature bowling game that all four boys could take turns playing. As Daniel and Jack stood watching the boys play, Daniel looked around with open curiosity. "You know, Jack, this place is really indicative of the way our society has become. Our children are subjected to bright lights and loud noises at a very young age. They are becoming conditioned to think that electronic entertainment is much more stimulating than any other activity."

With a quirk of an eyebrow, Jack said, "Geez, Daniel, they're just having fun. Lighten up, will ya?" He looked at the game next to the one they were currently at. "Hey look, there's that mummy game JJ mentioned. Why don't you try it?" He tossed Daniel a token and indicated the game with a nod of his head.

Rolling his eyes, Daniel never the less walked over to the game and studied it for a few moments before putting the token in and placing his hands at the controls. In minutes, he was as highly absorbed in the game as the boys were at their bowling game. In fact, Daniel didn't even notice when, fifteen minutes later, he was surrounded by quite a few other patrons. He was currently on level 12 of the Escape Egypt game and had acquired quite an impressive number of artifacts.

When he passed level 12, Daniel was startled by the cheer that went up around him. Looking around in surprise, he was shocked to see at least a dozen people surrounding him, including Jack and the boys.

"Uncle Daniel, you made it to level 13! I've never _seed_ anyone make it that far!" JJ crowed with delight.

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Seems like you're a natural at this electronic entertainment stuff, Space Monkey."

"Do more, do more!' the other little boys shouted.

When the game started up again, Daniel gave Jack a sheepish grin, then returned to his pursuits.

Sam had heard their name paged and, after cajoling the girls out of the ball pit, had made her way to round up Jack and the boys. She had no doubt that all of them would be deeply engrossed in their games and not hear the page. Well, everyone but Daniel, she mused with a grin.

As Sam rounded the corner of the game area, two little girls in tow, she was surprised to see the small crowd gathered around one of the games. Her surprise grew as she approached, noticing Jack standing back and watching the proceedings with a smile on his face. Quickly, her eyes scanned the group for the boys, and found them huddled around the machine, along with quite a few other people she did not know.

Sensing her presence, Jack turned to her with a grin. At her questioning look, he stepped aside so she could see who was at the controls of the game that held everyone's interest. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw none other than Daniel at the controls, head bent down, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth in fierce concentration. She looked back to Jack, who just shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the game.

Shaking her head in wonder, Sam passed Grace and Brittany off to Jack before she eased her way into the crowd and looked over Daniel's shoulder. Her own face began to crack into a grin when she saw what he was playing. The graphics on this particular game were quite good; showing the inside of a pyramid and various artifacts that might have been found there long ago. Daniel's character was an Indiana Jones type person, complete with leather hat and whip. He was currently being chased by a mummy wielding a weapon of long ago.

As she heard their name being paged again, Sam placed her hand on his shoulder. "Daniel?" she said softly.

At the unexpected contact, Daniel jumped, causing him to lose his grip on the controls. There was a loud groan from the crowd as the character in the game met an untimely end.

Daniel turned to look at her, his face a mask of disgruntled anger. "I was almost at level 14!" he protested.

Sam shrugged rather apologetically, "Sorry. But our food is ready." Then she gave him a grin. "If you eat all your pizza, you can come back and play later, OK?"

Daniel narrowed his eyes at her. "Funny."

At the mention of food, the children cheered and began to push their way out of the crowd. Jack and Sam had to quickly grab them before they got separated. Making a quick stop at the bathrooms to wash up, they trooped back over to their table and sat down while Jack and Daniel went to pick up their order.

They had all been sitting, happily eating their pizza, when the curtains on the stage parted to reveal four large mechanical puppets. The room quieted down as the lights on the stage came up and music began to play. Suddenly, the puppets seemed to come to life. Their hands moved while they played various instruments, their bodies swayed to the music, and their mouths moved as if they were actually singing the words to the songs.

JJ, Andrew, Tyler and Billy got up from their seats and went to take a closer look at the puppets. While the other boys laughed and mimicked the movement of the puppets, JJ was more interested in seeing how they actually worked. He studied the way the lead puppet, a rather garish looking mouse wearing green lederhosen, moved and swayed with the music. Its large paws seemed to effortlessly strum on the banjo it held in its hands. JJ noted the soft clicking that accompanied the hand movements, correctly figuring that they were programmed to move to the beat of the music.

Grace and Brittany wandered closer as well, though both girls were a bit more apprehensive about these life sized puppets than the boys. They hung several feet back from the stage and giggled as the puppets rocked to and fro.

Sam and Jack smiled as they watched the children. JJ's innate curiosity was evident in the way he was studying the puppets. Unlike Billy, who was trying to get a peek under the girl mouse's skirt, JJ was more interested in studying the mechanical aspects of the puppets. Noticing Billy's current focus, Sam nudged Jack. "Ah, don't you think you should stop him?"

Jack looked to where she was pointing and tried hard to suppress a grin. "Why? It's not like he's going to see anything."

"Jack! That could be our daughter's dress he tries looking up one day!"

Jack's grin died on his face as he quickly got up and went over to Billy, pulling him away from the stage and talking to him sternly. Sam and Daniel shared a grin, neither one of them realizing that this moment would come back to Jack in vivid color years down the road, when Billy escorted Grace to her first school dance.

As Jack was walking back to their table, he heard a screech of terror that stopped him in his tracks. Turning quickly, he saw Grace frozen in place as she stared up at the side of the stage. Another curtain had opened with a change in music to reveal an enormous gorilla sitting behind a set of drums. He had what was supposed to be a happy grin on his face, but to the little girl, it appeared to be a fearsome grimace. As the puppet opened its mouth again to sing, Grace let loose with another screech and slowly backed away.

Quickly rushing to her side, Jack crouched in front of her and spun her around to face him. Her eyes were wide with fright, her face pale, and she was trembling in his arms. "Grace, baby, it's only a puppet. There's nothing to be afraid of," he quietly assured her.

Grace just stared at him, her mouth open as she sucked in huge gulps of air. Sam was there in an instant as well, kneeling in front of the frightened little girl. "It's OK, Grace. It can't hurt you," she said as she rubbed her back. JJ, Brittany and the other boys looked on in confusion…normally, Grace wasn't afraid of anything!

Grace flinched as the gorilla began to sing once again. Then she flung herself into her father's arms. Jack picked her up, shot a concerned look at Sam, then carried the little girl back to their table. He sat with her in his lap, making sure she couldn't see the gorilla on stage. By this time, Grace was sobbing quietly. Sam gathered the other children together and led them back to the table, where she and Daniel tried to encourage them to finish their pizza.

It took a good fifteen minutes, and the closing of the curtains in front of the gorilla, to finally calm Grace. In shuddering breaths, she stated with quiet determination. "I doesn't like bagrillas, daddy." She snuck a peek around his shoulder, just to make sure it was still hidden from view.

Jack kissed her gently on the head. "It's OK, princess. Daddy doesn't much like gorillas either." Grace remained in her father's lap while JJ opened his presents. He was a bit concerned about his sister's reaction to the gorilla puppet, but not so much that he didn't enjoy opening his gifts. He and his friends oohed and aahed over the Lego space station set, games, books and puzzles he received. Then it was time for dessert; build your own sundae.

At the mention of ice cream, Grace perked up and finally untangled herself from Jack's lap. That is, until the life-sized clown entered the area. Setting her eyes on the tall clown with the remarkably large head, Grace scampered back on her father's lap and hid her face in his neck. Jack gave Sam a look and a slight shake of his head. What had happened to their brave little girl?

"Come on Grace, let's go see the clown! He's making balloon aminals!" JJ cried excitedly as he looked over at the clown, who now had a large group of children surrounding him.

Grace took a quick peek over at the clown, taking stock of the situation. He didn't seem that scary. In fact, there were kids littler than her over there! Looking over at Brittany, who was gazing longingly at the balloon animals the other children were receiving, Grace made up her mind. "OK," she said, sliding off of Jack's lap but not moving forward.

Sam looked at Jack, then cant her head in the direction of the clown, indicating that he should accompany their daughter over to the clown. Rolling his eyes, Jack rose to his feet and took Grace's hand in his.

"All right, Gracie, let's go see the clown," he stated with some resignation. His head was starting to pound from all the noise and activity of the last hour... and they still had one more hour to go! The last thing he wanted to do was spend time in the presence of an overgrown circus reject.

As Jack passed Daniel, he grabbed the younger man by the arm and hauled him to his feet. "Come on, Uncle Daniel. Let's go see the clown." Knowing it was fruitless to resist, Daniel grudgingly followed in his wake.

Sam followed with a grin, pulling out her camera and hanging back while she took pictures of the children with the clown. Whoever was inside that enormous costume was obviously good with children, for he didn't force himself on the few smaller children who hung back, but held out a balloon creation to an older brother or sister to pass along to the younger ones. When it came Grace's turn for a balloon, he made a big show of twisting several balloons together to form a large flower, then bowed down regally to present it to her. Grace giggled and bowed back, her hesitation disappearing with the antics of the clown.

Jack was surprised when he was next presented with a balloon crown. With a forced smile, he put it on his head, reducing the children to fits of giggles when the clown bowed most regally to him as well. Daniel snorted in amusement, which he quickly ceased when Jack glared at him. Sam surreptitiously took several pictures of Jack in his crown, hiding her grin behind the camera the entire time.

All four boys received balloon swords, which they immediately used to engage in a mock battle. Daniel and Jack had to break it up shortly thereafter, for Tyler knocked over a pitcher of soda on another table, causing that patron to glare at them. Finally, the clown left and Jack was able to corral the children back to the table. Without a word, Jack deposited his crown on the table and herded the children over to the ice cream counter, where they spent many happy minutes concocting the most elaborate sundaes they could make.

Fifteen minutes later, 6 sticky children had happy smiles on their faces and empty bowls in front of them. "Daddy," JJ said, standing up on his chair, "We wants to go on the rides now. Can we please, can we?" his brown eyes shined with excitement as he bobbed on the chair.

From her spot next to him, Brittany tugged on Jack's sleeve. "Mr.Grace's Daddy? I has to go potty."

"Me too," Grace chimed in.

Jack looked pointedly at Sam. "This is _your_ department."

"Daddy! Can we go play?" JJ asked a bit more insistently, teetering precariously on the edge of the chair.

"Sit down before you fall," Jack said with a bit more force than he had intended. Seeing his son's crestfallen face, Jack ran a hand guiltily over his face. He was tired beyond belief but knew he shouldn't be taking that out on JJ and spoiling his day. He shared a look of commiseration with Daniel before he looked over at JJ. More gently this time he said, "Yes, JJ. Uncle Daniel and I will take you over to the rides just as soon as your mother gets back from the bathroom. As a matter of fact, why don't we all make a pit stop and clean all of you up? You're all stickier than a bear that's gotten into a honey pot." This last part was said with a grin, causing JJ to smile back.

They made quick work of using the restrooms, then headed over to the rides. JJ, Billy, Tyler and Andrew went through all of their remaining tokens, and then some, riding on the various rides and playing several more arcade games. Grace and Brittany rode the train and the mini-carousel over and over until Sam felt that she would be hearing carousel music in her head for months to come.

When the party was ticking down to its final 10 minutes, Jack, Sam and Daniel herded the children over to the ticket counter, where the children were able to redeem their tickets for cheap trinkets. Of course, to the children, they were wonderful prizes, won by feats of skill and daring. JJ was thrilled beyond belief when Daniel presented to him the 200 tickets he had won at the mummy game, enabling the small boy to purchase the shiny set of binoculars he had had his eye on since coming here with Billy.

All of the children were now satisfied with their new acquisition. They returned to their table to gather their things and pay their bill. To Jack and Sam's dismay, just as they reached their table, the gorilla appeared once more on the stage to their right.

Grace froze again, her eyes going wide as she stared at the frightening puppet for several long moments. Then she narrowed her eyes and a look of determination came over her face. Reaching for JJ's balloon sword, she took it in hand and walked past everyone to stand in front of the gorilla. Holding up the sword, she stated quite loudly, "You is a big, scary bagrilla! But I is not scared of you no more!" Then she reached forward and smacked the balloon sword against the base of the puppet's feet before running back to join her family.

JJ smiled at her as she handed back his sword. "You was very brave, Grace."

Billy snorted and replied, "It's just a silly puppet. Only babies are scared of puppets." JJ responded to that comment by hitting the other boy on the top of the head with the balloon sword. Jack knew he should reprimand his son, but he was rather proud of the way JJ had stuck up for Grace, so he turned away, hiding a grin from the children.

Sam offered a quiet, "JJ", but she too was not overly upset by her son's actions. Billy rubbed his head and scowled at JJ but said no more. Grace and Brittany held hands and walked past Billy, heads held high.

Gathering their things, the three adults herded the children toward the front entrance where, Jack was relived beyond words to see, all four children's parents were waiting for their offspring. Thank-yous and good-byes were exchanged before Jack was finally able to buckle his own children securely into the back of their vehicle. He climbed wearily into the front and started the car before looking over at his wife, who was also looking a little worse for wear. Over the excited chattering of Grace and JJ in the back seat, he muttered, "That was the longest two hours of my life. Worse even than sitting on the Senate sub-committee hearings regarding our alliance with the Asgard."

"Jack," Sam admonished him, glancing back to make sure the children hadn't heard him.

They followed Daniel to his house, neither one saying much of anything as they each tried to recoup some of their lost energy. They collected Maddie, stayed for just a brief time to talk with Janet, who wanted to hear all about the party, before heading home. Once they arrived home, JJ and Grace raced off to JJ's room to play with his new toys while Sam laid a sleeping Maddie in her crib before collapsing on the sofa next to Jack. "I'm beat," she said, closing her eyes as she leaned back against the sofa.

"Join the club," Jack stated tiredly, rolling his head slightly to take a look at her. "I don't think I ever want to go through something like that again. No. I _know_ I don't want to ever go through that again," he reiterated vehemently.

Before Sam could respond, JJ and Grace came running back out to join them. JJ clambered up on Jack's lap and put his arms around his neck, giving him a tight hug. Sam sat up as Grace climbed onto her lap. "Thank you for my party, daddy. It was the bestest party I ever had.," JJ said with feeling. Then he leaned across Jack and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. "Thank you mommy," he said with a huge smile.

Sam smiled back, "You're welcome, JJ. I'm so glad you had a good time."

"I did. It was the funnest thing I did in a long, long time!"

Jack looked questioningly at his son. "Really? What about when we went fishing last week with Grandpa George?"

JJ cocked his head to the side. "Well…that was fun too. But not as fun as my party, daddy."

"And did you have fun too, Grace?" Sam asked as the little girl wound her arms around Sam's neck.

"Oh, yes, mommy. It was the bestest party I has ever, ever goed to!" Then she frowned. "Even though the bagrilla was kinda scary. But all the other stuffs was really fun!" She perked up. "Specially when daddy weared his crown," and she giggled loudly as she remembered her daddy wearing the red balloon crown on his head.

"Yes, that was pretty fun," Sam agreed, throwing a grin Jack's way. He just scowled in response.

Turning her attention to her father, Grace gave him her best innocent look. "Daddy? Can I has a party at Circus pizza when I turns this many?" She held up five fingers and waited expectantly for his answer.

Jack looked at Sam, who smiled in return as she shrugged her shoulders. Knowing he would receive no help from that quarter, Jack heaved a sigh. He knew he had spoken too soon when he stated that he never wanted to do a party like that again. "We'll see, princess. We'll see."

Grace sprang off of Sam's lap and onto Jack's. "Thank you daddy! You is the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!" She rewarded him with a kiss before JJ pulled on her arm.

"Come on, Grace. You can help me build my Lego space station!" The two children scurried off, heading back to JJ's room and chattering excitedly as they went.

"Don't wake Maddie!" Sam warned as their voices rose in animation. Then she turned and sat quietly, smiling at Jack. "What?" he asked, a hint of impatience to his voice.

She slid across the sofa and put her arms around his neck. "You are just the _bestest_ daddy in the whole wide world, that's all." Jack rolled his eyes, but still pulled her closer against him. There was no doubt in his mind that, come March, he would be making a trip back to Circus Pizza for one Grace O'Neill's fifth birthday.


	14. The GreenEyed Monster

**Chapter 14 – The Green-Eyed Monster**

JJ raced through the front door, proudly waving a piece of paper in the air. "Daddy, daddy! Guess what?"

Jack looked up from his spot on the floor next to Grace. "Hey, a bit quieter, little man. Your baby sister is still sleeping." JJ spared an apologetic glance toward the hallway before coming more fully into the living room, still waving the piece of paper like a flag.

"Guess what I winned at school today?"

Jack cracked a smile and sat up from the puzzle he was helping Grace put together. Leaning against the back of the couch, he waved his son closer. "I give buddy. What did you win?"

"A spelling bee!" JJ crowed happily, shoving the piece of paper into Jack's face.

Grace's eyes widened at his announcement. "You winned a bee at school? I doesn't like bees." She shuddered as she recalled the unfortunate incident of having been stung just last month. "Bees is scary," she added for good measure.

"Not that kind of bee, silly," JJ rolled his eyes at his sister. She was such a baby sometimes…she didn't know nearly half as much as he did, now that he was in the first grade! "A spelling bee is when you spells words out loud in your class. I was the bestest speller in my whole class daddy! Mrs.Jurgens gived me this 'tificate that tells you!"

Jack took the proffered piece of paper from JJ before it caused either one of them serious harm. Holding it out at arms length, he studied it thoughtfully. "Well, so it does," he drawled out. Then he read it out loud, "_Congratulations to JJ O'Neill for being a world-class speller. _Your teacher signed and dated it too. That's wonderful, JJ!" Jack added, giving JJ a proud smile. The little boy had been in the first grade for all of 6 weeks and loved every single minute of his new educational experience. His teacher had reported that already, she could see that he was a bright little boy; a fact that hadn't surprised Jack in the least.

JJ had begun reading before he started kindergarten…had in fact recently been teaching Grace how to read as well. And he seemed to be a math whiz, just like his mother…for which Jack was eternally grateful. He could add and subtract numbers with ease and, in addition, he had very strong logical reasoning skills. In fact, Cassie had taught the little boy how to play chess this summer and he had seemed to quickly understand quite a few of the intricacies of the game. While he couldn't play at a high level yet, he enjoyed the strategy of the game and learning to think a few steps ahead. He had tried to teach Grace how to play once he understood the game, but she was more interested in making sure the 'horsies' didn't get hurt, especially by the pieces with the tall, pointy heads.

Jack had wanted to meet with Mrs. Jurgens right away; just to make sure she was aware of how bright JJ was. Sam had convinced him to wait and see. She didn't want JJ singled out so early in his schooling and wanted the little boy to enjoy being with his peers. And so far, things were going great. She was under no illusions that at some point, her son would most likely surpass some of the first grade curriculum. But for now, he was enjoying the routine and excitement of being a first grader and Sam was content to leave things as they were for the time being. The school had a gifted education program that JJ would undoubtedly qualify for soon enough. They engaged their children in many intellectually stimulating activities at home that, for now, would supplement what he was learning at school.

"I think we should put this up on the refrigerator so mommy can see it when she comes home." Jack handed the certificate back to JJ, who took it with reverence and stared down at it was a grin of pride.

"I can spells, too," Grace stated importantly as she got to her feet, putting her hands on her hips. "C-A-T spells cat." She waited expectantly for some comment on her own spelling abilities. She didn't have to wait long.

"That's wonderful, Grace," Jack said with a smile, drawing her close for a hug. "I have two wonderful spellers right here!"

"Cat is easy to spell," JJ scoffed. "I winned the spelling bee when I spelled _because_. No one else could spell it in the whole class!" he bragged.

Not wanting to deflate his son's accomplishment, but also not wanting the little boy to become too boastful, Jack replied gently, "You did a wonderful job, JJ and I'm very proud of you. I know mommy will be really proud too. But people who are good at something, shouldn't make others feel bad," he reminded him, then looked pointedly at Grace, who was looking sadly down at the ground. "Everyone is good at many different things, and _that's_ what makes us special."

JJ looked at his sister and started to feel a little guilty. He looked at his father, who raised his eyebrows in expectation. The little boy stood thoughtfully for a moment before he brightened. "Like I'm good at spelling, Gracie, but you're a much better drawer than me," he offered with a smile. Grace responded with a soft smile of her own.

Feeling as if the brief lesson had been learned, Jack got to his feet. "That's right, JJ. See, you're both good at different things. Now, why don't we go and put your certificate on the refrigerator, next to Grace's picture she drew at preschool today. Then we can all have a snack before Maddie gets up."

"OK," JJ smiled happily, then raced off to the kitchen so he could select a prime spot to place his certificate. He couldn't wait until his mommy got home, so he could tell her all about the spelling bee!

Grace didn't immediately follow JJ out to the kitchen. Instead, she dropped onto the couch and stared at the floor, lost in thought. Jack had begun to follow his son, but sensing that Grace wasn't behind him, stopped in his tracks and turned around. Seeing the forlorn little girl sitting on the couch, he made his way back and sat down next to her.

Putting his arm around her, he said, "What's wrong, princess?" When she looked up to meet his gaze, Jack was surprised by how sad the little girl looked.

"Daddy, will I eber win a 'tifcate?"

"Oh baby, there's no doubt in my mind that you will win lots of certificates once you start going to elementary school," he pulled her close and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

Grace snuggled into his side, then sighed heavily. "I's not as smart as JJ," she stated with resignation. "And I's not as cute as Maddie. Katie Rose has red hair and mine is just brown. I's not really bery special at all, daddy."

Jack's heart actually ached at her words. How could his beautiful, exceptional little girl ever feel like this? He and Sam had always made sure to treat each child like the separate, unique individuals that they were. Yes, it was a bit harder with Maddie. At just 4 months old, she was just starting to develop her own personality. And though she required much more attention that the other two, Jack was sure that they doled out equal amounts of love to all three of their children.

Jack pulled back slightly and lifted the little girl's chin in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "Where did you get the idea that you aren't special, young lady? You can do so many things Grace O'Neill. You are starting to read, you draw beautiful pictures, you are such a wonderful big sister to Maddie, and you always make mommy and me smile." He stopped and looked deeply into her eyes. "Grace, mommy and I love you so very much, just as much as we love JJ and Maddie. Just because you can't do some of the things that JJ can right now, don't ever think that you aren't as important. You just have to give yourself some time. And as far as not being as cute as Maddie, well no, you aren't a cute little baby anymore." Her eyes dropped so he hurried on. "You are a _beautiful_ little girl, princess. You are so beautiful, that sometimes it scares daddy…a lot."

Grace cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why is you scared, daddy?"

"Because someday, princess, there will be lots of boys knocking on our door wanting to take you out on dates. And you might fall in love with one of them and get married someday."

Grace wrinkled her nose. "Boys is yucky, daddy. 'Cept for JJ and sometimes Jason at preschool," she stated with resolve. "But _I's_ not going to get married. I's going to stay wif you and mommy forever!" She got to her knees and threw her arms around his neck. "Unless I marries you. Can I daddy?" She looked into eyes that were just like hers and waited for his reply.

Jack chuckled, "Well sweetheart, I'm already married to your mommy. Besides, you'll want to find your own husband someday." He pulled her close and hugged her tight before releasing her. "But that won't be for a long time, will it princess?" he smiled gently at her.

She nodded, then regarded him solemnly as another thought entered her mind. "Daddy? Is you as smart as mommy?"

Still smiling, Jack replied, "No, baby. Mommy is _way_ smarter than daddy. But that's ok, because I'm really good at other things."

"What is you _really_ good at?" she insisted. For as far as she was concerned, her daddy was good at everything.

Grinning evilly, Jack replied, "Well…I'm _really_ good at tickling little girls who ask lots of questions!" Then he slowly reached toward her, all the while wiggling his fingers and waggling his eyebrows at her. Grace shrieked with feigned fright, then fell into a helpless pile of giggles as Jack gently tickled her tummy and under her arms.

Jack stopped when he heard JJ call from the kitchen, "Daddy! When are we going to have our snack?"

"We'll be there in a second, little man," Jack called back before he pulled Grace to her feet. "OK, now pumpkin?" he directed the question to Grace.

She smiled back. "Yes, daddy." Her smiled dimmed. "But sometimes I doesn't like being the one in the middle," she added quietly.

Jack bent and picked her up. "Hey. What's the best part of an Oreo cookie?"

Grace looked at him like he was dim-witted. "The creamy 'tuff in the middle."

Jack smiled. "And what's the best part of a Twinkie?"

This time Grace smiled back. "The creamy 'tuff in the middle."

"And a Ding-dong?" he tweaked her nose.

Grace laughed out loud this time and they replied together, "The creamy 'tuff in the middle!"

"So you see, pumpkin, sometimes being in the middle is the best place to be," Jack stated with a grin.

Grace laughed and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Is I creamy, daddy?"

Jack laughed at her. "Well, I wouldn't say creamy, Grace. But you sure can be sweet!"

"So is you, daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Drawing back, she looked him in the eye. "But I still wants a 'tifcate of my own."

Jack laughed again. "We'll see what we can do about that. Now, let's go into the kitchen before your brother eats all the pudding, OK?"

"I loves pudding!" she cried as she gave him one more quick hug before squirming to the ground. "Don't eats all the pudding, JJ!" she yelled as she raced into the kitchen.

Jack smiled, following at a more sedate pace and thinking as he went. While he was glad that the crisis had been averted for now, he had a feeling that this wasn't the end of his middle child's obvious feelings of jealousy…not by a long shot.

-------

Sam walked in the back door and smiled at the sight that greeted her. Maddie was situated on the kitchen table, safely latched into her infant bouncy seat. Her blue eyes were open wide and she was gurgling in delight as she reached forward with outstretched hands towards Grace, who held a rattle just beyond her grasp and was shaking it enthusiastically. The baby's legs kicked out rhythmically as she giggled and chortled at her big sister.

JJ stood on a chair next to the counter, helping his daddy dump flour and seasoning into a bowl. When it was mixed, Jack handed the little boy a piece of chicken, which he ceremoniously dropped into the bowl and covered with the floured mixture before placing it in the pan next to him.

It was a scene Sam never tired of happening upon after a long day at work. While she had only been back full-time for a little over a month, sometimes it felt like forever. And though she loved her job and the challenges it presented to her daily, she missed these little snippets of everyday life with her children. To say she felt a bit jealous of the time Jack got to spend with the children would be an understatement. She had readily admitted that fact to Jack not long after she went back to work. Jack understood, for he had harbored similar feelings toward Sarah when Charlie was young. Which is why Jack made it a point to hold off dinner until Sam was home each night; and she made it a point to leave the mountain no later than 1800 hours each day…earlier if she could manage. Today happened to be one of those earlier days, and Sam was ready to dive into the sometimes chaotic dinner hour with her family.

Putting on a fake pout, she called from the open doorway, "Isn't anyone going to say hello?"

Dropping the rattle loudly onto the table, Grace leapt down from the chair she had been occupying and raced over to her mother. "Mommy! You's home early!" She grasped Sam around the waist and looked up with a wide-eyed smile. "I misted you mommy!" Grace used the phrase she always greeted her mother with.

Sam put her briefcase on the floor and lifted the little girl into her arms. "I missed you too, sweetheart," she replied, then planted a soft kiss on Grace's cheek. "Did you have a good day?"

Grace lost her bright smile as her face turned introspective. "Not as good as JJ. He winned a 'tifcate at school today. I didn't win nuffing."

Sam cast a puzzled look at Jack, who shook his head slightly before looking down at JJ meaningfully. The little boy looked angrily over at Grace. "**I** wanted to tell mommy! It's **my** 'tificate!"

Jack placed a placating hand on the little boy's shoulder. "She didn't mean anything by, it JJ. Here, wipe your hands off and go show mommy your certificate."

His words seemed to mollify the little boy enough so that he wiped his hands quickly on the rag, hopped off the chair, and walked over to the refrigerator, where he took his precious certificate down. Turning back to his mother, he walked over to her with a huge grin on his face. "I winned the spelling bee in my class, today! My teacher gived me this 'tificate and everything!" he stated, his eyes glowing with pride.

Sam bent and put Grace on the floor, then knelt down and took the proffered certificate from JJ's hands. She read over it with all the seriousness it was due, a smile of delight for her son growing on her face. "Why JJ, this is absolutely wonderful! We are so proud of you!" she exclaimed, drawing him close for a hug.

JJ wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her back. "I was the bestest in my whole class, mommy! I spellded the word _because_ and nobody else could!"

"You are a wonderful speller, JJ. Good for you!" Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek and rumpled his hair affectionately.

"And guess what mommy? Mrs. Jurgens said maybe I can be in a spelling contest with _all_ the first grades later this year! Maybe I could win another 'tificate!" he said with excitement. "And daddy let me pick out what to have for dinner, cause I spellded so good today, and I picked fried chicken!" He cocked his head to the side. "Do you like daddy's fried chicken, mommy?" he asked, a worried tone to his voice. He wanted to make sure everyone else liked his special dinner too.

Sam laughed as she pulled him close for another hug. "Yes, JJ. I like daddy's fried chicken very much." She got to her feet and looked over at Jack, who was grinning at her. "I hope daddy is making his special potatoes to go with the fried chicken," she hinted with a smile.

"You betcha," he replied, winking at JJ in the process. Jack's fried chicken wasn't complete without his homemade garlic mashed potatoes!

During this entire conversation, Grace had slowly backed herself away from her mother so that she was standing next to the refrigerator. She looked at the picture she had drawn in preschool today…a picture of her family up at the cabin. Daddy was on the dock with his fishing pole and had a big fish on the end. Even though she had never seen daddy catch a big fish up at the lake, she wanted to draw it for him anyways. Mommy was next to the dock, holding Maddie 'cause she was too little to stand on her own. She and JJ were by the water, looking for shells and pretty rocks. Sometimes, she would find a tiny shell with the snail still inside. That was the most exciting of all!

She glanced back towards mommy, who was hugging JJ and admiring his 'tifcate. Grace looked back at her picture. She reached toward it. She really wanted to show it to mommy, but it just wasn't as good as a 'tifcate for being the bestest speller in the class. Grace let her hand fall to her side and looked back at mommy. Maybe she would show mommy her picture later.

Maddie, who had been silently reclining in her infant seat throughout the welcome home, decided that it was time for a little attention of her own. She let out a loud cry of displeasure, causing everyone to stop and look at her. "Guess someone else needs to say hello," Jack quipped with a grin. "I gave her some cereal half an hour ago. She could do with some milk right about now," he added, before returning to his task of flouring the chicken. It was almost ready to go into the oven.

Sam walked over to the table and bent to release Maddie from her infant seat. "Hey there little one. How's my baby girl this evening?" she cooed as she lifted Maddie out and held her close. Sam closed her eyes against the sweet baby smell of her youngest child, and brushed a kiss against her chubby cheek. As soon as her mother had picked her up, Maddie had ceased her crying. She now bounced happily in her mother's arms, her little fingers twisting into the strands of hair behind Sam's ears while she gnawed on the chin in front of her. Sam laughed. "Do you need some milk, little one?" she asked, as she shifted the baby to cradle in her arms and wiped her now wet chin on her shirt.

"Be back in a few minutes," Sam threw over her shoulder as she carried Maddie into the living room, ready to sit and nurse her youngest child. Although she was back at work, Sam still breastfed Maddie as often as possible; even pumping at least once a day at work. She knew that Maddie would be their last child, and wanted to extend the special bond she got from nursing her child as long as possible. She had nursed both JJ and Grace through at least 9 months and wanted to do the same for Maddie.

Sam settled herself into a chair in the living room and began to nurse, unaware of Grace watching the proceedings from the doorway to the kitchen. The young girl looked on with envy. Though she harbored no desire to nurse like a baby, she did want to snuggle into her mother's warmth and softness. Instead, she turned away and walked down the hallway to her room, where she cuddled against her bed, holding her large stuffed bear close.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack came out into the living room, followed closely by JJ. The little boy made his way to the TV and plopped down in front of it as soon as it was tuned to his favorite evening cartoon. Jack smiled over at the sight of his youngest child, sleeping contentedly against her mother's chest.

"Evening naptime, I see," he offered with a grin.

Sam looked down as well and smiled. "Yeah. She drank for about 10 minutes, then was out like a light." She pressed a soft kiss to the blond curls nestled just under her chin. Jack studied them for a moment, marveling at how much this tiny child looked like her mother. While he saw snippets of Sam in Grace, and even more of her in JJ, Maddie seemed to be a carbon copy of her mother. From the blond curls and bright blue eyes to the dimple beginning to show in her cheek, she was the spitting image of Sam. If he didn't know better, he might have contacted Thor just to make sure Loki wasn't on the loose again.

Shaking that rather disturbing thought from his mind, Jack glanced around the room, looking for his other daughter. "Where's Grace gotten off to?" he asked with a puzzled frown.

Sam looked up at him, a frown of her own creasing her brow. "I thought she was still in the kitchen with you and JJ."

"Nope, she left when you did."

JJ turned his head away from the TV to supply an answer. "She went down the hallway when mommy started to feed Maddie. She's plobably in her room," he stated assuredly before turning back to his show.

Jack and Sam turned quizzical eyes toward one another. While Grace enjoyed playing in her room alone at times, it was virtually unheard of for her to do that before dinner; especially if Sam had gotten home early. "Did something happen with Grace today, Jack?" Sam asked, her concern coming to the forefront.

Jack frowned for a moment in thought before the light bulb went off. "Yeah, you could say that." He glanced quickly at JJ. The little boy was absorbed in his show and appeared to not be listening anymore. Still, Jack would be careful. "Uh, she got a little j-e-a-l-o-u-s this afternoon when someone brought home an…award." He cant his head toward their son, who was oblivious to the conversation. He lowered his voice. "She said she wasn't smart like JJ or cute like Maddie. Was feeling a bit left out, I think." He frowned. "I talked with her about it. Made sure she knew how much we love her and think she is special in her own right. I thought she was OK." Sighing, he got to his feet. "I'd better go talk to her again."

"Let me Jack," Sam said softly. "I think I know how she feels." At his questioning look, she smiled. "I was a little sister too. One who could never seem to measure up to her big brother."

Jack looked surprised. "You? But…even your dad says your way smarter and worked harder than Mark in most things."

Sam blushed faintly at the praise. "That may be so, but he didn't always think that. Neither did I. Come take Maddie, will you?"

Jack came over and gently lifted Maddie from Sam's arms. The little girl squirmed once, then settled into her father's chest to continue her evening nap. Jack shifted her to one arm and helped haul Sam to her feet. He left his hand in hers as he asked, "You sure you don't want me to come with?"

Smiling gently, Sam brushed a kiss against his lips. "We'll be fine. I think what she needs is some girl talk right about now."

Jack wrinkled his nose at that. "Well, then. She's all yours." As Sam left the room, Jack settled into the chair she had vacated, hoping that Sam could help Grace sort through her feelings of jealousy.

-------

Sam peeked around the partly opened doorway to her daughter's room and smiled gently as she saw the little girl sitting on the floor, holding her bear in her lap as she leaned against the bed. She seemed to be deep in thought.

Sam knocked and waited until the little girl looked up. "Hey Grace. We were wondering where you went off to. May I come in?"

Brown eyes looked solemnly up at Sam before Grace nodded her head once. Sam opened the door more fully and stepped into the room, careful to close it partway once again. Walking over to the bed, she turned and sat on the floor, resting her back against the bed as Grace was. Sam reached out a hand and tugged gently on the teddy's arm. "What are you and Mr. Bear up to?"

"Nuffing," came the quiet reply.

Sam waited a few moments in silence before asking, "Grace? What's wrong baby?" She peered intently at her daughter, waiting for an answer.

Grace heaved a big sigh, her shoulders rising then dropping with the breath she released. She wasn't old enough to feign indifference, so she turned her head and regarded her mother seriously. "Mommy? Will I ever be as smarts as JJ or as cute as Maddie?"

"Oh baby," Sam muttered, pulling the little girl into her lap and holding her close. "You _are_ smart like JJ, and you are a beautiful little girl. Mommy and daddy love you so much and think you are so special, just for who you are."

Grace nodded as she tucked her head under Sam's chin. "That's what daddy sayed."

"And don't you believe your daddy?" Sam asked gently. She felt Grace nod against her chest, but no more words were forthcoming. Sam rested her chin on Grace's head and thought for a moment, gathering the words she needed to comfort her child. "When I was little, I hated it when your Uncle Mark brought home trophies for the sports he played. I tried so hard to win a trophy, but I wasn't really very good at sports. He was smarter than me too, or that's what I thought."

Grace pulled away and looked up at her mother, interest lighting her eyes even as she remained silent. "When I complained about it to my daddy, your Papa, he told me that I'd better be careful, or the green-eyed monster might come live in my room with me." Grace's eyes widened in fear at that comment and Sam hugged her close to reassure her. "He didn't mean a real monster, Grace, just a feeling that can grow so big that sometimes, it feels like a monster. Do you know what feeling I'm talking about?"

Grace shook her head and waited expectantly to be told. "Have you ever heard of being jealous?"

The little girl frowned thoughtfully before replying. "Yes. We was teached about that at preschool. It's when you wish you haded something that someone else does."

"That's right, Grace. Or when you get really sad or angry because you want something you can't have."

"Meredith feelded jealous when I brought Winnie in for sharing. She sayed she wanted ham'ters too. Then she was kinda mean to me for that _whole_ day."

"Well, that's what jealousy can do sometimes, sweetheart. And I was very jealous of your Uncle Mark for a long, long time. I never thought I would be as smart or as fast or as good as he was."

"But mommy," Grace protested, "Daddy says you is the smartest person in the whole, wide world!"

Sam chuckled. "Well, daddy exaggerates sometimes, but yes, I did grow smarter, and faster, and better at so many things." She paused to let that sink in. "Just like you will, Grace. You can't expect to do the same things as JJ right now. He's older than you are, so has had more chances to do things. But that doesn't make you any less special, baby. You are good at other things and will only get better as you get older. But I don't want you to waste your growing up time fighting with the green-eyed monster. I want you to be happy and proud of all you _can_ do."

Grace looked into her mother's eyes; eyes that she could see were filled with love for her…just Grace at this moment. She flung her arms around her mother's neck. "I won't let that mean old mon'ter come in our house mommy."

Sam hugged her tightly. "I'm glad to hear that baby. Really glad." She pulled back and looked down at Grace. "It's OK to feel jealous sometimes. I still do," she admitted.

Grace's eyebrows rose. "You does?" she asked, her voice rising in disbelief.

Nodding seriously, Sam replied. "Yes, I do. Even today, when I came home, I felt jealous that daddy gets to spend so much more time with all of you than I do. Sometimes I feel a bit left out," she admitted.

Grace looked at her with horror. "But we loves you _too_ mommy!" she insisted.

Chuckling, Sam said, "I know that, baby. That's why I push that feeling away; tell that green-eyed monster he can't live here with us. Then I feel better. And knowing that you have the best daddy in the world to take care of you when I'm at work…well, that makes me feel really good too."

Nodding her head in understanding, Grace said. "I gets jealous sometimes when you holds Maddie a lot or sometimes when you feeds her. But then I tries to 'member that she is just little and needs you to hold her. And I can sits on you lap when you is done feeding Maddie, right mommy?"

Sam hugged the little girl close. "Any time you want, sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to her head, then drew back. "I love you so much. You are my special girl, you know that right?" Grace smiled shyly and nodded her head. "So, do you feel ready to go and join everyone else? I think dinner is almost ready…I can smell daddy's chicken. Maybe you and I can help set the table."

Grace looked down at her lap for a moment, considering something, then looked up. "Ok. But can I show you my picture first, mommy?" she asked in a soft voice. "I maked a really good picture at preschool today."

Sam felt her heart clench. She had noticed the new picture hanging on the refrigerator but hadn't taken the time to examine it. Had Grace been waiting all this time to tell her about it? "I would love to see your picture, Grace. I bet it is beautiful!"

Letting her smile come back, Grace replied, "Daddy liked it. It has a BIG fish in it! And you and Maddie and JJ and me. All of us up at the cabin!"

"It sounds wonderful. Let's go look at it!" Sam gave Grace one more kiss, then placed her on the floor, getting up after her. The two of them walked hand in hand down the hallway and to the kitchen, where Grace proudly took her picture down and shared it with Sam, who gushed accordingly. "This is so beautiful, sweetheart! I bet daddy wishes he really could catch a fish that big!" The two of them laughed together at the thought of Jack catching a big fish.

"Hey, I heard that! It will happen one day, you two just wait and see," Jack said with a fake scowl as he came into the room, still holding a sleeping Maddie. Then he smiled down at the picture Grace was showing Sam. "I see you're showing mommy your new picture, Grace. It's quite something, isn't it mommy?" He gave Sam a wink.

"The best one I've seen of all of us up the lake," Sam agreed. "I think we should take this to the store and buy a special frame, Grace. We can hang it in the hallway by the front door."

JJ entered the room, his eyes lighting up. "Can we get a frame for my "tificate too?" he asked eagerly.

Sam hesitated; she had wanted this to be Grace's moment. She looked to Jack, who shrugged his shoulders in a non-committal manner, then Sam looked back down at Grace.

The little girl looked back and forth from her mother to her brother's expectant face, then she broke into a grin. "Let's gets two frames, mommy. One for me and one for JJ. We can puts them next to each other on the wall."

Sam smiled proudly down at her daughter. It seemed as if she really understood the conversation in her bedroom. "I think that's a wonderful idea, Grace. We'll go and do that tomorrow, OK?"

"OK," the little girl agreed happily.

Turning around, she proudly placed her picture back on the refrigerator. Tomorrow, they would put it in a frame and it would hang in the front hall for all of their guests to see. Grace smiled at the thought; she liked it when people got to see her pictures.

She cocked her head in thought as she stared at the picture. Maybe tomorrow, she'd draw a picture of the green-eyed mon'ter…just so she could remember not to let it come and stay at their house. And when Maddie was old enough, she'd tell her all about the green-eyed mon'ter…'cause Maddie was a little sister too. And just like Grace and mommy, she might need to one day keep the green-eyed mon'ter out of her own room.


	15. Santa's Little Helpers

_Couldn't resist writing another chapter about the Christmas season, seeing as it is almost upon us. Now that Grace and JJ are a bit older, I thought we should experience the holiday through their eyes, as well as Katie's eyes. Young children certainly make the holiday brighter and more exciting! My best Christmas's were when my own children were young, and the excitement and joy of the season lit their faces. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 –Santa's Little Helpers**

Sam absently brushed the hair out of her eyes with her forearm, careful not to touch her face with her flour covered hands. A gurgle from the corner of the kitchen caused her to look up from her task and smile. Maddie was propped in the corner of her playpen, which Jack had placed in the kitchen earlier. At six months of age, Maddie had just learned to sit up, but still required a few pillows to aid her. The little girl was banging two wooden blocks together, delighting in the sounds she was able to make.

"She sure is a happy little thing," Janet commented from the other side of the table, where she was busy rolling out the recently floured cookie dough. It wasn't an easy task, as her protruding belly kept getting in the way. Sam had offered to do the rolling while Janet sat and cut out the shapes with the cookie cutters, but the doctor had declined. She had spent much of the last day sitting and wanted to be on her feet, even though long periods of time standing tended to make her ankles swell. She needed all the stretching and activity her seven months pregnant form would allow.

Smiling in response to Janet's observation, Sam replied, "Yes, Maddie is definitely one happy little girl. Though she seems to be at her best when the other two are in the room." Sam's grin widened as she reflected on how Maddie would follow JJ and Grace with her eyes whenever they were in the room, and how any fussing ceased almost immediately if one of them began to pay some attention to her.

Thinking of her older children, Sam moved away from the kitchen table and peered into the living room, where JJ, Grace and Katie Rose were engrossed in a Christmas cartoon, all three of them flopped on the floor on their stomachs. Turning back to Janet she said, "But I think I'll just leave them where they are for the time being. Once the cookie decorating gets started, we won't have a moment's peace."

Janet grinned back. "Katie has been excited for the last three days. When I told her we would be coming over to bake Christmas cookies, all she could talk about was how she was going to '_trost_ them with Gracie!" The two women laughed and got back to their task, knowing that the children would be coming in soon wanting to do their part to get the Christmas cookies ready.

They had been planning this little gathering for weeks. Neither Janet nor Sam had the time or the inclination to engage in a lot of holiday baking on their own. But together, they felt they could tackle the job, get some baking done, and have a good time in the process. In addition, the children would get to partake in the tradition of baking Christmas cookies.

Jack had jumped on the idea of the Jackson's coming over with gusto. Not only would he have a lot of cookies to sample, he could enlist Daniel's aid in putting up lights on the outside of the house. Decorating outside was something he had done when Charlie was young, at least when he wasn't on some God-forsaken mission in the middle of nowhere. That all had stopped after Charlie's death. Jack hadn't really wanted to resume the chore once JJ and Grace were born but, when JJ had pleaded for lights outside like Billy had, he had relented. And now, he was on his fourth year of attempting to hang the dreaded tangled mess of lights from his rooftop.

Well, it had started with a few strands of lights. But then it had grown to include two snowmen (complete with glowing pipes), a Santa that stood guarding the front door (Gracie called him Uncle T from time to time), a few reindeer, and two rather portly elves who slightly resembled one retired General Hammond. Sam had added several large candy canes to the display last year. Jack was just thankful that they didn't light up. The way things were going, his electric bill this season would be enough to light up a small country for a month!

All of the outdoor figures had been the product of bringing the children along when he shopped for replacement strands of lights; an errand that Jack was sure to do on his own from now on. Though he'd probably have to add at least one more outdoor item when Maddie got big enough to pick something out, he thought ruefully…one more snowman or rotund elf to round out the mix.

All of this happened to be the reason that, while their wives were in baking cookies and the children were watching a Christmas show, Jack and Daniel were out in the chilly December wind valiantly trying to hang strands of lights in the stiff breeze.

"Is there any particular reason you couldn't have done this right after Thanksgiving…when it was still in the 50's?" Daniel asked while he teetered on the ladder. His fingers were so cold that he couldn't feel them anymore, and he was certain his nose was as red as Rudolph's.

"Quit complaining and just hang the lights," Jack called up as he handed up the trailing strand. He too was beyond chilled, but wasn't about to stop now, not while he had the help; however begrudging that help might be. "One more strand of lights, then we can finish setting up the snowmen and reindeer and head inside."

"Whoever in their right mind came up with the idea of hanging lights on the edge of a roof? This is downright insane!" Daniel grumbled as he latched the end of the strand into the clasp on the roof. He was thankful that Jack had already had that part of the job done …otherwise they'd have been at this all day!

"I'd watch what you say there, Space Monkey. I think you'll be doing some decorating at your own house real soon." Jack glanced over toward the window and grinned. Katie had her nose pressed against the window and was watching from the living room, her eyes wide with wonder at the display being erected on the front lawn.

Finally securing the end of the strand, Daniel came gingerly down the ladder and looked over to where Jack was pointing. "I think that little lady is going to want her daddy to put up some decorations of their own," Jack continued with a grin.

"There's not a chance in hell," Daniel uttered under his breath, even though he gave his little girl a smile and a wave. "Maybe we'll move to Egypt next year. It's downright balmy there this time of year."

"Daniel! How can you say that? Why this is just how Christmas was meant to be…snow on the ground, fingers and toes numb with cold!" He sniffed the air appreciatively. "The smell of cookies baking in the oven."

Daniel blew on his fingers, trying to get some warmth back into them. "Whatever you say, Jack. Let's just get the rest of this exhibit up and glowing so we can get inside."

Jack frowned. "I think I'm the one who's supposed to be giving the orders, Dr. Jackson."

"You're not in command anymore, Jack. Besides, I think since you've gotten married, Sam's pretty much in charge," he added with a grin.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Very funny, Danny boy. Don't think I'm not aware of who's in charge at the Jackson household."

Daniel glowered back at Jack but, before he could reply, his attention was caught by the opening of the front door and the appearance of two small figures. "Daddy, mommy sayed we could come out and watch." Grace announced to Jack as she bounded down the front steps and onto the lawn. She was covered head to toe in a purple snowsuit, her fingers covered in thick mittens and a large scarf around her neck. She held up a large pair of gloves. "And she telled me to make sure you put your glubes on," Grace grinned up at Jack and waited expectantly.

Daniel raised an eyebrow and muttered quietly, "Who did you say was in charge at _your_ house, again?"

"Shut up, Space Monkey," Jack growled quietly before he turned back to Grace. "Thank you princess. I have to make sure to thank your mommy later." Grace looked at Daniel in confusion when he snorted with laughter, not understanding the undertones to her father's words. "So, you and JJ want to watch us put the rest of the lights up, huh?"

"Yes, please," she replied politely.

"I want to put Santa on the porch. Can I daddy?" JJ asked eagerly as he jumped off the top step and landed softly in the snow. "I'm big enough to carry it on my own. Please!" he begged.

Jack smiled at the little boy, who was so eager to help. Tugging on his hat so it covered his son's eyes, he replied. "Well, I don't know little man. How can you help if you can't even see anything?"

"Daddy!" JJ complained good-naturedly.

"Me hewp too!" came a little voice from the top of the steps. Katie stood there, unsure if she should attempt to come down on her own, but very much wanting to be with her cousins. Like Grace and JJ, she was bundled warmly into a green snowsuit, the only thing showing was her face and the few wisps of red hair that escaped her hat. In her hands, she held a pair of men's gloves.

Daniel grinned when he saw her and bounded up the stairs. "Hey there peanut. Are those for me?" he asked, indicating the gloves.

Katie nodded her head. "Dey's from mommy." The little girl looked behind her, where Janet stood at the open doorway.

"Do you mind if they come out?" she asked with an edge of concern. "They really wanted to be outside with both of you while we finish the baking. But if you want me to come out and keep an eye on them…"

Daniel pulled on the gloves and sighed with pleasure as the warmth surrounded his fingers. Then he walked over to his wife. "They'll be fine." He kissed her on the nose. "We just have one more strand of lights to hang, then have to set up the lawn ornaments. The kids can help direct," he added with a grin.

Janet smiled back. Even though Daniel had grumbled about helping Jack hang lights, she could tell he would put on a show of enthusiasm for their daughter. "Thanks honey. We'll have some coffee and hot cocoa ready when you're done."

"Cookies too!" Jack hollered from the front yard.

"Yes _sir_," Janet yelled back sarcastically.

Daniel leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "Get back inside, Mrs, Jackson. Don't want you and the little one catching cold." He patted her tummy gently. Janet smiled and kissed him once more.

"Hey, knock it off already! The mistletoe is hanging up inside the house, not outside," Jack called. Grace and JJ giggled at the comment, then pulled their daddy across the yard to show him exactly where they wanted the snowmen and elves. Janet smiled at Daniel and Katie before she closed the door and retreated back into the warm house.

Daniel turned to find his daughter still standing indecisively on the top step. "Come on, Katie my girl, let's go finish decorating Uncle Jack's front yard." He walked over and scooped his daughter into his arms, smiling as she giggled out loud. When they joined the others in the front yard, Daniel put the little girl on her feet.

"All right you three, we have to hang this last strand of lights before we get out the snowmen and elves. You need to stay right here where we can see you, OK?" Jack looked at all three of them, waiting for a response.

Three little heads nodded up at him in understanding. "Can we makes snow angels, daddy?" Grace asked her father.

Jack smiled. "So long as you stay right here in the front yard, sweetheart."

"Come on, Katie! Me and JJ will shows you how to makes a snow angel!" Grace cried with delight. Then she grabbed Katie's hand and moved a bit further into the front yard, where their snow angels wouldn't get trampled on by grown-up feet.

Mood lightened considerably by the warm gloves and the presence of the children, Daniel readily climbed to the top of the ladder and began to string the last strand of lights. 30 minutes later, the yard was a wonderland of lights and Christmas decorations. Santa stood at his place on the porch, smiling as he guarded the front door. The two snowmen stood on either side of the front walk, their pipes glowing in the darkening late afternoon sky. The portly elves stood together on one side of the yard, surrounded by the large candy canes.

Katie's eyes had grown wider with each new addition to the display until Jack thought they might pop out of her head. The almost three year old girl had vague memories of last Christmas, but enough time had passed to make it a dim memory. True to Jack's prediction, as soon as the last decoration had been set up, the little girl had approached her father. "Daddy, we hab lights too?"

Jack had cast a sideways grin when Daniel had given him a look of disbelief. Heaving a sigh, Daniel said, "We'll see baby."

At the tender age of three, Katie already knew that daddy's "We'll see" usually meant yes, so she clapped her mittened hands together excitedly. "Me wants a 'tanta too! Wike Gwacie!" She pointed her hand toward the Santa on the front porch.

"Every kid needs a 'tanta on their front step, Daniel," Jack teased with a grin.

Grace came and grabbed Jack's hand, pumping it up and down. "And a Mrs. Claus too, daddy. Please, please, can we get a Mrs. Claus? Santa will be _so_ sad wifout Mrs. Claus!"

Jack shot Daniel a slightly abashed look, then sighed in resignation. "We'll see, Gracie." Grace danced up and down in delight before being herded inside. The two cold, tired fathers led their children into the warmth of the house, eager for some hot coffee and hopefully a cookie or two.

-------

Fingers and toes warmed and tummies filled with cocoa and a cookie, the children were ready to get down to the business of frosting the cookies. Jack and Daniel had retired to the living room to watch a basketball game, Maddie in tow, leaving their wives to the frosting and the older children, hoping the latter wouldn't be covered with the former by the end of the event.

"Ok, you three. Here's what we'll do," Sam instructed from the head of the table. "You'll each get a bowl of frosting and some cookies. Gently spread the frosting on the cookie," she demonstrated with a bowl of red frosting and a Santa cookie. "Then, you can put some sprinkles on top, like this." Sam showed them how to lightly add sprinkles to the cookie. "Ready?" she smiled at the three eager faces.

"Ready!" JJ and Grace chorused back.

"Me weady too. Me 'trost cookies wike Gwacie!" Katie chipped in.

Smiling, Janet sat down next to her daughter. "Mommy will help you frost the cookies, Katie. We can work together, OK?"

"O'tay, mommy," Katie readily agreed. All three children set to work, frosting and decorating the five dozen sugar cookies that had been cut out in various Christmas shapes. Janet helped spread the frosting on Katie's cookies, but let the little girl add the sprinkles on her own.

For the most part, JJ and Grace were able to decorate unaided by Sam, but she did have to act as referee when they began to argue over the sprinkles. JJ insisted that the camel cookie could not have green sprinkles, only yellow. Grace disagreed; she wanted her camel to be pretty and green was very pretty! "I doesn't like lelow 'prinkles! It lookses like potty!" Grace insisted, hands on her hips and glaring at her brother.

"But camels _is_ yellow, not green!" JJ shot back.

"Green!"

"Yellow!"

"That's enough, you two," Sam stated sternly. "If you're going to argue, you won't be allowed to frost the cookies anymore," she warned. "JJ, Grace can decorate her cookies however she wants. You don't have to eat them if you don't like how it's decorated."

JJ lowered his head and went back to his work, muttering softly under his breath, "Camels is yellow." Janet stifled a laugh and looked up at Sam, eyes twinkling. Sam rolled her eyes in response and went to retrieve more cookies for the children to frost.

Another twenty minutes and a few skirmishes later, the cookies were all frosted and sitting brightly on trays, waiting to be covered and frozen. With two weeks to go until Christmas, Sam knew if she didn't freeze some of them, they wouldn't have any left for Christmas.

"Can I give daddy one of my cookies, mommy?" JJ asked after he had washed up. He had taken special care to decorate one of the snowman cookies just for his father, and wanted to present it to him right away.

"Well, daddy's already had two cookies honey," she answered hesitantly. "I don't know if he'll want another one right now."

"Daddy _always _likes cookies, mommy. Almost as much as cake," JJ insisted.

Janet smiled. "He does have a point, Sam."

Chuckling, Sam gave in. "OK, JJ. But put it on a plate please. And ask daddy and Uncle Daniel if they want anymore coffee."

"OK," JJ eagerly agreed before he took the plate she handed him and carefully put his special snowman cookie on it.

"I wants to give daddy a cookie too," Grace complained with a pout.

Sam hunkered down in front of the little girl. "How about if you pick out a special cookie for daddy for after dinner, sweetheart. Then he'll have something special to look forward to after we eat."

Grace brightened at the idea. "OK, mommy." Scampering back to the table, Grace clambered up on a chair and carefully looked over the selection of decorated cookies. Hesitantly, she reached toward the green camel. "Will daddy likes my green camel, mommy?" she asked, a hint of doubt in her voice.

"I'm sure daddy will love your green camel, Grace," Sam assured the little girl.

Grace smiled, then carefully picked up the camel with the green sprinkles and placed it gently on the plate Sam held out for her.

"Me bwing _my_ daddy a cookie!" Katie insisted from her seat at the table. Janet hadn't had the chance to clean her up yet, so the little girl had smudges of frosting on both cheeks and more around her mouth when she had licked off the spoon.

Knowing that Daniel would get a kick out of seeing his frosting-covered daughter, Janet agreed. Like Grace, Katie carefully looked over the cookies before she selected a red Santa sporting a variety of colored sprinkles. "Me wike 'dis one. Daddy eat 'tanta cookie," she informed her mother.

"OK, Sweetheart," Janet agreed, taking the cookie and placing it on a plate. After Katie got down from the chair, Janet handed the little girl the plate. "You can take daddy his cookie now, Katie. And be sure to give daddy a big kiss," she added with a grin.

"O'tay. Tome on, Gwacie," Katie invited the older girl to come along.

Once the little girls had left the room, Sam turned to Janet. "That was rather mean of you, telling her to give Daniel a kiss when she hasn't been cleaned up yet," she said with a grin.

Janet grinned back. "I know." The two women began to clean up, raising their heads to smile at each other when the heard an exclamation of "Augh! Katie!" uttered from Daniel, followed by Jack's hearty laughter.

------

Later that evening, after a hearty dinner of spaghetti and of course, Grace's camel cookie presented to Jack for dessert, the four adults bundled their children up warmly and set out for the much anticipated visit to see Santa Claus. The SGC daycare center had arranged to have "Santa Claus" come by this evening for the center's children; a much more private, personal visit than they would receive if they went to the local mall.

As soon as the two families unloaded at the daycare center, JJ and Grace raced off, wanting to get in the doors and see Santa as soon as possible. "Hey you two!" Jack halted their progress with a firm command. "Wait for Katie." He looked over at the little red head, who had just been lifted out of her car seat by Daniel. Once he set her on the ground, Katie scampered off after her cousins…or rather, she waddled after them. Her snowsuit encumbered her movements so much that she wobbled back and forth almost as much as she moved forward.

"Poor kid," Jack commented with a grin as he watched her progress. "She can hardly move in that outfit you've got her in, Doc. She kinda looks like a little green penguin," he added with a grin.

Janet shot a glare his way. "At least she's warm, Jack," she retorted as she walked past him to follow her daughter into the building.

"She may be warm, but she'll never be able to get up if she falls down!" he called after her with a grin.

"Jack," Sam admonished lightly, passing Maddie into his arms.

Ignoring the reprimand, Jack jostled the little girl, who chortled with glee. "Come on, pumpkin. Let's go see Santa."

When they entered the building, their senses were assailed with the sights, sounds and smells of Christmas. Twinkling lights were strung on an enormous tree that stood in the center of the room, decorated with paper chains and home-made children's ornaments. Next to the tree, a large white chair stood in a place of honor on a raised platform. It too had obviously been decorated by children, for the lopsided paper gingerbread men hung haphazardly off the back and arms of the chair. In the chair was a very large, jolly Santa Claus, laughing and smiling at the children who surrounded him.

On the far side of the room, the teachers and daycare personnel had set up a refreshment station. Hot cider, cocoa, coffee and punch were being offered, along with a wide variety of scrumptious smelling cookies. Sam and Janet quickly made their way to the table, dropping off their own offerings of cookies for the evening.

Grace and JJ had quickly shed their outer clothing, hung it on the hooks located in the entryway, and made their way over to Santa, faces alight with anticipation. When they reached the outskirts of the crowd of children waiting in line to see the jolly man, JJ pulled a list from his back pocket and studied it carefully. He had spent an inordinate amount of time on his list and didn't want to miss anything when it came his turn to tell Santa what he wanted for Christmas.

Grace had made a list as well, with her daddy's help. She reached into her own pocket but felt nothing but the three pennies she had placed there last night. Grace felt panic begin to seep into her bones when she saw JJ's list; what if she couldn't remember what she wanted? What if, because she couldn't' remember, Santa brought her something that a different little girl wanted? What if she was accidentally put on the naughty list and got bad presents like coal or rotten potatoes? For JJ had told her that's what children on the naughty list got and Grace definitely didn't want to be on that list! While she knew she wasn't perfect, Grace was pretty sure she wasn't on the naughty list…mommy and daddy had never told her she was a naughty girl.

She was nudged from her momentary panic when JJ passed a piece of paper over to her. "Here, Grace. I bringed your list too." Grace smiled her relief toward her older brother as she gratefully accepted the list into her hands. Though she couldn't read it, daddy had helped her draw a picture next to each item so that Grace could remember what he had written down. She heaved a sigh of relief, then looked up at Santa, eager for her turn as well.

After getting the younger girls out of their winter wear, Jack and Daniel came to stand in line behind JJ and Grace. Daniel set Katie on the ground but, instead of going to stand with Grace like she normally might have, she clung to her father's leg.

Daniel shot Jack a questioning glance before looking down at his daughter. "Hey, Katie Rose. Don't you want to go stand with Grace and JJ to see Santa?"

The little girl looked up at her father with trepidation. Then she stuck her thumb in her mouth and wrapped her arm more tightly around Daniel's leg. Daniel frowned; normally Katie was fairly outgoing. What could be wrong?

Bending at the waist, he picked his daughter up in his arms. Shifting her to his hip, he gently removed the thumb then said, "See Katie? There's Santa." He pointed to the man in red, thinking maybe the little girl couldn't see over all the other children. "All of the children are going to tell him what they want for Christmas. See that little girl? She's sitting on Santa's lap and telling him what presents she might like under her tree this year."

Katie gazed at the strange man several yards in front of her, then shook her head vehemently. "No sit 'tanta's yap."

"But why, princess?" Daniel persisted, looking to Janet for help when she came to stand next to them.

"Me 'cared of 'tanta," Katie stated quietly.

Grace and JJ turned as one at her statement, their mouths open in disbelief. They were each thinking the same thing. _Who would be scared of Santa? He was the nicest person ever! _"Santa is nice, Katie!" Grace stated with meaning. "He gives presents to good boyses and girls!"

"Yeah, and you is always good, Katie. I bet Santa will give you _lots_ of presents," JJ added for good measure. Katie still looked doubtful.

Janet ran her hand over Katie's back. "You don't' have to sit on Santa's lap if you don't' want to, honey. I'm sure Santa will still bring you presents."

Grace and JJ looked at each other, eyes wide in surprise. If Katie didn't sit on Santa's lap and tell him what she wanted, or at least _stand_ next to him, she might not get what she wanted, no matter what Aunt Janet said. Giving each other a knowing nod, they turned back to Katie.

"You can comes with us, Katie. Me and JJ is going to tell Santa what Maddie wants, cause she's too little to talk. We can tell Santa what you wants too. But you has to come and see him, else he might give your presents to a 'nother little girl!" Grace stated importantly.

"Now Grace, I don't think that will happen," Sam interjected. She didn't want her daughter to bully Katie into sitting with Santa if she didn't want to. "Santa knows what children want, even if they don't tell him."

JJ's brows knotted in confusion. "How does he do that, mommy? Can he read our brains?"

Jack chuckled at his son's question, then raised an eyebrow as he waited for his wife's reply. "Well, I don't know if he can read your mind, JJ. But he knows. Santa is magic," she explained.

"'Tanta do twicks?" Katie asked, looking at Sam expectantly.

"Uh, not that kind of magic, sweetheart," Sam answered, quickly getting flustered at the current line of questioning and looking to her friends for help. "He just can…do lots of things that…mommies and daddies can't," she added lamely, shrugging her shoulders when Daniel gave her an odd look. Jack was highly amused: for someone who had calmly explained breastfeeding to her children, his wife was sure having a difficult time with Santa Claus! Must be the absence of scientific facts to rely on, he thought with a grin.

"Like fly with the reindeers!" Grace shouted excitedly, breaking Jack from his reverie . "I likes Rudolph the most. His nose is red and 'parkly. But those other reindeers wasn't very nice to him, was they mommy?"

Smiling weakly at the quick change in topic, Sam replied. "No Grace, they weren't. Not at first. But then Santa needed Rudolph and they were all nice to him after that, weren't they?"

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "Then Rudolph leaded the sleigh and they was all friends. See Katie, Santa is really nice. He made sure Rudolph had lots of friends and he always brings presents. He won't hurt you."

"_And_," Grace interjected, "When we is done seeing Santa, we gets a candy cane _and_ a color book!" She pointed eagerly to the children just a bit ahead of them who were now receiving their treats from Santa. "I wishes I could fly like Rudolph," she added, bouncing on her toes as she recalled the previous conversation about the reindeer. "Or on Santa's sleigh. I wants to fly really, really much!"

Sam and Jack shared a look of amusement at her comment. There was no doubt in their minds that one day, Grace would be soaring through the atmosphere; either here on Earth or somewhere else.

Katie contemplated Santa for a moment, then looked down into Grace and JJ's eager faces. She looked at the little boy ahead of her, who appeared to be about her age. He was climbing onto Santa's lap with no hesitation whatsoever. If Gracie and JJ, her cousins who had never steered her wrong, said that Santa was nice, well then, Katie would have to believe them.

Looking over at her daddy, who still held her in his arms, she said, "Me see 'tanta now, daddy. Me see 'tanta wif Gwacie and JJ."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Janet asked. She didn't want her daughter to do something she wasn't ready for, or worse, get unnecessarily frightened by.

Katie nodded her head, then squirmed to get down. Daniel gently placed her on the ground, where she quickly went to Grace and put her small hands into those of her cousins. Grace and JJ smiled down at her, then turned toward Santa, as their turn was next.

Chuckling, Daniel said, "Boy, those two sure can be persuasive. I don't think Jan or I ever would have been able to convince her to sit with Santa today. I think you have some budding politicians on your hands, Jack," he added with a grin.

"God forbid," Jack muttered dryly, but smiled all the same. The four adults watched as the two older children led Katie by the hand, up the steps, and over to Santa. The little girl hesitated just a minute, letting her cousins do the talking first, before allowing herself to be lifted onto Santa's lap, where she stayed throughout the rest of the proceedings. She didn't say much, just one or two sentences as far as they could tell, but it was obvious that Grace and JJ were doing most of the talking.

JJ pulled his list out and read from it, causing Santa to smile and nod as he listened. Then it was Grace's turn. She pulled out her list and studied it for a moment before crumpling it up and stuffing it into her pocket. Then she leaned forward and whispered into Santa's ear, pulling back after a time and smiling brightly when she was done. Santa smiled and whispered something back, causing the little girl's grin to widen even more.

Jack and Sam looked quizzically at each other; they both knew what she had on her list and had purchased most of her requests. If she was changing her mind now…well, that either meant they'd have to do more shopping, or they would have one disappointed little girl on their hands. Jack gazed over at Santa, who looked remarkably like Reynolds, now that he studied that man more closely. With a slight nod and a wink, Santa confirmed his true identity to Jack.

Sam again turned her eyes toward her husband. "What was that all about?"

"Not sure," Jack replied. "But I think I'll be having a little talk with Santa later."

A college-aged woman came up to them. "Excuse me, but would you like to have a picture of the children taken with Santa? There's no charge," she added with a smile.

"Yes, definitely," Sam returned her smile. Reaching over to Jack, she took Maddie from his arms. "We'd like this little one in the picture as well."

Lost in the anticipation of the older children getting to see Santa, 6 month old Maddie gazed around her in wonder. The baby had been content to look about with wide, interested eyes as she took in the sights and sounds from the safety of her father's arms. As she was placed gently on Santa's lap, next to Grace, the little girl looked up at the strange new person with interest. Santa gave Sam a wink before he looked at his newest guest. His eyes twinkled as he greeted the baby. Having three little girls on his lap and one little boy pressed against his knee didn't seem to faze Colonel Reynolds in the least. He played the part to perfection, giving off gentle smiles and boisterous _ho ho ho's_ left and right. Jack smirked as he watched his friend and colleague play up the part of Santa for his children. Though he'd probably give the younger man a good ribbing the next time he saw him on base, he was thankful that they had found someone so genial to play the part.

As the young lady got the camera ready, Maddie reached her hands out toward the fuzzy, white beard that lay just within her grasp. She latched on quickly and gave it a tug, squealing with delight at the soft, fluffy material in her hands. Santa quickly reached around the baby and grabbed his beard, holding it in place and loudly exclaiming, "Oh my, it seems as if little Maddie O'Neill likes Santa's beard! Santa needs a little help here."

Grace reached over and tried to help untangle the beard from Maddie's hands. "Maddie! You can't pulls on Santa's beard! Santa will puts you on the naughty list!"

Jack came forward to help as well, before Santa's true identity could be discovered. "Oh, I don't think Santa would do that, would you big guy?" Jack winked at Reynolds.

"Of course not, Ambassador O'Neill," Santa rumbled back. Now that he was free, he say back and made sure to keep his beard out of Maddie's reach. "I know Maddie is just curious, Grace. She's just a baby; not a big girl like you and Katie." Katie beamed at the inclusion of being called a big girl like Gracie.

Grace's eyes widened. "How did you knows that my daddy was a 'bassdor?"

Santa chuckled. "Santa knows everything Grace Aeryn." Her eyes grew even wider at the use of her middle name. "Now, let's smile for the camera. Santa has lots of children to see tonight before he goes back to the North Pole. I have to finish getting all of the toys ready for Christmas Eve."

JJ clapped his hands excitedly. "And gets the reindeers ready too, right Santa?"

"That's right JJ," Santa confirmed cheerfully.

Jack handed Maddie her soft doll in the hopes she wouldn't pull on Santa's beard again, then stepped back. With a flash of the camera, the picture of the four children with Santa was etched in history. Two copies would be made, and both would be proudly displayed each Christmas for years to come.

With quick good-bye hugs to Santa, JJ and Grace scampered away, eager to receive their candy canes and coloring books. Maddie was lifted up into Jack's waiting arms and Katie was gently eased to the floor. "Thanks Santa," Jack said with a grin. "Maybe we can chat later." He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Reynolds grinned back and replied, "Maybe when I take a break to call the Mrs… see how things are going up at the North Pole." Then with another wink Sam's direction, he turned to receive the next child waiting in line.

Happy that their visit to Santa had been a success, the children politely accepted their gifts from the rather large elf who was handing out the treats, then pulled their parents over to the refreshment line. Seeing as they had already consumed several cookies that day, Sam only allowed them each one cookie. She also gave Jack a rather pointed look when he reached for a second cookie of his own.

After their snack, they went into some of the other rooms to play games that had been set up for the evening. Sometime during the evening, Jack had snuck off to find "Santa" and have a little chat with him. He came back with a grin, promising that he would tell Sam later what Reynolds had shared with him concerning Grace's Christmas request.

An hour later, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Janet bundled their tired children up and returned to their cars. Once the children were securely strapped in, Jack called over the top of his car to Daniel's. "So, tomorrow at your house to set up lights?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and sighed. "I guess so. But no bringing the kids; I don't want to end up with a lighted Santa and eight reindeer outside my windows."

"Nine with Rudolph!" they heard JJ call from the back seat.

Daniel and Jack exchanged a grin before they all said their good-byes and got into their cars, going their separate ways for the night. Sam and Jack hadn't gotten far when Sam turned around to look at her children in the backseat. All three of them were sound asleep, the adventures of the day wearing them out. She turned back to Jack. "So? Did you find out what Grace's big secret was?"

Jack turned to her with a grin. "Yep."

After a moment's pause, Sam asked, "And?"

Chuckling, Jack replied, "Seems our little Grace doesn't want any gifts at all this year." He glanced over at her with a smile and a hint of pride in his eyes. "She just asked Santa if he could make sure Katie and Maddie get some nice presents, since they're so little an all. And she asked if she and JJ could be some of Santa's helpers one day."

Sam smiled warmly as she glanced back at her sleeping daughter. The little girl never ceased to amaze her. "What did Colonel Reynolds say?"

"He told her that they already were Santa's best helpers, especially with how they watched out for Katie and Maddie all the time," he grinned as he recalled the last part of the conversation. "Grace also mentioned that, if he could spare one, she'd really like a bell from Rudolph's collar. She said it would help her 'magine she was flying with Rudolph and Santa," Jack finished with a grin.

"Well," Sam replied with a quiet voice and a smile, "Looks like we might have a little more shopping to do then, doesn't it?"

"Nope. Santa said to leave it up to him. He couldn't neglect to give his two best helpers each a special bell, now could he?"

Sam and Jack smiled at each other, a warm look passing between them. They were certainly blessed with their children, family and friends. And they knew that on Christmas morning, when JJ and Grace opened the small packages containing a tinkling bell tied to a red ribbon, they would take great delight in the excitement of Santa's little helpers.


	16. Widdle Brudder

**Chapter 16 –Widdle Brudder**

Aside from the cold snap in early December, it was a fairly mild winter for the inhabitants of Colorado Springs. Less than normal snowfall and warmer than normal temperatures took a bite out of the winter tourism industry. Less snow also meant fewer snow enthusiasts at the many resorts located in the Rocky Mountains, which in turn affected the area's economy. And though everyone from school children to ski resort owners to snowmobile manufacturers bemoaned the noticeable lack of snowfall, the Jackson's were grateful for it...especially in the early morning hours of February 7th.

For on this morning, as the sun was beginning to rise above the bare treetops, their second child decided to begin the long journey into the world. Like their first child, this one was an early arrival, appearing two full weeks before the due date, and sending carefully laid plans into chaos.

Katie had been dropped off at the O'Neill's in the wee hours of the morning, her sleeping form passed off to Jack O'Neill as her father rushed back to the car. Now that his three year old daughterhad beensafely delivered into the hands of his best friend, Daniel was able to focus all of his attention on his laboring wife. He never even acknowledged the parting comment Jack shot his way as he hustled back to the car. "Hey Danny! How is it that someone who is always late for everything has two kids who arrive _two weeks_ before their due date?" Jack grinned as the car door slammed and Daniel sped away. Looking down at the sleeping child in his arms, he whispered, "Well Red, let's get you tucked back into a bed. And when you wake up, you might just be a big sister!" Then he turned and closed the door, giving up a quick prayer for a safe delivery for the newest Jackson.

Sam was in the kitchen, heating some coffee, when Jack returned from putting Katie back to sleep in Grace's room. The older girl was in a twin bed but, since she was still so small, it had been an easy fit to place Katie in the same bed. Neither child had stirred, but rather had rolled together and snuggled close, just like puppies. The image had brought a smile of indulgence to Jack's lips. "She go back to sleep?" Sam asked quietly as she poured them both a mug of steaming coffee.

"Never actually woke up to tell you the truth," Jack admitted with a tired smile. "I don't think she's used to being up at 5 am."

Sam returned the smile. "Probably not," she agreed before taking a sip of the warm liquid. Her smile faded as she gave her husband a look of slight concern. "Are you sure you can handle things alone, Jack?" Sam had promised Janet that, just as when Katie was born, she would be present for the birth of her second child. But now she was not so sure…leaving Jack alone with 4 children, one who had to catch the school bus at 7:45 and another who was only 7 months old and currently teething…well, it just might not be such a great idea.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you doubting me, Carter?"

Sam's frown of concern was erased and she grinned. He rarely called her that anymore; only on the rare occasion when he was upset with her or when he was in a teasing mood. Putting her coffee mug on the counter, Sam walked over to him and placed her arms around his neck. "No, sir," she answered cheekily. "I just hate to leave you here with no one to watch your six."

Jack pulled her close and bent to nibble on her ear, "Mmm. I think someone else's six could do with a little watching."

Sam giggled, then turned so that her mouth replaced her ear on his lips. No more words were exchanged as they held each other close and kissed; the humming of the refrigerator their only background noise.

All too soon, the kiss was interrupted by a child's voice. "Eww…_Daddy!_" Turning as one, they looked down into the sleepy-eyed face of their son.

Loosening his hold but not releasing Sam from his arms, Jack said, "There's nothing _Eww_ about me kissing your mother, little man. Now, what are you doing up so early? It's not even 5:30."

"I hearded the front door close." The little boy sleepily rubbed his eyes. "Why is you and mommy kissing in the _kitchen_?"

"Cause this is where my coffee is," Jack replied with a grin, reaching out and rumpling JJ's already messy hair. Sam unwound herself from Jack's arms and came to kneel in front of the little boy, taking his hands in her own.

"Daniel and Janet dropped Katie off, JJ. Auntie Janet went to the hospital. She's going to have the baby today!" She interjected some excitement into her voice.

Either JJ was too sleepy or he didn't care much about another baby joining his extended family, probably a little bit of both, for he just yawned and replied, "Oh."

Sam brushed the hair out of his eyes with a smile. "Mommy is going to the hospital, sweetheart. Auntie Janet wants me to be there. Daddy's going to take care of you, Grace, Maddie and Katie this morning."

JJ blinked. "Alone?"

"Hey!" Jack interrupted, slightly affronted. "I take care of the three of you at least 3 days a week, little man. And _alone_, I might add."

"But not Katie too, daddy," JJ reminded his father. "And I has school today. It's sharing day…I has to find something to bring for sharing that starts with the letter U."

Jack pretended to be deep in thought, pointedly ignoring the reminder that he had never had to get _four_ children ready on his own. "U, huh? Hmm, how about a pair of underwear?"

"Daddy!" JJ replied, his expression horrified.

"What?" Jack asked innocently as two pairs of blue eyes looked at him in disbelief.

Sam got to her feet and gently turned JJ around. "I'm sure you and daddy will think of something _appropriate." _She threw Jack a look that said he'd better. "Now why don't you get yourself back to bed? Daddy will wake you up before 7 and help you get ready for school."

"Ok, mommy," JJ replied obediently. He slowly headed back to bed, but not before shooting his mother one more slightly doubtful look.

"Everything will be fine JJ," she assured him. Once JJ had left the room, she turned back to Jack and crossed her arms in front of her. "Think you can find something that starts with the letter U that's a little more suitable than underwear?"

Jack grinned. "Ya sure, you betcha."

Sam rolled her eyes, then turned to gather her things. "I already called the SGC and told the General that I wouldn't be in today. They'll also get in contact with Teal'c and let him know about the baby. Did you have any meetings scheduled for today?"

"Nope, today's free."

"Good." Sam turned back to look at him, the concern from earlier back on her face.

Jack stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "We will be just fine," he firmly assured her before pulling her close for a quick kiss. "Get to the hospital and do…whatever it is you will do there." He waved his hand in the air at the statement. Then added with a teasing grin, "I'm sure Daniel will be _no_ help whatsoever."

Sam returned the kiss before pulling away. "I'll call you the minute the baby's born. Call me if you need anything," she warned firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack gave her a cocky salute.

Sam rolled her eyes once more then turned to go, throwing over her shoulder, "Oh, Maddie's teething medication is in the cabinet in our bathroom. She seems to be cutting another tooth, so might need it later this morning." She opened the door, then added for good measure, "And no sending JJ to school with underwear for sharing!"

Jack closed the door after her, shaking his head in amusement at her last minute instructions. Turning back to the now empty room, he took a deep breath, then frowned in thought. U….what started with the letter U?

-----

Jack's morning had gone relatively smoothly, all things considered. All of the kids were up and fed by 7:30, including Maddie, who required much more time than the other three. It didn't help matters that she woke up cranky; most likely due to the fact that her gums were hurting.

After a breakfast of cold cereal and orange juice, Jack and JJ had ransacked JJ's toy box and bedroom, trying to come up with something for sharing. Finally, Jack held something up triumphantly…JJ's goggles. The little boy had vehemently protested, saying that goggles began with the letter _G_. Even if he called them swim goggles, they still didn't start with a U. "And where do you wear you goggles, young man?" Jack asked patiently.

A dawning light of understanding blossomed in JJ's eyes. "Under the water!" he cried with glee.

"Yep!" Jack replied with a smile. "These are your _underwater_ goggles!" JJ had been happy with his daddy's ingenuity…and more than a little relieved that he hadn't mentioned underwear again! He quickly went to put the item in his backpack, before his daddy could change his mind.

Upon seeing JJ stuff the goggles into his backpack, Grace, thinking he was going to get to go swimming, ran to pull her swimsuit out of her bottom dresser drawer. When daddy had explained why JJ was bringing the goggles to school, she'd been more than a little bit disappointed to discover that no one would actually be going swimming today.

Jack finished getting JJ's backpack ready, bundled the little boy into his winter clothing, and watched as he walked to the corner to wait for the school bus with Billy and several other neighborhood children. Once the bus had picked them up, he turned to back to his other charges for the day. Getting three little girls dressed and ready proved to be more challenging than finding the elusive sharing item, but Jack managed and had all three presentable before too late in the morning.

Once the girls were ready for the day, Jack put Maddie in her playpen and set out some puzzles for Katie and Grace to work on while he cleaned the kitchen. As he put the dishes in the dishwasher, he listened idly to the radio. When the local weather forecast came on, Jack snorted with derision as they talked of a possibility of accumulating snowfall later this afternoon. "You've been saying that for weeks now, guys. No snow so far." He peered out the window and shook his head. "And none coming."

The rest of the morning passed fairly quickly for Jack. Though Maddie was still quite young, the older girls were content to sit and play with her while Jack did a few other chores around the house. He was careful to always stay well within earshot of the little girls, however. He knew from experience how quickly something unexpected could happen.

While Katie readily admitted that she "misted her mommy," she didn't seem too put out at spending the day at the O'Neill's. In fact, spending the day with her best friend, Grace, was something she didn't get to do that often, what with their parents' demanding work schedules. When Jack came back into the room after throwing in a load of laundry, the two girls eagerly followed him into Maddie's room. Katie watched with interest as he changed the baby's diaper.

"My new baby will poop in his pants, too," Katie observed when Jack took away the messy diaper.

"Poop is yucky," Grace said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Yeah, this isn't the most pleasant task I can think of," Jack stated with a slight grimace as he put the soiled diaper in the nearby diaper pail. Maddie kicked her legs in delight, reveling in the freedom of being without a diaper for the moment. Turning to Katie, but still keeping a firm hand on the wriggling Maddie, Jack said, "So Katie Rose, what do you want - a brother or a sister?"

"I wants a widdle brudder," she answered without pause.

Jack raised an eyebrow in surprise and he spared a glance at Grace, who looked equally surprised. "Really?" In Jack's admittedly limited experience, most little girls seemed to want sisters, not brothers.

Katie nodded her head. "A brudder won't 'teal my dolls," she stated with resolve.

Jack smiled. "That's probably true."

At Katie's words, Grace turned toward Maddie, an accusatory look on her face. "Maddie won't 'teal _my_ dolls! I won't lets her!"

"I'm sure Maddie wouldn't even think of stealing your dolls, Grace. Besides, you don't like playing with dolls much anymore, do you?" He gave her a knowing look. Grace had recently decided that she'd rather play with cars and trucks and Legos like JJ, than play with her dolls. Aside from a few select baby dolls that had her undivided attention when she was alone, that is.

Jack smiled at the little girl and began to place a fresh diaper on Maddie's well powdered bottom.

Looking again at her little sister, Grace stated with importance, "Boys doesn't go potty like girls." She felt that Katie ought to know this information, especially if she was going to have a little brother.

Katie turned to look at the older girl. "Dey doesn't?"

"Nope. Boys can stand up and go potty when they gets bigger…cause they gots a weenie," she said the latter part with a giggle.

Jack closed his eyes and muttered a quiet, "For crying out loud," as he snapped Maddie's pants closed. "Ok, Grace. I don't think we need to discuss this right now."

"But daddy, they _do_ gots a weenie. Mommy sayed so."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Your mommy said boys have a _weenie_?" The disbelief was evident in his tone, for he knew that Sam was adamant about telling their children the correct name for_all_ of thebody parts.

Grace shook her head. "No, mommy called it a peanut, I thinks. But it doesn't look like a peanut, daddy. It looks like a weenie."

Having no desire to try and engage Grace and Katie in a dialogue right now about the male anatomy, Jack picked Maddie up in his arms. "Come you two, let's go have a snack," he interjected a note of forced cheerfulness into his voice. As he led the way into the kitchen, he prayed that the topic would be dropped…at least until Sam came home!

-------

The call came at 12:30 that afternoon, just as Jack had laid Maddie down for an afternoon nap. A grin split Jack's face as he listened to his wife's voice on the other end of the phone. "How is she?" A pause, then, "Bet Daniel's as proud as the proverbial peacock." He laughed then looked down into the expectant faces of the little girls who had materialized at his side. "I'll tell her. And tell Janet that we'll bring Katie round the hospital this afternoon. OK. Love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Jack picked Katie up in his arms. "Guess what princess? You have a new little brother!"

"Yeah!" Katie yelled loudly, bouncing happily in Jack's arms. "Me has a brudder jus' like you, Gwacie!" she crowed down to the older girl.

Grace smiled up at her little cousin, "Brothers is good…most of the times," she affirmed, "But sisters is good too," she added as she thought about her baby sister. Then Grace turned her eyes to her father. "Daddy? What is the new baby's name?"

Jack frowned. "Oh. Mommy didn't tell me that part." He gave Katie an apologetic look. "Guess we'll have to wait until we get to the hospital to find out."

"Me go hopsipal now?" Katie asked hopefully.

Jack gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before putting her gently on the floor. "'Fraid not quite yet, sweetheart. Your mommy and new brother have to rest and we need to wait until JJ gets home from school. We'll go this afternoon." He looked out the window, a look of concern crossing his face. The sky had grown darker and the wind seemed to be picking up. Maybe the weather forecast wasn't so far off this time. He hoped they didn't run into any bad weather this afternoon.

Grace tugged on Jack's arm, pulling him from his thoughts. "Is mommy coming home now?"

"Yes, Grace. Mommy's going to come home in just a little while. She'll go back to the hospital with us later." Satisfied with his answers, the two little girls went to play in Grace's room until Jack called them for lunch. As he began to fix sandwiches for the girls, Jack kept glancing out the window, wondering about the impending weather. But still, hecouldn't help but smile: Daniel had a son.

------

It was 4:00 that afternoon when Sam and Jack trooped quietly into the hospital, four children in tow. They stomped their boots off in the lobby, for the gray skies that had threatened at noon had opened up, delivering fat, wet snowflakes that showed no signs of letting up anytime soon. The children had been bundled warmly against the stiff wind that started to blow. Jack made sure the four-wheel drive vehicle was filled with gas before they set out; he didn't want to have to stop and fill up in the midst of a snowstorm.

The snow had made the children highly excited; they chattered constantly all the way to the hospital and didn't let up once they were inside until Sam reminded them that people were trying to rest.

The head nurse on duty, upon seeing the large contingent of children headed her way, had been reluctant to let them pass. However, once she learning they were close friends of Dr. Frasier's, and the little red-haired child was in fact her daughter, she had let them through. But not without first giving them a stern warning about keeping quiet: a warning which Katie totally neglected upon seeing her mother and father.

"Daddy! Mommy!" the little girl yelled happily as she ran into the room. Daniel stood up quickly from his place at the end of the bed and bent to scoop Katie into his arms.

"Hey princess! How are you?" he asked, pulling her close and kissing her on her rosy cheek.

"Me good daddy. Where my widdle brudder?" she asked, looking expectantly around the large room.

"He's right here sweetheart," Janet called from the bed. Katie looked over her father's shoulder and saw her mother cradling a tiny bundle in her arms. Her eyes widened at the sight; her little brother was really little!

"Me see him?" she asked, looking at her daddy for confirmation.

Daniel grinned. "Of course, Katie. But first, let's get you out of this wet snowsuit." He quickly divested her of the green snowsuit and boots, then set her gently on the bed. He glanced over at Jack proudly as he went to stand on the other side of the bed next to Janet. The O'Neill's gathered at the foot of the bed, almost as eager as Katie to see the new baby.

Janet carefully peeled the blanket back to reveal a tiny pink face, button nose, and a patch of brown hair. "This is your little brother, Katie. His name is Nicholas William."

Jack smiled as Daniel met his eyes with a sheepish grin. "Good old Nick would be right proud, Danny." Daniel just nodded in agreement; his throat felt too tight right now to speak, something Jack understood perfectly.

"Hi Nicwas," Katie greeted softly, one finger coming out to gently touch the baby's forehead. "I's your big sister, Katie Wose." Her eyes widened in alarm when the baby let out a soft hiccup.

Janet laughed gently. "It's OK, Katie. Nicholas just hiccupped."

Katie smiled back, then turned to Grace and JJ. "Come see my brudder," she invited, making room on the bed. Turning to their parents for permission, which they promptly received, JJ and Grace took off their boots and jackets and joined Katie on the bed. Jack stepped closer to Daniel, Maddie held tightly in his arms.

"He's small," JJ observed softly and with a bit of disappointment. There was finally another boy in their extended family, but he was much too little to play with!

"He'll grow," Jack assured his son with a smile. Shifting Maddie to his other side, Jack clapped his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "So, a son huh, Danny? Congratulations. You too, Doc."

"Thanks Jack," Daniel replied, his eyes still on his family. "He sure is something, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he sure is. I bet little Nicky here will be a chip off the old block," Jack stated with a grin. When he found both of his friend's eyes on him, a slight look of censure in them, his grin faltered. "What?"

Daniel and Janet shared a look, before Daniel turned back to Jack. "Um, well Jack, we've decided that Nicholas is going to be called… well, Nicholas. Maybe Nick. But not... Nicky," he added with a slight wince.

Jack looked at them in surprise, then glanced back at Sam, who nodded her head. "Why?" Jack asked in puzzlement.

This time it was Janet who answered. "Well Jack, we really like the longer, more formal names: Daniel, Katherine, Nicholas. We never really intended for Katherine to be called Katie but…" she shrugged her shoulders and looked at him meaningfully. Everyone knew that the minute Jack had christened her "Katie Rose" in front of Grace and JJ, the name would stick forever. And even though Janet had to admit her daughter looked more like a Katie than a Katherine, she certainly didn't want Jack, of all people, to be choosing _her_ children's nicknames.

"But I _is_ Katie!" the little girl insisted, looking at her mother in confusion. While she knew her full name was Katherine, no one ever called her that; unless she was in trouble. "And I likes _Nicky_. Nicky is the bestest name for my new widdle brudder!" she stated with resolve.

Jack bit his cheek, tryingto hold in a smile. Janet gazed at him wiht narrowed eyes. Then she looked at the children, who were all now cooing over "baby Nicky". Shooting a look of resignation Daniel's way, she sighed, "Nicky it is, then."

Quiet laughter erupted in the room. Janet should have known that Nicholas would become Nicky right from the start.She was startled from her thoughts when Katie pressed a kiss to her cheek. "It's O-tay, mommy. Nicky likes his name."

Janet chuckled and drew the little girl close. "I believe he does. Thank you sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to Katie's cheek.

When Katie pulled back, she studied the baby in her mother's arms closely. "Is Nicky weawing a diaper, mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart, he is. We talked about that, remember? It takes a long time before babies are ready to use the potty," she reminded Katie gently.

Katie nodded her head in agreement. "Nicky is a boy, mommy. Doeshe hab a weenie?" Katie asked with interest, her head cocked to the side as she waited for an answer.

Janet's eyes widened, Daniel's cheeks flushed, and Sam choked back a surge of laughter that threatened to escape. JJ looked suspiciously at Grace, who was nodding her head in silent answer to Katie's question, while the new parents looked toward Jack with accusation.

Jack's eyes darted back and forth: "What?"


	17. Snow Day

_Ok, the irony of this chapter getting out today is humorous, to say the least! I started this one this past weekend, hoping to find the time to get it out by the end of the week. Lo and behold, we get a nice little snowstorm here in Southern Minnesota, which results in a snow day! And let me assure you, teachers love a snow day just as much as the kids do! So I spent the morning in my pj's and slippers, sipping a cappachino and finishing up this chapter. Believe me, I received quite a bit of inspiration from my unexpected day off! Not sure when the next installment will be out...my two college aged children will be home this weekend for the holidays so I will be spending lots of time with them and getting things ready. If you don't hear from me, I wanted to wish everyone a very Happy Holiday season!_

_Now off to watch a movie with my youngest while sipping hot chocolate...don't you just love a snow day?_

**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Snow Day**

The drive home from the hospital was quiet, the children sensing their father's tension as he drove through the thickening snowfall. In the short amount of time they had spent with Janet, Daniel and baby Nicholas, the snow had increased to where it was now falling at the rate of two inches per hour. Added to the mix was a strong northwesterly wind, which made the snow appear as if it was blowing sideways at times.

"Jack?" Sam asked quietly, a note of alarm in her voice. As a rule, she didn't get overly concerned while driving in even the most inclement weather conditions. But now that they had four children on board, one of whom didn't belong to them, Sam was starting to get nervous.

Jack shot a quick glance her way. "We'll be fine, Sam. This SUV has the best four-wheel drive around," he assured her.

Sam bit her lower lip; she wasn't so much worried about the snow as the icy roads. She turned in her seat and looked back at the children. Maddie and JJ were strapped into the middle seat. JJ held Maddie's stuffed doll and danced it along the padded front of her car seat, keeping the little girl entertained. Sam gave him a grateful smile before looking beyond him to the very back of the car. Grace and Katie were also strapped into booster car seats, their heads pressed closely together as they whispered quietly.

Katie had been none too pleased to leave her parents and new brother behind at the hospital. She had tried to insist that her "widdle brudder" wanted her to stay with him.

Daniel had been gentle but firm and assured the little girl that she would have much more fun staying with Grace than at a boring old hospital. Having her cousin by her side helped make the parting much easier for the little girl. Daniel had kissed her good-night, intent on spending the night at the hospital with his wife and new son. He assured Katie that he would collect her early tomorrow afternoon.

Sam turned quickly forward and grabbed onto the dash board as she felt the car lurch to the side and Jack mutter a quiet, "Shit!" He slowed the car, then gave an apologetic grimace, but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Sorry. Patch of ice."

Sam nodded her head but didn't make a comment; she didn't want to distract Jack from his driving.

"Mommy? Is we going to crash in the snow?" came a tentative voice from the very back of the vehicle.

"No, sweetheart," Sam hastened to reassure her. "It's just a little slippery out, but daddy will get us home safely."

"Good. Cause Katie is scarded," Grace replied.

Sam shot a quick glance at Jack, relieved to see his lips quirk with a small smile. They both knew that Grace wasn't talking only about Katie. Jack lifted his eyes in the rearview mirror to take a peek into the back seat. "Don't worry, Katie. Your Uncle Jack can fly or drive in just about any condition. We'll be home before you know it."

His only reply was a quiet, "O-tay," from the little red head. The car remained quiet as Jack wended his way along the slippery snow covered streets. What had been a fifteen minute journey only 2 hours ago, now became a 45 minute crawl. In addition to the snowfall, it was also rush hour and a bevy of workers were trying to make their own way home in the unexpected snowstorm.

When they finally turned down their street, both Sam and Jack heaved a sigh of relief. The atmosphere in the car relaxed considerably and the children began to talk once again.

"Mommy? Do you think school will be closed tomorrow?" JJ asked, his tone conveying a mix of emotions. For much as the little boy would love an unexpected day off from school to play in the snow, another part of him loved school and hated to miss a single day.

Sam turned to him with a smile. "I think there's a pretty good chance of it, JJ. Especially if the snow continues to fall like it is."

"Will you gets a snow day from work too, mommy?" Grace piped up from the back of the SUV.

Sam laughed. "We'll see, baby."

"You'd better take a snow day, mommy. Cause I'm not sure I can handle all _four_ of them being home all day tomorrow," Jack muttered quietly as he pulled into the driveway. He pushed a button and the garage door slid up, allowing him to pull the snow covered vehicle into the shelter and out of the whirling snow.

Sam patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry honey. I've got you covered," she said with a grin. He returned the look, though his own grin was much less innocent than hers.

Since the garage was not attached to the house, everyone had to brave the elements in order to make their way into the warmth of the house. Sam unstrapped Maddie from her car seat and lifted the baby out. Taking a blanket from the baby bag, she covered the little girl's head, preparing for the hurried dash inside. JJ hopped out on his own accord, his eyes widening at the sight of the new-fallen snow that blanketed his backyard.

"Can I play outside, daddy?" he asked eagerly, turning to face his father, who had just released Grace and Katie from their own cars seats and now held the two little girls firmly in hand.

"Not now, sport. It's much too windy and the snow is coming down too hard." When the little boy's face fell, he hastened to assure him. "Don't worry; I'm pretty sure the snow is going to be sticking around for a while." He gave JJ a grin. "You can help me shovel in the morning, how does that sound?"

The smile returned. "OK!"

"Can me and Katie help shubels the snow too, daddy?" Grace asked with eagerness. Her daddy had bought her and JJ their own small, red shovels at the beginning of winter. They hadn't had much opportunity to use them lately and Grace was eager to do so. "I will shares my shubel with Katie," she added for good measure.

Jack grinned down at the little girl. "That sounds like a great idea, Grace. I think there will be plenty of snow for all of us to shovel in the morning. Now come on, let's see if we can beat JJ to the house and open the door for mommy!" At the challenge, JJ raced off, his feet moving quickly but uncertainly as he stumbled through the four inches of snow already covering the back walk. Jack shot a wink at Sam as he led the little girls ahead of her, taking his time so they wouldn't slip and fall.

Seeing that JJ was almost already at the back door, Sam tucked the blanket more firmly around Maddie and left the safety of the garage, closing the door behind her as she left. With head down against the blistering wind, she followed Jack's footprints and made her way steadily to the back door.

Once inside, Jack took Maddie from her arms and uncovered her. "Peek a boo!" he called loudly as he lifted the blanket, causing Maddie to chortle with delight. Her blue eyes sparkled as she patted her father's cheeks; an inborn trait all three O'Neill children seemed to have been born with.

JJ and Grace shrugged off their boots and outer wear and placed them on the hooks and rug by the back door. Sam bent to unzip Katie from her snowsuit while Jack took Maddie to the living room to divest the baby of her own snowsuit. As he was finishing up, the phone beside him rang. Gently placing Maddie into the playpen, he picked up the phone on the third ring.

It was Daniel, wanting to make sure they had arrived back safely. After they had left, he had been alarmed at the amount of snow that already covered the ground. Janet too, had been concerned, thus the telephone call. Jack assured him they were perfectly fine; the drive had been slow going but they had arrived safely. After a brief conversation, Jack hung up the phone and turned to Sam, who had just entered the room. "That was Daniel. Just making sure we got home safely." He smiled as Grace and Katie ran through the living room and into Grace's bedroom, giggling loudly as they went. "I don't think he'd have been as worried if we didn't have Katie Rose with us."

Sam smiled as well. "Probably not. But then again, how would you be feeling if they were driving through a snowstorm with one of _our_ kids?"

Jack pulled her close. "I would have followed them home," he stated without reservation, then bent to nuzzle her neck.

Sam giggled, then pulled away. "Now, now. None of that. JJ and the girls are waiting for some hot chocolate. You want some?"'

"Just some coffee," Jack replied as he let her go, then bent to take Maddie out of her playpen. "And maybe a bottle of juice for this little lady, right Maddie me girl?" Jack blew a raspberry on the baby's chubby cheek, receiving another warm belly laugh in reply.

-----

The snow continued to fall steadily throughout the evening, blanketing the area in quilt of white. Jack went out after dinner, intent on clearing the snow that had fallen thus far so he wouldn't have a mountain of it in the morning. Though the children pleaded with him to come outside as well, Jack didn't allow it. Both he and Sam felt the weather was too inclement for the children. In addition, since he would be using the snowblower, he didn't want to have to worry about little bodies getting in his way. So, while Jack headed out into the storm, Sam settled the children in front of the television and popped in a Disney video.

Throughout the movie, the children took turns wandering to the window and peering out as Jack fruitlessly tried to clear the snow from the drive and sidewalk. It seemed that almost as soon as he could clear it, the driveway was covered with a new layer of snow. After thirty minutes, he gave up and came inside, his fingers and toes numb from the cold. He was met at the back door by Grace, who declared, "You looks like the bottomal snowmonster, like in Rudolph, daddy." Jack had chuckled at that comment and wholeheartedly agreed. He felt rather "bottomal" as well.

He'd taken the mug of coffee from Sam gratefully and settled onto the couch, children draped over him every which way, and watched the end of the movie with them. While it was difficult to drink his coffee with three bodies either lying against him or on him, Jack had to admit that he felt a hell of a lot warmer now!

When the movie ended, Sam ushered the children to their rooms to get ready for the night. Jack brought Maddie to her room and got the baby ready for bed. After everyone's teeth had been brushed, Jack handed Maddie to Sam so she could be nursed once more before being put down for the night, then he went into Grace's room. Grace, Katie and JJ waited expectantly on the bed, ready for a story.

Jack grinned as he came into the room. "What will it be tonight guys? Dr. Seuss? An Arthur story perhaps?"

"We wants you to read The Christmas Blizzard, daddy," Grace replied, holding the book out to him.

Jack frowned. "But Christmas was 2 months ago."

"Yeah, but we gots a blizzard right now, daddy," she replied.

"And it's a funny story," JJ added. "Katie hasn't heard it yet. She'll like it."

Jack smiled at the little red head who leaned against Grace, her thumb in her mouth as she looked expectantly up at Jack. "Ok, then. The Christmas Blizzard it is." He took the book from Grace, then settled onto the bed between Grace and JJ. The children snuggled against him with smiles, ready for the story to begin.

Twenty minutes later, Jack closed Grace's door partway, adding a reminder that the girls get to sleep. He tucked JJ in next, then came back into the living room, where Sam was just finishing nursing Maddie. Jack sank wearily onto the couch. "I didn't think I'd ever get them to bed," he admitted with a grimace. "After the story, they all kept asking questions about blizzards and what would happen if the house got covered with snow." He chuckled then. "JJ thought if we got enough hairdryers going in the neighborhood, we could melt the snow."

Sam looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, he's not too far off, you know. While the energy output required to melt so much snow would be too great, the underlying concept of using forced heat is really quite advanced for someone his age."

Jack just blinked at her, then broke into a smile. "What?" Sam asked quizzically.

"Nothing," he replied. "Just promise me that you'll never change."

Sam stared at him for a moment, then blushed slightly. "There's not a hope in hell, dear… even if you wanted me to," she assured him. Then Sam got to her feet, cradling Maddie's sleeping form to her chest. "Time to get this little one down for the night."

Jack got to his feet as well and pressed a kiss to the top of Maddie's head. "Sleep tight little one," he whispered. He smiled to himself as Sam took her from the room and went to put her to bed. Then he began clearing up for the night.

As it turned out, Maddie was the only one who _did_ sleep tight that night. Jack and Sam were awakened at midnight by two little girls standing next to their bed. Feeling a small finger poking him in the back, Jack turned around and blearily opened one eye. A bit surprised to see Grace and Katie standing there, he whispered, "Hey. What are you two doing up?"

"Katie's scarded, daddy. The wind is mad and shaking the house," Grace replied solemnly. She bowed her head when Jack raised one eyebrow and waited. "I's scarded too," she admitted quietly.

Jack looked at the two girls, then over his shoulder to Sam. "You OK with some company tonight?"

"Of course," Sam replied with a smile. Though they didn't normally encourage their children to climb into bed with them, tonight they'd make an exception. Before Jack could tell the girls to come on up, they had scampered up and over him, one knee landing in a rather tender spot. With soft giggles, they quickly snuggled under the blankets between the two adults.

"Come on up," Jack mumbled belatedly, grimacing at the slight pain in his groin, before turning his body so he was once more facing his wife. Of course, now there were two small bodies occupying the space between them. Grace lay next to him, Katie next to Sam. "All right you two, no more giggling," he said with mock firmness as they continued to giggle. Sam snickered softly and received a glare for her troubles. "I mean, you three," he amended.

Jack pulled the covers up under the girls' chins. "Back to sleep you two. And no snoring," he added for good measure, which only brought about more giggles. With a smile, Jack closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift back to sleep, the wind howling and rattling the windows in the background.

It wasn't too much later when, once again, Jack felt a small finger poking incessantly at his shoulder. Moaning, Jack rolled over to find himself face to face with JJ. "What's up, little man? You scared too?"

JJ nodded hesitantly at his father, biting on his lower lip. He saw the girls in bed with his parents and looked longingly at their safe position, snuggled between his parents.

"Come on up," Jack sighed for the second time that night. He moved closer to the edge, allowing JJ to climb up and over him and find a spot next to Grace, who didn't move a muscle at the interruption.

JJ rolled so that he was facing his father. "Thank you daddy," he whispered, then closed his eyes and, with a smile, went back to sleep. Jack snorted quietly with amusement, then lifted his eyes to see Sam watching him from across the three children, a soft smile on her face. Jack smiled back, then closed his eyes, hoping that, even with the addition of three small people in his bed, he'd be able to sleep.

Unfortunately for Jack, it wasn't the most comfortable sleeping arrangement. He found himself socked in the face more than once by the flailing arm of his son. Grace mumbled in her sleep and Katie whimpered a time or two. After JJ's leg errantly caught him in the groin, Jack finally rolled to his other side and pulled his pillow over his head, trying to block out the extra noises in his normally quiet bed; and protect himself. He just thanked his lucky stars that none of the children had the propensity toward wetting the bed.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, for behind Jack's eyes, he could tell it was now light out. And from the jiggling of the bed, he could tell his three uninvited guests were awake and raring to go. Yep – for as soon as he cracked open one eye, JJ was on him.

"Daddy! Guess what? I doesn't got school today! We gets a snow day!" he crowed with delight, bouncing on his knees on the bed and jostling Jack's prone form.

"And I doesn't gots preschool!" Grace chimed in. Then she leaned across Jack's stomach and pried his other eye open with her fingers. "Can we goes outside now and shubel, Daddy?"

Jack groaned and turned his head slightly away from her prying fingers. Struggling into a sitting position, he looked around the room and noticed the absence of the other adult who, in his opinion, should be here fending off the incessant early morning chatter. "Where's your mother?" he asked gruffly.

Not a bit put off by his tone, Grace climbed more fully onto Jack so that she was straddling his stomach. "Mommy is making brefkiss. Katie and me wants to make a big snowman today daddy! And digs tunnels in the snow and shubel and go sledding…"

"Hold on there, little lady," Jack interrupted the exuberant child. "Let's first have some breakfast and get dressed before we start planning our snow day, shall we?"

Grace gave him a wide grin. "Ok, daddy. Then we can go outside, right?"

"Well, let's see what's it like out there first, OK?" The little girl readily agreed, then allowed herself to be lifted to the floor. Katie was lifted down as well, giggling all the way, and the two girls scampered off to the kitchen for breakfast.

Jack looked down into the expectant face of his son. "What is it sport?"

JJ looked back the way Grace had gone, then turned questioning eyes to his father. "Daddy, does all girls talk as much as Grace?"

Jack laughed and rumpled the boy's already messy hair. "I don't think so, buddy. But between you and me, I think she gets it from her mother." The two shared a smile, then got out of bed and made their own way to the kitchen and the hot breakfast that awaited them.

----

They had all been more than a little astonished to open the back door and see over a foot of new snow. It wasn't the light, fluffy kind either; it was heavy and wet, just right for making snowmen, but horrible for shoveling. Jack sent up a silent prayer of thanks that they owned a snowblower; though part of him really would like to contact Thor and have him just beam the stuff into outer space.

Unlike Jack, the children had been ecstatic at finding their back yard a veritable winter wonderland. They had immediately wanted to put on their snowsuits and head outside, but Jack had firmly told them they would have to wait until he had most of it cleared off the sidewalks.

"But we wanted to helps you shubel, daddy," Grace complained loudly.

Jack crouched down next to her. "No whining, Grace Aeryn," he reminded her firmly. Then, lightening his tone, he said, "Don't worry, pumpkin. There will plenty of snow for the three of you to shovel. You can help me with the front walk, OK?" At her nod of agreement, Jack gave her a quick kiss then stood up, looking over to Sam who was feeding baby cereal to Maddie. "You're not planning on going in are you?" Even though they had a four wheel drive SUV, Jack wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Sam driving up the mountain in all this snow.

Sam smiled up at him. "Nope. I get a snow day too," she grinned as the children shouted out in glee. "I called General Landry earlier. He said everyone who was on duty last night will be staying since the roads are virtually impassable right now. They'll be on a skeleton crew for the day but he's not overly concerned. I think there's only one team out right now."

Jack nodded. "Good. Well," he glanced out the back window, "Guess it's time I started clearing the drive," he stated with little enthusiasm.

"I can do it if you want to finish feeding Maddie," Sam offered. In their marriage, they tried not to have any clear delineation in household duties; both Sam and Jack shared equally in outdoor and indoor chores.

But Jack, being the protective male that he was, declined her offer. While he knew full well she would be just fine outside using the snowblower, he'd rather she was inside with the children where it was warm. Besides, there was that innate _man against nature_ feeling… the one he got a small thrill from, conquering mother nature and seeing the snowblower shoot the snow out a good three feet or so. And though he tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing, Sam knew just what he was thinking and turned away to hide her grin.

While Jack cleared the driveway and the back walk, the three children watched from the warmth of the kitchen, noses pressed up against the window. The snowflakes now drifted down lightly, the earlier wind having diminished in the early hours of the morning. The snow glistened like jewels on the abundant drifts that encompassed the back yard, making the children antsy with excitement.

Finally, their daddy was finished and came inside to warm up. After two cups of coffee, he was ready to take the children outside. They tumbled over each other like puppies, eager to get their snowsuits, boots and mittens on and get outside. Sam and Jack had to admonish them to slow down a bit…the snow wasn't going anywhere. Once they were finally ready, Jack held the door open and watched them scamper down the steps and climb onto the big drifts on either side of the sidewalk. Katie struggled to keep up, her shorter limbs impairing her ability to climb the huge mountains of snow.

Sam laughed at the sight of the three children frolicking in the snow. "I don't think you're going to get to that shoveling anytime soon."

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "Probably not." He turned to look at her, smiling at the sight of Maddie chewing on a teething biscuit, the gooey residue now on Sam's shirt. "You going to give this little one a bath?"

Sam looked down at Maddie and grimaced. "I suppose I should." She looked longingly out into the snow. Jack followed her gaze and smiled.

"I don't think it will kill her to stay messy for a while. Just clean her up with the washrag and bring her outside. The fresh air will do her good, won't it munchkin?" Maddie gurgled back, her face a smear of rice cereal and teething biscuit.

Smiling down at the baby, Sam agreed with Jack's plan. While he went outside to watch the children, Sam cleaned up Maddie and bundled her into her own snowsuit. Even though they had just had a snow storm, the temperature was in the low 30's, so Sam wasn't worried that it would be too cold for the baby. She wouldn't keep her out there too long anyway.

When Sam finally made it outside with Maddie, Jack and the children already had one snowman built and another being formed. Katie and Grace hopped alongside as Jack and JJ rolled the snow into balls large enough for the middle and top of the snowman. The girls carried sticks they had found for the arms, eager to put them onto the snowman. Sam looked over at the first one and grinned as she saw the two pieces of charcoal Jack had used for eyes and the old scarf around its neck. Her attention was pulled away when JJ called to her.

"Mommy, can you get three carrots? The snowmans need noses," he stated importantly.

"Ok JJ," Sam agreed, returning to the house for 3 medium sized carrots. When she returned outside, JJ was there to meet her and take the carrots from her hands. "So, you and daddy are making three snowmen?"

"Yep! One for me, one for Gracie, and one for Katie Rose," he said with a smile. "Does you want us to make one for Maddie too?"

Sam smiled and patted his rosy cheek. "That's OK, JJ. Maybe Maddie can just share yours and Grace's," she suggested.

JJ nodded in agreement, then ran off, eager to place the carrot noses in the snowmen. Sam watched as they rolled and formed the final snowman; this one smaller than the others as it was for Katie and she wanted a "widdle" snowman. When they were finished, Jack came to stand next to her, surveying his handiwork.

"Not too bad if I do say so myself," he grinned. Then he turned and took Maddie out of her arms. "OK, mommy. You're turn to play in the snow for a while."

Sam's eyes sparkled with humor and a hint of excitement; she hadn't really played much at anything until she had married this wonderful man beside her. He truly brought out the kid in her. Pressing a kiss against his red cheeks, Sam trudged through the snow and over to the children. Soon, she was engaged in building a snowfort. With the children's help, she made a large, rectangular base, then added blocks of snow from JJ's igloo block, making sure to leave an opening for the door. They built up the sides until it was as tall as Katie, then packed snowballs and stored them in a corner, holding a whispered conversation about when to get daddy with the snowballs. Sam's only warnings that they not throw them at his face or when daddy was holding Maddie.

Getting a bit suspicious at the quiet that was coming from inside the snowfort, Jack trudged through the snow and peered over the top. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

Grace shrieked with surprise at finding her father towering over the fort. "Daddy! You can't comes in here! This fort is for kidses only!"

Jack raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Sam. "And mommies," Grace hastily added.

Sam laughed and got to her feet. "Well, mommy is getting a bit cold and I think four children probably are as well. I think it's time we all went inside for a while."

"But mommy," JJ protested, "What about…you know," he indicated the pile in the corner with his head…a pile that Jack hadn't seen yet.

"And we habn't shubeled yet," Katie added. She had been looking forward to using Grace's new red shovel.

"We'll come out again later," Jack replied. He too was cold and didn't want Maddie outside much longer. "We've got the whole day," he reminded them.

The children reluctantly left their snowfort and began to follow the adults to the back door. JJ stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and held out his dark mitten, catching a few errant snowflakes and studying them intently. "Mommy?" he asked questioningly, his eyes still studying his mitten.

Sam turned and walked back toward him. "What is it JJ?"

"Is it true that no two snowflakes are alike? That's what Billy sayed."

Sam looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, then scrunched down beside him. "Well, actually JJ, many scientists don't think that's true."

When he looked at her expectantly, she took his mittened hands in her own, not noticing that Jack and the girls had stepped closer to listen. "You see, when water molecules freeze, they tend to form hexagonal shapes. These are the traditional six-sided snowflakes that we see sometimes and are depicted in books and on TV shows. And it _is_ hard to find two hexagonal snowflakes that are alike due to the infinite possible combinations of the frozen molecules. But, when it's really cold out or a really wet snow like we had last night, different, less complex snowflakes form, making it easier to find similar snowflakes." She started to warm to her topic, forgetting her audience for a moment. "Actually JJ, the ionization that can occur with snowflakes is extraordinary…"

She was interrupted by a loud throat clearing. Looking up, she caught Jack looking at her with a familiar glazed expression on his face, along with a hint of amusement. "Uh, Sam? Short people, short answers," he reminded her.

Sam blushed and looked back at JJ, who was looking back and forth between his parents with a hint of confusion. She cleared her throat quietly, "Well anyway, JJ, so Billy's not exactly correct when he says no two snowflakes are alike."

JJ nodded his head and looked back to his mitten, which had caught a few new flakes to replace those that had melted. His eyes brightened. "Look Mommy! A hexagonal snowflake!"

Sam smiled brightly, then looked up at Jack, a flash of pride in her eyes. Obviously, her son had picked up on some of her rather lengthy explanation. Jack looked back, a bit startled, then let a grin cross his face. JJ was most definitely his mother's son.

The remainder of the day was spent in the relaxing pursuits necessary to ensure a true "snow day" experience. Plenty of hot chocolate to drink, watching movies while lying snuggled in quilts, reading books by the light of the roaring fire, baking peanut butter cookies (which resulted in the floor having to be scrubbed) and of course, more outdoor fun. Katie and Grace got to use the red "shubel", though their arms tired much more quickly than their intentions to clear the walk did. JJ and Grace were able to sneak up on their daddy and pelt him with snowballs from their fort, though most of them landed well below his waist. Even Katie got in a few tosses that landed harmlessly at his feet.

Late in the afternoon, after Daniel called to ask if they could keep Katie one more night, as he didn't want to be out driving, Jack brought the children to the park across the street and took them sledding. They came back 45 minutes later, covered with snow. Their cheeks were very rosy and their eyes sparkled with joy. Sam gave them all warm baths (well, not Jack but he wouldn't have minded!), had them put on dry clothes, and settled them once more in front of the fire. She put in another movie but wasn't at all surprised to find them all fast asleep, curled up together on the floor and tangled in quilts.

Settling into the sofa, Sam sipped at her coffee and smiled at the picture the children made. She looked up when Jack came to join her on the couch. Snuggling into his side, she sipped contentedly at her coffee. "I never realized that a snow day could be so wonderful," she sighed.

Jack pulled her closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Yeah," he agreed softly. "I loved them as a kid…and we had lots of snow days up in northern Minnesota! But you know what?"

"What?" she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"They're even better now that I have you and three munchkins to share them with," he grinned down at her. He took the mug from her hands and set it on the table before drawing her in for a kiss. When the kiss ended, he drew her head to his chest and slouched more comfortably into the sofa. "I'm beat," he sighed. "Think I'll take a little nap. I might need some help falling asleep though…tell me again Carter, how come two snow flakes can be alike?"

He closed his eyes and grinned when he felt her draw back. Even through his closed eyelids, he could feel her glare. He grunted when he felt a soft punch to his arm, then smiled anew when he felt her relax back into his hold. Yeah, this had been one wonderful snow day, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	18. Kindergarten Baby

_Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! I wasn't sure if I'd get anything out before the new year, but tried really hard to find some writing time in between various activities. Hope you enjoy this one...Grace goes to school!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18 – Kindergarten Baby**

Grace was up before the sun rose. Not normally a morning person, she bounded out of bed with a smile and a lightness to her step that bespoke the excitement she was feeling. Today was a big day for Grace Aeryn Carter O'Neill…it was her very first day of kindergarten.

The little girl went eagerly to the closet and took down the outfit she and mommy had picked for her to wear on her first day; a blue denim skirt and a red knit shirt that had a pony embroidered on the front. Grace was enamored with horses of all sorts, and had been thrilled when she spotted this particular top at the mall when they went back to school shopping. She had been puzzled by that term…if she had never _been _to real school before, how could she go _back to school_ shopping? Daddy had told her not to worry about it and they had resumed their shopping after her questions, but it still confused Grace.

Fully dressed in her new outfit, hair and teeth brushed, and bed sloppily put together, Grace sat on the floor and pulled on her new white sneakers, the ones with purple laces. She had insisted she get tie up shoes, not Velcro, for kindergarten. Daddy had spent several days teaching her to tie her shoes by herself, for JJ had told her that only babies couldn't tie their own shoes once they entered school. Tongue peeking out of the corner of her mouth, Grace recited the little rhyme daddy her taught her to help her remember how to tie her shoes. "X marks the spot, then tuck on under." She crossed the laces, then bent one under the inverted V of the cross and pulled it through. "Pull it tight, now that's a wonder! One bunny ear, loop just so," she made the loop with her left hand and held it tight. This last part was the trickiest. "Wrap around, poke it through, and away we go!" She wrapped the other lace around the loop, poked the middle of it through the opening, then pulled it gently through and tightened it. Though one loop was slightly bigger than the other, Grace grinned with pride at her accomplishment. She had done it, all by herself! She moved to the other shoe and tied that one as well.

Getting to her feet, she looked down at her new shoes and grinned once more, then Grace grabbed her back pack from the chair in the corner and left her room. She tiptoed down the dark hallway to her parent's bedroom. Easing the door open very quietly, she shuffled to the side of the bed her father was currently sleeping on. Poking him in the shoulder, she leaned down and whispered, "Daddy? I'm ready for school. When does the bus come?"

Jack rolled over and looked up at her with bleary eyes, then frowned in confusion. "Grace? What are you doing up already?"

She smiled at him as she repeated, "I'm all ready for school, daddy. I gots myself dressed and everything!" she stated proudly.

Jack rolled slightly to take a look at the clock next to him, then groaned out loud. "Grace, its only 5:45! You and JJ don't have to catch the bus for 2 more hours!"

Grace's smile faltered. "Oh," she said quietly, thinking that 2 hours was an awfully long time to wait to go to school.

Sam rolled over and raised herself on an elbow. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily.

"Your daughter is up at the crack of dawn, ready for school. Which doesn't start for another 2 hours I might add," he replied gruffly, even as he sat up and reached for his sweatpants at the end of the bed.

Sam smiled over at Grace. "Are you excited for your first day, sweetie?"

"Well, that's obvious," Jack muttered under his breath, receiving a glare from his wife for his trouble.

Grace's smile returned full force. "Yes mommy! I can't wait to see my teacher and my classroom and the other kids! I bet I will learn lots and lots on my first day, don't you?"

"I'm sure you will, Grace," Sam agreed with amusement.

"Well, not if you fall asleep during class young lady," Jack added. Then he stood up and took her by the hand. "Come on, my eager beaver, you rest on the couch while I start some breakfast. And coffee…lots of coffee." The two of them walked hand in hand out of the bedroom, Grace turning back once more to throw another excited grin Sam's way.

Sam smiled as she heard Grace ask, "Daddy? Since we is up so early, can we have panpakes for breafkiss? I loves your Mickey Mouse panpakes the best!" She didn't hear Jack's reply but soon, the smell of pancakes permeated the household.

Though not quite as eager as his sister for the start of a new school year, JJ was up and ready well before it was time to catch the school bus. He was entering the second grade this year and was excited about the prospect of learning new and more challenging things. In addition, he would be working with Mr. Jenkins this year, the school's gifted educator. He worked exclusively with those children who had been deemed academically gifted, which JJ had during the middle of first grade. JJ had met with Mr. Jenkins at the end of the school year and was more than ready to get started on some of the projects the teacher had in mind for this year.

At 7:40, both children donned their new backpacks and headed outside to wait for the school bus. Jack and Sam followed, Maddie in Jack's arms and Sam holding the camera. Each year, on the first day of school, she planned on taking a picture of her children as they headed out to a new year of learning. It would be a way not only to record their growth, but also to capture the excitement of that first day.

JJ and Grace raced ahead of their parents, both eager to get to the corner early. Several other children were already at the bus stop, jostling each other good naturedly and teasing about what teachers they had that year and how much homework they were likely to receive. As soon as he spotted JJ, Billy came bounding over.

"Hi JJ! We got the same teacher this year! Ms. Cooke! Maybe she likes to cook and will bring us cookies and brownies!" he laughed at his own joke, then turned to look at Grace. "Hey kindergarten baby. Who's your teacher?"

Grace looked behind her, wondering who he was calling a baby, then turned back when he laughed at her. "Yeah, I'm talking to you, kindergarten baby!"

Grace scowled. "I'm not a baby! I'm five and going to school now!"

He just laughed. "Yeah, in kindergarten, where all they do is play, color and have cookies and milk. Baby stuff," he scoffed.

"Knock it off, Billy," JJ warned, giving his friend a glare and a shove in the arm.

Billy, deciding it was probably in his best interest to stop teasing as he saw JJ's parents coming, stepped back and rubbed at his arm. "Aw, I was just teasing her JJ. Come on, let's go to the front of the line. I want to sit in the back of the bus where it's the bounciest."

JJ looked at Billy, then back at Grace before shaking his head. "Nah. I'm going to sit with Grace today. Dad wants me to make sure she gets to her class OK and everything. Maybe tomorrow."

Billy scowled at Grace. The baby was already ruining all his plans for the first day of school! JJ would probably end up sitting next to her on the way home, too, and maybe the rest of the year! "Fine," he replied to JJ with as much nonchalance as his 7 year old self could muster, then he turned and walked back toward the other children. But as he passed Grace, he pushed against her every so slightly and muttered quietly so only she could hear, "Baby."

Grace bit her lip and looked after him, anger warring with tears that threatened. JJ brought her back with a hand to her arm. "Here comes the bus, Grace. Let's go get in line."

"Wait a second," Jack said from behind them. "I need a hug from you before you leave. And your mother needs a picture," he added with a grin.

"Aw, dad," JJ mumbled, looking back toward his friends. He was getting just a bit too old to be hugging his parents in public, for crying out loud! And taking a picture at the bus stop!

Jack, knowing exactly what he was thinking, said, "Come on, little man. Even Uncle Danny and Uncle T give me hugs in front of other people…and they're a lot bigger than you! I won't embarrass you too badly," he added with a grin.

Rolling his eyes but smiling back, JJ came over to his dad and let him hug him with one arm. "Have a good day, son," Jack said with a smile, then looked at Grace. Quietly, he added, "Watch out for your sister for me, OK?"

"Yes, sir," JJ said with a grin, before going to give his mother a hug good-bye as well. Sam then stood the two children next to each other and took a few quick snapshots.

When she was done, Jack hunkered down on his knees in front of Grace and placed Maddie on the ground next to him. The toddler stood to one side, holding onto her father's knee as she stared wide-eyed at all the bigger children around her. Taking hold of Grace's shoulders, he said, "You all ready, princess?"

Forgetting the earlier teasing by Billy, Grace smiled back. "I'm ready daddy."

Jack grinned, then pulled her close. "You have a great first day of kindergarten, pumpkin. I can't wait to hear all about it when you come home." He drew back and continued to look at her. He couldn't believe that his little girl was going off to school already! "JJ will come to your classroom at the end of the day and walk with you to the bus, OK? I want you to promise to wait for him," he reminded her. They had been over this several times, but Jack was just a bit anxious. Sometimes, Grace got a bit too excited and forgot important things like where to go and when. He didn't want to lose his baby girl on the first day of school! And since kindergarten in their school district was all day, she would be coming home at three o'clock, just like her brother.

"I promise, daddy," she replied, then hugged him again before moving to her mother.

Sam had tears in her eyes that she hurriedly brushed away. She too could not believe how quickly her children were growing up. Bending down, she pulled Grace close for a tight hug, then released her. She didn't want to transfer her own feelings of trepidation to her daughter, so said in a happy tone, "I'll be coming home early today, Grace. Daddy and I will meet you at the bus stop. I can't wait for you to tell me all about your day."

Grace smiled up at her. "I'll 'member everything, mommy. Maybe I can draw you and daddy a picture in school today."

Sam smiled back. "We'd love that, sweetheart."

JJ pulled on Grace's arm. "Come on! The bus is here!" Grace turned and saw the big yellow school bus pull to a stop at the curb. Giving her parents one more huge smile, she followed JJ and got in line. When the doors opened, she looked up at the smiling face of the bus driver.

"All aboard for Jefferson Elementary School," he hollered, his voice mimicking that of a train conductor.

All of the children laughed, then carefully climbed on board. JJ found a seat near the front and let Grace sit next to the window. As the bus slowly pulled away, she pressed her face against the glass pane, smiled and then waved at her parents until they were out of sight. Finally, she turned forward and looked around the bus, eagerly taking in everything of her first day.

Back on the corner, Sam brushed the tears from her cheeks as the bus turned the corner. "I can't believe how emotional I'm getting over her first day of school," she sighed with embarrassment.

Jack smiled as he shifted Maddie to his left side and put his arm around Sam. "I know. Our little girl sure has grown up fast. But if I know our Grace, she's going to give her teachers a run for their money over the next few years."

Sam laughed and leaned into his embrace. "Besides," he continued, "We still have this one at home, don't we Maddie girl?" he blew a raspberry to the baby's cheek, causing her to laugh with delight. Then she reached her arms forward. "Mama!" she stated firmly.

Wiping away the last of her tears, Sam took her youngest from Jack's arms and held her close, then the three of them began the trek home, taking their time as they talked about their two children off to a new school year. While Sam was proud and excited for Grace, she was still saddened by this quick passage of time in her children's young lives.

-------

Grace's first morning of kindergarten was all she had hoped it would be. Her teacher, Miss Burlside, was warm, gentle and kind. Grace took to her right away and was willing and eager to do everything her teacher asked of her. They colored, listened to a story about a turtle who went to school, played a counting game (which Grace was very good at), had the requisite milk and cookies, and went to music class.

Grace's day was going just fine until it came time to go outside for recess after lunch. She had been out for 10 minutes, playing on the swings with a few of her new classmates, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Well, if it isn't the kindergarten baby. Did your teacher change your diaper yet, baby?" Billy laughed at his cleverness and Grace heard a few other boys join in the laughter.

Grace stopped the swing and climbed off, then turned to face her adversary. Her eyes scanned the small group of bigger children gathered there, looking for the familiar face of her brother.

Knowing what she was looking for, Billy stepped closer. "He's not here, baby Gracie. Big brother JJ is with Mr. Jenkins so there's no one for you to hide behind, is there?" he asked with a hint of meanness.

Grace narrowed her eyes at Billy. She never hid behind JJ for anything. Grace was more than capable of looking out for herself; it's just that JJ usually intervened before she had a chance to do anything. "Why don't you just go away, Billy Martin. We don't want you here." She planted her hands on her hips and continued to glare angrily at him.

Billy just laughed. "And what are a bunch of kindergarten babies going to do to stop me, huh? I can go wherever I want, baby."

Grace took a step closer, not in the least bit intimidated by him. "I am not a baby!" she ground out.

"Course you are," he said with importance. "You're wearing a name tag so you won't get lost," he pointed to the tag on her shirt that clearly read _Grace O'Neill_. "You can't sit by yourself on the bus, and you probably can't tie your shoes alone." He pointed down at her shoes, which had come untied.

"I can so tie my own shoes, Bully Billy! They just comed untied when I was swinging!"

"Yeah, right. Kindergarten baby, kindergarten baby!" he chanted, then signaled for his friends to join in, which they immediately did.

Grace's hands formed into fists as she clenched them to her sides. She wanted nothing more than to punch Billy Martin right in the nose. But she knew mommy and daddy would be very angry if they found out she hit someone…they were always telling both her and JJ that it was better to find other ways to solve a problem than to hit. But smacking Billy seemed to be the best solution right now, she thought to herself. She took a step forward, one arm slightly raised.

Billy laughed at her. "Oh, are you going to hit me baby? I'm _soooo_ scared!"

One of the other second grade boys in the crowd began to get a bit nervous. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of JJ O'Neill, which he knew they all would if this went on any longer. "Come on Billy, leave the little kids alone. Let's go play Dodgeball." There was a murmur of assent from the others…none of them wanted to get in trouble on the first day of school, after all.

"What? Are you all afraid of a little kindergarten baby?" he scoffed.

Kevin, the boy who had spoken up, said, "No. But this is wasting our recess time." He spared an apologetic glance at Grace and was surprised to see her looking thoughtful instead of afraid of Billy Martin.

"I don't know, I'm having fun," he said, then looked at Grace again. "Aren't you, kindergarten baby?" When she continued to just look at him, he said in a singsong voice, "Uh –oh! Is the widdle baby going to cwy?"

Grace thought for a moment, blinked her eyes, then let a slow smile cross her face. Then, to the surprise of all the children, she walked right up to Billy and kissed him on the cheek. There was a gasp of shock all around at her action, but none louder than Billy's. Backing away from her, his hand swiping angrily at his cheek, he said, "Eww! What did you do that for?"

Grace just stood quietly and smiled at him. Kevin broke into laughter behind Billy. "Aww, Billy's got himself a girlfriend! Billy's got a girl friend, Billy's got a girl friend!" the others began to chant.

Billy turned on them. "She is not my girlfriend! She's just a kindergarten baby!"

"I don't know, Billy, man. Baby's don't give out kisses like that!" The laughter that erupted caused Billy's face to turn a bright red.

"Knock it off!" he yelled at his friends. Still laughing, they turned to go.

"Come on, let's let the love birds alone," Kevin joked as the headed to the other side of the playground.

Billy rounded on Grace, his hand still on his cheek. She was still standing quietly and smiling at him, her deep brown eyes looking back with innocence. He took one step back, then two, mumbled something under his breath, then turned and took off after his friends. Grace turned back to the two kindergarten girls who stood there the entire time and said, "Come on, let's go back and swing." And that was the end of that. From that day forward, Billy Martin was very careful about what he said to one Grace O'Neill. For nothing was worse than being kissed by a girl on the playground in front of all your friends, no matter how old that girl might be.

----

Grace hopped off the bus excitedly at the end of the day and ran to her mother's arms. "Hi Mommy! I'm home!"

Sam picked her up and hugged her close, before setting the little girl back on the ground.

"How was your first day of school, sweetheart?" she asked.

"Really, really good! I gots lots to tell you and daddy." She grinned up at her father. "But first I wants a snack. Kindergarten maked me really hungry!"

They all laughed and made their way home, JJ chattering about his day to his father while Grace told them some of the things they had done at school. When they were settled in the kitchen, glasses of milk and a plate of cookies on the table and Maddie in her high chair, Jack said. "OK, Grace. What was the most exciting thing about your day?"

JJ answered before she could. "I know what it was," he said with a grin. "Grace kissed Billy on the playground at lunch recess!"

Grace looked at him with wide eyes. She didn't know her brother had learned of that particular episode, since he hadn't mentioned anything on the ride home. Jack exchanged a surprised look with Sam, then turned back to Grace. "Uh, what? Is that true Grace?" he asked with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

Grace ducked her head, afraid to meet his eyes. "Yes, sir," she replied quietly.

"Grace, what did you do that for?" Sam asked in confusion. Jack and Sam both knew that Grace wasn't overly fond of Billy Martin…so why in the world would she _kiss_ him? And Jack didn't particularly care for the idea of his Grace kissing anyone!

Grace looked up at her mother. "Billy was teasing me, mommy. He keeped calling me a kindergarten baby, and in front of lots of other kids! I really wanted to punch him in the nose," she gave her father a quick look and bit her lip when he frowned at her. "But I 'membered that you and daddy doesn't like us to hit peoples, so I didn't. I kissed him instead."

Jack's frown at her mentioning hitting someone turned to one of puzzlement. "So what exactly made you _kiss_ him instead?"

Grace looked him full in the eyes this time. "Cause I wanted to 'tract him, like mommy does when you gets angry at her or asks her lots of questions."

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked over at Sam, who was biting her lip to keep in a burst of laughter. She looked up at him out of the corner of her eye then gave him her most innocent look. Jack's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he regarded his wife. "Hmm, so mommy tries to distract me with kisses when I get angry does she?"

"Yes, daddy," Grace answered. "And it works too!" She added with a smile at both of them. "You always kisses her back and forgets why you was angry…and Billy stopded teasing me when I kissed him." She looked at her father thoughtfully. "How come boys is so easy to 'tract with a kiss, daddy?"

This time Sam couldn't hold back the burst of laughter that escaped, which earned her an even harsher glare. Still giggling, she said, "Yes, daddy. Why is that?"

Jack scowled at her. "We'll talk about this later," he grumbled, then got up from the table to pour himself another cup of coffee, muttering under his breath the whole time about "women".

Grace leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially. "You might have to kiss daddy later, mommy. Just to 'tract him."

"I think you're right Grace," Sam whispered back with a smile, her eyes alight with amusement.

During the entire conversation, JJ had been thinking silently to himself. He was more than a little angry that his friend had picked on his little sister when he wasn't around to defend her. He remembered how Uncle Teal'c had pulled him aside just this past summer and told him, as the oldest O'Neill, it was his duty to watch out for his younger sisters. JJ had taken it to heart. He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He'd have to have a little talk with Billy Martin regarding his future interactions with Grace. Although, he thought with a hint of pride, she had managed to take care of herself quite admirably today. He'd have to remember to ask Uncle Teal'c if true warriors ever kissed someone to get out of a battle.

---

Kindergarten continued to be a wonderful experience for Grace and a God-send to Jack. A large majority of the little girl's endless questions were now directed at Miss Burlside, Grace's "Most favorite teacher ever!" Grace couldn't say enough about Miss B and everything that went on in the classroom each day. Her brown eyes would light up as she regaled Jack and Sam with one story after another...some of them more amusing or embarrassing than others, depending on how you looked at things.

Jack had cringed when she had come home one day later that fall and informed him that Bubbles, one of the classroom guinea pigs, had climbed on top of Sooty, the other one, during reading time.

"Bubbles started to do a dance thing, daddy. His rump was moving back and forth really fast! I asked Miss B. what they was doing in there." Grace had frowned. "Miss B. turned kinda red, like you does when I askes about babies. Then she covered their cage and said they was just getting ready to sleep. But I don't thinks they wanted to sleep, daddy, 'cause they was making _lots_ of noise in there." Jack had feigned ignorance as to what the guinea pigs had been up to and had directed Grace to another topic very quickly. He had been half expecting to receive a phone call from the teacher later that October afternoon. He hadn't, but had made darned sure they bought Miss B. a _really_ nice gift come Christmas time.

Jack and Sam were both thankful that Kindergarten was a full-day experience in their school district…Grace thrived with the mental stimulation and the socialization inherent in the kindergarten program. Her bubbly personality made her a well-liked little girl, which was no surprise to either of her parents. Jack was just a bit worried, as even the boys seemed to flock around his daughter, and that just wasn't normal for five year olds…was it?

And so Grace's first year progressed, with stories and incidents woven into the everyday tasks of learning. At least they didn't have to worry about Billy Martin teasing Grace anymore. Ever since that first day of school, he kept well out of her reach and refrained from picking on her, though he often watched her from a safe distance on the playground. And, like her father, he wondered at all the little kindergarten boys who followed her around. He didn't know why, but somewhere deep inside of him, Billy didn't like that…not one little bit.


	19. The Hero in All of Us

_Happy New Year everyone! Here's a new update on the O'Neill family for you. It's nice and long as well...hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19 – The Hero in All of Us**

As it does so often for couples with small children, time seemed to pass before their very eyes. One minute, Maddie was barely sitting up by herself, the next, she was walking through the house like she owned the place. There was no place safe from the toddler's insatiable curiosity. By the tender age of eighteen months, she had more than mastered the art of climbing stairs and jiggling door knobs. She had no qualms about climbing on top of chairs or tables to reach things of interest...especially the cookie jar on the kitchen counter.

Grace had taken to closing her door tight each morning before she left for school, going so far as to insist her father install a child resistant door knob. Even though the kindergartner often required assistance to open her own door, at least Maddie couldn't get in and destroy the place.

Jack had been hesitant at first. After all, they had never had to lock Grace or JJ out of rooms and they had been just as inquisitive as Maddie at that age, if not as determined. But one day, when he had found Maddie in the midst of Grace's room, Playdoh spread from one end of the room to the other, not to mention stuck in her hair in great globs, he had quickly changed his mind. He'd also installed the special doorknob on JJ's bedroom door, the laundry room door, and several closets he didn't want the child to get into. Her drive and curiosity were endless; sometimes tiring him out more that the other two had combined.

And that might have been part of the problem. While Grace and JJ had had each other to play with and entertain, Maddie was alone for the long hours both children were at school. Granted, she was at the SGC daycare center at least three full days a week, where she was kept adequately stimulated. But on the days she was home with her daddy, her curiosity often got the best of her.

Now, Maddie didn't _mean_ to get into things; she was just extremely interested in the world around her. That and her desire to do everything her brother and sister did invariably led to the many scraps and scares she found herself in. From wandering to the neighbors and getting herself locked in their fortunately friendly dog's kennel, to sitting on big brother JJ's skateboard and finding herself rolling down the driveway toward the street, the little girl kept the entire family on their toes. Thankfully, thus far all the child had suffered had been small scrapes and bruises.

Maddie's close calls caused Jack endless amounts of worry. Sam was a bit more laid back about it…after all, she had been much like Maddie when she was young. But she still kept a close eye on her youngest, just the same. The thought that Maddie was a lot like Sam didn't alleviate Jack's fears in the least. He had heard some stories from both Mark and Jacob that made him wonder how his wife had ever survived her childhood.

Deciding that he should go directly to the source, he had approached Jacob the next time he was visiting. "God, Jake, she's into everything…all the time! There's just not a moment's rest with her. When she was a baby, she'd sit so quietly, watching Grace and JJ. We thought we were going to have this meek, quiet, third child who might get lost in the shuffle." He chuckled sardonically, "Well, she's going to get lost all right; already has, in fact. At the grocery store, the zoo, the mall…"

Jacob had laughed softly and clapped him on the back. "You always say she's the spitting image of Sam. Well, now I know you're right."

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow to the man. "From the minute she could walk, Sam was into everything. And I mean everything. I found her up in a tree a block away one afternoon when she was about three or four. I ever tell you about that?" At Jack's negative shake of the head, Jacob continued with another chuckle. "She said she only wanted to see the baby birds. Never mind that they were 12 feet off the ground! Suffice it to say, she kept her mother and me on our toes for a long time, much more so than her brother. I think a lot of it was trying to keep up with Mark, but some of it was just plain old curiosity." He turned to look more fully at Jack. "You've got three very smart children, Jack. Sometimes, that intelligence leads them to do things that might get them into some trouble."

Jack nodded solemnly. Grace and JJ seemed to be past the stage where their insatiable curiosity drove them beyond what they knew was safe or acceptable. Oh, they still got into trouble now and again, but were usually quite good about thinking before they acted…especially JJ. At eight years old and almost at the end of second grade, the little boy at times seemed to be mature beyond his years. Oh, he still enjoyed the rough and tumble world of being a little boy; but he also enjoyed quiet endeavors, such as studying the stars at night with his father, taking apart electronic apparatus with Sam, or learning about prehistoric animals from his Uncle Daniel.

Grace was as curious as she had ever been, but she tended to ask questions to fulfill her curiosity instead of investigating or exploring the unknown. And yes, sometimes the questions went beyond embarrassing, Jack thought, but at least they never caused her any injuries.

Jack had been pulled from his musings when Jacob placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Jack. Maddie'll grow out of it. Just keep a close eye on her in the meantime, and try to keep her engaged in…appropriate activities," he offered with a grin.

Taking Jacob's words to heart, Jack had become even more vigilant when he was home alone with Maddie. He began to take her to the daycare center for at least part of each day, even if he was not due at the SGC. Both he and Sam felt she needed the stimulation of being around other children for a certain amount of time each day. In addition, Sam brought home a modified type of "homing device" for Maddie. It was a small bracelet that was interfaced with a larger device that Jack could hook onto his belt loop. If Maddie wandered more than 10 feet away from him, Jack's device would emit a series of warning beeps, causing him to go in search of his adventurous little girl. While it was annoying at times, it saved them from several frightening incidents than they might otherwise have encountered.

So, it came as some relief to Jack when school was let out for the summer, just after Maddie's second birthday. With the other two children around more, Maddie was likely to be more engaged at home and not get into quite so much. In addition, they were going to take a much needed family break up at the cabin at the end of the month. Sam had been working quite a bit lately due to the influx of alien technology from recent missions. That and the discovery of a new race of aliens who harbored ill-will towards the Asgard kept both of them busy. The entire family was long overdue for a vacation.

On a bright clear morning at the end of June, Jack and Sam packed up their SUV and their three children and headed north to Minnesota. The drive took almost three days due to the moderate pace and frequent stops that Jack planned into the trip. Since they had a full two weeks off together, Jack and Sam both felt there was no rush to get to the cabin and made a few unscheduled stops along the way to various tourist draws, like Mount Rushmore and the Mall of America (not Jack's favorite by far!).

By the time they arrived at the cabin, Jack was more than ready to settle in and do, well, absolutely nothing. He was looking forward to taking the older two children fishing, taking Maddie in the water, and spending the evenings on the porch with his arm wrapped around Sam. Of course first, they had to unpack the tons of things loaded into the back and on the roof of the SUV; all necessary items when traveling with three young children and one workaholic wife.

As they exited the vehicle, JJ and Grace took off in the direction of the lake, their voices raised in excitement. They froze in their tracks, however with their father's loud cry. "Freeze!" Turning slowly, they looked at him anxiously and waited. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked more quietly, but still with a firm tone to his voice.

JJ looked at Grace, then back at his father. "To see the lake," he replied quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "And how were you planning on your things getting to your room? Did you and your mother invent something to make them magically move from the car to your rooms?"

JJ shook his head, a slight smile appearing at his father's words. "No sir," he replied. The little boy's eyes met Sam's and shared a look of amusement. They both knew Jack wasn't angry with the children, just trying to prove a point to them.

Grace looked from JJ, to Sam, then finally to Jack. Not being as conscious as JJ as to what was really happening, she decided to plead their case. "Please daddy! We just wants to see if the ducks is back, then we'll come right back and puts our stuff away. Promise!" she pleaded, her brown eyes wide and imploring.

Jack looked down at her earnest expression and smiled. "All right, princess. Just five minutes, then you both come back up and help. But," he raised his hand and his voice just as they were about to scamper off. "Absolutely no going on the dock, you understand?" His eyes locked with Grace's meaningfully. The smile faltered and she lowered her head.

"Yes, Daddy," she whispered. Then she looked up again. "I won't never do that again," she promised fervently, as the reason for his reminder came back full force for all of them.

----------

The incident in question had occurred last year, near the end of July. Both JJ and Grace had spent most of the day outdoors and in or near the water, Jack or Sam keeping a watchful eye on them both. They knew the rules of the lake and followed them closely; no going on the dock without a life jacket on and a parent nearby, no swimming without a parent, and absolutely no going into the boat on their own.

But, late in the afternoon, Grace had wandered down by the water's edge by herself to watch the minnows that swam close to shore. Spying her blue bucket on the dock, she had instantly gotten the idea to try and catch some minnows if she could. Forgetting the rule for a moment, she had stepped up onto the dock and walked toward its center, where the bucket idly lay. A gust of wind suddenly blew the bucket to the side, where it teetered precariously on the edge of the dock. Not wanting it to fall into the water, Grace had rushed after it, sliding a bit on the wet boards but quickly getting her feet under her. Just as she had been bending forward, reaching for the bucket, she had felt a strong arm around her waist and she was lifted off the ground. Startled, she'd looked back into the angry eyes of her daddy.

Jack had carried her off the dock under his arm like a sack of potatoes, not saying a word as his heart pounded in his chest. The thought of how she might have toppled into the lake had he not seen her scared him to death. He scowled angrily; he had gone over the rules with his children very thoroughly and thought they both understood them. Obviously one of them did not.

Once he stepped onto the shore, Jack gave Grace two quick swats to her bottom before placing her on the ground in front of him. They weren't hard enough to hurt, but just hard enough to get her attention. He hunkered down in front of her and gripped her shoulders. He stared into brown eyes that were wide with shock and more than a little fear, for he had never spanked either of his children in their young lives. "What have you been told about the dock, young lady?" he commanded sternly.

Grace's lower lip had trembled and her eyes filled with tears. "I…I's not 'posed to go on the dock alone," she answered tremulously.

"No, you are not. But you just did, didn't you?"

Grace's eyes fell down to the sand and she didn't reply. She felt her chin tipped up and was forced to meet his gaze. "Didn't you?" he repeated more sternly.

"Yes, sir," she replied before bursting into tears. "I's sorry daddy! I just wanted my bucket!"

Jack shook her slightly to get her attention. "Do you know why we don't want you on the dock by yourself, Grace?"

She rubbed at her eyes before answering, "Cause you and mommy doesn't want us to fall in the lake," she replied tearfully.

"That's right, Grace. We don't want you or JJ to get hurt. But you disobeyed that rule, didn't you, Grace Aeryn?" At her meek nod, he added with a frown, "I'm very disappointed in you."

His words hurt more than any spanking ever could have. Sobbing loudly, she threw her arms around his neck. "I's sorry, daddy! I won't never do it again! Does you still love me?" she wailed into his neck.

Jack closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her tightly, his heart aching at her words. "Oh baby, of course I love you," he said softly as his own eyes filled with tears. He held her for a moment before he slowly got to his feet, Grace still in his arms. "I love you so much, Princess. That's why I was so angry when I saw you on the dock." He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. "I don't ever want you to get hurt, sweetheart. That's why we have rules about being by the water. It could be dangerous and mommy and I don't want anything to happen to you or your brother or sister." Jack pulled her close once again and rubbed her back slowly, trying to calm them both. After a few moments, he continued, "Because you broke the rule, Grace, you are going to have to be punished. You're going to have to stay in your room until dinnertime and think about what you've done. Do you understand?"

Grace just nodded into his neck as she continued to cling tightly to him and cry quietly. Jack sighed; he hated that he had to punish her…hated even more the fact that he had spanked her. But what she had done had been so dangerous. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to one of them. If he lost another child, he was not certain he would survive this time.

Jack had turned to bring Grace up to the cabin and had been met by Sam's concerned gaze. She and JJ had come out of the cabin when they heard Grace crying. She had made JJ stay up on the porch while she made her way down to the shore. Jack and Sam exchanged a long look, hers filled with concern, his filled with both fear and determination. He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it before he walked past her and up to the cabin. Sam had watched him go and sighed. She knew he would be feeling guilty about spanking Grace, no matter how mild it had been, but she also knew that he continued to live in fear that an accident could take another child from him without warning.

They had talked about the incident later, after the children were in bed. Sam had assured him that she wasn't angry about the spanking, and neither should he be. Though they had both agreed when JJ was young that spanking was not an acceptable form of discipline for their family, Sam had told him that she understood why he did it this time. Though her words didn't ease his guilt entirely, Jack knew that she didn't think he had been unduly harsh either. Neither of them wanted anything to happen to their children up here; especially when safely rules had been put in place to avoid just that.

-------

It only took a minute for all of them to relive the lesson from last summer. Jack looked down at Grace and smiled at her. "I know you will follow the rules, Grace," he confirmed. "Now, go look for the ducks, then come back up here. You're things will be waiting for you."

"Thank you, daddy," Grace raced back to give him a quick hug around the legs, then turned back to skip after JJ down the path to the water's edge.

Jack turned to Sam with a slight quirk to his lips. "Well, Mrs. O'Neill, let's start unpacking. The fish are calling, you know." He gave both her and Maddie a quick kiss before he set to work unloading the car.

Once their five minutes were up, JJ and Grace ran back up to the car, where Jack quickly set them to work lugging in their own small duffle bags and the toys they wanted to keep in their rooms. The cabin had three bedrooms; one for Jack and Sam, one for JJ, and one that Grace and Maddie shared. There was one bathroom, a large living room, and a good sized kitchen with an alcove that housed the table. Though the linoleum was old and worn and the couch was rather frayed in spots, the overall feeling in the cabin was one of warmth and coziness.

Upon entering the door with another load of supplies, Jack stopped for a moment and breathed deeply the familiar smell of the old cabin. He smiled as JJ and Grace pushed past him and ran to their rooms, their arms laden with their belongings as they chattered excitedly about the ducks they had seen down on the lake. He turned when he heard Sam struggling to make it through the door, one hand holding Maddie's, the other grappling with the portable playpen that went everywhere with them.

He dropped the box of groceries he was carrying onto the couch and rushed to her side, taking the playpen from her. "I could have gotten that," he admonished gently. He had told her he would bring things in if she would see to Maddie. Knowing it would be easier to help with Maddie in the playpen, Sam had headed back out to retrieve it.

Sam just shrugged her shoulders at his comment and let go of Maddie, who was off after her big sister in a flash calling loudly, "Gwacie! Wait fow me!"

Sam sighed as she watched her youngest go. "God, Jack. I hope this was a good idea." Last year, Maddie had been content to sit outside in her playpen while watching her older brother and sister play. This year, she was much more mobile, and Sam knew she wouldn't sit still for long…and would most likely get into some sort of mischief.

Jack stopped putting the playpen up and followed her gaze. Then he came over and put his arm around Sam's waist and hugged her reassuringly. "It will be just fine, Sam. One of us will always have Maddie in their sight. Besides, with Grace and JJ to help occupy her, she'll be content to stay around." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You did bring the Maddie monitor, didn't you?" he asked with a grin, referring to their homemade baby beacon.

"Won't leave home without it," she grinned as she leaned her head against his shoulder. She too was glad to get away from everything and spend time up her with just the five of them, but she was a little concerned at all the unknown dangers that might await her inquisitive child. Grace and JJ were well versed in knowing what they could and could not do up here. Aside from the rules that Jack had laid down regarding the water, they were both fairly good swimmers, so Sam wasn't too worried about them being near the water. Maddie was an entirely different story, however.

Jack turned Sam into a hug and held her for a few minutes more before he pulled away. He planted a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, Sam. Everything will be fine." He stepped away and finished setting up the playpen, then turned back to her. "I'll finish bringing things in, why don't you unpack from here?"

"OK," Sam agreed with a smile. Checking first to make sure the children were all right and asking Grace to keep an eye on Maddie, Sam began to unpack the groceries while Jack returned outside to haul the rest of their things into the cabin.

-----

The next few days passed by quietly for the family. Along with the requisite fishing, they engaged in a fair amount of hiking (Maddie riding in a pack on Jack's back), a few family forays onto the lake in the boat, several evening bonfires, and, to the children's delight, swimming. Sam had been worried that it would be too cold for that particular activity but fortunately, the days were warm and the sun was high enough to bring the small lake to a comfortable temperature for swimming. Maddie especially enjoyed the opportunity to be in the water with Grace and JJ. Jack held her securely around the tummy and helped her "float" in the water, the little girl laughing loudly as she kicked her legs and splashed her daddy in the face. Sam sat on the dock and watched, her eyes glowing with amusement as she took several pictures of her little family of fish.

An added bonus of all the swimming and fresh air was that Maddie was more than willing to take an afternoon nap each day, which afforded Sam some time to read quietly while Jack either played with the older children or worked on the storage shed he had begun constructing. It was on one such afternoon, half way through their vacation, that brought to the forefront how dangerous an insatiable curiosity could be…and how heroes could come in the smallest of packages.

Sam had laid Maddie in the playpen for an afternoon nap and had settled herself into the corner of the couch to catch up on some reading. She had brought along several back issues of her scientific journals that had been gathering dust in the past months and intended to do some catching up. Jack was out at the side of the cabin, finishing up the frame of the new shed. JJ and Grace were outside as well, both within sight of Jack but playing contentedly on their own.

Sam had been up late the night before, reading through some reports that Dr. Felger had emailed to her. As she tried to focus on her journal, she rubbed absently at her eyes. Before she had gotten half-way through the article, the words began to blur in front of her. She set the journal down, knowing she wasn't getting much out of the current article she was reading, and turned to look at the playpen. Maddie was sleeping peacefully, her legs tucked under her and her rump in the air. Sam smiled to herself; all of her children seemed to prefer to sleep that way, even Jack could be found with his legs tucked under his body every once in a while. Knowing that the toddler would probably sleep for at least another hour, Sam felt no guilt as she lay on her side on the couch and closed her eyes, smiling as the voices of Grace and JJ drifted in through the open window.

Thirty minutes later, Maddie stirred in her playpen. She blinked sleepy eyes, then sat up and looked around the quiet room. She could hear Grace singing from beyond the open window and the rhythmic pounding of the hammer as Jack worked on the shed. Her mother lay on the sofa, her chest rising and falling gently in slumber. Clambering to her feet, Maddie looked around with quiet interest. The playpen stood next to a chair and beneath the open window. Wanting to get out, she uttered a quiet, "Mommy – out." When Sam didn't stir, Maddie frowned and turned back to the chair.

A laundry basket filled with towels sat on the back of the chair, waiting to be folded and put away. One bright beach towel, striped orange and green, caught Maddie's eye and she reached up to grab hold of it. As she pulled on the towel, the basket slowly began to tip sideways, spilling the contents of the basket into the corner of the playpen and narrowly missing the curious child. Maddie blinked as she looked at the pile of towels in the playpen with her. Then, being the climber that she was, she walked to the pile and climbed it…up and over the side of the playpen, onto the chair, and down, until she was standing firmly on the ground.

She spent a brief moment looking at her sleeping mother before her interest was caught by the noises coming from outside. "Me doe out," she told no one in particular as she headed for the screen door.

Grace had come in some time ago to retrieve her toy horses. When she left the cabin, the door had not latched firmly behind her, making it that much easier for Maddie to leave the cabin undetected. Reaching up on tiptoes, the little girl pushed down on the latch and pushed the door open. With one last "Bye- bye, mommy," she was out the door and standing on the front porch.

Maddie looked around with interest. Off to the left side of the porch, she could see Grace playing in the grass with her plastic horses. Though the older girl's back was to the cabin, Maddie could hear her voice clearly as she talked and made clip-clop sounds for the animals. To the right, she could hear her father's hammer pounding out a steady rhythm, even though she couldn't see him. But it was something down by the water that caught her eye. JJ squatted on the shoreline to the right of the dock, building in the sand with a bucket and shovel. Occasionally, he would come across a rock that was much too large for the castle he was building and would toss it into the lake. The ensuing _kerplop_ is what caught Maddie's attention. "Me pway JJ," she declared as she made her way slowly down the steps and onto the path that led to the lake.

Engrossed in her own imaginary play, Grace didn't notice her little sister walk down the path toward the lake. Jack too, didn't notice the toddler. He had stopped moments ago to check on the older children. Seeing that they were safely occupied, he had gone back to his work, intent on getting the framing done that afternoon. He had only a few 2X4's left, then the frame would be complete. JJ also had his back to the path that wound from the cabin down to the lake and was so absorbed in his castle building that he didn't see or hear Maddie coming.

The little girl slowly but surely made her way down to the lake, stopping now and again to examine a bug or a flower as she meandered her way down the path. As she neared the dock, her attention was diverted once again from her brother to something else. Hanging on a post on the dock was the bright pink life jacket that her daddy put on her before they went on the boat or went swimming. Maddie loved its bright colors and the plastic latches that made a fascinating clinking sound when they were fastened. She also knew that when she had the pink vest on, she got to go near the water, and Maddie loved nothing better than being in the water.

"Me sim," she stated decisively as she pulled herself onto the dock and made her way to where the life jacket hung innocently on the post. It was located about a third of the way down the dock. Though the water was not too deep at this spot, it was well over the two year old's head.

Smiling as she came to the place her life jacket sat waiting for her, Maddie reached forward with her small hands and grasped it. Then, she pulled it toward her. As she pulled, the straps became entangled on the post, making the life jacket stay firmly attached to the pole.

Maddie frowned; how could she get her jacket on and swim with daddy if it was stuck to the post? The little girl moved closer to the edge of the dock, a determined scowl on her face. With her back to the cabin and her feet resting right at the edge of the dock, she began to pull harder. "Tome off! Tome off!" she chanted as she pulled. One her third tug, Maddie stepped back just a bit more in order to pull harder. However, the back half of her right foot was hanging just off the edge of the dock, the front resting in a puddle, and as she put her strength into that final tug, her foot slipped forward and she felt herself falling backward.

In the surprise of feeling herself fall, Maddie let go of the life jacket. Her arms flailed wildly to the side but caught nothing. In the blink of an eye, the little girl hit the water with a moderate splash and disappeared beneath its surface.

JJ's head came up like a shot when he heard the nearby splash. He knew there weren't any fish in the lake big enough to make_ that_ much noise! He looked back toward the dock, where the sound came from, and his eyes opened wide at the ripples of water that emerged from a spot just to the right of the dock. He got to his feet and took a few tentative steps forward, then glanced up at Grace, who had also abandoned her play at the sound and was looking down toward the lake. JJ felt a rush of relief knowing that it wasn't Grace in the water.

His relief was short lived as he looked back toward the dock and saw the unmistakable blond head of his baby sister break the surface, before it disappeared once more beneath the water. Eyes widening in fear, JJ took off toward the dock at a dead run. He couldn't even think to yell for his father; his only intent was getting into the lake and getting Maddie out of it.

Grace, however, did the first thing that came to her mind when she also saw the blond head briefly appear in the water next to the dock. "Mommy! Daddy! Come quick!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Mommy, daddy!" There was no mistaking the panic and fear in her voice.

Sam bolted off the couch at the first cry from Grace. Without looking toward the playpen, where she assumed Maddie was still sleeping, she was on her feet and out the door before Grace could finish calling for her a second time.

Jack, too, heard her the first time…heard the panic in his daughter's voice and knew something was seriously wrong. He dropped his hammer and the board he had been holding in place and raced to the front of the cabin.

They were both within yards of Grace, whose eyes were wide with fear as she looked toward the lake. Too frightened now for words, she pointed a shaky hand down toward the water. Turning as one, Jack and Sam felt fear clutch at their hearts at what they saw. A small blond head made one more brief appearance before sinking under the cool depths of the lake once more. Sam stood frozen in shock for a moment, her heart beating out a frantic warning, before taking off after Jack's retreating back. As they rushed forward down the path, their eyes caught sight of their son, also making a mad dash toward his flailing sister. Knowing the little boy was much closer than they were, Sam sent up a anxious prayer for help.

JJ had just reached the dock and, still at a dead run, leaped onto the wooden surface and raced down toward where he had seen Maddie go under. Without a second's hesitation, he took a deep breath and jumped feet first into the water. Though the water wasn't too deep here, it was just over JJ's head and the little boy quickly went under. But he was not afraid, for he had been taught to swim very young and had taken to the water like a fish. Keeping his eyes wide open and kicking his legs gently so as not to stir up the water too much, he frantically searched the darkness around him.

He felt something brush against his arm and turned quickly. The soft blond curls of his baby sister flowed out from around her head, tickling his arm. JJ quickly put his arm around the small girl's chest and kicked his way to the surface. He turned on his back, as his father had taught him, and kicked toward shore, making sure to keep Maddie's head above the water. He didn't dare to think about how quiet Maddie was…all he knew was that he had to get her to shore.

JJ had only gone a few feet when he felt himself being lifted out of the water, Maddie still clutched tightly in one arm. Jack had charged in full force when he saw JJ go under, Sam not far behind him. "I've got her, JJ. You can let go." Jack's voice breathed huskily into JJ's ear as he was put on the ground, then Maddie was lifted out of his arms. JJ sank to his knees onto the shore, his heart pounding and his body trembling as he looked on. His little sister lay limp on the shore, her lips an unnatural shade of blue.

JJ watched, and tears began coursing down his cheeks, as his father bent low and began to breathe into Maddie's mouth. Sam knelt on the toddler's other side, tears falling freely down her cheeks as well. JJ could clearly hear her words as she mumbled, "Come on baby, breathe. Please breathe!"

Grace came on wooden legs and fell to the ground next to JJ, her eyes riveted on the limp form of her baby sister. She clutched absently at JJ's arm as she too began to plead quietly, "Breave, Maddie."

After what seemed like hours to all of them, but was merely minutes, the little girl gave one choked gasp, then another. Jack quickly turned her to her side and lightly pounded her back as water spewed forth and Maddie took in huge gulps of air. She coughed for a long minute before opening her eyes and looking directly into the tear-filled eyes of her mother. Maddie began to cry as she remembered the shock of falling into the water. Sam reached forward and picked her up, pulling her close and bending her head to Maddie's as she let her own tears fall freely down her cheeks and onto Maddie's back. "Oh baby. My poor little baby!" she crooned.

Jack sat back on his haunches, his breath coming in labored gasps as he rubbed an unsteady hand through his hair. He reached out shakily and let the other rub gentle circles on Maddie's back. His heart pounded and his throat felt choked with the tears of relief he was trying to hold back.

As he watched the scene unfold before him, JJ began to shake in earnest. Not only was he cold from being submersed in the water, the adrenaline rush was wearing off quickly. The sight of his parent's obvious distress and now their feelings of relief washed over him. Bowing his own head, he took in a deep, shuddering breath that turned into a loud sob.

Jack turned toward his son when he heard the loud sob escape him. The fear and relief in his own eyes turned to concern. Moving forward on his knees, he reached out and lifted JJ from the sand and sat with the boy in his lap. "Shh, little man. Everything's OK now. Shh." He pressed the boy's head to his chest and rocked him slowly back and forth, wrapping his arms around him in order to keep him warm. He pressed a kiss to JJ's head as he felt the little boy's sobs quiet down. "I am so proud of you, JJ. You were so brave. You reacted right away without being afraid." He ducked his head and whispered gently, "You saved your little sister, JJ." Jack kissed him again and looked over at Sam, both of them sharing in that simple glance the pain and fear of what might have been had JJ and Grace not reacted so quickly. Jack reached out a hand and clasped Sam's tightly in his own and tried to give her some reassurance, just as they were both doing with their children. JJ looked up at Jack, then over at his mother.

Sam smiled gently through her tears, even as she continued to sooth Maddie and clutch tightly to Jack's hand. "You were very brave, JJ. I am so proud of you," she stated quietly.

JJ smiled back, then tucked his head once more into his father's chest.

Grace came over and stood next to Sam, her own hand running gently through Maddie's wet curls. "Is Maddie OK, mommy?" she asked in a tremulous voice.

Sam shifted Maddie to one side, let go of Jack's hand, and reached to pull Grace into her lap. "Yes, baby. Maddie's going to be fine." She pressed a kiss to the little girl's brown curls. "I am so proud of you, too, sweetheart. You called for daddy and me right away, and very loudly, just like we've taught you."

Grace looked up and gave her a small smile. "I useded my trouble voice, mommy."

Sam laughed softly. "Yes you did, baby. That's why daddy and I knew that something was really wrong." She pressed another kiss to the little girl's upturned face. "You were very brave."

Grace's smile faltered as she looked at Maddie, then over at JJ. "No mommy, I was really scarded. JJ was brave though." She smiled over at her brother, who smiled back. "You is a hero JJ. A hero is someone who saves someone else, right daddy?" She looked expectantly up at her father.

Jack smiled back and reached out to tug gentle on her long brown hair. "That's right, pumpkin. And your brother is a hero…but so are you," he assured her. He shared a smile with Sam, which turned into a frown of concern as he saw the small shiver issue forth from Maddie. "Come on everyone. Up to the cabin. We need to warm JJ and Maddie up." He lifted JJ to his feet, then followed suit. Grace climbed off Sam's lap and stood to the side while Jack helped Sam up.

His hands lingered on Maddie, stroking the wet curls and her small back. He gave Sam a look, which she correctly interpreted, for she immediately handed the toddler off to her father's waiting arms. Even though he could see that his little girl was going to be just fine, Jack needed the reassurance that holding her would bring. At the transfer, Maddie wound her arms tightly around Jack's neck and buried her face in his familiar warmth. Sam gave him a soft smile, then turned and took Grace and JJ by the hand, leading the way to the cabin. They both intended on getting their children warm, dry, and engaged in some serious cuddle time.

Jack and Sam kept the children close throughout the rest of the day. That evening, after the children had been put to bed, Sam wandered aimlessly into the living room. She felt a pang of guilt when she spied the pile of towels still resting in the playpen. Her guilt was exacerbated when she found the small bracelet containing the tracking device lying on the coffee table, where she had placed it before putting Maddie down for her nap that afternoon. She was holding the bracelet, staring at it while fresh tears raced down her cheeks, when she felt it gently pulled from her grasp.

Sam looked up to find Jack standing next to her. "Don't," was all he said before he pulled her into his arms. Sam laid her head against his chest and let herself be comforted by the strength of his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Jack," she mumbled into his chest. "If I hadn't fallen asleep, or had moved the laundry, or not taken off the bracelet…"

Jack pulled back a bit and looked deeply into her eyes. "I said don't, Sam. Don't let yourself wallow in the what if's. She's fine. JJ got to her in time and so did we." He cupped her cheeks in his hands. "Please don't do this to yourself. I know how badly a person can let the guilt eat away at them." His eyes pleaded with her to listen. "I don't want that to happen to you sweetheart. It's not good for you…or for the kids."

She stared into his eyes for a moment, then finally nodded her head in agreement. Jack pulled her back into his arms and held her tightly for a long time. He too needed the reassurance that all was well, and he got that from holding Sam close.

Before they went to bed that night, they looked in on all three children. All three of them were sleeping soundly, tucked under blankets and holding the animals they liked to sleep with. They stood longer over Maddie's crib, both of them running gentle fingers through her hair or along her back.

"You know," Jack whispered quietly, "If I didn't know better, I'd say someone up there was watching out for this little one extra closely."

Sam smiled tenderly at him. "I think you're right," she agreed quietly. Then they turned and left the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

------

Although Maddie's accident was a horrifying experience for all five members of the O'Neill family, several good things came of it. First of all, JJ and Grace became even closer to their sister and were more than willing to help their parents keep an eye on her. Secondly, Maddie herself became a bit more cautious and was less prone to venture off into the unknown. Oh, she still had her moments, but overall, she tended to stay closer to her family. And finally, to the glee of all three children, their mother finally broke down and let Jack buy them a dog. Jack's rationale for pursuing the idea was that the dog could be trained to stick close to Maddie and hopefully prevent any other such occurrences from happening in the future. While Sam knew Jack was using Maddie's accident as a way to sway her, she thought perhaps he might be correct. Even if the dog couldn't prevent Maddie from wandering, she might be more apt to stay around if she had a puppy to play with. And so, shortly after their return from the cabin, a small lively Golden Retriever joined the family, to the immense delight of three children and one middle-aged man.

There was serious debate about what to name this newest family member. Jack tried to convince everyone that Homer was a wonderful name for a dog. Thankfully, their new puppy was a female, so he was vetoed quite quickly. Sam thought something more important sounding would be best…like Einstein or Newton. Jack had pointed out rather arrogantly that those were male names as well, and quickly moved on. In the end, it was Maddie who named the dog. Not able to pronounce _puppy_ very clearly, Maddie kept excitedly called for the "Poppy" every time she saw her, and so Poppy it was.

Several weeks after Poppy joined them, the O'Neill's were hosting an end of summer barbeque for all of their friends. After playing several games, eating food and visiting, Teal'c pulled JJ aside. "Your father has spoken many times of the great act of bravery you engaged in this summer, Jonathon Jacob. I am most pleased with you." He gave a slight bow and a smile to the boy before continuing. "When a young Jaffa warrior completes an act of heroism, he is given a chumak, in remembrance of his great deed. As your Godfather, I would like to bestow upon you this chumak, as a symbol of my great pride in your bravery." Teal'c held up a silver medallion about the size of a half dollar that contained several designs etched around its rim. The medallion hung on a cord of thick leather, several beads adorning the cord.

Lifting the medallion, Teal'c placed it over JJ's head, then gave him a regale bow. "You are most brave, Jonathon Jacob. To save another with no regard for your own safety is one of the most heroic acts a warrior could accomplish. You are truly your parents child. I am proud to call you Godson."

JJ lifted the medallion from his neck and stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Teal'c with a smile and a small flush of pride. "Thank you Uncle Teal'c," he replied softly.

Teal'c bobbed his head once more. "You are most welcome."

JJ turned toward the house, where Jack was watching from the deck. The little boy beamed a proud smile as he lifted the medallion to his father. Jack smiled back, then gave his son a small bow, just as Teal'c had done.

The soft sound of giggling drew JJ's attention away from both his father and Teal'c. He turned to see Maddie tumbling through grass after Grace and Katie, trying to catch up to the romping puppy. Little Nicky toddled along after them, his arms held out wide as he tried to keep his balance.

JJ smiled as they raced past, then looked down once more at his chumak. A smile of pleasure crossed his face as he gazed at his medallion before he let his eyes follow his small sister once more. As much as it meant that his Uncle Teal'c had bestowed this great honor on him, the fact that his sister was safe and healthy meant so much more to JJ Carter-O'Neill.


	20. Puppydog Tales

_A shorter, more light-hearted one than last time. Thanks so much for your generous reviews and your patience. I can't seem to get more than one chapter out a week! Life is too busy! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20 – Puppy-dog Tales**

Sam looked up from her laptop when she heard the back door slam. The noise was quickly followed by the pounding of 6 small feet and the scratching noises of claws as they scampered across the linoleum. Excited chatter filtered down the hallway and into the study, where Sam was working on reconfiguring the latest data she had received regarding the upgrades for the Prometheus. Upon hearing kitchen cabinets being opened and closed none too gently, and the absence of the deep-timbered voice of her husband, Sam rose from her desk and went to investigate.

When she entered the kitchen, Sam's eyes widened in surprise, though truthfully, nothing should surprise her anymore when it came to her three precocious children. JJ sat on the countertop, his body turned toward the cabinets, where he seemed to be searching for something. Grace was on the floor, her head buried in the lower cabinets and arms moving rapidly as she dumped boxes and cans of food left and right. Both Maddie and Poppy were running in circles around the kitchen table and, from her vantage point, Sam couldn't tell who was chasing whom.

Leaning casually against the door, Sam allowed herself a moment to watch them unobserved. As was wont their individual personalities, each child went about their business separately. JJ was methodical and careful in his searching, Grace more haphazard and hurried. Maddie was just…well, her free spirited self at the moment. Sam smiled as Poppy caught up to Maddie, nipped playfully at the little girl's untied shoelaces, before she turned and forced the chase to recommence in the opposite direction. Maddie giggled loudly and resumed the chase.

Shaking her head ruefully, Sam wondered to herself if the dog would survive beyond its second month with the family. The first month had brought a lot of adjustments to the O'Neill's. Not only did Poppy have to be fed, walked, and cleaned up after daily, she also had to be trained. Sam insisted that they start immediately with housebreaking the dog and teaching her simple commands such as sit and down. She had been pleasantly surprised at how quickly the dog learned…much quicker that her children had, she though with a smile.

Jack had taken the training seriously and allowed the children to help as much as possible. After all, he wanted Poppy to obey all of them, not just him. He also made sure the yard was cleaned up every day for he didn't want his children stepping in any dog messes. Grace and JJ were responsible for feeding Poppy each morning and making sure she had fresh water. They were both eager to take care of their new pet and took her on daily walks around the block as well.

Refusing to give into the children's pleas that Poppy be allowed to sleep on their beds, Jack and Sam had purchased a kennel, which stayed in the laundry room. This is where Poppy was put to bed each night. That first night, the puppy had whined and whined until Sam had almost given in. But a reminder from Jack if they gave in now, they'd never get her to accept sleeping in the kennel, firmed her resolve. The next morning, when Sam had gone to check on the puppy, she had been startled to find Grace sleeping on the floor next to the kennel. She was snuggled up in a sleeping bag, the fingers of her right hand hanging loosely through the kennel's grate. Poppy had looked up when Sam entered the room, thumped her tail once, then delicately licked Grace's fingers as if to say, "See. _Someone_ was worried about me being all alone."

Sam didn't have the heart to scold Grace for sleeping in the laundry room that night…nor the next. But by the third night, she gently told Grace that Poppy wouldn't adjust to her bed if Grace was there each night. And so, after good-night hugs and kisses from all three children, Poppy spent the following night alone. She had surprised them all by quickly settling down and going to sleep. It appeared as if she just needed some reassurance those first few nights, which Grace had given her. In addition to being Poppy's bed and a place to put her when she misbehaved, the kennel also became her haven, especially when the puppy needed a bit of a break from an over exuberant Maddie.

Maddie had fallen in love with Poppy from the get go. She followed the dog everywhere; throwing balls for her, giving her endless hugs, and pulling gently on her tail when she wanted Poppy's attention. She had also taken to resting her head on the puppy's stomach when both were tired from all their playing. Thankfully, Poppy was gentle and never bit the child. She would just retreat to her kennel when things got a bit too rough or she was tired from the attention, which wasn't too often.

Maddie was so enthralled with their new pet that she would often get down on all fours and pretend to be a dog right alongside Poppy. Jack had found it amusing at first, until he had found Maddie with her head in Poppy's dish, eating right alongside the dog. Maddie had looked up when Jack called her name, a grin on her face as she crunched on puppy kibble. "Me eat wif Poppy!" she'd declared.

"For crying out loud," Jack had muttered as he picked her up under one arm and marched her to the bathroom, where he'd brushed and rinsed her teeth, all the while reminding her that she was a little girl, not a dog.

"But I wikes being a doggie!" came the adamant protest. Jack had just rolled his eyes.

Sam had been a bit more amused at the incident than Jack, but wisely kept her comments to herself. At least the little girl hadn't tried to go to the bathroom outside!

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sam pushed away from the door.

"What's going on in here?" she asked with mild curiosity as she came into the room.

All activity ceased as three pairs of eyes, two bright blue and one brown, looked up at her.

Maddie was the first to speak. "Poppy want tweets!" she declared as she stopped chasing the dog and came over to her mother. She stood in front of Sam and looked up, a beguiling smile on her face.

Sam smiled down into the sparkling blue eyes of her youngest child and gently cupped her chin. "She does, does she? And what has she done to earn a treat?" Sam knew full well that Jack only allowed the dog treats when he was training her.

Grace answered this time. "Daddy is going to teach Poppy to come and said we could help!" she stated importantly. "We needs to get some treats, though, else Poppy doesn't listen too good," she added knowingly.

Sam smiled. "Ah, I see. So, did daddy tell you where the treats are?" She looked pointedly at the mess on the floor next to Grace.

JJ frowned. "Somewhere in the kitchen, but me and Gracie can't find them."

Sam walked over and reached into a cabinet above JJ's head. She pulled down a box of puppy treats and handed them to her son, before plucking him off the counter. "We had to put them up high because Maddie thought they were cookies," she reminded him. Unfortunately, the lecture on not eating dog food had not carried over to dog biscuits.

Grace made a face. "She eated 3 of them 'fore daddy caught her. That's bisgusting," the little girl shuddered in remembrance.

Sam turned to Grace with a smile. "Yes, well, she is only two Grace. And you tried eating some rather disgusting things yourself when you were her age."

Grace looked at her mother with surprise. "Like what?"

"Hmm, I seem to recall someone making mudpies, then trying to eat them, Playdoh – which you said was salty like pretzels, and even trying a bit of hamster food one time," Sam stated with raised eyebrows.

"Eww!" Grace and JJ said together.

Sam laughed. "Yes, that's what I thought." She looked out into the back yard to where Jack was waiting with the leash. "Come on, daddy's waiting."

"Is you going to help too mommy?" Grace asked eagerly. Sam usually left most of the training up to Jack, so Grace was excited by the prospect of her mother joining them outside.

Sam picked Maddie up and settled her onto her hip. "Well, I think I might just watch, sweetheart. I think daddy's going to have all the help he can use from you three." She chuckled secretly to herself as she followed JJ and Grace out the door, Poppy running eagerly behind JJ. Unbeknownst to any of them, Sam had been spending a little time training Poppy herself!

----

Sitting on the deck with a glass of iced tea beside her, Sam smiled at the training session going on in the backyard. Just as she had predicted, Jack had his hands full with the dog and three eager trainers in tow. Poppy sat in the grass looking at Jack in bewilderment. She was tethered to her leash, which Jack held in one hand. When he called to her, she cocked her head to one side, looking at him in confusion, until he tugged on the leash, forcing her up and moving forward. At this point, JJ and Grace cheered loudly, startling the dog and causing her to veer off in their direction instead of toward Jack. Maddie stood next to Jack, clapping her hands in delight every time Poppy made any sort of movement.

Jack shook his head in resignation; this just working. He looked up when Sam called to him. "You sure you can handle this?" she asked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her obvious enjoyment of his rather less than stellar training session. "Think you can do any better, Carter?" he asked with a touch of gruffness. Sam just laughed.

"I'm sure I couldn't, dear, not with those three hanging around," she indicated the children with a nod of her head.

Jack's frown turned into a soft smile of amusement as he watched the three children gathered on their knees around Poppy, heaping words of praise and gentle pats on her, even though she failed time and again to come to Jack on command. He shook his head once more, unclipped Poppy's leash, and went to join Sam on the porch.

Settling into a chair with a sigh, he grabbed a sip of her tea before he remarked, "Maybe I should take her to obedience classes…alone," he added for good measure.

Sam leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You're doing just fine, honey. And you know the kids love being a part of Poppy's training."

Jack looked out across the yard, where Poppy was now chasing after a ball that the children gleefully took turns tossing for her. "What training? All that dog can do is chase a ball and sometimes, sit on command," he gruffed good-naturedly.

Smiling, Sam replied, "And entertain three very active children, don't forget." She placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry, she'll get it eventually."

Jack just snorted in response. After a while, both children and dog got tired out and came to sit on the deck with their parents. Poppy plopped down at Sam's feet and laid her head on her paws.

"Daddy?" Grace asked. "Why didn't you let us give Poppy a treat?"

"Because, princess, she didn't come when I called her," Jack replied.

Grace frowned. "She camed to JJ and me. Doesn't that count?"

"No, sweetheart. She needs to learn to come to the person who is calling her," Jack replied patiently.

"Oh," came the disappointed reply. Grace felt that Poppy should have a treat just for trying…she was just a puppy after all!

"Let me give it a try," Sam suddenly announced, getting to her feet. "I bet I can get her to come."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was up to. "What do you want to bet?" he finally asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Loser makes dinner and does the dishes?" she asked innocently.

Jack regarded her thoughtfully before finally shrugging his shoulders. He handed her the leash. "Be my guest."

Sam shook her head. "I don't think I'll need that," she replied with a smug grin. Again, Jack narrowed his eyes at her.

"No doohickeys allowed," he stated firmly. He wouldn't put it past her to take out some alien device that was made just to call dogs.

Sam laughed as she made her way down the steps. "No doohickeys," she agreed. She bent and took a handful of biscuits out of the box by JJ's feet, then whistled softly. Poppy's ears perked up and she eagerly got to her feet and followed Sam to the yard. The children stayed where they were, watching with interest as their mother crossed the grass and stopped in the middle of the yard.

Holding a biscuit over the dog's head, she said, "Poppy, sit." Poppy sat and looked expectantly at the biscuit. Sam handed her one, then backed up slowly while the dog devoured her treat. When she was 6 feet away from the still sitting dog, Sam called to her. "Poppy, come here." Then Sam whistled softly once again. Poppy got to her feet and pranced over to Sam, where she once more sat on command before being given another treat. Sam repeated the display several more times before returning to the deck, a wide grin on her face.

The children jumped up and patted Poppy, praising both the dog and their mother for a job well done. Jack frowned at the dog. "Traitor," he muttered. He then turned to Sam. "You tricked me!" he firmly stated.

Sam looked at him innocently. "How did I trick you? I didn't use anything besides dog biscuits, did I?"

"You've obviously been working with her without my knowledge. And," he added for emphasis, "You didn't have the rugrats under foot."

Sam just smiled. "You want to try double or nothing? I'll take the kids out there with me," she offered.

Jack just crossed his arms. "Forget it," he mumbled, for he knew when he'd been beat.

Taking pity on him, Sam came over and sat in his lap, encircling his neck with her arms. "All right, I did kind of trick you. I worked with her a bit late at night, when all of you where in bed." Jack tried to maintain his disgust at her underhanded tactics, but it was hard with her sitting in his lap. Sam went on with her explanation. "I was whistling to the radio one night, and she came to see what the noise was. So I kept practicing with her at night. Seems she responds to whistling," she added with a smile.

"And you didn't bother to mention that to me because?"

Sam bent forward and gave him a tender kiss. "A girl's got to have some secrets, doesn't she?"

Jack harrumphed, then looked around Sam to the dog lying on the grass below, enjoying a tummy rub from three sets of hands. Then, just to try out Sam's theory, he called to the dog. "Poppy, come here." The call was followed by a soft whistle. Poppy immediately got to her feet and came up the steps, before sitting placidly at Jack's feet.

Sam smiled. "See?"

Scratching the dog on the head, he stated, "I'd have figured it out eventually." Sam leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Of course you would have dear. Now, what's for dinner?" she asked with am impish grin.

----

In truth, Jack wasn't all that upset that Poppy seemed to respond to Sam the quickest. In fact, he found it both amusing and reassuring, seeing as she was the one who didn't really want a dog in the first place. His wife soon grew as attached to the little retriever as the children did. As soon as she returned from work, Poppy would leave whatever she had been involved in and rush toward Sam, her backside moving back and forth as her tail wagged furiously. Sam made sure to give both children and dog equal attention, which made Poppy particularly loyal to her mistress. When she got bigger, Poppy could be found jogging alongside Sam during their jaunts through the park, tongue lolling as she enjoyed the more vigorous exercise.

The rest of the dog's training was fairly easy, especially when Sam and Jack worked together. Though she was easy to train, Poppy did get into her share of trouble as a puppy. She went through a chewing stage, where everyone found at least one of their shoes chewed beyond repair. Toys that were left lying on the floor were also in danger of becoming the latest victims to the dog's teething. The children's toys weren't the only fatalities. One Sunday afternoon, Jack left a report lying on the coffee table that he had worked on for half a day. Poppy, spying the bright plastic cover, took it gently in her mouth and retreated to a corner, where she chewed it to pieces. Though initially upset over the incident, Jack had been delighted to finally being able to use the excuse, "My dog at my homework" when General Landry asked for said report the next day.

Poppy proved herself worthy in other areas, though. She kept Maddie occupied and out of trouble, gave JJ and Grace the opportunity for added responsibility, and generally brought even more unconditional love into a family where it was already in abundance. As she grew, she also proved to Sam that she was up to the task Jack had originally intended for her. When she was only 5 months old, Poppy prevented Maddie from running into the street after a ball. Somehow, the two of them had escaped the fence enclosed yard and made their way to the front of the house. Maddie had spied JJ's basketball and gone to pick it up. Being that it was a bit large for her small hands, the ball had escaped her clutches and begun to roll slowly down the driveway. The little girl had set chase, not aware of the car barreling down the street in her direction. Poppy had grabbed the toddler by the seat of the pants and held her fast until Jack was able to scoop up the little girl and bring her back into the house. Maddie had earned a time-out and Poppy had earned a large rawhide bone for her bravery.

When Jack had to go on an extended trip to the new Alpha site in early October, he felt more at ease about being gone than he had in a long while. Though he knew Sam was more than capable of looking after the children by herself, the addition of Poppy gave him added peace of mind. At 6 months old, the puppy was nearly full-grown already, weighing in at 50 pounds. While she was not in the least intimidating toward those she knew, she had a protective streak in her that warned strangers from coming too close to the children without permission. It was a trait that Jack was happy to encourage in the dog...and one that would serve them well in the future.


	21. Perchance to Dream

**Chapter 21 – Perchance to Dream**

JJ's eyes flew open and he sat up straight, his breath coming in heaving gasps. He looked about his darkened bedroom and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark. He'd had that same dream again; the one that he'd been having for the past few nights. But it didn't make any sense to him, for he couldn't understand it. Pushing aside the covers, JJ slide out of bed and made his way to the bathroom just across the hall from his room.

He sat on the closed toilet seat and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his beating heart. When he felt the uneasiness subside, JJ got a quick drink of water, turned off the light, and went back into the hallway. But instead of returning to his room, he paused and looked down the hall toward his parent's room. The door was closed, but he could see a faint sliver of light escaping from the room, telling him that someone was still awake, most likely his mother. JJ took a step forward, then paused. More than anything, he wanted to go to his parents and seek their reassurance.

He knew they would never just dismiss his dreams, or laugh at him, for his parents took all of their children's concerns very seriously. But another part of him didn't want to confide in them. After all, he was a third grader now, and third graders didn't go running to their parents every time they had a bad dream.

JJ's head turned toward the wall and took in the vast array of family portraits proudly displayed there. Pictures of him, Grace, and Maddie at various stages of development hung on the wall, along with a few wedding pictures and a picture of his mom, dad, Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c when they used to work together. JJ smiled at the picture of Katie Rose and Nicky taken just this past summer, when the Jackson family had taken a trip to Egypt; Katie and Nicky sported small pith helmets and grinned at the camera amidst the backdrop of the Great Pyramids.

His eyes continued to roam the wall, and JJ's smile faltered as he took in the final grouping of pictures; those of the older step-brother that he had never met. The step-brother that that died 10 years before JJ himself was born. His parents had told them all about Charlie, of course. How he had been a lot like JJ himself; interested in sports, liked hanging out with his friends, and enjoyed school. And he knew that Charlie had died when he was only ten because of some accident in his home. But JJ often felt that his father was leaving something out when he talked about the accident.

JJ reached out a hesitant hand and touched the picture, wondering as he always did if he and Charlie would have gotten along well together. He wondered too, if Charlie had had bad dreams when he was JJ's age. He could have gone to Charlie…asking a brother for help was much different than asking a parent. At nine years of age, it didn't occur to JJ that, had Charlie lived, his parents might never have gotten married and he wouldn't exist. All JJ knew was that this picture often made his dad quiet and sad, but JJ was still very curious about the boy, as was Grace.

JJ let his hand drop to his side. Heaving a quiet sigh, he looked down the hall once more before he turned and made his way back to his room.

-----

Head leaning against his hand, JJ idly drew in his notebook while he listened to his teacher. They had begun a unit in science on the solar system. While JJ had an incredible depth of knowledge on the subject, he was always an eager learner and so paid close attention…most of the time. But today, his mind was on other things…namely his dream.

Mr. Miller was explaining the difference between comets and asteroids to the class when he walked past JJ's desk. Pausing, the tall man looked down at JJ's notebook and frowned.

"Mr. O'Neill, would you care to share what you're working on with the rest of the class?"

JJ shot up straight and looked around at the amused faces of the children around him. Looking back down at his notebook, he muttered, "No, Sir."

"Well, then, I'd suggest that you pay attention instead of drawing…what _is_ that you're drawing?" Mr. Miller's curiosity got the better of him as he looked at the intricate drawing of a large, dark ring. Symbols seemed to be etched around the outside of the circular object in regular intervals.

JJ looked down at his notebook and felt his face flush even more. "Um, it's nothing, Mr. Miller. Just a design."

"Hmm. Well, maybe I should hang onto it for a while, just so you can concentrate a bit better. I'll give it back to you at the end of the day." The teacher held his hand out expectantly. JJ ripped the picture out of his notebook and quietly handed it over. Mr. Miller smiled at JJ as he took the proffered paper; JJ was such a good student that he wasn't overly upset with the boy over this aberration in his behavior. "As I was telling the class, comets are usually named after the people who discovered them. As an extra credit assignment, I would like those of you who are interested, to work on a research project about a particular comet. Tell us who it was named for and when it was discovered." Mr. Miller's smile grew as he took in the look of interest on JJ O'Neill's face. He knew he had the boy's full interest now.

-----

As the last bell of the day rang, JJ walked slowly up to Mr. Miller's desk, not quite certain how he would be received. The kindly teacher looked up at JJ and studied him for a moment before saying gently. "It isn't like you to not pay attention in class, JJ. Especially in science," he smiled. "I know you already know a lot about space, but I was hoping you'd show a bit more interest when we began our discussion of comets and asteroids. You seem to be rather distracted today. Is there anything I can help you with?"

JJ blinked; this had not been what he was expecting. Biting on his lower lip in a manner very similar to his mother's, JJ spent a moment in quiet contemplation. Should he or should he not entrust his teacher with his problem? Finally, JJ made up his mind. Quietly, he began, "It's just…I've been having this dream. Lots of times lately. And I don't know what it means."

"I see." The teacher frowned in concern. "Have you talked to your parents about this dream of yours, JJ?" Mr. Miller asked kindly.

JJ ruefully shook his head.

"Does your dream happen to have anything to do with your drawing?"

JJ looked at Mr. Miller, eyes widening in sudden revelation. He hadn't really thought about it as he drew it, but that ring _was_ in his dreams. He hadn't consciously set about doing it, but he had drawn it today in class.

Mr. Miller smiled. "I take it that's a yes." When JJ nodded in response, Mr. Miller reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a large envelope, into which he had placed JJ's drawing. "JJ, I really think you need to talk to your parents about this dream; and show them your drawing. You need to get this cleared up. Not only to put your mind at ease, but also in order to concentrate better in school," he added with a grin.

JJ took the envelope and put it into his backpack, then smiled shyly at Mr. Miller. "I will, Mr. Miller. Thank you."

The teacher stood up and placed his hand on JJ's shoulder. "You're very welcome, JJ. Now, you'd best get going before you miss the bus." As JJ turned to go, Mr Miller called back, "And don't forget about starting that research project. But just starting, mind you. I don't want a completed report on my desk tomorrow…you need time to play too!" Mr. Miller grinned at the young boy.

JJ grinned back, then turned and left the classroom, leaving a slightly puzzled teacher in his wake.

----

JJ was more subdued than usual during dinner, but Grace and Maddie more than made up for it. Grace was regaling their parents with a story about the goings on in the lunchroom during the first grader's lunch period.

"…And then Marcus, he's in Ms. Busby's class, he throwed up all over the table! Everyone jumped up and yelled and spilled their lunches! The clerks had to come over and clean it up! Mr. Strewel, the janitor, came in with special cleaning stuffs and cleaned up the floor. The clerks tried to get us to sit back down and finish our lunches, but I couldn't eat no more. It was bisgusting!" The little girl wrinkled her nose for added emphasis.

Jack grimaced as he looked down at the spaghetti on his fork, then let it fall to his plate with a clatter. "Yeah, I bet it was. Thanks _so_ much for that little story Grace."

Grace smiled at him, totally missing out on the sarcastic comment. "You're welcome daddy. Does you want to hear about what Ashley did in the bathroom?"

"No!" both parents shouted a bit more loudly than they intended. Grace just shrugged her shoulders and resumed her dinner. There were a few moments of comfortable silence, during which Jack once again picked up his fork to try and continue eating his dinner.

"Poppy frowed up on the rug wast night," Maddie stated, wanting to continue to same strain of conversation her sister started.

"Oh for crying out loud," Jack grumbled as he once again dropped his fork. "Can we please _not_ talk about bodily functions at the dinner table?"

Sam hid a grin, then looked over at JJ, who hadn't entered the conversation. "You're awfully quiet, JJ. Everything all right?"

JJ looked up at his mother and nodded his head, his mouth full of food.

Sam smiled. "So, what did you do at school today?"

"Something not disgusting, please," Jack added with a look of distaste toward Grace, who just smiled sweetly at him.

JJ, who had been thinking about how to approach his parents about the drawing and his dream, considered for a moment before answering. He wondered for a brief moment if his mother could read his thoughts, before dismissing the idea. "Uhm…we started learning about space," JJ offered, swallowing down his food.

Sam's eyes brightened. "Really? What are you studying?"

"Well, we just started talking today about asteroids and comets today. Mr. Miller is letting some of us do reports on a particular comet. They've all been named for people, did you know that?" JJ asked.

Straightening in her seat and leaning forward, Sam replied, "Actually, the practice of naming comets is relatively new, considering how long scientists have been studying the solar system. The first comet to be named for an astronomer was Haley's comet, named sometime after 1759. Did you know that comets are also given a designation number that precedes the name? The number signifies…"

"Sam."

Sam stopped and looked at Jack, who sported a slight frown and shook his head at her. Flushing slightly, she turned back to JJ and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry." Then she smiled. "So, do you know what comet you want to write a report on?"

JJ cocked his head thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "Well, not Haley's comet, that one's too popular. I want to find one that is more obscure than that." Jack raised his eyebrows at his son's choice of words, then looked over at Sam accusingly. She smiled a bit smugly at him before returning to JJ.

"Well, I can help you get started on the computer after dinner, if you want," she offered.

"Uh," Jack interrupted. "I think he's _supposed_ to do this on his own, dear."

Sam turned to him with a frown. "I'm only going to help him get started, Jack. I'm not going to do his assignment for him…what would he learn if I did that?" she stated with some consternation.

Jack held up his hands. "I'm just saying."

"Daddy, what does bobscure mean?" Grace interrupted, thinking of the big word JJ had used.

Sam sat back in her chair and crossed her arms, a challenging smile lighting her eyes as she waited for Jack's reply.

Jack frowned back at Sam, then replied, "Uh, I'll tell you while you and Maddie take your baths. Come on, ladies, let's go." Jack took their plates to the sink, then led his daughters to the bathroom.

He scowled when Sam passed him and whispered, "She's not going to forget, you know." _Crap_, Jack thought. He knew his wife was right. Not that he didn't know what obscure meant…he just didn't have any idea how to explain it to a six year old!

----

Once Grace and Maddie had been put to bed and JJ had spent a considerable amount of time on the computer doing research for his project, Jack called to him to start getting ready for bed. JJ turned off the computer, got his pajamas on and brushed his teeth. Then he grabbed the envelope Mr. Miller had given him at the end of the day and returned to the living room where his parents were sitting on the couch, reading over something his mom had brought home from work. JJ put the envelope behind his back and stood watching them quietly for a few moments.

Sensing her son in the room, Sam closed the file and turned to the boy with a smile. "Did you get a lot done on your comet report?"

JJ just nodded in reply, then bit his lower lip and looked down at the floor. Frowning slightly, Sam asked, "Is something wrong, JJ?"

Once again, JJ nodded in reply, but didn't make a move to say another word.

"Your sister take something from your room again?" Jack asked. It hadn't been too long ago when Maddie had entered JJ's room and gotten a hold of one of his model spaceships. The model hadn't lasted long in her little fingers.

At the question from his father, JJ looked up and shook his head. Jack frowned at his continued silence. "Come 'ere," he stated gently, making room for JJ on the couch between him and Sam and holding out one arm.

JJ walked over and settled into the spot between them, placing the envelope on his lap and looking down at it. Jack placed his arm around his son. then exchanged a look of concern with Sam before she gently said, "JJ, you can tell us anything. You know that, don't you?"

JJ looked up and replied quietly, "Yes."

"So, what's going on, sport?" Jack asked from his other side.

JJ heaved a sigh, fingering the envelope as he got ready to talk. "Mr. Miller took something away from me today during science," he finally began. "I wasn't really paying much attention," he admitted with a flush of guilt. "I was drawing instead."

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise; it wasn't like her son to not pay attention in class. "Why is that, sweetheart?" she asked.

JJ looked up at her, his eyes filling with tears. "There's something that I wanted to tell you and dad…but I didn't know how," he whispered. "I've been having…weird dreams."

Jack frowned, wondering why JJ hadn't told them sooner. "Dreams…about what?"

JJ bit his lip again, then turned his eyes to his father. "I don't really know for sure," he said in a confused voice. "Sometimes you're there, and mom. Sometimes Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Danny…and even Grandpa." He looked over at Sam. "You promise…you promise you won't laugh?" he asked with real worry in his voice.

"Oh JJ, we'd never laugh at you," Sam assured him as she pulled him closer.

JJ leaned into her side for a moment, then took a steadying breath before pulling away from her. Very carefully, he lifted the flap on the envelope and drew out his drawing. It was face down, so his parents couldn't see it yet. "This is what I was drawing during science class. I didn't really know what I was drawing until I talked to Mr. Miller after school. I…I don't know what it is, but this is what I keep dreaming about." Slowly, JJ turned the paper over and let it rest on his lap.

He was more than a little surprised by the quiet gasp that escaped his mother's throat. He looked at her quickly and didn't miss the look of surprise and perhaps fear that crossed her face. His head swung to look at his father, whose face showed absolute confusion; but there was more than a hint of recognition in his features as he stared down at the drawing.

Heart beating faster, JJ stammered out, "What's wrong? Do you know what it is?" His head swung back and forth between his parents, waiting for an answer.

Jack looked at Sam, total bafflement on his face. There was no mistaking what their son had drawn. The question was; how?

Gently, Sam took the drawing from JJ's hands and studied it more closely. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the Stargate; right down to the Chevron symbols etched along its side. True, the symbols weren't correct, but they were close enough to at least resemble some of them. Turning to her son, she said, "This is what you keep dreaming about?" When JJ nodded his head, she looked back down at the drawing for a moment. "When you dream about it…what happens?" she asked quietly.

JJ glanced at the drawing in her hand before answering. "Sometimes, a big burst of something shoots out of it, like bubbles. Other times, it has a blue middle, kind of like water. And…you and dad walk right through the middle…and disappear, and me and Grace and Maddie are crying for you to come back, but you don't. Not right away at least," he whispered.

Sam turned a concerned gaze to Jack, who looked back helplessly. JJ had not been down to that part of the SGC, nor had his parents ever told them about the Stargate itself. JJ looked up at that moment and saw the looks that his parents exchanged. "You know what it is, don't you?" he whispered. "It's real."

Their gazes held for a few more tense moments before Jack pulled JJ onto his lap. "Listen, JJ. You know that your mom and I do some things that…well, that we can't tell you and your sisters about. Not yet anyway. Right?" When JJ nodded his head, Jack continued. "Your…dream…well, it's something that mommy and I _do_ know about, but we can't tell you about it."

JJ's lower lip trembled but he tried hard not to give in to tears as he stuttered, "Is it…is it going to…take you and mommy away from us?" He sniffed and wiped at his eyes, not entirely successful at keeping his tears at bay. Poppy whined and came over to rest her head on JJ's knee. She didn't like it when any of the children were upset.

Jack hugged his son close. "No little man. It's not going to take us away from you or your sisters," he looked to Sam for help.

She placed her hand on JJ's arm, the other still holding the drawing. "This…ring you drew. People _can_ walk through it, JJ. Daddy and I, well, we don't walk through the middle very much, like you saw in your dream. It's really something that's…well, it's quite fascinating actually." Her voice held that familiar tone for when she was very interested in something.

JJ bit on his lower lip and nodded, feeling at least a little reassured about the whole thing. "Mommy," he only called her this when he was upset, "Why am I dreaming about it?"

Giving a pained look at Jack, Sam replied quietly, "I don't know, JJ. But daddy and I will figure it out." She cupped his cheek gently in her hands. "I don't want you to worry about it anymore, OK?"

"Ok," came the quiet reply. He would try, but Sam knew he was too much like her to let it go that easily.

"And JJ," Jack added with a serious tone. "You must not tell Grace about this. We don't want to scare her."

"Actually," Sam added hesitantly as she locked gazes with Jack before looking down at JJ. "Maybe you shouldn't mention this to anyone, JJ. Daddy and I, well…we already told you more than we should have."

For the first time that night, JJ smiled a little. "Don't worry, mom. I'm not Grace…I can keep a secret." They shared a moment of quiet laughter over that statement before they walked JJ to his room and tucked him in for the night. Poppy flopped on the floor and the foot of his bed and made it quite apparent that she wasn't about to move. JJ smiled as his parents left his room. Even though he thought he was much too old to be tucked in, for tonight at least, he didn't protest at all.

----

Jack and Sam stayed up late discussing the ramifications of JJ's dreams and his drawing. Neither one was willing to ignore it; they both realized that they would have to talk with General Landry and tell him what had occurred. But first, they would discuss it with Daniel; perhaps he might have an idea as to why JJ was suddenly having dreams about the Stargate. That decided, they wearily headed to bed in the wee hours of the morning.

At three am, JJ padded softly into their bedroom and stood next to Jack's side of the bed. "Daddy?" he whispered hesitantly.

Jack was awake in an instant and turned to look at him. Seeing his son's worried countenance, Jack muttered, "You have another dream?" JJ nodded his head. Jack flipped back the covers and moved over. "Come on in, little man." Without a second's hesitation, JJ climbed into the bed and snuggled next to his father.

"What's wrong?" Sam muttered sleepily from the other side of the bed.

"Another dream," Jack answered quietly. "He's OK. Go back to sleep."

Sam leaned across Jack to give JJ a kiss on the forehead before she complied with the request. Before he drifted of himself, Jack decided that he would meet with Landry first thing tomorrow morning. Well, this morning, he grimaced ruefully. His son was not going to go through this any longer; not if Jack could help it.

------

Three days later, JJ stared at the numbers flashing past as the elevator brought him lower and lower beneath the mountain. His heart beat with a mixture of anticipation and trepidation. His father had informed him last night that he would be picking JJ up early from school and bringing him back to the mountain. Sam had made arrangements for Grace to go home with Brittany and Maddie was at daycare, so it was just JJ. The little boy was on his way to face the thing that appeared in his dreams almost nightly now: the Stargate.

Both Jack and Sam had spent the past two days in deep discussion with Daniel, General Hammond, and General Laundry regarding JJ's dreams. Daniel had felt that his dreams were a latent memory from the time he had gone through the gate, and that something must have triggered the memory. Sam, after talking with JJ again, had discovered that he had seen a file of hers left open in the study. Though he hadn't been able to understand it, several gate symbols were recorded in her file. Both she and Daniel felt they were the reason JJ's memories were activated. That and the presence of naquadah in his blood were possible explanations that he might be remembering something he saw as an infant, but they would never know for sure.

Whatever the reason, they all felt the best thing to do would be to allow JJ to see the Stargate and to explain in a general sense what it did. Landry wasn't too thrilled about the whole thing at first; after all, the SGC was no place for a child. Besides, a nine year old could hardly be expected to keep a national secret. But Jack had been adamant and General Hammond had vouched for the boy, saying that he had the maturity of someone well over nine and could be counted on to keep the program a secret. The final catalyst, however, had been the President. He had agreed that JJ could be trusted, as long as his parents made certain he understood how important this program was. Jack and Sam had done their part and prepared JJ for what he would soon see, as well as the importance that it be kept a secret. He could not even mention it to Grace…especially not to Grace!

The doors slid open and JJ felt his hand enfolded in his father's much larger one. "You ready, big guy?" JJ fingered the chumak Teal'c had given him, trying to gather some bravery from the talisman, before he nodded and followed his father out the elevator doors and down the long corridor.

They came to a set of metal steps leading up and were met at the top by his mother. JJ let go of Jack's hand and rushed forward to give his mother a hug. She bent to meet him, holding him close. "Are you OK, JJ?" she whispered into his hair.

JJ pulled back and looked up at her. Eyes alight with a sense of wonder and excitement, he nodded his head. Sam smiled back in understanding, then got to her feet and led him to the briefing room.

Two men turned when they entered; one harboring a large smile of welcome, the other looking quite a bit sterner. "Uncle George!" JJ cried, then he ran across the room to hug the balding man.

General Hammond stooped down and returned the hug. "Hello JJ, how are you?" he asked in his deep voice.

"Good. I didn't know you would be here!" he exclaimed in childish excitement.

George chuckled. "I couldn't miss your first glimpse of the Stargate, now could I?"

JJ returned the smile. "My second, actually," he corrected with a hint of pride. His parents had told him that he had in fact gone through the gate when he was only 9 months old. JJ sure wished he could remember it!

Eyebrows raised, George replied, "How could I have forgotten?"

"Hey JJ!" came another voice from the doorway.

The little boy spun around. "Uncle Daniel! What are you doing here?"

Smiling widely, he came over toward the boy. "Well, I do work here you know! Besides, I couldn't miss this either." Lowering his voice, but not enough, he added, "I didn't want your dad to do all the explaining…you know how he can get." Daniel waggled his eyebrows at JJ.

"Hey! Right here, ya know!" came the indignant reply from behind Daniel.

A loud clearing of the throat halted any more banter as General Landry caught everyone's attention. "I think it's time we got this show on the road. We have a special guest arriving in 10 minutes and I'd like the tour to be about over by then." JJ missed the twinkle in the General's eye, but Jack and Sam didn't. They looked at each other in question, Jack just shrugging his shoulders in response. Neither one of them knew who this surprise guest would be.

Faces turned more serious and nods of agreement were made at the General's announcement. The leader of the SGC came over and stood before JJ. With a firm, but gentle tone, he addressed the young boy. "JJ, I understand your parents have told you about the Stargate and what it is used for." At the boy's nod, he continued. "And I believe they have told you how important it is that this information be kept quiet. It's something that a lot of people aren't ready for just yet, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," came the serious reply.

General Landry finally smiled. "Ok then, young man. Let's go see this gate that has been occupying your dreams. Colonel," he nodded to Sam, "Lead the way."

Sam smiled back. "Yes, Sir." Then she took JJ's hand and led him to the control room, Jack following close behind them. When they got into the room, the blast doors were closed so JJ couldn't see anything yet. Still, he was fascinated by the computers and machinery that dominated the room.

"Wow! This is so cool!" he stated with awe as he looked around.

"Yeah, that's what your mom always says," Jack quipped with a grin toward Sam. "Actually, your mother has installed most of this stuff; more than once I might add," he stated with a hint of pride in his tone.

JJ turned to Sam, his eyes open wide. "Really? Wow, mom! Maybe you can help me with my science fair project this year." Several chuckles were heard round the room and Sam blushed slightly at the attention.

Drawing him forward, she pointed out a few things to him before showing him the control panel that would open the blast doors. "We're going to raise this metal door, then you'll see the Stargate." She looked down at him with a smile. "Are you ready?" Nodding eagerly, JJ turned toward the window, climbed up on a chair, and waited with eager expectation. He had to get up on his knees in order to see over the ledge. Jack came to sit in a chair next to his son and put his hand on the boy's back, ready to offer reassurance should he need it. But Jack had a feeling that JJ would be just fine.

Sam punched in the code and the door slowly rose, revealing the large black ring below. JJ gasped in awe as he took in the massive black ring. "It's just like in my dream!" he whispered in wonder.

Daniel, who had studied JJ's drawing, came up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Then he squatted down and pointed out the window with one hand. "See those symbols on the outside of the gate? That's what you were drawing."

"Those are what tell it where to go, right?" JJ asked for confirmation.

"That's right, kiddo," Daniel replied.

"And it really takes you to other planets?"

"Yep," Jack answered this time. "It makes a connection, kind of like a telephone except that it forms a tunnel. You step through and ..zoom," he shot his hand forward. "On another planet in an instant."

JJ turned to his dad with a slight frown. "But mom said you actually demolecularize, so your whole body isn't really going through, but little pieces of you."

This time, the chuckles were directed at Jack. He narrowed his eyes when he saw his wife joining in. "Yes, well. Some of us don't like to think of it that way."

JJ turned his attention back to the Stargate. "Can I go down and see it closer?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid not, son. This is as close as you can get," General Landry stated. "But," he hastened to add as JJ's face fell, "I am willing to let you see it open up when our esteemed guest arrives."

JJ's eyes brightened even more. "Really?" He turned to his mom. "I really get to see it open and watch someone come through? Will I be able to see the fluctuations in the event horizon?"

Jack groaned. "Oh great, now I've got two of them," but there was no mistaking the fatherly pride in his expression as he watched JJ and Sam.

General Hammond stepped closer and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Actually, Jack, I wouldn't be surprised if all _three_ of your children show more than a little scientific aptitude."

Jack sighed. "And not a one who likes hockey."

Sam rolled her eyes at her husband before addressing her son. "Yes, JJ. You'll be able to see everything from up here. Even the fluctuations."

This time, JJ was all Jack's son. "Sweet!"

Suddenly, the gate below seemed to come to life as the inner ring spun, stopped, lit up a triangular light on the side, then spun again. JJ rose to his knees on the chair he was in. His hand automatically went to Sam's and he clutched it tightly as, with widened eyes, he watched the action below him. Sam returned the tight squeezing of his hand and looked over to Jack, sharing a smile. Jack rose from his seat, picked JJ up and settled him into his own lap. "Keep watching," he whispered gently.

When the seventh symbol locked, the gate opened with a whoosh that made JJ start back and smack into Jack's chest. Jack tightened his hold on JJ and said, "It's OK, son. It's supposed to do that."

Eyes wide in fascination, JJ continued to watch. His blue eyes reflected the event horizon and made them seem even brighter. From his side, he heard the General say, "Close the iris, Walter." And then, the blue disappeared behind a metal cover.

JJ turned to his mother, blinking in confusion. "What happened?"

Sam smiled as she replied, "It's just a safety precaution, JJ. People have a special code to let us know who they are. When we receive the code, we'll open the iris again."

Frowning, JJ looked back at the gate. "What happens if it's someone you don't want to let through?"

Jack and Sam shared a look of discomfort, both recalling with aversion the thud that would sound against the iris when that happened. Neither one of them was ready to share that bit of information with their son, no matter how mature he might seem for his age. They were saved from responding by General Hammond.

"Then they go back where they came from son," he stated briefly. Jack turned and gave the older man a brief nod of thanks before returning his attention to the gate.

"IDC code received, Sir. It's…our special guest," Walter stated with a slight grin.

Standing taller, General Landry replied, "Open the iris."

JJ watched as the iris opened and the blue watery substance appeared once more. Slowly, a ripple began to form in its surface and, before he knew it, a familiar figure stepped through. "Uncle Teal'c!" JJ shouted with delight, bouncing up and down on Jack's lap.

Jack winced. "Easy there buddy."

JJ rose to his knees and waved through the window, shouting happily. "Hi Uncle Teal'c! I saw you come through the Stargate!"

Though he couldn't hear the words through he thick glass, Teal'c could see his exuberant Godson. He gave the boy a slight smile and bowed his head, indicating a return of the greeting.

"Can I go down and meet him?" JJ asked eagerly.

"We'll wait here, JJ. T will be right up," Jack said as he put the boy on the ground once more and tried to unobtrusively rub at his inner thighs. Sam hid a smirk at the action.

Teal'c was with them in a matter of moments. He clasped Jack's arm in greeting, then bent forward and listened patiently as the little boy regaled his Godfather with all the wondrous things he had seen that afternoon. Smiles adorned the faces of all the adults as they listened to the enthusiastic chatter from the boy. General Hammond came over and slapped a hand on Jack's shoulder while JJ continued to talk.

"He sure reminds me of the day your wife first saw the Stargate in action," the man said with a smile toward both parents.

Sam smiled in embarrassment, while Jack replied, "Don't I know it. He'll probably talk non-stop until we get home…and use technobabble to boot!"

George laughed. "Just wait until Grace is old enough to see it!"

Jack groaned good-naturedly. "Don't remind me!"

After the laughter had died down, General Landry led them back to the briefing room. There was a short discussion, mostly to remind JJ that what he had seen was top-secret, and then the group, minus the two generals, made their way to the commissary for a light snack. Daniel veered off to pick up Janet in the infirmary before meeting up with the group.

JJ was thrilled to be a part of the adult conversation at the table. Although nothing of great importance was discussed, the little boy felt special just the same. He was more than a bit disappointed when his father told him they had to leave; it was time to pick up Grace and Maddie. He brightened when he learned that Teal'c, Daniel, Janet and his cousins would be coming by for pizza later. And though he knew he couldn't tell Grace what he had seen, he was anxious to see her all the same…and at least tell her where he had been.

A round of good-byes was exchanged before Jack led JJ back to the elevators. Sam gave them each a kiss before waving as the doors closed. She needed to finish something up in her lab and would be home in about an hour. She also planned to bring something home for JJ; something that had been given to him many years ago when he had visited another planet.

All in all, the visit to the SGC had been a good experience for JJ. The chance to see the Stargate had put his fears about his unusual dreams to rest. Although they never learned for certain just _why_ JJ had dreamt so clearly about the Stargate, both Jack and Sam were comfortable with the fact that JJ now knew where his dreams originated from, and that he had nothing to be afraid of.

That feeling of comfort and security would be sorely tested within the next few weeks, when JJ's new knowledge of the classified discovery beneath the mountain became a threat for him.

* * *

_Sorry guys, this one took forever. I must have rewritten it at least four times! I hope it is believable...I didn't want to make JJ seem too mature for this, but mature enough to warrant letting himinto the lower levels of the SGC.It was imperative to future chapters that JJ see the Stargate so I figured, his experience as a baby would come back into play. Besides...it's total make believe so I guess I can do what I want:) Yes, I left another teaser at the end, but rest assured, the one from this chapter and the previous one (About Poppy) will be revealed in the next chapter! Love hearing from you!_


	22. Threats

**Chapter 22 – Threats**

Following JJ's visit to the SGC to see the Stargate, things returned to normal for the Carter-O'Neill household. Well, as normal as possible with three active children and a dog who still the errant shoes were her own personal chew toys.

True to his word, JJ had not mentioned anything about what he had seen to Grace. He had spent a few quiet evenings in the company of his parents, asking a few questions when his sisters weren't around. And in the privacy of his bedroom, he took down the intricately carved box his mother had given him the afternoon of his visit. She had explained that the wife of the leader of the planet he had been on had given the box to her as a gift for JJ. It was a gift of thanks for how he and his parents had helped save their village. JJ had wanted to know how _he_ had helped, but Sam had glossed over that bit. Neither she nor Jack felt that he was ready for the knowledge that he possessed an Ancient gene that allowed him to manipulate certain alien technology. And Jack certainly had not wanted to revisit the time when his wife and son were abducted. In fact, Jack had been more than a little leery of Sam's giving the box to JJ, given the fact that the necklaces from the people of Moval were what had started everything in the first place. Even though Sam had assured him it had been tested and retested, one never knew with alien gifts. But both Sam and Daniel had been adamant that it was perfectly safe, so Jack had given in, although not without a warning grumble or two.

After the initial explanations, JJ had accepted the box with no more questions but often, when he was supposed to be in bed sleeping, he would take the box down from his shelf and wonder what adventure he had been on as an infant. Deep down, he knew that someday, he would go through the Stargate once again.

Although he hadn't told Grace any of the secrets he now held deep inside, he had told her that he got to have a snack with Uncle Daniel, Aunt Janet, and Uncle Teal'c in the SGC commissary...and that he got to see Uncle George. Initially, Grace had been put out that she hadn't been included. She had complained long and loudly to her parents; almost to the point of earning herself a time-out for her trouble. Jack had finally pulled her aside and explained quite patiently that she wouldn't always get to do the same things JJ did, just like he wouldn't always get to do what she did. He had also promised that she would get her own special visit to mommy and daddy's work, but she would have to show them she was ready for that responsibility. That promise had appeased the little girl somewhat. In fact, Grace had all but forgotten about the travesty by the time her uncles, aunt and cousins had arrived that evening for pizza. Knowing the little girl might be feeling left out, General Hammond had sent along a sketch pad and a set of charcoal pencils for Grace. Daniel quite happily presented them to the budding artist. Grace had beamed her thanks and rushed into the den, where she had proceeded to draw a picture of Poppy and her to be given as a thank you gift to her oldest pseudo-uncle.

Not wanting to leave Maddie out, good old Uncle George had also sent along a stuffed unicorn for the youngest O'Neill. Maddie had reverently placed the newest animal in her collection on her bed and sternly admonished Poppy to leave it alone.

And so the following week returned to normal, with the children busy in school and Sam busy at the SGC. Jack had one or two meetings regarding new recruits and one off world meeting with Thor, but nothing overly taxing. Still, he found himself at the mountain nearly everyday that next week, giving forth his expertise on some matter or another and filling out the never ending mountains of paperwork. As a semi-retired participant of the SGC, Jack couldn't understand why he still needed to do paperwork. Unfortunately, General Landry didn't agree with his plan to give the recruits practice in filling out the Ambassador's paperwork, so Jack was stuck with it.

JJ and Grace walked to the bus every morning as they usually did, and walked home each afternoon. Most days, they would head straight home after getting off the bus. But on days when their dad had to work longer at the SGC, they would go to Billy's house until he arrived to pick them up. While JJ loved the arrangement, Grace wasn't overly thrilled. But, thankfully, it only happened once or twice a week. This week, however, had been different. This was the third day in a row that they would have to go to Billy's for an hour or so after school. Grace grumbled to herself as she followed the two boys down the sidewalk and up Billy's walkway. Kicking a small rock as she walked along, Grace cast a baleful look at the back of the boy's shirts, wondering to herself why they couldn't go over to Brittany's house just once!

The boys continued to walk ahead of her, deep in conversation about the movie they had seen that day in science about the solar system. Neither the boys nor the disgruntled little girl following them noticed the dark sedan that was slowly inching its way down the street behind them.

At the same time that the children were getting off the bus, Jack was hastily trying to wrap things up and get home to them. He didn't like having to send his kids over to Billy's any more than Grace liked going there. While Mrs. Martin was a nice enough woman, Jack still didn't fully trust her son not to pick on Grace. And he certainly didn't want Grace to be kissing the kid anymore… even if it _was_ just to get him to stop bothering her! It wouldn't be long before the kid enjoyed kisses from girls, and Jack was not about to let him have another experience with his daughter! Shaking his head ruefully at the thought, he had just about finished packing his things, knowing he'd be at least a half hour later than he wanted, when the phone in his office rang. Grumbling loudly, he picked it up. "O'Neill!" he answered sharply.

The next few minutes found Jack becoming more and more upset as he listened to the caller on the other end of the receiver.

Sam walked sedately down the corridor on her way to see Jack. She knew he was about ready to leave for the day and wanted to touch base quickly about the children's schedules for the evening. Grace had just started Girl Scouts this year and had a meeting tonight. Sam needed to make sure the little girl's Brownie uniform was ready for her; Grace was so proud of the few badges she had already earned and wanted to wear the vest to every meeting. As Sam rounded the corner, she could hear Jack shouting long before she arrived at his office. Picking up the pace, she hurried to his door and opened it cautiously to see Jack pacing, his face a mask of anger and panic.

"How the_ hell_ did this happen?" he fairly shouted into the receiver.

Sam stepped fully into the office and closed the door behind her, her eyes filled with concern for whatever had her husband in such an uproar. Jack's head swung around when he heard the soft click of the door. His gaze locked with Sam's as he continued talking.

"Well, someone had damn well better find out what happened and what _exactly_ the threat might be to my son. And it had better happen fast or heads will roll!" He slammed down the receiver and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

Sam's heart had begun to beat loudly at her husband's words: threat to their son? What was going on? She stepped closer, "Jack?" Her voice held a note of hesitation as she said his name.

Jack came to stand in front of her and came right to the point. "There's been a leak. Several people within the NID found out that JJ was here last week and was given access to the Stargate. One of them, in turn, passed that information onto an off-shoot of the Trust." Sam winced at the name. She had had more than enough experience with members of both the NID and the Trust to last her a lifetime. The thought of either organization being interested in their son sent a cold shiver of fear through her veins.

While the NID had not posed any threat to them or their children due to the blood samples they'd turned over at each child's birth, neither Jack nor Sam trusted them as far as they could throw them. Well, at least most of them. Malcolm Barrett had proved to be a true friend time and again, though Jack wasn't always real comfortable when the man was around his wife.

And even though the Trust had not been heard from since the debacle with Kinsey becoming a Goa'uld, it was well-known that several of its underground members held firm to their beliefs that, with their own access to the Stargate, they could eradicate any threats made to Earth. That the Goa'uld and the Replicators had been wiped out made no difference to them; they still felt there were more enemies out there and they did not trust the US military to achieve interstellar peace on their own. Thus, they had renamed themselves The Movement. Exactly what type of movement they were espousing themselves to be, no one was quite certain. All the SGC and the Pentagon knew was that this was another dangerous vigilante type group that would cause nothing but trouble.

"What…what could they possibly want with JJ?" Sam asked with true fear in her voice.

"I have no idea, but we're damned well going to find out," Jack growled out. He ran a hand through his hair again. "That was Barrett, he sends his regards, by the way," Jack gave her a look that she couldn't quite interpret. "He thinks certain members of The Movement feel that, with his…background, JJ could tell them things they can't get elsewhere. Like through proper channels," he added with increased anger.

"What kind of things could JJ tell them? He's only nine! He just saw the gate for the first time since he was a baby!" As a thought struck, her face paled. "Oh God, Jack. They don't know about his dreams, do they? They might have the means to extract information from the subconscious, just like the Tok'ra. If they get their hands on him…"

Jack took in the panic on his wife's face and tried to calm his tone. "They're not going to get their hands on our son, Sam." He came forward and placed his hands on her upper arms, squeezing gently. "I'll give Billy's mother a call; ask her to keep the kids inside until we get home. General Landry's already been apprised of the situation and is doing all he can on his end. He's putting a team together as we speak; well, a couple of teams actually." Jack looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "The President is also putting the screws to the NID to get the informant rousted and to flush out _The Movement_," he made quotation marks in the air as he said the name, "Once and for all."

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sam asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Jack smiled his approval at her; even though her children were being threatened, she could still be counted on the act calmly and professionally. He leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, then gently released her. "I need you to talk to Daniel and Teal'c. Thank God T is still around…we're going to press him into service as a bodyguard for the next few days." At Sam's raised eyebrows, he said, "What?"

Shrugging her shoulders slightly, Sam let a small smile cross her features. "Nothing. I just got a picture of Teal'c wearing the baby backpack, Maddie on his back and playing with his hat, while he escorts JJ and Grace to the bus stop. Just seemed kind of…strange," she admitted with a grin.

Jack found himself grinning as well. "Don't forget about Poppy. You know we can hardly leave the house with the kids and not take that dog along. Thank God she likes Teal'c; and vise versa."

At the mention of the family pet, Sam's smile vanished in an instant. "Oh my God, Jack…Poppy!" At his look of confusion, she hurried on. "The kids walk Poppy every day after school, even when they go over to Billy's." She cast a frantic look at the clock on Jack's wall. "They might have left already!"

Jack's glance shot to the clock as well, all traces of humor evaporated with his wife's reminder. "Damn it!" Jack whispered harshly. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair. "Get T and Danny and meet me topside. I'll call Gretchen Martin. Maybe they haven't left yet." Jack pulled out his cell phone and rushed toward the door. As he ran one way, Sam ran the other; thankful that she currently knew where Daniel and Teal'c were at the moment…Daniel's office. Since it was on the same floor as Jack's, it would only be a matter of minutes before she corralled her friends and met her husband at the top of the mountain.

-------

"Come on, JJ, let me hold Poppy's leash now," Grace whined as she made a grab for the item. JJ held the retractable leash just out of her reach. A woman pushing a stroller gave them an odd look as she carefully walked around them.

"No, Grace. You always let her have too much lead and she gets tangled around stuff.," JJ fired back. He reeled the dog in closer, making a point about Poppy's lease needing to be closer. "People need to get by too," he reminded her as he mumbled an apology to the lady.

"Anyway, Poppy's too strong for you," Billy added. "She'll pull you right over if she decides to chase a squirrel."

"Will not!" Grace stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, placed her hands on her hips, and glared. "She's my dog, too, Billy Martin, and I can walk her just as good as JJ can!" Then she turned her ire on her brother. "You let me walk Poppy, else I'm going to tell daddy that you and Billy was being mean to me again!"

JJ rolled his eyes at his friend; he knew Grace would do just as she threatened, even _if_ JJ and Billy weren't really being mean to her. "Fine, you can take her for a while. Just keep her close," he warned his younger sister.

JJ handed over the leash, then resumed their walk through the park. The late October day was brilliant with sunshine and the trees rife with abundant color as the leaves changed with the season. The boys took up positions behind Grace, who happily talked to the dog as they meandered their way along the path. Billy shook his head at his friend. "Geez, you sure gave in to her fast," he muttered.

JJ just shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his blond friend. "Sometimes, it's just not worth it," he replied. Billy glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. As an only child, Billy figured he probably didn't understand what JJ meant by that. For the most part, Billy would fight tooth and nail to get what he wanted or to prove a point. He supposed if Grace was his sister, they'd be fighting all the time. He looked back at the little girl up ahead; _good thing she's not_, he though to himself. _She'd drive me nuts_!

"Let's walk by the stream!" Grace suddenly called out. "Poppy likes to look at the fishes and frogs."

JJ knew full well that his sister liked looking at the wild life in the stream much more than Poppy did. Glancing at his watch, he responded. "Just for a few minutes, Grace. Dad will be by soon to pick us up."

"OK." She flashed a smile at him before turning forward again. "Come on, Poppy. Let's go see if there's any fishes in the stream."

"Man, I wanted to go over to the ball field," Billy complained. "Some of the older kids have been playing baseball after school and I wanted to watch for a while."

"We can probably do both, long as we hurry Grace along." JJ pulled on Billy's jacket sleeve. "Come on, we can't let Grace beat us to the stream, can we?"

"A girl? No way!" Billy and JJ started to jog after Grace and Poppy, hurrying to catch up.

The two men who had been following at a distance had to quicken their pace as well. They didn't want the children to get out of sight; especially the taller, brown haired boy. What they were going to do with the other two was something neither man had yet considered.

------

Jack was pacing in the parking lot, waiting for his wife and former teammates. He needed to get a move on, and now! He turned abruptly when he heard Sam call his name. Teal'c and Daniel were right behind her, hurrying as fast as they could.

Sam came to a stop in front of Jack, her eyes raking his face. She knew the answer to her question before she even asked it. "They've left on a walk already, haven't they?"

Jack grabbed her elbow and steered her toward the car. "Yeah. Gretchen said they left to get Poppy about 10 minutes before I called. They were headed to the park."

"Oh God, Jack," Sam whispered as she slid into the passenger seat. "What if something happens to them?"

"Nothing's going to happen," Jack tried to reassure her, but his own heart was beating frantically. He closed her door and hurried around to the driver's side. Daniel and Teal'c climbed into the back seat without a word and Jack peeled out of the SGC parking lot and down the mountain.

After a few minutes of strained silence, Teal'c asked. "What is your plan, O'Neill?"

Jack glanced into the rearview mirror and locked gazes with the large man. "We're going to the park. We'll spread out and cover as much area as possible as quickly as we can. Landry's sending SG-12 along just as soon as he can brief them." He paused then stated with firm resolve, "We're finding my kids and bringing them home."

Teal'c nodded his head briefly in agreement. The car returned to its former state of silence until Daniel leaned forward and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Janet's taking off in a few minutes too, Sam. She'll pick up Maddie, Katie, and Nicky from daycare and bring them to our house."

Sam turned and placed her hand over Daniel's. "Thank you, Daniel," she said quietly. Maddie's welfare would be one less thing that Sam and Jack had to worry about this afternoon.

----

Grace was standing near the water's edge, peering down into the glassy surface while the boys skipped rocks a few yards away from her. Poppy was still tethered to her leash, her front paws nudging at the tiny fish that swam near the edge of the stream. A rustling of the bushes nearby caught the dog's attention. Poppy turned, then gave off a low warning growl as two strangers rounded the bushes and approached the children.

JJ, Billy, and Grace all looked up at the two men standing ten yards away from them. JJ and Billy unconsciously came to stand on either side of Grace and Poppy. JJ sized the men up with a puzzled look. In his brief experiences at the park, grown-ups rarely came down to the stream; unless they were with their own kids. And these two men didn't look like they were out for an afternoon in the park. They both wore dark suits, ties, shiny shoes, and had on identical dark sunglasses. While both men had dark hair, one of them was a good six inches taller than the other. Neither man looked familiar to any of the children.

Knowing that they weren't supposed to talk to strangers, the three children remained silent but kept a careful eye on the strangers. Poppy continued her low, threatening growl.

One of the men, the taller one, cleared his throat. "Uhm, hello there. Nice day for a walk along the stream, isn't it?" When none of the children responded, he looked helplessly toward his partner. This was not an assignment he felt comfortable with or very adept at; children just were not his forte.

The smaller man took a step forward, then quickly retreated when Poppy's growl increased in volume. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "Hey, easy there, boy. We're not going to hurt anyone."

"Poppy's a _girl_!" Grace stated with a tone of distain in her voice.

JJ swung his head toward her. "Grace!" he hissed out.

The smaller man chuckled. "It's OK, son. The little lady has a right to be upset. If someone called my dog a boy when she was a girl, well, I'd be upset too," he explained with an over-exaggerated smile.

JJ looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "She shouldn't be talking to you at all; neither should I." He looked over at Billy, who nodded his head in agreement. "We need to go home; our dad's waiting for us," JJ explained shortly, then took the leash from Grace's hand and herded her and the dog ahead of him. Billy kept his eyes on the men as he walked backwards a few paces.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute son. That's why we're here actually," he shot a look at his partner before continuing on. "We work with your dad...Ambassador O'Neill? He kind of got stuck in a last minute meeting, and asked us to come bring you and your sister to the mountain for him."

Grace's head spun around at his words and she cocked her head to the side. "Daddy sent you?" The idea of going to the mountain and seeing her parents briefly distracted her from her suspicions about the two men.

The taller man found his voice. "He sure did, princess. He didn't want you to worry that he was going to be late. He knows you get worried sometimes."

The two siblings exchanged a glance; they both knew that something wasn't quite right for they had never discussed being worried about their father being late. They knew they would be quite safe at Billy's house until one of their parents was able to leave work and pick them up.

Billy, too, felt something was off as he pushed his way in front of Grace once again and stood side by side with JJ. "He would have called my mom first and told her. Mr. O'Neill _always_ calls my mom and lets her know when he's coming home." The little boy crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the two men.

"This meeting…it came up suddenly. With the General," the taller man added quickly, but his voice was beginning to betray his growing sense of unease. This wasn't going as easily as they had planned.

The other man stepped closer and this time didn't back down when Poppy began to growl again deep in her throat. "Look, I can prove your dad sent me. You're JJ," he pointed to JJ, "And you're Grace," he pointed to the little girl who was partially hidden behind the boys. "You have a little sister named Maddie. And you," he pointed to Billy, "Are Billy Martin, JJ's friend."

The look of distrust on JJ's face disappeared briefly to be replaced by one of uncertainty. Maybe their dad _had_ sent these men to get them. Just as quickly as the thought crossed his mind, JJ dismissed it. For he knew that, if their parents ever had to send someone in their place, it would be someone the children knew and trusted.

Grace tugged on JJ's sleeve. "Ask him what the password is," she whispered in his ear.

JJ's brows shot up; he had forgotten that! His parents had told them if they ever had someone besides close family friends pick them up from school or daycare, that person would be given the O'Neill family password. That way, the children would know that the person was safe to go with. JJ turned back to the two men. "Ok, if my dad sent you, what's the password?"

The two men looked at each other in confusion: password? What was the kid talking about?

"Uh, look kid, your dad didn't have time to tell us no password," the shorter man ground out. His impatience with the kids was getting the better of him. It was also reconfirming for the children that these men were not telling the truth. "Now come on, your mom and dad are waiting for you."

"You're lying," Grace accused from behind the boys.

The man scowled, all pretense of being a friend vanished at her words. "Well, as far as I can see, you three don't have much of a choice." He looked around the area, which was secluded from the rest of the park by the tall, full bushes that grew near the stream. "And no one is here to stop us. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not!" Both men took a few more steps forward.

"NO!" JJ shouted. "We're not going anywhere with you!" At JJ's shout, Poppy began to bark loudly and furiously.

Grace gasped out loud. She had never heard such a fearsome noise from her pet before. Her eyes widened in fright at the threatening stance and the angry faces of the two strangers in front of them.

All three children took a few tentative steps backwards, Poppy continuing her terrible barking. As the men slowly followed, JJ turned to Grace and Billy and shouted, "Run!"

* * *

_Haven't left a cliffhanger like that in a long time...had to make sure I was not out of practice! No, actually, it was just getting too long and the next part was not meshing with this one, so I thought it'd be better to make two chapters. The good news is that the next one is almost done so you won't have to wait a whole week for it! _


	23. Band of Brothers

"_NO!" JJ shouted. "We're not going anywhere with you!" At JJ's shout, Poppy began to bark loudly and angrily. Grace's eyes widened in fright at the fearsome noise from her pet and the threatening stance of the two strangers._

_All three children took a few tentative steps backwards. As the men slowly followed, JJ turned to Grace and Billy and shouted, "Run!"_

**Chapter 23 – Band of Brothers**

The children turned and fled, Billy unconsciously grabbing for Grace's hand as he raced along the path. At the quick movement of the children, Poppy's barking kicked up a notch. JJ tried to tug her along with him while he clumsily ran backwards, but she would barely budge. She just kept straining at her leash and barking furiously at the men, anxious to be let loose and get these men away from her little people. Somehow, Poppy knew that she was in charge of keeping them safe and she would give her all to do just that.

JJ's heart began to beat furiously as he tugged at the dog, pleading with her to come, while he continued to move backwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Billy and Grace round the bend in the path and disappear from sight. Part of him was glad they were out of trouble, but another part of him wished he wasn't alone. He was, in fact, very, very scared.

The shorter man saw JJ's gaze follow his sister and his friend. "Well, looks like they left without you, JJ. But that's OK," he shrugged. "You're the one we really want." He nodded to his partner and the two men split apart, slowly circling the barking dog and the frightened boy. "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

----

From the picnic area where he was searching, Jack heard a dog begin to bark frantically. His head swung in the direction of the sound, his heart beginning to drum loudly in his chest. There was no mistaking that bark; that was Poppy and it sounded as if she was near the stream. Jack knew the area well for his girls loved to spend time there, looking at fish, frogs and the errant duck or two. Knowing how secluded the area was, Jack spun on his heel and headed in the direction of the noise, not even feeling the pain in his knees as he ran toward the ever increasing sound of barking.

Sam too heard the barking as soon as it began. She took off at a dead run from her search by the playground. She raced toward the barking dog, pulling out her radio and calling Teal'c and Daniel as she did so. Teal'c was closer than Daniel and replied that he would be there immediately.

Sam cut across the grass, dodging strollers, balls and little children. Out of the corner of her eye, she spied Jack doing the same. She was several yards ahead of him and knew she would reach the stream first. She leapt over a low bush and began running up the path that would led her to the stream and, she hoped, her children. Sam was just rounding a bend in the path, still several yards ahead of Jack, when she literally ran into Grace and Billy. She stopped them from plummeting to the ground by grabbing them by the arms and holding them upright.

Grace looked up into her mother's face, her breath heaving in her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mom..my?"

"Grace! Oh my God, are you all right?" Sam released Billy and squatted in front of her daughter, her eyes roving over the little girl as she looked for any obvious signs of injury. Seeing none, she looked beyond Grace and frowned worriedly. "Where's JJ?"

The little girl's voice wobbled as fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. "There is…scary men…mom..my. We…doesn't…know who…they is!"

Jack reached the trio now and dropped to his knees in front of Grace. He grabbed her shoulders from Sam's grasp and spun her toward him. "Grace, where is JJ?" he repeated Sam's question a bit more forcefully.

Grace was now crying too hard to answer him, but Billy, who still held Grace's hand tightly in his own, pointed back the way they had come. "He's still…back there, sir. We were…supposed to…run together but…Poppy…wouldn't come," the boy stated breathlessly. He fought to contain his own tears, but the frightened tone in his voice was unmistakable.

Jack quickly got to his feet. He pushed the children back toward Sam. "Take them back to the car and call the SGC. See if Matthews is on his way here with his team." With a steely look of determination, he took off down the path.

Sam's eyes followed her husband, wanting to go with him but also realizing the necessity to get the other two children to safety. As Grace continued to sob, Sam bent and picked her up. Billy's hand drop to his side with the change in position. The little girl wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and her legs around her waist. She sobbed loudly into Sam's shoulder. "I…want…JJ!"

"Shh, baby. Daddy will get him," she said reassuringly as she rubbed her daughter's back. She held out her hand to Billy and gave him a tremulous smile. "Come on Billy, let's go wait for JJ by the car." Billy hesitated for a moment before taking her hand, glancing back the way they had come. He wondered to himself if perhaps he should have stayed with his friend instead of running off with Grace. Sam, watching the child's gaze wander back down the path, said quietly, "He'll be all right Billy. You did the right thing, getting Grace out of there." She squeezed his hand and gave him a grateful smile. "Besides, Poppy won't let JJ get hurt." Billy nodded absently then began to follow her down the path.

They had only gone a few steps when Teal'c appeared as if out of nowhere. The large man wasn't even breathing hard as he quickly took in the scene before him. "Jonathon Jacob?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

Sam cant her head backwards, indicating the direction he should go. Her eyes sent a silent message to him, which he correctly received. Bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement, Teal'c stepped around the small group and took off in the direction of the barking dog. As he ran, Sam saw him reach into the waistband of his pants and pull out a Zat. She closed her eyes and sent up a prayer that JJ would be safe.

-----

Jack crouched behind the bushes and took stock of the situation. His fatherly instinct was to rush in, gun blazing, and shoot the bastards dead before they could get any closer to his son. The former commanding officer, however, was waging a war with the father to stay put for a moment and access his position. The officer won out, but just barely. He knew he'd have back-up in the form of Teal'c or Daniel in a matter of minutes, so knew he must be prudent in his actions.

Hand tight around the base of the Zat in his hand, Jack watched the two men closely. Thus far, they were slowly maneuvering their way around JJ, trying to distract the dog so that one of them could grab JJ. The one thing Jack was relieved to see was that neither man had pulled out a weapon. He knew they would shoot the dog first if it came to that, then would swoop down on the little boy before he knew what happened. Jack was not about to let either scenario happen.

Poppy was holding them at bay, however. Charging forward first toward one, then the other, she was the picture of a fearsome watchdog. Teeth bared and alternating between barking and growling, she kept the men from the young boy. JJ stood in the middle, eyes wide with fright and uncertainty. "Atta girl, Poppy. You keep them distracted for just a bit longer," Jack muttered. His heart ached at the fear he saw in his son's eyes. _Just a bit longer, little buddy. I'll get you out of this. _

From the corner of his eye, Jack saw a dark figure on the other side of the path. The unmistakable form of Teal'c hunkered down behind the bushes and looked over at him expectantly. Jack felt a weight lift in relief that his back-up had arrived so quickly. He glanced back at the, until now, docile family pet. _Thank God for the dog_, Jack thought to himself. _She almost provides a better distraction than a shitload of C4!_

Jack caught Teal'c's eye and made a circular motion with his index finger. Teal'c nodded back, then hunkered down to circle the perimeter of the clearing next to the stream. In a matter of minutes, they were in position to strike.

-----

JJ's head moved back and forth between the two men, trying to keep an eye on both of them while at the same time he tried to move Poppy up the path. The dog, however, wasn't budging an inch.

The shorter of the two men grinned menacingly. "Not going to work there, young man. Why don't you just calm the dog down before someone gets hurt…like her." He pulled a gun from inside his suit coat and aimed it directly at Poppy. JJ's eyes widened in fear.

"No!" he shouted as he held up his hands and moved to get in front of his pet. "Don't shoot her. Please, don't shoot her!" Tears began to form in his eyes at the thought of Poppy being killed. "I'll…I'll come with you. Just don't… don't hurt my dog," he pleaded.

The man waved his gun toward a nearby tree. "Tie her to that tree. Then walk slowly toward me and I won't shot her."

JJ nodded his understanding and slowly pulled Poppy back with him toward the oak tree that stood silently next to the stream. From his spot off to JJ's left, Jack watched. As his son neared the tree, he whispered, "Just a bit more JJ. Back away just a bit more." He wanted a clear shot at the two goons who had threatened his son, but didn't want JJ caught in the cross fire.

Just as JJ reached the tree, Jack signaled to Teal'c' and the two men stood as one. The two thugs started in surprise at the sudden appearance of the men. Fear quickly replaced surprise as recognition of who these two men were dawned in their eyes. Without a word of warning, two blue charges were emitted and the would-be kidnappers fell to the ground. They writhed in pain for a few moments before succumbing to unconsciousness.

With the sudden appearance of his father and his Uncle, JJ had pressed himself against the tree and held tightly to Poppy's leash, though the dog continued to strain toward the action His eyes had widened in amazement at the strange guns his father and uncle held and the blue light that seemed to zap across the clearing and down the men instantaneously. The dog's angry barks had lessened, but not completely died away, until she saw her two foes drop suddenly to the ground. Poppy cocked her head to the side and stared down at the fallen men, perhaps thinking that she had finally scared them into submission. The dog looked across the clearing to her master and thumped her tail slowly in greeting.

When the men stopped writhing on the ground and fell still, Jack put his gun back into the waistband of his pants, nodded at Teal'c, then turned and hurried over to JJ. Without a word, he sank to his knees and drew the little boy close. JJ dropped the dog's leash and began to sob as he fell into the safety and comfort of his father's arms. His own arms tightened around Jack's neck and he buried his face even deeper into the space between his father's neck and shoulder.

Jack bowed his head and clung to the little boy, his own eyes filling with tears. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing JJ. Jack's right hand cradled JJ's head while his left held him tightly around the waist. After a few moments, he whispered, "It's all over JJ. You're safe now." His hand ran up and down lightly over JJ's back, trying to calm the little boy. Poppy stayed pressed to JJ's side, her snout nuzzling into the little boy's side as she too tried to offer comfort to her young master.

After a while, JJ's sobs died down and he pulled back to look at his father. "I tried to get away, daddy, I really did," he sniffled his disappointment in himself. "But Poppy wouldn't come. I made Grace and Billy run. I wanted to follow them, but I couldn't." He rubbed his hand across his eyes to wipe away the tears.

Jack moved his hands to the boy's shoulders. "Hey. None of this is your fault, JJ. In fact, I'm very proud of you." When JJ looked at him questioningly, he continued. "You got your sister and Billy out of here and you stood your ground with two goons who were much bigger than you." He looked back at the men who still lay silently on the ground and gave them a glare. Turning back, he said, "But they certainly aren't smarter than you buddy; not by a long shot." He ruffled JJ's hair and gave him a comforting smile.

JJ smiled back slightly, then asked worriedly. "Are they OK?"

Knowing his son was referring to his little sister and his friend, he gave the boy's shoulders a squeeze. "They're fine. They're both with your mom, waiting for us in the parking lot."

JJ nodded his relief, then turned toward Poppy. "Poppy was really brave, daddy. She wouldn't back down from those two men. She kept them away from me."

Jack smiled and patted the dog's head, earning himself a happy lick across the cheek. He grimaced and wiped his face. "Yes, our Poppy was something else. We'll have to make sure she gets a big treat tonight, won't we?" JJ smiled faintly and nodded in agreement.

Both of them turned to look when Teal'c called out, "O'Neill."

The two men had started to stir. Jack stood, taking JJ's hand in his as they moved away from the tree. Poppy followed behind, her leash held once again by JJ. As they neared the men, she began to growl deep in her throat. "Tie their hands, T," Jack ordered harshly. Teal'c nodded and did as instructed, binding the men's hands tightly behind their backs.

JJ looked up at his father. "Daddy? Why did those two men want me? They said they didn't want Grace or Billy; just me."

Jack looked down at his son, his face filling with regret. "It has to do with the Stargate, JJ." He looked up at Teal'c, then back to his son. Sighing, he said, "We'll talk about it later, OK buddy?" JJ nodded his head in agreement. Though he was a bit curious what the Stargate had to do with all of this, he really didn't want to think about these men any longer; at least for a while.

"Daddy?"

Jack looked back down at JJ. "Yeah?"

"How did you know?" The little boy looked pointedly at the men on the ground.

Jack thought for a moment before he answered. "Let's just say, a good friend gave us a head's up. And then your mom remembered that you might be walking Poppy in the park, so we came here right away." He bent down to scratch the dog behind the ears. "Of course, Poppy did her part in letting us know where you were with all that barking." The two O'Neill's smiled as they patted the dog together.

Just then Daniel burst in on the scene. He came to a skidding stop beside Jack and looked at the bound men on the ground in confusion. "Late as usual, Space Monkey," Jack stated with a wry shake of his head.

Daniel gave his friend an apologetic glance, then looked down at JJ and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You OK, JJ?" he asked breathlessly. When JJ nodded, Daniel looked back to Jack. "Sam just heard from Colonel Matthews. Their ETA is two minutes."

Jack nodded. "Good." He looked pointedly down at JJ. "I want you to take JJ back to Sam, then bring Matthews team here. We're going to need some help transporting them," he indicated the men on the ground with a nod of his head. His eyes hardened once again when he looked down at the two men, who were now blinking their eyes in confusion.

"OK," Daniel replied, drawing Jack's attention back to him. Daniel gave JJ an encouraging smile. "Come on JJ. Your mom is anxious to see you." JJ looked up at his father, who nodded his encouragement.

JJ dropped his hand from his father's grasp. "Do you want Poppy, dad? Just in case…" he nodded at the two men as his father had done just moments ago. Jack exchanged a look of amusement with Teal'c, who had not moved from his position over the two men.

"I think Uncle T and I can handle it, buddy. Besides, I'm sure Grace is going to want to see that both you and Poppy are OK," he smiled down at the boy. "Not to mention your mother." The two smiled once more at each other, then JJ turned and walked side by side with Daniel down the path and toward the parking lot where Sam was waiting anxiously.

Jack followed thier progress with his eyes until the boy was out of sight, then turned back to the two men on the ground. His face changed from one of relief to furious anger in a heartbeat. As he resolutely approached the two men, hands clenched at his sides, Teal'c stepped forward to block his progress.

"Teal'c," Jack warned in a low voice.

"O'Neill. I do not believe you wish to injure these men before they can provide information concerning their attempts to abduct Jonathan Jacob. That would be most unwise, do you not agree?"

Clenching his jaw, Jack waited a few moments before reluctantly nodding in agreement. "Until we have information, yes. But after that…"

"Then I will assist you in meting out the proper punishment for their actions, O'Neill."

The two men looked at each other, a silent agreement passing between them. These men would pay for what they had put three innocent children through; there was no doubt about it.

-----

Sam was standing in the parking lot talking to the members of SG-12 when she heard a voice that made her spin around quickly. Running down the path toward her was JJ, Poppy galloping along beside him. Daniel followed at a more sedate pace and waved at her once he caught her eye. Sam abruptly left Colonel Matthews and ran toward her son; her only thought now on JJ. Grace and Billy, who had been sitting in the car with the doors open, flew out of the car and followed her down the path. In the space of a heartbeat, all three of them were surrounding JJ and Poppy, talking at once and hugging tightly. Even Billy gave his friend an enthusiastic hug before he remembered that boys don't hug each other. He pulled away from the group, not certain now if he should be intruding on the family reunion.

Sam endured the licks of greeting she received from Poppy before pushing the dog back with a laugh. "OK, girl. That's enough of that." Daniel took the dog's leash from JJ and led the dog away from the reunion to go and talk to Colonel Matthews. After a few words were briefly exchanged with the four member team, they walked down the path the way Daniel and JJ had just come, determined looks plastered on their faces.

Sitting back on her heels, Sam held JJ by the shoulders and raked his form with her eyes. "Are you all right, JJ?" she asked quietly, blinking back tears of relief at his safe return.

JJ smiled back tremulously. "Yes, mom. I'm OK now. Dad and Uncle Teal'c got there in time." He looked over to where Daniel was standing with Poppy and offered a bigger smile. "And Poppy kept those men away from me until they could get there."

Sam pulled him close for another hug. "I'm so glad you're all right. And I'm glad you had Poppy with you, JJ. She's a good dog." JJ nodded against her shoulder.

"Poppy was really scary, mommy," Grace piped up. "She was barking real loud…louder even than the lions roar at the zoo!"

Sam smiled over at her daughter. "I know, Grace. Daddy and I could hear her from the other side of the park."

"Why did those men be mean to us mommy?" the little girl asked with a sad look. "We wasn't doing anything to them."

Sam looked at JJ, who gave her a knowing nod. She knew then, that Jack must have mentioned something briefly to the little boy. Deciding to be succinct for the time being, Sam replied, "I'm not sure, Grace. But daddy and I will find out. Sometimes, grown-ups make bad choices though, just like children do."

"Well, they made a really bad choice, mommy. They scarded us bad!" She frowned as she looked in the direction they had come. "I thinks they should have a long time-out!"

Sam chuckled as she got to her feet. "I think so too, sweetheart." She took Grace's hand in hers and turned to take JJ's as well. "Come on. Let's go back to the car and wait for daddy."

JJ looked up at her. "Can I talk to Billy for a minute first?"

Sam looked over to Billy, who was looking at the ground in uncertainty. She smiled at her son. "Of course. We'll be right over by the car." The two exchanged a smile before Sam led Grace back toward the car, where the little girl immediately went to tell Poppy how brave she had been.

The two boys stood quietly for a moment, Billy scuffing his toe along the paved path and JJ trying to think of something to say. He wanted to assure his friend he wasn't angry with him for leaving. "You OK?" he finally asked his friend.

Billy looked up at him. "Yeah. How about you?"

JJ gave him a small smile. "I'm OK…now."

Billy returned the smile briefly, then sobered as he looked away. "I'm sorry, JJ," he began hesitantly. "I'm sorry that I left you alone. I thought you were right behind me, but when I saw that you weren't…well, I didn't know what to do." He looked back up, his eyes beseeching his friend to forgive him.

JJ put his hand on Billy's shoulder. "You don't need to be sorry, Billy. I'm just glad you got Grace away from them. Besides," he added with a smile, "I had Poppy with me. She didn't let those guys get near me."

The two boys looked at each other for a few moments before Billy finally returned the smile. "Yeah, she was pretty scary, wasn't she? Wish I had a dog like her."

"Well, you kinda do," JJ replied. Billy cocked his head to the side in question. "You're my best friend, Billy. Kinda like Uncle Teal'c and Uncle Daniel are my dad's best friends. And they always help each other out, even when things get scary; at least, that's what dad says. And best friends are like brothers…they stick together through good and bad times. So…you're like my brother, I guess." JJ shrugged his shoulders. "That makes Poppy kinda like your dog too."

Billy seemed to consider it for a while before he smiled in acknowledgement of JJ's words. "That's cool. I always wanted a brother too." He looked over to where Grace was playing with Poppy, then turned back to JJ. "I don't really need a sister though," he said with a slight grimace.

JJ laughed and slugged him gently on the arm. "That's OK. I don't think Grace wants another brother, either." The two boys wrestled playfully with each other for a moment, releasing some built up tension, before they grinned at each other and walked back toward the car. Though the afternoon had been a harrowing experience for all three children, it also brought them all closer together and solidified the friendship between the two boys. And even though Billy didn't want any sisters, from that day forward, he did tend to keep a watchful eye out for both Grace and Maddie whenever he was around, just like JJ always did.

----

Teal'c stayed with the O'Neill family for the remainder of that week and into the next, escorting the children to and from school while Jack and Sam worked diligently with several teams, General Landry, and the President to help uncover the leak at the NID. The informant was found and the henchman sent to federal prison for attempted kidnapping and espionage, each sporting more bruises on their bodies than when they had first arrived at the SGC. The Movement was eventually shut down, its operatives either arrested or scattering to unknown lands.

Although the immediate threat was over within two weeks, Jack and Sam were more wary than ever and kept a careful watch over their children at all times. JJ had been told enough about the kidnapping to help him understand it, but not enough to frighten him. JJ and Grace did not venture into the park on their own anymore; they always had an adult with them. Billy was a constant presence around the O'Neill household, but his attitude had changed dramatically since the attempted kidnapping. He was more tolerant of Grace and generally enjoyed being a part of the O'Neill chaos.

Poppy became even more protective of the children after that fall afternoon. Strangers were not allowed to approach unless given the OK by one of the adults. It made for some interesting occurrences when solicitors came by, but Jack wasn't too worried about offending anyone's feelings. Heck, he figured it was an added bonus, keeping salespeople and politicians away from his door. And true to his word, Poppy was greatly rewarded for her part in keeping the children safe. Though the large beef bone that came from the butcher's shop was rather pricey, everyone in the family felt that it was well worth it.


	24. Bumps and Bruises

**Chapter 24 – Bumps and Bruises**

Learning to ride a bicycle had been a feat that both JJ and Grace had accomplished by the time they were six years old, though not without a certain amount of healthy fear. Training wheels had been taken off, instructions given, and after a few days and several minor spills, both had been riding independently. Jack had been grateful, for his knees couldn't take the extended time it took to run alongside the children's bikes. Sam had taken her turn as well, running next to the children, one hand lightly holding the seat of the bike. But she had been more apt to explain the why's and wherefore's of attaining balance as she ran, which truthfully, the children were much too young for. So both children ended up pleading with their dad to take them out, which of course, he did.

Maddie, however, was an entirely different story. She showed none of the hesitation or fearfulness that her older brother and sister had exhibited when that first ride without training wheels came up. Quite the contrary, in fact. She was eager and ready to be off on her own, pedaling against the wind, by the time she was three years old. Even though she still had training wheels, Maddie could build up a pretty impressive head of steam when she wanted. Her bicycle, a purple, 16 inch two wheeler that had once belonged to Grace, was now the little girl's preferred mode of transportation. The handlebars sported small plastic streamers that danced in the breeze. The spokes of her wheels were outfitted with colorful plastic beads that made a clacking sound as they fell against the rim of the wheel as it turned. But best of all, Maddie could go fast. The little girl, so much like her mother, liked nothing more than speeding along the sidewalk, the wind pushing against her face.

To say that her innate desire for acceleration gave Jack nightmares was an understatement. He was no more eager to take off her training wheels and really let her go than he was to let Grace date at some point in the distant future. But she eventually wore him down, and one day, a few weeks shy of her fourth birthday, Maddie's training wheels were removed from her bike.

The little girl bounced on her toes as she watched the proceedings, her eyes alight with eager anticipation. Her blond curls, which now rested lightly on her shoulders, bounced right along with her. Sam smiled up at her daughter as she took the wrench in hand and loosened the bolts from the bracket of her training wheel. "You sure you're ready for this, Maddie?" she teased in a light voice.

Maddie's eyes glowed even brighter, if that were possible. "Oh yes, mommy. I has been waiting to take off my training wheels my _whole_ _life_!" she said with feeling.

From his place at the front of the small bike, where he was holding it steady for Sam, Jack rolled his eyes and muttered, "Now that, I would believe." Though she had gained a modicum of cautiousness as she got older, Maddie was still quite the daredevil and, as such, scared the bejezzus out of Jack more often than not. Maddie just looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

Jack sighed tiredly; he was really too old for this, he thought to himself. Looking down at Maddie, he gave her a stern look. "Having your training wheels taken off is a big privilege, young lady," he said. "Mommy and I expect that you will ride slowly and carefully. You will always have one of us with you until you can ride safely by yourself and even then, you are not to leave the sidewalk. Is that understood?"

Maddie nodded her head. "Yes daddy. You telled me that lots of times already."

"Yeah, well…it's important," he added somewhat defensively.

Sam stood up and circled the bike, then stopped on the opposite side, waiting a moment before removing the other training wheel. "Daddy's right, Maddie. Bikes can go very fast. I'm not going to take off this other training wheel until you promise us that you will be careful." Sam looked down at her little speedster with a serious gaze. "And if you break that promise, your bike will be taken away from you."

Maddie returned the solemn look and nodded her head. "I pwomise, Mommy. I will goes slow and _always_ wear my helmet. I doesn't want you to take my bike away," she stated adamantly.

Giving her daughter a smile, Sam replied, "Good. Then I guess we can take off this other training wheel and get this show on the road."

Serious discussion over with, Maddie's smile returned. While her mother removed the last training wheel, Maddie strapped on her helmet. She was raring to go by the time Sam stood up and handed the final training wheel into Jack's outstretched hand. Then she turned to Maddie with a smile. "Ready Mads?"

"Ready, mommy!" came the excited reply. Sam held the bike steady and Maddie quickly climbed on. She rested her feet on either side of the bike and looked expectantly at her mother.

"Uh, you sure you don't want me to do this?" Jack asked, warily eying both wife and daughter. While he knew Sam would take it slow and easy, he also knew her propensity to focus on the physics entailed in achieving one's balance when riding a bike. This tended to distract her from her main objective…teaching the kids to ride. On the other hand, he wasn't as young as he used to be.

Sam gave him a grin and a quick peck on the cheek. "We'll be fine, dear." Then she turned back to Maddie. "OK, Maddie. Feet on the pedals, eyes straight ahead. We'll take it slow. I'll hold onto the back until you feel like you're ready, OK?"

"OK, Mommy!" the little girl declared. In a matter of moments, they were down the driveway and moving along the sidewalk, Sam jogging alongside her blond daughter.

As Jack watched them go, he felt a mixture of emotions. Pride was mixed with a fairly large amount of melancholy. His little blond sprite was no longer a baby. Even though she wouldn't start kindergarten for another full year, Jack felt as if he was losing her already. And Grace and JJ were growing up much too fast for his peace of mind.

The events of this past year especially made Jack want to savor every moment with his children. After the scare in the park with the thugs from The Movement, both Jack and Sam had been even more vigilant in watching the children. JJ and Grace too had been more leery of being on their own without their parents. Grace had been too frightened to sleep alone in her room for several months, so had taken to sleeping on a cot in JJ's room.

For his part, JJ had been more upset that fearful once the original scare wore off. He had been persistent in his desire to learn why the men wanted him so badly. Jack had finally sat the young boy down and explained, albeit briefly, that the men had wanted only JJ because they thought the boy could tell them things about the Stargate they didn't know. Jack had reinforced this was the reason he couldn't share what he knew with anyone; it just wasn't safe. JJ understood his father's warning, but still puzzled over the idea that he might know something about the Stargate that grown men didn't. While he still had dreams about the wonder beneath the mountain, JJ's dreams no longer frightened him. In fact, he was always more than eager to share with his parents what his dreams had been about…something Sam and Jack insisted he do.

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by the banging of the front door. Grace emerged from the house, Poppy at her heels. She stopped on the top step and looked around; obviously searching for her mother. When her eyes rested on Jack, she smiled and came bounding down the steps toward him.

Jack couldn't resist smiling back. At eight years old, Grace was a beautiful little girl, well on her way to becoming a beautiful young woman. While still in that gangly stage of youth, Jack knew she would be tall and willowy, just like her mother. But she would be strong, too. Grace was not one to give up when presented with a challenge, something Jack knew would serve her well in the future.

The little girl was as inquisitive as ever, surprising her parents with her questions at times. Though she had acquired a certain amount of restraint in the last year, if she had questions of a sensitive nature, more often than not, she would immediately seek out her mother. But she didn't hesitate to voice her opinions, loud and often, should the need arise. She still enjoyed hanging out with her brother and had come to a certain understanding with Billy. Although he still wasn't her favorite person to spend time with, ever since the incident at the park, there was a feeling of closeness between to two former adversaries that had never existed before.

"I need mom. Do you know where she is?" Grace announced without preamble as she came toward her father, brushing the hair away from her face and tucking the long strands behind her ears. Her curly light brown hair hung well below her shoulders. Unbeknownst to Grace, her hair was the envy of many at her elementary school.

Jack's smile died on his lips. "Well, hello to you too," he grumbled.

Grace offered an apologetic smile, then came over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Looking up at him, she said in a sweet voice, "Hi daddy. How are you?"

"Why, I'm fine Grace. How are you?" he stated in a slightly teasing voice.

"Good," she replied, pulling away. "But I really need mommy." She looked up at him imploringly.

"She's out helping Maddie on her bike. Anything I can do?"

Grace hesitated a moment, looking down the street to see if perhaps her mother might reappear at any minute. Seeing the road remain empty, she turned back to her father with a sigh. "No. I just wanted…to talk to her for a minute."

Jack knew that look and hastily redirected her attention to something else. "How about you help me get some dinner going? Mom and Maddie will be hungry when they get back, not to mention your brother." They grinned at each other – it was a well known fact that JJ had taken to eating large portions lately. He was going through the first of many growth spurts. Jack put his arm around Grace's shoulder and steered her toward the house. "You can make the salad while I get the steaks ready, OK?"

Grace nodded in agreement, then sighed quietly and followed him back toward the front door. She really had wanted to talk to her mother…she had overheard some of the bigger girls talking on the bus yesterday morning and had an important question that she was dying to have answered. Just as they were about to enter the house, Grace turned to Jack, her patience over. "Daddy? Do you know anything about girls and…when they start to get breasts?"

Jack paled; so much for Grace saving the embarrassing questions for her mother. "Not a thing," he answered quickly, then firmly guided her into the house.

-----

Sam and Maddie returned forty minutes later; Sam looking tired and sweaty, Maddie elated. Aside from a scrape on her knee where she had fallen into a bush, the little girl had done quite well on her first outing. In fact, Maddie had managed to ride quite a ways on her own before tipping into said shrubbery along the sidewalk. The spill hadn't deterred her at all; in fact, it had only made her more determined to proceed.

Jack grinned at both of them when they walked into the kitchen. "Hey. How did it go?" he smirked at Sam when she shot him a look of exhaustion.

Maddie fairly bounced over to her father and took his hand in her two smaller, grubby ones. "I rided all by myself daddy! Mommy letted go and I rided a whole block by myself!"

Jack scrunched down in front of her, smiling as he brushed her blond curls off of her face. "That's fantastic, princess. I'm very proud of you. But you must be tired and hungry from all that riding! And I see you hurt yourself." He quirked an eyebrow at his wife, who shrugged her shoulder in response.

Maddie shook her head. "I's not tired, but mommy is." They both looked over toward Sam, who had sunk gratefully into a chair. "And my boo-boo doesn't really hurt at all!" she stated importantly as she looked down at her scraped knee.

"I'm glad to hear that, baby, but I still think we'd better get it cleaned up."

"I'll take her," Sam said wearily as she started to rise from her chair.

Jack smiled in sympathy this time as he got to his feet. He knew first hand how tiring it was running beside a bicycle for almost an hour. "You stay put for a while, mommy. We don't want you falling asleep in your dinner." The two girls giggled at that thought. Jack looked over at Grace, who was placing cherry tomatoes into the salad. "Grace? Can you help Maddie clean up for dinner and wash her knee? I'll put some antiseptic on it and a band-aid when you're done."

"OK, daddy. Come on, Maddie." Grace led her younger sister out of the kitchen and down to the bathroom to help her clean up for dinner. The adults could hear the two girls chattering all the way down the hallway.

"So," Jack said, coming toward his wife with a cold bottle of water. "Not the piece of cake you thought it would be, was it?"

Sam accepted the water gratefully. "God, Jack. She just doesn't slow down at all!" Gulping down the water, Sam closed her eyes as the cool water slid down her parched throat. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she continued, "Even after she fell into the bushes, she wanted to get right back on and keep going. I swear I've never seen anyone so determined before!"

Jack grinned, then leaned down and planted a kiss on Sam's head. "I have," he said quietly, then went back to preparing dinner. "Why don't you go take a shower? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes."

Sam slowly got to her feet, moaning slightly at the stiffness that had descended into her legs. "That sounds good." She began to walk out of the kitchen when Jack called to her.

"Oh, just a heads up. Grace has another…question for you," he stated with a grimace.

Sam shook her head and chuckled. She knew what that statement had to mean! Hmm, is she was going to take over the bike riding lessons, maybe he should take over the "delicate" questions from their older daughter. She would have to explore that thought a little more closely…once she rested that was!

----

Thirty minutes later, the family was gathered around the table, enjoying dinner together. JJ had returned from Billy's house and was now being regaled with Maddie's bicycle riding accomplishments. The little girl could hardly sit still and eat; she was so excited to share her recent feat with the family. She even proudly showed off her scraped knee, now adorned with a Disney band-aid.

Jack and Sam were relaxing on the couch, half paying attention to the movie that the children were watching on TV, when the phone rang. Poppy's head came up from where it was resting on her paws and she looked curiously over at the offending instrument. Jack reached behind Sam to answer the phone. "O'Neill's" he said into the receiver. After a moment, he handed it to Sam. "For you. The SGC." His brows drew down in concern as he passed the phone to her.

"Carter," Sam immediately replied, knowing it must be important for her to be called at home on a weekend night. Jack watched closely as Sam listened, her own face reflecting her concern. She mumbled a few responses to questions, nodded, then stated, "All right, Major. I'll be there ASAP." She carefully hung up the phone and turned to Jack.

Quietly, so the children wouldn't overhear, she said, "I have to go. SG-9 had some trouble on…" she looked back to make sure the children were still absorbed in their movie. "Their mission."

Jack frowned, then got to his feet, pulling her along with him. When JJ looked up, he said with a smile, "Be right back. Just have to show your mom something." Keeping his hand in hers, Jack led her from the room and down the hall to their own bedroom. He pulled her in and closed the door. "What kind of trouble?" he stated without preamble.

Sam sighed. "Seems the temple they were exploring on P3Y-998 contained a Goa'uld force field and they are currently on the wrong side of it. Captain Stone is the only one on the outside, but he can't get it to shut down."

"So, you have to go there, right?" Jack asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Sam hadn't gone off world in months and, when she had, there had been no hint of the Goa'uld…or anyone else for that matter.

Sam raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "I'll be fine. I'm taking SG-3 with me, and Teal'c is going to meet us there." She leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his lips. "Aside from the fact that I can take care of myself Jack O'Neill, I don't think any of them will let anything happen to me…they'd never want to face you if it did," she smiled gently.

Jack's gaze narrowed. "That would not be a pretty sight," he agreed.

Sam chuckled softly. She knew Jack worried about her going off world, but she also knew he had all the faith in the world in her abilities. She leaned forward for one more kiss, this one more drawn out than the previous one. After several moments, Sam drew back reluctantly. "I'd better say good-bye to the kids. We need to head out as soon as we are briefed."

Jack stood by the door and watched as Sam gathered a few things into her bag. Finished, she turned to leave the room. Jack grabbed her wrist as she was moving past him. She looked at him curiously. She could tell he had something he wanted to say to her. Jack looked deeply into her eyes, a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Sam…be careful, OK?" he whispered quietly.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "Always," she replied. She gave him one more kiss, before leaving to say good-bye to the children. Jack stood back and watched as she kissed the children good-bye, telling them that there was a little problem at work she had to go and take care of. She told them she'd be home as soon as possible. All three of them took the news in stride, for they were very used to one or the other of their parents being called to the mountain for something or other.

"Will you be back to help me ride more tomorrow, mommy?" Maddie asked, looking up from her spot on the floor. "I really wants to ride my bike again tomorrow."

Sam bent down and brushed a kiss against the soft curls. "I'll try really hard, OK Mads? But if I can't get home, you can still ride with daddy or JJ helping, right?"

The little nodded her head. "I likes to ride with you the best though, mommy." Maddie turned and gave her father an apologetic look, which Jack just smiled at and shrugged his shoulders. It was fine with him if Sam did all the running. He was perfectly content to watch from the porch while drinking a beer.

Sam took her leave, shooting her husband one more look of reassurance before she left the house. Jack settled back down on the couch, but could not concentrate on the movie. Poppy, sensing his mood, moved over and lay at his feet, her large brown eyes looking up at him in shared worry and understanding.

----

The shrill ringing of the phone woke Jack early the next morning. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was 0630…much too early for anyone but Sam to be calling. Picking up the phone, he mumbled, "Hey sexy."

A throat clearing could be heard, then a slightly amused voice saying, "Hello yourself, Jack."

Jack's eyes popped open, a look of surprise crossing his face. "Doc?"

A slight chuckle was followed by, "I take it you were expecting someone else."

Jack sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Yeah. What's wrong?" He cut to the chase, for he knew Janet would not be making a social call at this time of morning.

The amusement died from her voice and she took a deep breath. "Jack, there was an…accident on the planet." Jack's heart stopped in his chest and he took a deep breath in order to calm himself and get his heart started again.

"Sam?" he croaked out, the calm not quite there.

"She's going to be OK," Janet hastened to reassure him. "Everyone got back in one piece… for the most part."

"Doc!" Jack growled out.

"Sam suffered a broken leg, Jack. When the force field came down, it also took a considerable amount of the temple with it. There are quite a few broken bones and contusions among both the rescue team and SG-9, but everyone will recover. I've set Sam's leg and given her pain meds. She's…kind of beat up, Jack, but she'll be fine. Teal'c is sitting with her, but I thought you would want to…"

She was interrupted. "I'll be there in 30 minutes. Have someone ready to watch the kids when I get there, OK?"

"You don't have to come that quickly, Jack. Sam will be…"

Again she was interrupted. "I said I'll be there in 30, Doc. Don't argue with me." Jack was out of bed and pulling clothes from the dresser. He heard Janet sigh over the phone.

"OK, Jack. I'll have someone waiting outside your room when you get here," Janet replied, knowing that she would not be able to dissuade him from coming to the mountain.

"Thanks," he abruptly replied before hanging up the phone.

In short order, Jack was dressed and had JJ and Grace up and dressed as well. He just told them that there had been an accident at work and mommy was hurt, but she would be fine. The two children looked at each other, faces etched with worry. Jack picked Maddie up from her bed, not even bothering to awaken her, and bundled all three of them into the car and drove off to the mountain.

The ride was quiet and subdued. Jack was lost in thought, worrying about his wife; Maddie was sleeping in her booster seat, oblivious to what was transpiring around her; and Grace and JJ shared worried, silent looks as the world passed by on their way to the mountain.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay - I haven't been feeling too inspired lately. That, along with the depleted reviews for the last two chapters, made me think I'd better start wrapping this up. I have one more chapter in mind that willfollow this one, regarding Sam's injury and recovery, then will have a culminating chapter that will cover many major events. Thanks to everyone who has been reading...there are well over 500 hits for each chapter...and especially to those of you who leave reviews...they make my day!_


	25. The Best Medicine

**Chapter 25 – The Best Medicine**

Jack stood in the elevator, Maddie cradled in his arms and watched the numbers increase as they descended into the mountain. He looked behind him to where JJ and Grace stood silently and tried to give them a reassuring smile, but it came out looking more like a grimace. While Janet had informed him that Sam was going to be all right, Jack knew he wouldn't rest easy until he saw her for himself.

The doors slid open on level 27 and Jack turned forward, ready to step out. Standing there waiting for him was Teal'c, an expression of remorse on his face. They shared a wordless communication for a few moments, then Teal'c silently held out his arms for Maddie. The transfer was made without waking the little girl, who unconsciously turned her body into Teal'c's warmth and continued sleeping. Teal'c finally spoke, his voice a low grumble. "I will take the children to your quarters, O'Neill. You need not worry about their safety."

Jack nodded his thanks, then said, "Sam?"

"Samantha is resting comfortably. Dr. Frasier assures me she will recover in due time."

Jack closed his eyes briefly in thankfulness. Hearing the words from his trusted friend eased his mind more than the same words uttered by Janet just a brief time ago. Jack hesitated for a moment, torn between staying with his children and going to his wife. He also badly wanted to find out from Teal'c what had happened on that planet. Teal'c made Jack's decision for him. "We will discuss the ramifications that led to this accident at a later time, O'Neill. I will settle the children and remain with them until such a time as you are ready for them to visit their mother."

Jack nodded his thanks once again, then placed his hands on Grace and JJ's shoulders, bringing them forward. "Go with Uncle Teal'c. I'll come get you when mommy wakes up, OK?"

Grace nodded her head and moved toward Teal'c, pressing herself against his side and looking worriedly up into his face. Teal'c looked down at the young girl, nodded once, and gave a brief smile of reassurance.

JJ looked up at his father. "Can't I come with you dad?" he asked quietly, the worry evident in his tone.

"Not this time, sport," Jack replied, still keeping his hand on JJ's shoulder. "I need to see how your mom is doing first, and talk to Aunt Janet."

"But dad," JJ whined disappointedly.

"Your mother must sleep, Jonathon Jacob," Teal'c interrupted. "I do not believe you would wish to wake her from her rest, do you?" Teal'c's eyebrow rose questioningly.

JJ dropped his head and mumbled, "No, Sir."

Jack squeezed the boy's shoulder. "I promise I'll come and get all of you as soon as your mom wakes up and is ready for visitors, OK?" He gazed earnestly at his son, then added a bit quieter, "I'll need you to help look after your sisters, son. Especially Maddie. She might be frightened when she wakes up."

JJ looked up at his youngest sister, sleeping peacefully in Teal'c's arms, then back at his father. He nodded solemnly, then walked over to stand on Teal'c's other side. Both children looked at their father sadly, wanting to go with him but knowing they needed to stay with their uncle for now.

Jack gave them one more smile, then turned to leave. "Daddy?" Grace stopped him.

He turned back around. "Yes sweetheart?"

"As soon as mommy wakes up, will you tell her…that we love her?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly at the end.

Jack came back, got down on his knees, and enveloped her in a tight hug. "Of course I will, baby." His eyes misted with tears that he forcefully blinked away. He pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead, then he looked over at JJ. "You'll get to see her real soon, don't worry. And I bet, when she wakes up, the first thing she'll do is ask about you three." He tweaked Grace on the nose, ruffled JJ's hair, and got to his feet. "You be good for Uncle Teal'c now, you hear?" Both children nodded in agreement. After shooting Teal'c one last look of concern, Jack turned and left, his long strides taking him down the corridor to the infirmary.

JJ and Grace watched him go until he was out of sight, then turned to look up at their large uncle. "We shall retire to your parent's quarters," he intoned from above. "I have procured a supply of juice and donuts from the commissary."

The children's eyes lit up for the first time that morning. "Donuts?" Grace asked eagerly. Their mother rarely let them have donuts at home.

Teal'c smiled down at her. "Indeed."

-----

Jack stepped into the infirmary and stopped at its threshold, his eyes raking the room looking for his wife. Five beds were full; all of them occupants of the mission and the rescue from P3Y-998. On three of the beds, the injured were sitting up, their wounds obviously not as serious. The other two occupants were reclining and unmoving. Jack stopped searching when his eyes alighted on a bed in the corner. Its occupant laid quietly, one leg in a cast and resting on several pillows, a blond head visible from the inclined head of the bed. Jack moved with purpose toward the corner of the room.

He was halfway there when his progress was impeded by a short, auburn haired woman. "Jack?" she called to get his attention.

Jack stopped before he bowled her over, looking down at her with slight annoyance at the interruption.

She gave a small smile at his familiar scowl before putting up a hand. "I won't keep you. I just wanted to let you know that Sam is going to be fine. The break in her tibia was clean." Jack winced at the words…how could a break be clean when he knew from experience it felt like hell? And just who the hell had coined that particular term…a clean break? Janet continued, interrupting his thoughts. "Her leg has been set and I have Sam on pain meds. Her other scrapes have been dealt with. She did require ten stitches to close up the wound on her arm, but otherwise has only surface abrasions."

Jack, who had been looking over the doctor's head during the entire dissertation, now looked down at her. "How long?"

Janet looked back towards the bed before returning her attention to him. Not sure if he meant how long she'd be out or how long until she could come home, she answered both questions. "She'll be out for another few hours, at least, then she'll be quite groggy. I'll need to keep her on pain meds for a while. If everything looks good, she can go home late this afternoon."

Jack nodded once, then stepped around her and made his way quickly to Sam's side. He didn't even spare a glance at the other members of SG-9 or SG-3; he just pulled an empty chair to Sam's bedside, sat down, and took her limp hand in his. His eyes took in the scrape across her left cheek and the bandaged upper left arm that faced him. He was pretty certain that, underneath that bandage, lay the ten stitches that Janet had told him about. Jack let his eyes rove down her body, where they stopped at the solid white cast that encased her right leg from the middle of her thigh on down. He winced in shared pain as he imagined how it must have felt. He wondered absently how she had gotten back through the gate and knew almost immediately that Teal'c had probably carried her.

Rubbing his thumb absently against the top of her hand, Jack let his right hand reach up and lightly brush the hair away from her face. "Hey sweetheart," he whispered softly, "You've given us quite a scare, ya know. When I told you to be careful, I kinda meant _not_ to let yourself get all broken up." Though he was trying to be light-hearted, Jack's last words were said with indrawn breath. God, he hated it when she was hurt! Hated seeing her or any of their children in pain.

Jack sighed. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to respond to him for a while, he still kept talking. "Well, I'm here now, and so are the kids. They're waiting for you to wake up so they can come and see you. Teal'c's watching them now, but you know how he gets…a few hours and the kids will be watching the cartoon network 24/7."

Jack turned as he heard a throat clearing behind him. Turning, he looked up at Colonel Reynolds. "Hey Jack," the other man nodded. "I just wanted…well, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry." He looked at the still form in the bed. "I tried, we all did, but the temple…it just came down so damned fast after Sam got that force field down. God, Jack, if I could, I'd take her place in a heartbeat!" the other man cursed in frustration.

Jack looked up at the man and said, "Then I'd look pretty stupid sitting here, holding your hand." The comment earned Jack a small smile from his friend. "Look. It's not anyone's fault, Matt. Don't go kicking yourself in the ass." He turned back to Sam. "Cause Sam would kick yours if she finds out you're taking the blame for this," he added forcefully.

Reynolds acknowledged the man's words with a nod of the head, even though Jack couldn't see him. After a few moments of quiet, Jack felt Reynold's hand on his shoulder. "If you need anything…coffee, food, someone to watch the kids…you know where to find me."

Jack nodded his head but didn't look back. "Thanks." Reynolds stayed another moment longer, then departed to give Jack time alone with his injured wife.

Several hours later, Jack was still sitting next to Sam when she began to stir. She moved her head slightly to the side, then tried to move her leg. She groaned softly from the pain. Jack was on his feet in an instant, one hand still clutching hers, the other gently brushing back her hair. "Shh. Don't try to move around Sam. You're safe. Just open your eyes for me. Can you do that, sweetheart?"

He watched with bated breath as her eyelids flickered a few times before opening fully. Her bright blue eyes locked with his almost immediately, but there was a haze to them that wasn't normally there. Jack smiled down in encouragement. "That's my girl," he whispered, the relief in his voice at seeing her eyes open was unmistakable.

His smile widened when, after a few moments, Sam croaked out, "You know…I hate it…when you call me that."

"Yeah. I know." He smirked before bending forward and kissing her on the forehead. He would have done anything, even incur her wrath, if it got her to look at him. His smile died as he pulled back and took in the lines of pain on her face. "How are you feeling?"

She moaned as she shifted slightly. "Been better." She looked past him to the table next to her. "Water?"

Jack grabbed the glass, lifted her head, and put the straw to her lips. After she had taken a few sips, he gently laid her back on the pillows. Feeling a little more lucid, Sam looked up at Jack, her eyes filled with remorse as she took in the pain and worry etched in the lines around his eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said softly.

"Hey, none of that," he replied quietly, bending to kiss her once more. "I'm just glad you're going to be all right." He looked down at her leg. "Although, you're going to be out of action for a while." Sam grimaced as she looked at her plaster encased leg. "On the upside, you'll finally be able to catch up on your reading," Jack tried for lightness. "And I'm sure the kids will be happy to play board games with you. Maddie's become quite adept at Candyland as of late," he added with a smile.

Her eyes widened at the mention of her children. "The kids…where are they? You didn't leave them…" She had started to sit up but Jack put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Take it easy, Sam. They're fine. Teal'c's got them in our quarters. He's probably plying them with donuts as we speak." Jack smiled down at her while he still kept a restraining hand on her shoulder.

Janet, who had been hovering in the background while they had some private time, came forward. "OK, Ambassador. Now that she's awake, I think it's time for me to check out my patient." She gave Sam a reassuring smile then turned back to Jack. "Why don't you go and check on the children? Give us about thirty minutes, then they can come and see Sam."

Jack quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure?" His mind automatically conjured up images of the kids running around the infirmary and causing boundless amounts of chaos.

Sam lifted her hand and grasped Jack's tightly in her own. "Please, Jack," she stated quietly. "I want to see them. And I want them to see that…that I'm all right." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand.

Jack looked at her for a moment before nodding in agreement. "All right, sweetheart. JJ and Grace _were_ pretty worried about you," he acknowledged. "Maddie was still asleep when we came, so she didn't know what was going on. I'm sure one of the others has told her by now."

"Ok, then," Janet shooed him toward the door. "You go and prepare the kids while I check Sam out." At the edge of the curtain, Jack looked down at the diminutive doctor.

"She's really going to be OK, isn't she Doc?" Jack asked with one more look back at his wife.

"Yes, Jack, she's going to be just fine. And the sooner you go, the sooner I'll be able to make sure of that," she stated firmly. Then she lifted a hand and pointed toward the door.

A smile passed his lips as he replied, "Ok, Ok, I can take a hint. I'll be back in 30 minutes…with the entire entourage in tow. Better batten down the hatches, Doc," he quipped as he turned to leave the room.

"They can't be any worse than you, Ambassador," Janet muttered under her breath before returning to her patient.

-----

Jack's return down the corridor toward his quarters was made with a much lighter heart than when he had set out a few hours ago. When he reached his destination, he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. His lips quirked in a smile as he surveyed the scene in front of him. Maddie sat nestled in Teal'c's lap, her eyes riveted to the TV while one hand held a half eaten powdered donut. JJ and Grace sat on the floor holding twin controllers in their hands. They bobbed left and right as they raced their cars around the on-screen track. Even from this distance, Jack could see Grace's tongue poking out in concentration.

"That was a most prodigious move, Grace Aeryn. You have regained your position over your brother and appear ready to win the race," Teal'c stated from his place on the couch.

"Having fun kids?" Jack asked as he came more fully into the room, a smile on his face.

Four sets of eyes turned quickly to him, then JJ and Grace dropped their controls and ran to him. Maddie slid off of Teal'c's lap and ran to her father as well. All three of them tried to talk at once. "Daddy, is Mommy OK?" "When can we see her?" "You were gone so long!" "Unca T gibbed me a donut!"

Jack held up his hands. "Hold on buckaroos! One at a time!" He stepped around them and moved to sit beside Teal'c on the sofa. Bending, he took Maddie onto his lap while JJ and Grace stood in front of him. "Ok, then; where were we?"

JJ spoke for the three of them. "How is mom? We've been worried." His blue eyes bored into his fathers and Jack remarked to himself how like Sam's they were. Then he smiled.

"Your mother is going to be fine. She woke up a little bit ago and talked to me." He looked around at his children. "She misses all of you and wants to see you real soon."

"Really?" Grace asked, her eyes pleading with him to be telling the truth.

Jack reached out a hand and cupped her cheek gently. "Really, princess. Your Aunt Janet has given the OK to bring you down to see her in a little while."

Maddie put a powdered sugar coated hand to her father's cheek and turned his attention to her. "I wants to see mommy, too, daddy."

Jack gave a slight grimace as he wiped the sugary substance off his cheek. "You will, pumpkin."

Shooting a glare at her older sister, Maddie stated, "Gwacie sayed I couldn't see mommy. She sayed I was too little. But JJ tolded me to just 'nore her."

Jack gave Grace a questioning look. The older girl shrugged slightly. "I thought she might be too young to go down there. 'Cause, you know, there might be b-l-o-o-d all over the place." She tipped her head and looked at him with interest. "Is there?"

Jack gave her a measured look; perhaps this one was going into medicine, not science; though medicine was science, if you stopped and thought about it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he replied, "No Grace. The infirmary is very clean…like always." He gave her a slight warning glance. Grace took the hint and looked slightly abashed.

"What did Gwacie 'pell?" Maddie asked impatiently.

"Never mind," Jack replied as he looked down at his youngest. Then he brushed some powdered sugar off her face and looked over at Teal'c. "Donuts T?"

Teal'c cocked his head, as if daring the man to say anything about his choice of breakfast food for the children. Jack quirked an eyebrow. "Any left?"

----

Jack ate a few donuts of his own, then cleaned up Maddie from the remnants of her breakfast. Just as he was about to prepare the children for their visit to the infirmary, Daniel knocked on the door. JJ went and opened the door for him. Upon entering, Daniel greeted the children and his friends. He spied the few remaining donuts on a plate. "Hey, donuts! Mind if I have one?" Jack waved him over to the table while Teal'c gave the man a measured look. He was not too pleased that his stash of donuts was disappearing so quickly. Daniel picked up a donut and bit into it with relish; Janet didn't let them have donuts at their house so this was a rare treat.

After a few moments of silence, watching his friend devour the sweet treat, Jack said, "You just stop by for breakfast? Or was there a particular purpose to your visit?"

Daniel hastily wiped the crumbs from his face. "Oh…yeah. I just stopped by the infirmary. Janet says whenever you're ready, you can go see Sam."

"Can we go now, daddy? We're ready!" Grace jumped to her feet, the others following suit.

Jack smiled at them. "All right, munchkins. I think we're all ready." After obtaining promises from all three of them to be very quiet and not to go and jump on their mother when they saw her, Jack led the kids from the room and down the corridor to the infirmary. Just as they were about to enter, he reminded them that mommy had some cuts and bruises on her body, and they must all be very gentle with her. Three pairs of eyes nodded solemnly up at him. Jack took Maddie and Grace by the hands and led them into the infirmary, JJ close on his heels.

Sam looked up when she heard Janet softly greet the children. She shifted herself higher on the bed and smiled in encouragement as they drew near. Her smile faltered somewhat at the sadness she saw in their faces. "Hey guys. Am I ever glad to see you!" she exclaimed as the came closer, making her voice light, cheerful, and welcoming.

Jack released the girls' hands and drew up to the side of the bed. "Hey." He bent to kiss her. "You're looking better already."

Sam smiled gratefully up at him, then over to the children, who stood rooted to the spot, looking unsure. "Hey. Come over here and give me a hug. I won't break."

Grace looked at her, then to her father, before replying, "But you already did." Her comment broke the tension and caused Sam and Jack to laugh out loud. Sam then held out her arms to her kids, a more natural smile on her face. All three of the children looked to Jack, who smiled and gave them a nod, then all three of them rushed forward, once again talking at once. Daniel, Teal'c and Janet smiled from their places near the divider curtain.

"I was so scared mom!" "What happened?" "Can we sign your cast?" "Where _was_ you mommy?" "Does it hurt real bad?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Slow down, you three." He lifted Maddie off the floor and set her gently on the bed beside Sam. Grace climbed up on her own and sat near her mother's feet, her eyes raking over the cast with interest. She reached out a tentative hand and gently touched its rough surface. Sam and Janet shared a knowing look at the girl's interest in the cast.

JJ stood next to the bed and held his mother's hand gently in his own. "When can you come home?" her son asked.

Sam smiled at him and cupped his cheek in her hand. "This afternoon, actually. Aunt Janet wants to keep an eye on me for a while, but then I can come home." She squeezed his hand gently, noting the worry in his eyes. "I'll be fine JJ. It's just a fractured leg and some bruises. Nothing major."

Maddie was studying her mother's bruised face and bandaged arm. "You got lots of boo-boos, mommy. Did you fall into the bushes, too?"

Everyone chuckled at the little girl's question, for they had all heard of her first outing on her bicycle. Jack, who had gotten the low-down on the mission from Teal'c while they waited to visit Sam, replied, "No pumpkin. Mommy got her boo-boos from rocks, not bushes."

Maddie gave her mother a sympathetic look. "Rocks is harder than bushes," she stated knowingly.

Sam laughed and hugged the little girl close. "Yes, baby. They certainly are." She pulled back and surveyed her family, then smiled. Though the circumstances that had landed her here were less than appealing, and her injury rather serious, Sam was starting to feel better already.

* * *

_I wanted to thank everyone for the encouraging reviews after the last chapter. Many of you expressed the desire for me to continue. I really only have one more chapter in mind but, as SG1-Fanfic mentioned, this story is one that can be left open and I can come back to it as I have more ideas. Each chapter is a story in and of itself, so that is something I will do. Hope you can all live with that! EGQ - special thanks for all your reivews. I tried to put your idea in this chapter, but it didn't work. Will go for the next one!_


	26. Milestones

**Chapter 26 – Milestones**

Although Sam had explained the concept to Jack countless time, he never quite understood the statement that time was relative…until he had children. And then he swore that time picked up speed and moved him right along with it…almost like the moving escalators at the airport – you stood still as stone yet you moved forward through time and space, whether you wanted to or not. Sam tried to point out to him that time moved at the same pace it always did; it just seemed to move faster when your life was full and busy, as it was now. Not that his life wasn't busy before Sam and the kids, it just wasn't…full.

As a result of the seemingly increased pace of his life, Jack now tended to measure time in a much different way. Whereas before it was measured in days, weeks, months and years, now it was measured in increments of accomplishments: such as when each child began school, when this one lost their first tooth or that one broke their first bone. Maddie just so happened to be the first of their offspring to do the latter, which wasn't at all a surprise to Jack. In truth, he was mildly surprised that she wasn't in a full body cast by the time she was five.

At any rate, Jack knew that, even though he may measure time in a different way that most people, the year JJ turned eleven would forever remain a point of reference in his life. For the year Jonathon Jacob Carter-O'Neill turned eleven was the year that so many things in Jack's life and the lives of his closet friends changed forever.

That JJ made it to the age of eleven was in and of itself the most important thing to Jack O'Neill. His first son, Charlie, had died at the tender age of ten, leaving Jack with an innate feeling of dread as JJ wended his way through his tenth year. Sam tried to get her husband to talk about his obviously heightened sense of worry, but Jack refused. He insisted he was fine; that he was definitely not harboring thoughts of something happening to their son, even though they both knew he was.

He refused to talk about it, that is, until he overheard Maddie, a very astute five year old, talking to her mother one evening. Sam was tucking the little girl into bed that night. Unknowingly, Jack had begun to draw away from his young family; his thoughts preoccupied with the past and worried about the future. He had started to leave the nighttime rituals to Sam; rituals that he had always enjoyed participating in fully with the children. That fateful night, as he walked along the hallway to go to his room, he stopped in utter surprise at what he heard from his youngest daughter's room.

"Mommy? Is daddy going to diborce us?" came a sad, quiet voice from inside.

Jack could tell from the startled silence in the room that Sam was just as surprised by the question as he was. "_Divorce_ us?" she asked in an astonished tone. "Of course not, baby. Why ever would you think that?"

He heard the sheets rustle as the little girl sat up in bed. His heart broke at her sad reply. "Cause daddy doesn't talk and smile much no more. Lilly sayed that her daddy was very sad and quiet before he diborced her mommy." She looked pleadingly up at her mother. "Did I maked daddy all sad, mommy?"

Jack closed his eyes in pain at his baby's words. Pushing open the door, he strode to her bed and picked her up in one smooth motion. He pressed her startled face into the crook of his neck, holding her tightly. "You could _never_ make me sad, Madelyn Joyanna. None of you could," he stated firmly. "You are the most important things in my life." He looked over the top of Maddie's head to gaze at Sam, whose eyes were just as misty as his own at the moment. "And I will never, _ever,_ divorce your mommy. Understand?"

Maddie nodded her head against Jack's shoulder, then drew back and looked up at him, her bright blue eyes reflecting his sadness. "But why is you so sad, daddy?"

Jack looked down at her and closed his eyes briefly. "Because Maddie, your father is a stupid, stupid old man."

"You isn't stupid, daddy!" Maddie protested vehemently, shaking her head to emphasize her point.

The corner of Jack's mouth lifted in a small grin as he looked down at her. "But old?" he prompted.

"Well, you _does_ have lots and lots of gray hair," she said with a giggle as she reached up and ran her hand through his hair.

Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek before he became quiet again. He sat on the bed, placed Maddie in his lap and told Sam. "Go and get Grace and JJ please." They shared a look before Sam went and did as she was asked. When his two older children appeared in the doorway, Jack patted the bed next to him. "Come 'ere," he said softly. The two children shared a curious gaze, then went to sit on either side of their father. Sam hovered in the doorway, not sure if he wanted her there as well. He solved her dilemma. "You too, Mrs. O'Neill," he stated with a gentle smile.

When Sam had taken a seat at the end of the bed next to JJ, Jack sighed. He knew he owed them all an apology and an explanation. "Look, I know I've been…well, not really all here lately," he began. Maddie looked up at him in confusion. Jack ran a hand through her blond curls and gave her a smile of reassurance; he needed to explain in terms even she could understand. "It's just…I've been thinking a lot about Charlie lately, and I guess it has made me sad…more so than usual."

"Why, daddy?" Grace asked from next to him, looking up at him with wide brown eyes.

Jack smiled gently down at her. "Because princess, Charlie died when he was ten. The same age JJ is now." He looked over at his son, sadness in his eyes.

JJ placed a hand on his father's leg. "Nothing going to happen to me dad," he tried to reassure his father.

Jack placed his own hand over JJ's and squeezed gently. "I know that, son. I guess…well, it's just there in the back of my mind and I guess it's been making me act..."

"Stupid?" Maddie supplied helpfully.

Jack laughed, the tension in the room easing at her words. "Yes, Maddie. Kind of stupid." He looked around at all of them, including Sam. "I'm sorry guys. You all mean the world to me and I didn't mean to hurt you."

"We love you too, daddy," Grace declared, raising to her knees, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. She threw a look at her mother, a mischievous light shining in her eyes. "I think we need to make daddy happy again, don't you mommy?"

Sam smiled. She caught Grace's drift. "You bet. And nothing makes daddy happier than…" "A tickle fest!" they all cried. All three of the children pounced on Jack, tickling him wherever their hands could reach. Jack flopped backwards onto the bed, feigning outrage, growling and yelling as he tickled back. Sam joined in, reaching in between the wriggling bodies of her children where she could and adding her hands to the fray.

Finally, laughing loudly as he tried to catch his breath, Jack cried, "All right, all right. Uncle!" The tickling stopped but the children still remained sprawled on top of their father; Maddie on his chest and Grace and JJ to either side.

Jack hugged them all three of them close. Sam leaned over Maddie and smiled down at him. Jack smiled back, then looked at each child in turn. Heart overflowing, he gruffly stated. "I love you guys." Then he reached up between Maddie and JJ, put his hand to the back of Sam's head, and pulled her slowly toward him. "Even you, Mrs. O'Neill," he growled softly. Then, with a smirk, he pulled her close for a long, loving kiss. He ignored the loud "EWWS!" that issued forth from all three children as he showed his wife how much he loved her.

After that evening, when he bared his feelings to his family in Maddie's room, Jack wasn't quite so preoccupied with his worries. And when he felt the anxiety start to weigh in on him, he was sure to talk it over with Sam. Still, when JJ turned eleven, Jack found himself heaving a huge sigh of relief.

----

The year JJ turned eleven, Grace turned nine. It was a year of marked change for the girl, who had always been tough on the outside but soft on the inside. Though still a tom-boy at heart, Jack took notice when his daughter began to wear skirts and dresses without cajoling from either parent. He wasn't entirely certain he approved of this change either. For when Grace emerged from her room wearing something other than her tried and true blue jeans or shorts, Jack saw the beginnings of what she might become as a teenager. And it scared the hell out of him.

Her face was beginning to lose the baby fat as she grew. This loss caused the high cheekbones she inherited from her mother to show more prominently. Her long eyelashes seemed to grow even longer, accentuating her dark brown eyes. And as she walked, Jack noticed a certain sway that had not been there before. While he knew it was unconscious on Grace's part, it still worried him no end. Sam laughed off his concerns, telling him that Grace was bound to grow up sometime. But she assured him that his daughter was in no way ready for the next step; which in Jack's mind meant boys.

He was placated by her words until one Saturday afternoon when Grace announced that she was going to the local roller-skating rink with a few girl friends…and some boys. "Boys?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised high.

Grace rolled her eyes back at him. "Relax, daddy. It's just roller-skating." Then she flounced from the room to go and change.

Jack looked at Sam. "Boys?" he repeated. Sam laughed at him.

"Yes, Jack. Boys. They're only nine and ten years old, dear. All they do is skate around in circles, talk, and eat chips and soda." She cocked her head at him. "Didn't you ever go skating with friends at her age?"

"Well, yeah. But it was pretty much always on ice, with a stick. The girls stayed on the other side of the ice and did…girl things."

Sam shook her head at him. "You, for one, should know how I feel about that kind of thinking," she said a bit sternly. "I think it's great that Grace's friends do things together like this; boys and girls. It makes it that much easier as they get older for men to accept women in all facets of life."

Jack looked down the hallway where Grace had disappeared. "Yeah, I guess so," he acquiesced, even though he still didn't like the idea of Grace skating with some boy. What if they held hands, for crying out loud?

Fifteen minutes later, when Grace came back into the living room, Jack's concerns rose anew. His eyes widened as his daughter entered the room. "Where in the _hell_ did you get that?" he cried as he rose to his feet. Sam looked over at her daughter and smiled, her very body language expressing her unconcern at what her daughter was wearing. She did have the presence of mind, however, to warn quietly, "Jack. Language." Jack ignored her as he continued to stare at his daughter.

Grace looked down at her outfit and tugged at the black leather jacket, then straightened the denim skirt. Looking back up, brows furrowed, she asked with real confusion, "What's wrong?"

Jack took in the whole outfit, head to toe. She had a pale purple blouse underneath the black leather jacket. The jacket was zipped up partway and fit her small frame perfectly. Her denim skirt rested just above her knees and she had on a pair of low black boots, no heels. He pointed at the jacket, then the boots. "You look…you look like you belong on a motorcycle, that's what's wrong!"

Grace's eye lit up. "Really? Cool!"

"No! Not cool!" Jack protested loudly, waving his hands for emphasis.

Sam put aside the journal she had been reading and came to stand next to Jack. "Will you relax, Jack? It's just a jacket. A jacket that I gave her, by the way."

Jack turned on her. "You gave my baby girl a black leather jacket? Why in God's name would you do that?" His tone carried an edge of exasperation that surprised Sam.

Cocking her head to the side, Sam replied calmly, "Because it didn't fit _me_ anymore, that's why," she replied slowly, as if talking to a child. "Besides, _you're_ the one who suggested I save it for her, remember?"

Jack blinked several times, trying to remember when he might have told Sam to save a leather jacket for their daughter. Deciding he must have been under alien influence at the time, he got ready to defend himself. "I never told you to save it for her. That would imply that I knew you when…" His eyes widened as the memory shot through his rather sluggish brain. Sam smiled when recognition dawned in his eyes.

Grace looked between the two of them, puzzled. "How could daddy tell you to save it for me? I thought you said you got it when you were eight? Did daddy know you then?"

Sam gave Jack a sideways grin. "Well, in a manner of speaking, yes. But only for a short time." She came closer and inspected Grace. "It looks wonderful on you, sweetheart. I'm so glad you can finally wear it." She'd been saving the jacket for Grace for what felt like a long time. Grace was a bit smaller than Sam had been so it had taken a little more time for her to have the opportunity to wear it. Sam had in fact, kept it wrapped up in a box in the back of their closet since they had gotten married. She smiled, thinking of how Jack had never even noticed it all these years. It just went to show how infrequently the man cleaned out the closet!

"Thanks, mom," Grace returned the smile. The two hugged briefly, then Grace pulled back and looked at her father, a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "Daddy?" She wasn't quite sure if he was going to let her wear this or not.

Jack's eyes roved over his baby girl once more before he sighed. OK, Sam had worn it when she was eight…kind of. And it hadn't done any harm to her…just as he was sure it wouldn't to Grace. Even so, he hated the thought of her wearing the jacket in public. It made her look too, well, too grown up. Still, he had to let her start growing up some time…just not too fast, he thought to himself. Sighing again, Jack said, "Your mother is right, Grace. You look wonderful." Her uncertain gaze turned into a full blown smile. "Come here." Jack held out his arms. Grace went into them willingly.

After a few moments, he pulled back and looked down at her. "Just promise me two things." At her raised eyebrows, he continued. "One, no holding hands with _any _boys while roller-skating." Grace rolled her eyes. "Two; when this gets too small for you, hide it way, _way_ in the back of your closet. Or better yet, give it to the Salvation Army." Grace and Sam laughed, knowing he was thinking of Maddie.

"OK, daddy." A car horn honked outside. Grace released her father. "That's Brittany's mom. I have to go. Bye daddy, bye mom!" And with that, she was out the door and gone.

Jack's eyes stayed on the closed front door for a few moments, deep in thought. Sam came over and put her arms around him. "You made her very happy. Thank you, dear."

Jack wrapped his own arms around her, and looked down. Then, narrowing his eyes, he said gruffly, "I always knew you'd be nothing but trouble, Carter."

----

The Jackson family also experienced several milestones the year JJ turned eleven. Nicky, now four, received his first pair of prescriptions eyeglasses. As Maddie was to Sam, Nicky was a carbon copy of Daniel and the glasses just amplified the look. The brown hair, bright blue curious eyes, and now glasses made it look like Daniel had been cloned and sent back as a child. But there, the similarities ended. While Nicky was inquisitive like his father, he was so much more outgoing than Daniel had ever been. He made friends at the drop of a hat, was eager to try anything new and, like his slightly older blond cousin, had very little sense of fear. When the two youngest were together, they had to be watched at all times. Even so, they always seemed to get into one scrape or another.

Katie Rose began first grade that year and loved it tremendously. The little red head was exuberant about all aspects of school life and took things very seriously. Though a bit more reserved than her little brother, her outgoing and friendly nature meant that she also had an abundance of friends.

Although Katie and Nicky were making their own strides as they progressed through life, the major milestone for the Jackson family that year was the successful completion of a doctorate degree in Biochemical Engineering by Cassandra Fraiser. Cassie had gone into her chosen field with the express desire to unlock the mysteries of viruses and bacteria and hopefully find antibiotics and vaccines that would fight against new and often deadly viruses. Though her close friends often wondered why she would want to go into such a difficult, and to them boring field, her family knew her real reasons. Having one's family wiped out by a Goa'uld engineered virus tended to sway one's thinking. It was a given that Cassie would not be limiting herself to those viruses that only occurred on Earth, either. Her background as both an off-world alien and the daughter of one of the SGC's most highly regarded medical officer ensured that she would find a position within the SGC should she desire one; which of course, she did.

Both the Jacksons and the O'Neills had flown out to California, where Cassie had attended the University of California, Irvine, for the past five years and earned herself a PhD, along with high accolades from her professors. Though she had done her undergraduate work at the University of Arizona, Cassie had felt that the more prestigious program at Irvine would suit her better. And she had been correct. She graduated first in her class and was highly sought after by both those in both the private and public sectors.

As they watched her walk down the aisle, her eyes bright with happiness, Janet and Daniel felt the normal parental surge of pride in their oldest daughter's accomplishments. Though Daniel had been a friend long before he became a step-father, Cassie had started calling him "Dad" about the same time Katie had, and it made Daniel's heart swell with love whenever he heard her say it.

"Look! Der's Cassie!" Nicky cried with excitement as his big sister neared their seats. The long line of gradates was making their way sedately down the aisle; their long robes billowing behind them. "Hi Cassie!" the little boy waved earnestly.

Daniel tried to shush his exuberant son; this was a serious occasion after all. But Cassie didn't mind in the least. She paused next to their row and smiled at everyone, giving Nicky a special wink and smile before she continued her regale stride up to the stage.

"Cassie winkded at me!" Nicky proclaimed proudly as he took his seat once more. Janet and Daniel exchanged an indulgent smile over the top of his head, then focused their attention to the podium, where the Dean of the Biochemical Engineering Department was beginning the formal address.

Though the ceremony was long, the younger children sat quietly throughout. Jack made certain to keep Maddie and Nicky apart, however, and plied them with small toys and treats. He knew they would get up to something if left to their own devices, and knew his knees couldn't take running up the aisles after the two youngsters if they decided to take off. He spared a glance at Daniel; he could always send the younger man though, he thought with a grin.

When the ceremony finally ended, Cassie found herself surrounded by her extended family and engulfed by exuberant hugs. After what seemed like hours, she was able to pull back a bit and catch her breath. Nicky chose that moment to lunge into her arms. Cassie picked him up with a loud, "Oof! You're getting awfully big there, Nicky."

Nicky straightened up proudly. "I's going to gra-jew-late someday too!" he declared importantly, pushing up his glasses as he spoke. Cassie held him close and smiled at her mother, the two women sharing a smile over the familiar gesture. Though she had loved being in California, Cassie had dreadfully missed her family; especially the young brother and sister that she had never expected to have. She truly relished anytime she got to spend with them and was looking forward to her return to Colorado.

Maddie sidled up to Cassie and pulled on her sleeve. "Can I tries on your flat hat? It's funny," the little girl declared with a grin.

Cassie smiled down at the blond imp. "Of course, Maddie." She shifted Nicky to one side, then reached up and carefully pulled the hat off and handed it down to Maddie. "It's called a Mortarboard," she explained.

Maddie cocked her head as she looked at it, then set it firmly on her own head. The front tipped forward over her eyes, forcing her to tip her head way back so she could see. "It is called that 'cause it looks like a board?"

Cassie laughed. "Probably."

Maddie tipped the hat back and stated purposefully, "I's going to wear a motorboard when I gets bigger, too." Everyone laughed at her pronunciation.

Jack picked her up and spun her in his arms. "There's no doubt about that, Maddie Joy. Just promise me you'll get a degree in something that I can pronounce, OK?"

"Kay, daddy," came the reply. More laughter ensued, and then Jack turned to Cassie.

"So, another Doctor Frasier in our midst. Thank God this one won't be wielding needles." Janet shot him a look, which he returned with a wide grin.

Cassie smirked at him. "I don't know, Uncle Jack. I might be wielding something even more deadly than needles." She paused for a moment. "Doohickeys. Lots and lots of scientific doohickeys. And explanations of said doohickeys, of course." She grinned at him for she knew well his aversion to any scientific explanation.

Jack groaned good-naturedly. "At least I won't be on the base that much when you're working away. You can bore Sam and the other scientists with all that technical babble."

"I don't know, Jack," Daniel butted in. "I was hoping she could tell us some things that she might be working on right away…like over our celebration dinner." Daniel shot Jack a smirk.

"Please," Jack held up a hand. "We don't want to give the children upset stomachs." Daniel shook his head at him, then turned his attention back to his children.

Katie tugged on her big sister's hand. "Are you going to work with mommy and daddy at the mountain?" Her green eyes were bright with curiosity and expectation. Katie knew that if it was true, she would be able to see her sister a lot more than she had previously.

Cassie put Nicky down and crouched down on her knee in front of Katie. "Well, actually Katie, yes I am. I am going to work with Auntie Sam as well."

Katie regarded her with narrowed eyes as she thought of something. "Does that mean you want your old room back?" The younger girl had acquired the room as her own four years ago when Cassie had made the semi-permanent move to California. She rather liked the large, airy bedroom and the teenager-style posters that still hung on the wall.

Cassie laughed and ruffled her sister's hair. "No Kate. I won't want my old room back. I'm going to be getting my own apartment."

Grace looked over at her and asked innocently. "Is Brian going to live there with you?"

Cassie blushed as she cast a quick look at her parents, then over at Jack. Both men were now wearing identical scowls. Even though she had been seeing Brian for three years, and was 26 years old, they both still tended to get overprotective. "Uh, no Grace. Brian will be staying in California for a while. We'll wait and see if he gets a job in Colorado." She got to her feet and gave Jack another look. "I'm hoping he'll get an offer at the SGC as well," she said meaningfully.

Jack scowled deeper. Though he had nothing against the young man, Jack wasn't thrilled with the idea of him moving in with Cassie. Even though she possessed a doctorate degree, he still thought of her as a little girl sometimes. "I have nothing to do with it," he answered her unspoken plea.

Sam stepped forward. "But I will. And if he's half as good as you and Professor McDonald say, I'm sure there will be no problem getting him in," she assured the younger girl.

Cassie stepped forward and hugged Sam tightly. "Thank you," she whispered in her ear.

Sam pulled back and smiled gently into Cassie's eyes, her own eyes beginning to fill with tears. She thought back to that day years ago when they had spent miles beneath the Earth, waiting for Cassie to possibly blow up, and Sam felt her heart quicken. That something so horrible had almost happened to this beautiful, brilliant girl made Sam's heart constrict with pain whenever she thought about it. And though Sam had gladly stepped aside and blessed Janet's chance to become Cassie's second mother, Sam always felt a special bond with the young girl that was obviously reciprocated.

Sam brushed a strand of hair behind Cassie's ears and smiled tearfully. "I am so proud of you, Cassie. We all are," she spoke for the group. Cassie's own eyes filled with tears as she once again hugged Sam tightly.

"Daddy?" Maddie piped up from her father's arms. "Why is mommy and Cassie crying?"

"Because they're women, that's why," Jack replied with a frown, but his eyes held a smile. "Come on, everyone. Let's go eat."

"Cake?" asked the three O'Neill children.

Everyone laughed and Sam and Cassie drew apart with watery smiles. "As good old Uncle Teal'c would say: Indeed!" replied Jack.

------

Jack quietly closed and locked the sliding door behind him as he entered the house. The children had long ago been put to bed and he had spent a half hour of blissful peace on his rooftop, looking at the stars. It was a few days shy of JJ's twelfth birthday, and Jack had felt the need for some time alone. As he sat up on the rooftop, looking at the constellations, he had considered the past year with quiet contemplation.

From his bout of near depression over the old but still painful loss of his oldest son and the fear of losing his second; to the realization that his children were growing up way too fast; to Cassie's return to the mountain, now as a valued member of the SGC, Jack felt that it had been a most prolific year. There had been ups and downs, to be sure, but the ups vastly outweighed the downs in his estimation. Not one to be very religious, Jack none-the-less felt the need to count and cherish his blessings. That he was alive and fairly healthy for a man in his sixties was upper most on his list, quickly followed by the fact that he continued to be surrounded by close friends and a loving family. And most important of all, he was still madly, passionately in love with his wife; as she was with him.

Back inside the house, Jack was now intent on finding the woman who still made his heart quicken each time he looked at her. He strode purposefully through the quiet house, looking for the blond woman he had called his own for well over a decade now. He smiled when he spied her on the couch, her legs curled under her and a photo album open on her lap. The light from the fire cast a golden halo around her head which made Jack's smile widen all the more.

Sam had been looking through pictures early that evening with Grace, trying to find pictures that she could bring to school for a project. Apparently, she was still involved with the albums. Jack walked quietly over to the sofa and placed his hands gently on his wife's shoulders. "Hey," he said quietly.

Sam craned her neck back to look at him and gave him a tremulous smile. "Hey," she replied.

Jack frowned down at the moisture apparent in her eyes. He walked around the couch and sat next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Sam laughed as she brushed at her eyes. "Oh, nothing. Just looking through these pictures made me kind of…nostalgic, and a little sad I guess." When Jack looked at her questioningly, she continued. "They'll never be little again, Jack," she said, pointing to a picture of Grace at the age of three, grinning at the camera. She stood wearing a pair of her father's large boots that came up to the top of her thighs. She had loved stomping around in either parents shoes at that age, but especially her father's. "And sweet and innocent and cuddly and…"

"Hey," Jack stopped her with a hand to her cheek, drawing her focus back to himself. "Maddie is still just a little girl and the other two have quite a few years before they fly the coop. Besides, you're the one who has to keep telling _me_ that we have to let them grow up," he reminded her.

Sam smiled sadly at him. "I know. It's just…sometimes, I really miss those times," she indicated the pictures. "They could be insane and intense, but I still miss them."

"Yeah, me too," Jack sighed as he looked down at another picture showing a five year old JJ in his first baseball uniform, grinning proudly at the camera. "But we have lots more good times coming. They're still just kids," he reminded her.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know," she agreed. "And we have so much to look forward to: first dates, driver's licenses, paying for college…" she teased.

Jack groaned, "Don't remind me."

Sam giggled and snuggled deeper into him. "I know that we have many more things to look forward to; with the children and with each other," Sam smiled up at him. Jack returned the smile and squeezed her tightly then together, they continued to look through the rest of the pictures in the album, talking quietly and laughing over many of them.

When they reached the end of the book, Jack took it from her hands and placed it on the coffee table, then leaned back into the couch and pulled her close once more. "You wanna know what the best day of my life was?"

She craned her head back and looked at him expectantly. "What?" Thinking he would say their wedding day or the birth of their children, her eyes widened in surprise at his response.

"The day you walked into that briefing room, eyes flashing and attitude all over the place. I knew my life was about to change from that moment on," he smiled down at her.

Sam chuckled and hid her face in his chest. "I was such an ass that day. I'm lucky you let me stay on the team."

Jack brushed a kiss into her hair at the same time he pushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't think I could have let you go if I'd wanted to." He tilted her head back and looked into her eyes. "Do you remember what I said when you told me that I'd like you once I got to know you?"

Sam smiled at the remembrance. "As I recall, you said you adored me already."

Smiling lovingly into her eyes, he said, "Then, now and always Mrs. O'Neill."

She returned the smile and replied softly, "You know, sometimes, you can be really sweet."

Jack gave her a slight frown. "Yes, well, let's keep that our little secret, shall we? I do have a reputation to uphold, ya know!" Sam giggled and raised her lips to his. Jack happily obliged her silent request. They spent several pleasurable moments locked together, expressing their love for each other in the soft kisses and even softer words exchanged.

Jack planted one final kiss to her upturned face, then drew her head back down against his chest. Together, they turned their gazes toward the fire that flickered gently in the room and both sighed in contentment. Though the sweet moments of babyhood may have passed, they both knew that many more milestones lay ahead for their family. There would be joys and sorrows, periods of anger and disappoint tempered with periods of great pride and happiness.

Their photo albums would continue to grow, holding the snapshots that would make up the fabric of their lives together. From family vacations to school and sporting activities, from prom dates to first cars, from high school to college graduations, and ultimately, weddings and grandchildren, Jack and Sam would continue to live full, rich lives.

And perhaps the most important snapshot they owned would continue to remain hidden beneath an odd assortment of papers and memorabilia in Sam's dresser drawer; a picture of a small boy with bright blue eyes and brown hair who had made an unscheduled trip through a mirror so long ago. A child who had shown two battle-weary soldiers the true meaning of love, and whose short presence in their lives had changed them forever.

* * *

_Well, that's it for a while. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter before I take a break. I tried to incorporate some things that people had been asking for and make it funny, sweet and touching without being too smarmy. Hope I succeeded! Special thanks to Emerald Green Queen who nudged my memory about the black leather jacket from It's Great...hope that scene lived up to your expectations! And also for those of you who had been asking about Cassie...I hope I did your own imaginations justice! Thanks so much for reading and responding throughout this series. It's so hard for me to letthese kidsgo, even for a while, but I just have to get this other idea out of my head before it drives me nuts! And I will continue to post chapters for Snapshots as I have time. I hate having the kids grow up but I have to get to that date between Grace and Billy! Thanks again - I love that so many of you really have enjoyed my little fantasy land and, even better, that I have been able to make you smile, laugh, cry, and imagine how things could be. Janissima_


	27. End of Innocence

_Well, I'm back sooner than I'd thought I would be! I started another fic, got about 3 chapters written, then couldn't go any further as JJ, Grace and Maddie kept calling to me.I've been thinkingabout the premise for this chapter for quite a while. Now that I am so far into the future here, I thought it would be both plausible and probable for this to finally occur. It's a long chapter, hope you don't mind! I'll have the second part of this one up ASAP, then back to work on the other story! Please let me know what you think!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27 – End of Innocence**

Jack stood at the base of the steel ramp and gazed up at the Stargate. It was as much a part of him and his history as anything else in his life. It had seen him through the depths of his sorrow at losing his son to the pinnacle of happiness when he had finally married Samantha Carter close to fifteen years ago now. The cold, imposing structure seemed to have a life of its own, and that life was now about to undergo an upheaval that was unlikely to be matched in its twenty plus years here beneath the mountains of Colorado: an upheaval that would send the very lives of the people who had lived beneath its shadow for so long into a tailspin.

He heard the heavy steel door slide open and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Daniel enter the room. The younger man came over to him and stood at his side, quietly contemplating the gate just as Jack was. Finally, he muttered, "I can't believe this is about to happen. After all these years and all the threats from various government agencies, it's really going to happen."

Jack stole a glance at Daniel before looking forward once again. "Yeah, well, you knew it had to happen sometime. Frankly, I'm surprised that it's taken this long," he replied with an edge to his words.

Daniel turned to look directly at Jack. "How's Sam taking the news?" he asked, his concern etched clearly on his face. He's hadn't really had a chance to talk with her in the few days since the news broke.

Jack met his gaze fully this time, his unease mirroring that of Daniel's. "Aside from the fact that she's running around trying to prepare reports for every God-damned subcommittee within the Federal government, she's just fine," he growled out. Then he took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair. "Concerned about the munchkins though, and what effect all this could have on them," he admitted much less forcefully. Daniel nodded his head in understanding, for not only was he frantically writing reports and preparing, but both he and Janet had the same concerns for their children.

Both men turned to look at the gate again, their thoughts on their wives and children. Jack heard Daniel sigh next to him, then ask, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Jack? It seems…I don't know, rather extreme, doesn't it?"

Once again, Jack turned to fully face the man next to him. "Daniel, you most of all know how things will transpire once this goes down. The media frenzy will be nothing short of a three ring circus. Journalists will be crawling all over the place like sharks on a feeding frenzy. And they won't stop short of questioning the people who have worked on base; they'll go to friends, families and neighbors to try and get the inside scoop. I don't want my kids to be a part of that; do you?" His eyebrows rose questioningly as he waited for Daniel's reply.

Sighing, Daniel responded, "No, I guess not. I just wish there was some other way than demolecularizing our children and sending them light years away from home."

Jack winced at the terminology then clapped Daniel on the back. "It's not like we're sending them to some unknown place, Daniel. You know Teal'c and Istha will keep a close eye on them, not to mention Cassie and Brian. And I'm not planning on staying away for more than a few days at a time," he stated firmly. "I couldn't keep Sam away from Chulak if I tried," he added with a wry grin.

Daniel smiled slightly and nodded his agreement at Jack's words. Although Jack was overtly protective of his children, Sam was just as protective of them and would do anything within the realm of possibility to keep them safe. Though neither man liked the idea of what they had to do, it was the best thing for their children right now. They both turned when they heard a familiar voice coming from the control room. "Ambassador. Dr. Jackson. You're families are waiting for you in the General's office." Jack waved his hand at Walter then indicated with his hand that Daniel should precede him out of the gate room. As he reached the metal doors, Jack turned once more and looked at the Stargate, standing serenely before him. It had never let him down before, always bringing him and those he cared most about back safely. He hoped to God it didn't let him down now.

------

Daniel walked ahead of Jack into General Landry's office. Nicky ran to him as soon as he stepped into the door, his eyes alight with excitement. "Are we really going to stay with Uncle T, daddy? Mommy sayed he lives far, far away and Gracie tolded me we'll be there in a minute. How can we get there so fast?" The little boy looked up at his father with expectation. Daniel put a hand on the six year old's shoulder and looked over at his wife. Janet tried to smile at him, but her eyes were filled with worry. Next to her stood nine year old Katie Rose, her green eyes a mirror of the trepidation he saw in Janet's. Giving both of them a reassuring smile, he turned his attention back to Nicky.

"Yes, Nicky. You're going to see Uncle Teal'c in just a while. But I need you to calm down, OK? The grown-ups have a lot to talk about first."

Nicky's face fell slightly but he readily obeyed his father's words.

Jack didn't miss the conversation between Daniel and Nicky, but his eyes were for his family only. Sam sat in a chair across from General Landry, her face a mask of professionalism but her body language betraying her worry. She held Maddie loosely on her lap, one arm running gently up and down the little girl's back. JJ stood next to his mother, taking a protective pose that reminded Jack of himself. At thirteen, JJ was well on his way to becoming the strong, caring individual that they knew he would one day be. Grace stood next to JJ, her face showing a myriad of emotions from fear, to excitement, to nervousness. Jack knew well how she was feeling…all except the excitement part, he reminded himself ruefully. There was nothing exciting about this for him.

As soon as she saw her father, Grace left JJ's side and came over to him. Much like Nicky had done, she grasped her father's hand and looked up at him expectantly. Unlike the little boy, however, she didn't say a word, just looked at him for answers to questions she couldn't quite voice.

Jack sighed, then put his arm around her, drawing her close. "It's going to be all right, Princess. I promise." He looked up and his eyes locked with Sam's. Silently, he promised his wife the same thing. As their gazes locked, both of them thought back to the announcement a few days earlier that had brought them to this place and this decision.

---

They had been called into the SGC three days earlier for an important announcement. Upon entering the briefing room, Jack and Sam had been surprised at the sheer number of people in the room. From leaders of SG teams to medical officers; from technicians to liaison officers, the room was wall to wall people…all with similar looks of concern on their faces. When General Landry had entered the room, his face a mask of anger and frustration, they had all quieted without a word from him.

General Landry had looked around the room, a feeling of deep aggravation showing in his eyes. Without a lengthy preamble, he had gotten down to business. "I have been informed by the President and the Joint Chiefs that the rumors that have been circulating for the past two months are indeed true. The Stargate is slated to go public one week from today."

Amidst the gasps of surprise and disbelief in the room, Jack had locked gazes with his friend Hank Landry, begging his with his eyes to tell him this wasn't true. Hank shook his head minutely in his direction, a look of regret on his face, before he proceeded to brief everyone present on what was to occur. On Friday evening, April 21st, the President of the United Stated would hold a news conference and divulge the secret that lay within Cheyenne Mountain. Files would be made public and the mountain would be open to a certain number of journalists who would be given security clearance. Although everything about the SGC would not be divulged straight away, everyone in the room knew that it was the end of an era. And while they had more questions than answers, General Landry made certain they understood one thing; with or without their cooperation, this was about to happen. And he much preferred to have everyone's cooperation rather than their animosity.

The General handed out assignments to all those present and informed those people who were team leaders to pass on the appropriate information to their teams. Amidst the quiet discussions that ensued after this announcement, General Landry held up his hands for quiet. When everyone complied, he stated firmly, "Things are going to change around here, people. I know you realize that. But for now, things go on as usual. This is still a highly classified facility. Except for family members, no one should be informed of anything that happens underneath the mountain until after the President's announcement, is that clear?"

There was a general consensus of heads nodding and murmurs of agreement. Daniel raised his hand, "Um, General. You said aside from family members. Does that mean that family members are now clear to know about the Stargate program?" He looked at Janet, who looked back at him with concern. While most of _their _family knew about the program since Cassie and her fiancé both worked at the SGC, their younger children did not. He wondered if now was the time to tell them what mommy and daddy really did for a living, before it became public knowledge.

General Landry interrupted his thoughts. "That is correct, Dr. Jackson. The President understands that you might wish to inform family members before everything hits the fan, so to speak." He scowled at his own words before continuing. "That is why, under your own recognizance, you are free to inform immediate family only about the true workings within the SGC. Within reason of course," he hastened to add as he saw a few more hands shoot up. "Walter will hand out folders to each of you outlining what can and can not be divulged at this time. Please read it over carefully before signing the contract. I expect everyone under my command and within this mountain to abide by the dictates set forth in this document."

When all of the paperwork had been passed out, the General softened his voice as he looked around the room full of people that he felt responsible for. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I know this is a shock to all of you and that the next few months are going to be trying for all involved." His eyes roved across Jack, Sam, Daniel and Janet and the other few personnel who had children. "I strongly encourage those of you with young children to make arrangements to remove them from the area before all of this becomes public knowledge. I have a feeling that not only each one of you, but anyone associated with you, will be a target for the media. If you need some extra time to arrange things, don't hesitate to ask." He looked around the room at each and every person there, before concluding. "I will do my utmost to protect the integrity of this institution. I know I can count on each of you to do the same. Dismissed." General Landry exited the room and quietly closed the door of his office, where he picked up the red phone and immediately placed a call to the President, informing him that his people had been told of the upcoming changes.

Stunned silence reigned for a few moments before all hell broke loose. A great cacophony of noise burst forth from the normally staid personnel of the SGC. Jack took Sam by the arm and steered her from the room, Daniel and Janet following in their wake. The four of them reconvened in Jack and Sam's on base quarters, where they talked for hours about the outcome of the announcement by General Landry. All of them were concerned with how this would affect not only themselves, but their children as well. It was decided that they would follow the General's suggestion and get the children out of the line of fire.

Knowing that even were they to send the children out to Mark in California or to Jack's cousin in Minnesota, they wouldn't escape the incessant attention of the media, Jack suggested sending them to Chulak. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Sam, Daniel and Janet had looked at him in astonishment.

"What? They'll be safe there with T," he tried to defend himself. Though his good friend could often be found on Dakara as well as other Jaffa occupied planets, he made his permanent home on Chulak and was there now, enjoying spending time with his family…especially his new twin grandsons.

Sam had put her hand on his arm. "I know they will, Jack, it's just…well, I never thought you would suggest sending our children through the Stargate…voluntarily, that is." She winced slightly at the words even as he narrowed his eyes on her.

"Yeah," Daniel added. "Especially after what happened when JJ was a baby."

Jack turned his scowl on Daniel. "That was entirely different, and you know it. This time, they are going somewhere that I know is safe, _and_ they'll be with someone I trust with my life. And theirs," he added forcefully.

"I agree, Jack," Sam stated quietly, though her eyes were filled with sadness at the thought of having to send her children away. "It makes the most sense."

Janet's eyes clouded with worry. "But to send them so far away!"

Daniel put his arm around her in comfort. "It's only for a little while, Jan, and I'm sure the General will let us go back and forth every day if need be."

Sam grimaced slightly. "Well, maybe not everyday, Daniel. It costs a lot of money to activate the gate, and with the scrutiny we're sure to be under, well…" She didn't finish her sentence but she didn't need to.

"I just don't know if I can do that, Daniel," Janet pleaded. She stood up and began to pace. "Nicky's only six years old! How is he going to feel, going to another planet on his own! And how are we going to explain all this to the children!"

Jack stood and walked over to the doctor. Taking her hands in his, he looked down at her with a calmness he wasn't sure he was feeling. "Listen Doc, if I know Nicky, and I think I do 'cause he's just like Maddie, he'll think this is all a grand adventure. If it'll make you feel better, we'll send Cassie and Brian along with the kids. They can help Teal'c and Ishta keep an eye on them."

Janet looked up at him. Blinking back the tears that threatened, she nodded her head. "I…I think I'd feel a lot better if Cassie went along, Jack. Thank you."

Jack gave her a slight grin. "No problem. That's what I'm here for; solving the big problems." His comment released a bit of the tension in the room, but it returned quickly with Daniel's next words.

"So, what _do_ we tell the kids, Jack? JJ won't be any trouble as he already knows about the Stargate, but what about the others?" Daniel crossed his arms and waiting expectantly for Jack's answer.

Jack went back and sat down on the couch, pulling Sam down next to him. "Any ideas Colonel Carter?"

Taking a deep breath, Sam replied, "I think we tell Maddie and Nicky as little as possible at first. Just that there's a big ring under the mountain that can take us to other planets and that we've all traveled through it many times. Then we answer what questions we can. Grace and Katie will be a little more difficult," she amended thoughtfully.

Jack snorted, "Ya think? Those two are going to be in a real tizzy when they find out JJ has known about this for several years." He looked thoughtfully at Daniel. "Do you think they'll even believe us at first?"

Daniel shot a look at Janet, then looked back at Jack. "Uhm, yes actually, I do. I heard Katie and Grace talking not long ago, Jack. They both figured there was something going on at work other than what we told them. Especially since Cassie started working here and has had to become more secretive. They're bright kids, Jack. And we've never lied to them so I don't think they'll have trouble believing what we tell them."

Sam chuckled softly. When Jack looked at her in question, she replied, "I was just thinking about their reaction to learning that Teal'c is really an alien. Grace has been intrigued about his rather unique tattoo since she could talk. Now I guess we can finally tell her the whole truth."

Jack smiled back, then looked up at Daniel and Janet. "So, I guess it's settled then. I'll talk to Landry and get his permission to send them to Chulak. You contact T, Daniel, and let him know what's going on. I'm sure he'll have no trouble taking the kids. Janet, you and Sam run this by Cassie and Brian and see what they think." Jack got to his feet, then pulled Sam up after him. "I suggest we talk to our children tonight and prepare them for what's going to happen. I want them out of sight before the week is out," he stated with firmness. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Even though they all hated the idea of sending the kids off world, they knew it was the best thing for them.

That very evening, after Maddie had been put to bed, Jack and Sam had sat down with JJ and Grace. In a calm, gentle tone, Jack explained to Grace about the Stargate and what really happened underneath the mountain. Just as Sam had predicted, she was more upset by the fact that her brother had known about this several years ago than the fact that such a thing actually existed. Her eyes had flashed a familiar look of irritation as she got to her feet. With hands planted firmly on her slim hips, she flung back her long brown hair and stated in an accusatory tone, "Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Can't you trust me too?" The irritation in her voice quickly turned to hurt as she stood looking at her parents.

Sighing, Jack pulled her into his lap. Though she was now eleven and much too old to sit in her father's lap, Grace didn't fight him. She just settled in and leaned against his chest. "Princess, this had nothing to do with not trusting you. It's a big secret, one that JJ has had to keep for over three years. And it hasn't been easy, has it son?" JJ shook his head slowly, giving Grace an apologetic look in the process. "Another reason we didn't tell you, Grace, is that…well…it's dangerous. You remember when those men tried to grab JJ at the park?" When she nodded, Jack continued, "They wanted him because of the Stargate, sweetheart. No other reason. I didn't want to put you or Maddie in any more danger than we had already put JJ in. Do you understand?"

Slowly, Grace nodded her head against his chest. "But I still wish I would have known," she complained softly. Jack brushed a kiss against her head.

"Well, you know now, OK?"

Grace leaned back and gave him a slight grin. "OK, Dad." The initial shock and surprise quickly wore off and Grace was full of questions. Her intense interest in the physiology of the human body caused her to ask questions about the gate's effects on the body that even Sam had trouble answering. By the end of the evening, both Sam and Jack were mentally and emotionally exhausted. They fell into bed well after midnight, each of them too tired to do anything other than give each other a quick peck on the cheek.

Explaining to Maddie the following evening had been a heck of a lot simpler. After a brief discussion explaining the Stargate and where the children would be going in a few days, the little girl had looked at her parents, then at Grace and JJ, and muttered, "Cool. Can Poppy come with us too?"

Jack had rolled his eyes at that comment. Maddie wouldn't go anywhere without Poppy. "Not this time, pumpkin. We'll see if she can stay with the Martins. Do you have any more questions?" He ran his hand wearily across his face. Knowing Maddie, she'd come up with something and Jack was more than ready for an early night. She didn't disappoint him.

Cocking her head to the side, Maddie inquired, "You said we're going to see Uncle Teal'c right?"

"Yep," Jack replied.

"And he lives on another planet, right?" she persisted.

Jack cast a glance at Sam. Hadn't they just gone over this with her? "Yeah," he drawled out slowly.

"So that means he's an alien. A real alien from outer space!" she exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting with excitement as she bounced on the couch.

"I don't think Uncle Teal'c wants to be called an alien, Maddie," JJ stated with a hint of exasperation thrown his sister's way. Why did she have to act like such a baby sometimes, he thought to himself.

"But he is, right mom?" the little girl insisted.

"Well technically yes, I guess so, Maddie," Sam replied, wondering where this was going.

Maddie stood up, barely able to contain herself. "We talked about aliens in science last week. Mrs. Marcus tolded us there were no such things as aliens, but now I know there are! Can I bring Uncle Teal'c in for sharing?" She looked back and forth at her parents with wide eyes. "Please?"

Jack closed his eyes and sighed while Sam bit back a smile. "Um, I don't think that will be such a great idea just yet, sweetheart. Maybe…sometime."

"I would have the best sharing in the whole class if I could do that!" She stopped mid-skip around the room and looked back at her father. "Doesn't aliens have lots of eyes, daddy?" She wrinkled her forehead. "I can't 'member if I sawed more than two on Uncle T."

"No, Maddie," Jack stated with another sigh while Grace and JJ dissolved into giggles. "Your Uncle definitely does not have more than two eyes." He didn't have the heart to tell her that once, a long time ago, her Uncle Teal'c had had a snake in his stomach. That might give even his stalwart youngest child nightmares.

----

Jack was brought out of his reverie by the voice of General Landry. Cassie had just entered the room, her fiancé Brian Lambert right behind her. "Dr. Frasier," he addressed the young woman, casting a quick glance at the elder Dr. Frasier. He still couldn't get used to having two of them on base. "Would you and Dr. Lambert be so kind as to take the children into the other room for a few moments? We have a few things to discuss before this…expedition…gets under way."

"Yes, sir," Cassie replied, then took Nicky by the hand. "Come on everyone. I want to show you a few games that we're going to take along. Uncle Teal'c loves games!" her eyes lit with amusement as she cast a glance at Jack. They both fondly recalled his propensity to stick with a video game until he had it mastered. Maddie hopped off of Sam's lap and quickly took up Cassie's other hand. Katie took Brian's proffered hand, the older children following at a more sedate pace. Grace cast one last look at her father before she followed her older cousin into the other room.

When the door had closed quietly behind them, General Landry got right to the point. "I just want to make certain you all understand what we are about to do here." Four pairs of eyes looked at him with all the seriousness that the occasion warranted. "We are about to send your children through the Stargate to another planet. Never have we sent the children of any base personnel off-world. Well, except for that one time." He gave Jack a look, then resumed speaking. "They will remain on Chulak until such a time as you deem it is safe for them to return. While you may accompany the children to Chulak, you are to return with a few hours time. You will be able to contact your children by radio each day, but we will only be able to send one of you every few days to check up on them. Is that understood?"

General Landry had gone over all of this with Jack beforehand and explained the why's and wherefore's to him. Jack had in turn told the others, so his news was no surprise to any of them. Speaking for the group, Jack replied, "Yes, sir. We understand." When Landry gave him a long look, Jack added, "It's for the best, Hank. We know that."

Giving each of them a calculated look, the General finally nodded his head. "All right then. Let's get this show on the road, shall we? You have all the gear the children will need for the next few weeks?"

Sam got to her feet, trying to maintain her professionalism even as her heart thudded loudly in her chest. "Yes, sir. Everything is down in the gate room and ready to go."

Landry gave her a gentle smile. "All right, Colonel. Let's go show those kids of yours what the Stargate looks like." He led the way out of the room, trusting that they would follow in his wake. Jack guided Sam out in front of him, place a reassuring hand on the small of her back. Daniel took Janet's hand in his and led her into the briefing room.

The children were crowded around Cassie, watching as she demonstrated a game on the newest hand-held game console. When the adults entered the room, all of the children looked up, their expressions full of eagerly expectant. They all knew that the time had come to see this wondrous contraption their parents had been telling them about.

General Landry moved over toward all five children, then stopped and cleared his throat. "You all understand what is about to happen, correct?" Five heads nodded in unison. He smiled at them, then continued. "I'm sure your parents have told you what to expect when you go through the gate, and that you'll be meeting up with Teal'c on the other side. I know you've already seen it, JJ, but how about the rest of us take a gander at the gate, OK?"

JJ smiled at the General while the other children murmured words of agreement. Walking over to the window that looked over the gate room, General Landry pressed a button and the metal plate that covered the window rose. The children gathered around the General, eyes wide and voices gasping loudly at the sight below them.

Janet, Daniel, Sam and Jack stood behind their children, indulgent smiles temporarily taking the place of the worry that had been there moments ago. Watching their children's reactions was like seeing the gate again for the first time themselves.

"It's so big!" Grace declared with wonder. "How did they ever get it into that room?"

General Landry chuckled. "You'll have to ask your mother that question, young lady."

"I see lots of triangles!" declared Nicky. "What does they do?"

Daniel answered this time. "They light up when the gate is dialed, Nicky. It helps us know when the address is completed."

Katie turned to her father, her enthusiasm slightly more subdued than that of the others. "Daddy? Is it going to hurt when we go through?"

Janet got to her knees in front of the little girl and took her in her arms. "Oh, baby, no. It doesn't hurt at all. It just feels a little cold and your tummy will tickle, just like when daddy takes you on a fast ride at the amusement park."

"You're coming with us, aren't you mommy?" she asked with a wavering voice.

Janet smiled. "Of course, sweetheart. We all are." She put on a brave face for her daughter. "We can't let all of you have all the fun now, can we? Besides, we all want to see your Uncle Teal'c as well."

JJ looked down at his young cousin, his face showing his concern for her fear. "It's going to be OK, Katie. I went through when I was just a baby. Nothing happened to me." He looked over at his parents, then added, "Right?" with just enough uncertainty that they knew he wasn't quite convinced of the safety of the trip himself.

Sam went and put her arm around him. "Right, JJ. You were just fine. Your dad, Daniel, Uncle Teal'c and I have been through that gate hundreds of times and we're all absolutely normal."

Daniel couldn't resist. "Well, _almost_ all of us." He gave Jack a smirk and ducked out of the way when a hand came flying toward the back of his head.

The comment and Jack's reaction helped ease some of the tension in the room. As did Maddie's next words. "Mommy tolded me we goes really fast through the gate. I like going fast!" she exclaimed importantly." Then, as a thought occurred to her, she asked, "Can I wear my roller blades? That would be really cool!"

Jack groaned out loud. His youngest daughter's need for speed seemed to surpass his wife's, and that thought made him nervous as hell. In fact, lately she had taken to watching NASCAR racing on television and announced to all of them that "I'm going to be in the Indy 500 when I am all growed up." There wasn't a doubt in Jack's mind that she would do just that. He cleared his throat. "We will be walking through the gate, Madelyn. _All_ of us," he stressed.

Maddie heaved a quiet sigh, then mumbled, "It would have been fun, I bet."

General Landry laughed out loud at that. "I'll make sure I'm no longer in command of this facility when that one decides to join up, Ambassador," he indicated with a nod of his head the little blond girl who had a slight pout on her face.

"If she lives that long," Jack muttered to himself, throwing Sam an accusatory look as if their daughter's temperament was all her fault. Sam gave him an innocent smile in return.

Just then, Walter poked his head in the door. "We're all set, General. SG-10 is ready to transport the Carter-O'Neill and Frasier-Jackson families and their belongings to Chulak."

"Very good, Walter." He turned to the group and looked at them carefully, letting his gaze linger on the children. Quietly, he said, "Well, I guess it's time for all of you to head out. But first," he waved Cassie over.

Smiling brightly, Cassie crossed to the group, a large box held in her arms. She placed it on the floor, then stepped back. General Landry bent over and opened the box. Standing to his full height, he announced, "I can't let my newest team head out without the proper attire, so…" He pulled a small, green jacket from the box and held it up. "I'll need you to put on your new uniforms." Jack and Sam shared a surprised glance, which quickly turned to grins of amusement as they saw what he held in his hands.

The General turned to JJ first. "Jonathon Jacob Carter O'Neill, since you are the oldest, you will be the leader of the newly formed SG-0. It is your duty to watch out for the younger members of your team while you are on Chulak. Do you think you can uphold this important duty?"

JJ grinned at the General, played along and threw him a salute. "Sir! Yes, Sir!" Landry grinned at him, then handed over the jacket. JJ shrugged his lanky arms into the sleeves, then looked proudly at his parents. Jack grinned at him and shook his head, wondering at his old friend Hank Landry. He knew without a doubt that this gesture would go a long way toward making the children feel important as well as make them more comfortable about the whole adventure.

Hank turned to Grace, holding up a jacket in her size. "Grace Aeryn Carter-O'Neill, you will be JJ's second in command. It will be your duty to help your brother watch out for the younger ones."

She smiled up at him. "I will, Sir. Thank you."

The rest of the jackets were doled out to Katie, Nicky and Maddie. Katie was given the important job of keeping track of her brother and, being the aspiring writer that she was, taking note of any questions or observations any of the children might have for their parents when they got into contact with them.

Maddie tugged on her own green jacket, gently fingering the SG-0 patch on the sleeve, before turning to pull on General Landry's sleeve. "What's my special job, General?" Her blue eyes looked imploringly into his.

Hank had not thought of specific jobs for the two younger ones, so looked to Jack and Sam for help. Sam walked over and got to her knees in front of the girl. "Your job is very important, Maddie. You are to listen very carefully to everything Uncle Teal'c and Ishta tell you to do." When Maddie's face began to fall, Sam quickly added, "_And_, to learn all you can about the games the children play on Chulak. I think it will be very important for us to be able to tell other children when you come back, don't you?"

Maddie smiled brightly, then flung her arms around her mother's neck. "Yes, mommy. I will do my best job! And maybe I can teach them some of our games, too!" Sam smiled, then held the little girl tightly, forcing back the tears that threatened.

From behind her, Nicky spoke loudly, "And I will be Maddie's 'sistent!" he stated importantly.

General Landry smiled down at the boy. "That's just what I was about to say young man." Nicky smiled up at the General. Then Landry clapped his hands. "All right, people. Team SG-0 report to the gate room; ready to depart on your first mission." The children, feeling the importance of his words, followed him out the door and down the stairs to the gate room. Their parents followed at a more sedate pace; none of them overly eager for their children to step through the Stargate for the first time.

Down in the large room that housed the massive gate, SG-10 stood quietly waiting beside a FRED loaded down with supplies. When the General came into the room, followed by the children and their parents, they all straightened to attention.

"At ease," Landry quickly told them, before turning back to the children. "I know I don't need to tell you how important it is that you listen carefully to your parents and do everything they tell you when going through the gate." The five children nodded solemnly in agreement, their earlier enthusiasm slightly tempered now that they were actually in the gate room. Nicky took a step back and put his hand in his father's, holding on tight. "Very good," Landry continued. Looking behind the children at Jack, he nodded at him. "I'll leave the rest of this in your very capable hands, Jack." Glancing around at all of them, he quietly stated, "God speed," then left the room to watch their departure from the control room.

Jack took a deep breath, squeezed Sam's hand, then walked in front of the children. Pulling out his old green cap, he placed it on his head and took a moment to adjust it. Being back in his familiar BDU's after such a long absence was rather comforting, even considering the circumstances that led to his putting them on. "OK munchkins," he started. "Do you remember what we told you about what would happen when the gate opened?"

The older three nodded their heads and Grace spoke up. "Yes, daddy. A big bluish foamy thing will shoot out and make a loud noise. You said it looks kind of like water when it goes back in. But as long as we stay back, it won't hurt us."

Jack smiled at her and nodded his head. "That's right princess. We'll all stand back here until Uncle Walter," he shot a smirk up at the technician, who flushed with pride at the moniker, "Tells us we're clear to go through. Any questions?" he looked expectantly at the small group in front of him.

"Will…will Uncle Teal'c be on the other side waiting for us?" Katie asked, blinking back her tears and looking back and forth between her mother and her Uncle.

Janet put her hand on Katie's shoulder. "Yes, honey, he'll be there. Along with Ish'ta, Ryac, and maybe even Master Bratac."

Maddie swung her head around. "Master Bratac is really old, isn't he?" she asked with wonder. She'd recalled her Uncle Teal'c mention once that the man was close to two hundred! When she'd shared that at school, no one had believed her. Maddie had been adamant that she was telling the truth, persisting so much in the genuineness of her words that she had earned herself a quick trip to the principal's office for her efforts.

Daniel chuckled. Although she was the spitting image of Sam, Maddie seemed to have inherited the diplomatic skills of her father. Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, yes he is Maddie. But don't tell _him_ that, OK?"

"Ok, daddy," she smiled at him, glad to have that particular information cleared up in her favor.

JJ, who had been relatively quiet up to this point, asked a question that had been bothering him for a while. "Dad? We will be coming back home, won't we?" His brows furrowed with worry as he awaited his father's answer. While he understood the necessity of them leaving for a while, he couldn't fathom the idea of never returning to his own home, friends and school.

Jack came to stand next to his son, placing his hand gently on the boy's shoulder. "Of course you will, son. This is just for a little while, until things die down around here."

"Why can't you and mom stay with us there?" he prodded.

Jack sighed and looked to Sam for help. "We'd love to JJ, more than anything. But we're all needed here for the time being," Sam explained patiently. "Daniel and I know the most about how the gate actually works so we'll need to be here to explain it. Since your dad is an ambassador to an alien race, his presence will help dispel people's fears that all alien life forms we meet are dangerous. And Aunt Janet knows so much about what's happened on other planets regarding new medicines and viruses that the President wants her here as well." She brushed her hand through her son's brown hair and looked intently into his eyes. "We'll come as often as we can to check up on all of you, and we'll check in every day by radio, OK?"

JJ's blue eyes met those of his mother's and he nodded in understanding and acceptance. He knew his parents would never willingly abandon them and that this was as hard for them as for their children. He forced himself to smile up at her. "We'll be fine, Mom. I won't let anything happen to Grace or Maddie. I promise."

Sam smiled at him, then pulled him close for a hug. "I know you won't, sweetheart," she whispered into the top of his head.

From above, General Landry spoke into the microphone. "We're ready up here, Jack."

Jack looked around his little group once more, then locked eyes with Daniel. When the younger man gave him a nod, Jack looked back up. "Ready when you are, Sir," he called, then, taking Maddie's hand in his left and Grace's in his right, he turned to face the gate. Daniel picked Nicky up and held him close while Janet took Katie's hand firmly in her own. Quietly, they all waited for the gate to begin dialing.

"Uh, just a second, Ambassador." Jack turned to look at the leader of SG-10, Colonel James Fairmont. "My team and I…well," he grinned at Jack. "We can't have SG-0 going off world without hats, now can we sir?" From his pack, Colonel Fairmont dug out five small green hats. Three baseball style hats similar to Jack's were handed out to the O'Neill children; two Boonie hats given to the Jacksons.

Jack grinned as he took in the other man's actions and the hats that each child received. "Good choice, Fairmont," he chuckled lightly.

Colonel Fairmont smiled back. "Thank you, sir." The children placed their hats on their heads and grinned at each other.

The loud noise of the gate brought everyone's attention back to the gate. Grace and JJ, who stood between his sister and his mother, shared a look as the chevrons began to light up. They had spent the night in JJ's bedroom, talking quietly until the wee hours of the morning. Both had wondered at the idea of stepping through a large ring and traveling to another planet. It seemed like a fantasy, not reality, and both were experiencing a mixture of feelings. That their parents had been doing this very same thing since before they were born eased their minds somewhat. Now, looking up at both parents, the children felt a strong sense of pride and awe at what their parents had done for so many years.

When the seventh chevron locked, Jack tightened his grip on the girls' hands just before the loud, bright Kawoosh flared toward them. He heard both Grace and Maddie gasp and take an involuntary step backwards even as their eyes widened in amazement at the sight before them. He smiled when he heard their simultaneous utterances of, "Sweet!"

Next to him, Nicky buried his head in Daniel's shoulder, proving to all that the brave, excited child was still just a child after all. Katie's green eyes were also wide with wonder and the tears that had been lurking quickly dried up as she took in the marvelous site before her.

JJ's reaction wasn't quite so startled as the others, for he had seen the gate activated when he was ten. But this was the first time he had seen it up close, so he too was taken in by the sight. Turning to his mother, he said, "It's even better up close, mom. Is the event horizon highly ionized? It must be in order to show the fluctuations in the event horizon so clearly."

Sam smiled down at her son. "Yes, JJ. It is." She shot a glance at Jack over the top of her son's head. Jack rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head, but Sam could see the pride glowing in his eyes.

Once the gate settled into a shimmering pool of blue, General Landry's voice came over the PA to them. "You're clear to go, Jack. See you back here in a few hours."

Jack turned slightly and nodded at the General before tightening his grip on his daughter's hands. "Everybody ready?" He looked over at Sam, then at Daniel and Janet. When they all nodded back at him, he took a deep breath and forced a lightness to his voice and a smile on his face that he didn't quite feel. "Ok, then. Off to see the wizard."

He began to lead Grace and Maddie up the ramp, carefully gauging their reactions. While they looked a bit wary, neither child wore a look of fear, which was a great relief to Jack. From behind him, he heard Nicky say, "Daddy? Who's the wizard? I thought we were going to see Uncle Teal'c?"


	28. Welcome to Chulak

**Chapter 28 – Welcome to Chulak**

Jack stepped out of the Stargate and onto a stone platform, his hands still tightly gripping those of the two girls beside him. Sam was at his side in an instant, her hand holding firmly to the shoulder of her teenage son. Daniel and Janet exited right behind him, Janet holding firmly to Katie's hand while Daniel held Nicky against his chest. Neither child looked unduly frightened, just bewildered. Katie looked around her carefully, blinking at the bright sunlight that greeted her. Coming from the artificial lights of the underground complex into the shining sun was a bit disconcerting, to say the least.

Sparing a glance at JJ to see how he had faired on his trip through the gate, Jack smiled at the look of awe on the boy's features. His blue eyes were wide open as he looked back at the gate through which they had come. He reminded Jack so much of Sam her first time through that his smile widened. The boy hardly blinked as he watched the event horizon shimmer and ripple, spewing forth SG-10 as well as the large FRED which carried all of their supplies. JJ took a step back toward the gate, as if he wanted to get a closer look at the event horizon from this end. Sam stopped him with a squeeze to the shoulder. She pulled him back slightly, the other adults following suit and propelling the children to the side to allow SG-10 to pass them and lead the FRED down the stone ramp to the ground below. Colonel Fairmont gave Grace a wink as he passed and tweaked down the bill of her green cap. She gave him a tremulous smile in return.

Jack now focused his attention on his girls. Grace's smile faded and was replaced by a look of amazement as she gazed around her. Although she knew they were now on another planet, it didn't really look that much different from Earth. Jack tipped her chin up and carefully scrutinized her features, then did the same to Maddie. The ride had been fairly smooth, not at all like Jack's first trip so many years ago, but he wanted to be sure they had both weathered the trip okay. He watched carefully for signs of motion sickness in either child. Not seeing any, he voiced his thoughts out loud. "So…how we all doing?"

Grace and Maddie finally looked directly at him, eyes wide with wonder. Grace blinked first, then said, "Wow. That was…amazing! It went so fast! And I didn't feel sick or anything!" Jack gave her a grin before turning his attention to Maddie.

"Mads?" he asked questioningly.

Maddie blinked at him, then turned to look back at the gate, which gave a loud sucking noise, then collapsed in on itself. She took a deep breath, then looked over at her mother before looking back up at her father. Jack frowned and threw a concerned glance at Sam. It wasn't like Maddie to be so quiet. Resting his hand gently on his seven year old daughter's back, he said, "Pumpkin? You OK?"

Maddie blinked again, as if clearing her thoughts, then her face broke into a huge, slow grin. "That was _so_ cool, daddy." She looked back at the now empty gate. "Can we do it again?"

Jack released a loud laugh, feeling the tension ebb from his body. Sam came over and joined him, looking down at her daughter with a wide smile. "Not just now, sweetheart. I don't think Uncle Teal'c would appreciate it if we left so soon, do you?" she asked the little girl.

At the mention of her uncle, Maddie's gaze swung to the bottom of the ramp. There, grinning broadly at them, stood Teal'c. Ishta, and Master Bratac stood next to him, smiles of welcome on their faces. Before Jack could stop her, Maddie pulled from his grasp and ran down the ramp. "Uncle T! We just comed through the Stargate!" She flung herself into his arms and giggled as she was hoisted high into the air. Once settled against his chest, she immediately began to talk non-stop about her grand adventure thus far. Not to be outdone by his slightly older cousin, Nicky squirmed out of Daniel's grasp and ran after her. Ishta lifted the smaller boy into her arms with ease, giving him an indulgent smile.

Daniel came over to Jack, grinning wryly. "Well, I guess those two are none the worse for wear."

Jack chuckled in agreement. "Did you have any doubt?" Then, putting his hand on Grace's shoulder, he steered her down the ramp.

Sam followed, letting JJ go ahead of her. She cast a quick glance back at Janet, happy to see that Katie, the most sensitive of the five children, had weathered the trip just as well as the others. Her grin widened as she heard the little girl say, "That wasn't bad at all, mom. I don't know why you made such a big deal out of it." Sam spared a glance at Janet, who just rolled her eyes back at her friend.

Teal'c smiled at all of them as they descended the ramp and gave them a slight bow, his movements hindered by the squirming child in his arms. "I bid you welcome to Chulak. It is most enjoyable to see my friends once again."

"Back atcha, T," Jack replied with a grin.

Teal'c looked down at JJ, Grace and Katie, who stood in a semi-circle around him. "It is good to see all of you well. I am pleased you will have made it safely through the Stargate and will be staying with us on Chulak. I believe you will find much to interest you on this planet."

JJ smiled brightly. Now that they had safely arrived, he was eager to explore this new world. "Mom said you have some really fast space ships called death gliders here. Can I ride in one?"

Teal'c cocked an eyebrow at the boy, then he looked at Sam, who was sporting an innocent smile. "We shall see," he replied noncommittally. Then he turned to the little girl still in his arms. She was peering into the hair on top of his head, and then craning her neck to look at the back of his head. "Is there something you seek, Madelyn Joyanna?"

His words caught her by surprise and she straightened quickly. Though she knew it might not be considered the best manners to voice her query, her curiosity got the better of her. "Uhm, not really, Uncle Teal'c. I was just wondering…" she paused, then crinkled her nose in thought. "Does you have any more eyes hidden in here?" she patted the top of his head. Muffled snorts of laughter followed her comment, along with Sam's quiet admonition of, "Maddie!" A flush of embarrassment colored the woman's cheeks as she gave Teal'c an apologetic look.

Teal'c ignored Sam; he just cocked his eyebrow at the little girl still in his arms and answered calmly, "I do not."

Jack clapped Teal'c on the shoulder. "You are going to have so much fun, Uncle T!" he grinned at his friend.

He was still smiling when Bratac came forward and clasped Jack's arm. "It is good to see you, my friend. I regret the circumstances that have brought you here, but wish you to know your families are most welcome to stay as long you deem it necessary. We will ensure the safety of the children. You have my word."

Jack returned the clasp of arms, his previous grin of amusement fading slightly. "Thanks Bratac," he stated with feeling. Then, the sparkle returned to his eyes as he gestured to the two younger children, who had resumed their incessant questioning of Teal'c and Ishta. "Though you might regret those words after a few days."

Bratac smiled indulgently at the children. "I enjoy spending time with the young, O'Neill. They do not hide their thoughts or feelings, as do those more…advanced in years." He looked meaningfully at Jack.

Frowning, Jack said, "What? Me? You're like what, 150 now, aren't you?"

"Almost 200 daddy, 'member?" Maddie piped up from Teal'c's arms.

There was a quiet pause before Bratac laughed out loud. "Yes small one. Almost 200 years old. But I believe I could still outwit your father should the need arise." The entire group laughed at his remarks, Jack giving a mock frown at being the butt of their laughter.

Teal'c then gently placed Maddie on the ground and looked meaningfully at Jack. "I believe it might be wise to retire to my home, do you not agree O'Neill?"

Jack gave his friend a wry smile, knowing that the man wished to distract Maddie from making anymore comments that might cause embarrassment. "Yeah, Teal'c. I think that would be most wise." He turned to Colonel Fairmont. "Fairmont, you and your team can follow behind. When we get to the village, I want you to fan out and…made a quick check around." Colonel Fairmont nodded his agreement and prepared to carry out Jack's order.

Teal'c tilted his head slightly and shot a questioning look Jack's way. Jack just shrugged his shoulders. Even though he was fairly certain Chulak was safe, he wasn't going to take any chances…not with his children.

Nodding in silent understanding, Teal'c turned and nodded at Ishta. Giving Nicky one last hug, she put him down and said warmly, "Please, follow me. Our home is a short walk from the Chapp'ai." Sam smiled her thanks and quickly fell into step beside Ishta, JJ and Grace on either side of the women. Janet and Katie followed close behind while Maddie and Nicky flitted from the women back to the men, their curios natures taking in everything as they walked along. From the rear of the group, Jack heard JJ ask, "What is a Chapp'ai?" and smiled as Ishta began to explain.

When the younger children finally settled down and were walking up ahead with their mothers, Jack briefly filled Teal'c and Bratac in on what was about to occur on Earth. Though both men were sympathetic to the feelings of their friends, they felt the disclosure of the Stargate was long overdue. They knew from experience how keeping something a secret from one part of society could eventually adversely affect everyone.

The walk to the nearby village was short; only about fifteen minutes. As they walked along, enjoying each other's company after such a long time apart, the adults could almost forget why they were on Chulak in the first place. When they emerged from around a bend in the path, they came upon the community that Teal'c called home. Several roads diverged off of the main one which wound through the village's interior, meandering up and down the hilly sector. Homes of various sizes and shapes were built on either side or the road; some more ornate than others but all made of a sturdy brick material.

When they reached the center of the village, they found a large courtyard, teeming with people. An open air market adorned one end of the courtyard, selling clothing, weapons, and a tantalizing array of foods. Further on, an obvious training ground stood at the other end. The group stopped and watched the young Jaffa in training for a few moments, their sparring almost like an intricate dance. JJ was fascinated and vowed to himself that, before he left, he would learn how to spar like these other young men. As they moved on, Jack noted with a frown how Grace kept turning back, her eyes alight with interest as she watched the young men in training. He'd have to make sure Teal'c steered her clear of _that_ particular area of the village while she was here.

They turned down one more side street and came to a medium sized brick house. Istha stopped at the bottom of the stone steps and turned to them with a smile. "While Teal'c and I continue to visit other Jaffa worlds, helping promote a sense of unity among our people, we have made our home here on Chulak. We welcome you to share it with us as long as you wish."

Sam placed her hand gently on the other woman's arm. "Thank you," she replied softly. "You don't know how much this means to us."

Ishta smiled. "But I do, Samantha. You took in my people when we had no home. I am just returning that act of kindness." Sam, blinking back tears, embraced Ishta warmly. Janet too looked as if she was about to cry.

Fearing the scene might become too emotional so soon after arriving, Jack cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to mind. "So, T. Ya got any cake inside?"

Teal'c smiled and bowed slightly. "Indeed."

* * *

_Thanks for the kind reviews and the welcome back! I realize this chapter is shorter than my usual for this story, but I was having trouble fitting it in with the next one so decided to make this stand alone. The next one will deal with the children's experiences on Chulak and touch a bit on the revelation of the Stargate on Earth. Hopefully the next one will be up before the end of the week. Conferences are taking up lots of time this week, but hopefully I will find some time to write! _


	29. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**Chapter 29 – Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow**

"Nice digs, T," Jack stated with approval s he looked around the large welcoming room. An odd assortment of lanterns and candles sat about on tables and window ledges, waiting for darkness to come so they could light the room with warmth. Large windows were thrown open on all sides of the house, allowing Chulak's bright sunshine to bathe the room in a soft glow. Colorful curtains flapped gently in the breeze that came through the windows. Tapestries hung on several of the walls, depicting tales and adventures from long ago. A variety of ancient weapons also hung high over the fireplace. Jack made a mental note to tell his children not to even _attempt_ touching them. To his right, Jack could see a wide staircase winding upwards, leading to an upper floor which housed four comfortable bedrooms.

Teal'c gave Jack a slight smile. "Thank you, O'Neill. It brings me great pleasure to present my domicile to you at last."

In the living area, Sam and Janet had settled onto comfortable couches, their gazes taking in the décor of the room as well. Ish'ta led the children to back of the house, where she cut a rich, sweet dessert into slices and set it on ceramic plates for the children to bring to their parents. The large kitchen, while not at all comparable to those on Earth as far as being modern, still contained a sink, counter top, and wood burning stove. And they all soon discovered that the latter could produce just as sweet a dessert as its gas powered counterpart at home. In the far corner, a large cupboard housed a variety of foods that would tempt the children's palates in the days to come.

Maddie and Nicky delighted in the hand pump that brought water into the house. Each had to take a turn pumping the handle to fill a large pitcher with cold spring water. Their over-exuberance at the task caused a bit more splashing than necessary, but neither child cared about a little water on their clothing. Katie hung back, her eyes showing her interest as she watched the pump spray forth the cold liquid. Noticing her curiosity, Ish'ta waved her forward and allowed the young red-head to take a turn pumping the water as well. When the children returned to the living room, Jack was a bit puzzled as to why the two youngest had wet shirts, but refrained from saying anything. With a smile, he gratefully accepted a piece of cake from Grace.

"Ah, cake. Nectar from the gods, whatever planet you might be on." Then he took a large bite and closed his eyes in bliss.

Teal'c smiled at his friend. "I knew you would approve, O'Neill. That particular recipe comes from your own world. I believe I saw it demonstrated many years ago on the Food Network. A most informative of your television programs," he stated with resolve. Sam and Janet looked at each other and laughed at his words. They well remembered how much time their Jaffa friendspent trying out new recipes he had gleaned from watching that particular channel.

Ish'ta joined Sam on the couch and looked lovingly at Teal'c. "My husband has brought many of the Tauri ways back to Chulak. Although I do not understand many of them, the foods he enjoyed while on your planet please me as well. Especially that which you call…chocolate?" She looked in question at Sam, wondering if she had pronounced the words correctly.

Sam grinned at the other woman and nodded. "Now _that's_ nectar of the gods," she laughed out loud.

Jack scowled at her. "Blasphemy, woman."

There was a general chuckle all around, then theycontinued to visit and enjoy their cake, catching up with events since the last time they had seen each other. The adults purposefully kept the conversation light as they didn't want the children feeling undue tension. The time for leaving would be soon at hand and they wanted to enjoy what time they had left.

Thirty minutes later, when the discussion was starting to turn a bit serious, Teal'c rose to his feet. "Would you like to see the rooms we have prepared for you?" His gaze took in the faces of all five children, who were sprawled haphazardly on the deep green carpet that covered a large portion of the floor.

Grace and Katie quickly got to their feet. "Yes, please!" Both girls knew they would get to share a room and were eager to see it. Maddie came to stand by them as well. "I get to share with Grace and Katie, right Uncle T?" The little girl was just a bit concerned about being left out.

Teal's smiled down at the little girl. "Of course, Madelyn. JJ and Nicky will cohabitate in the room across from you." Maddie turned to throw a bright smile Nicky's way, glad that her cousin and playmate would be right across the hall from her. "Come this way," he instructed all five of them.

JJ reluctantly got to his feet. While not overly thrilled about sharing a room with a six year old, he understood why it was necessary. Not only were his parents counting on him to help keep an eye on his sisters, he would also need to help with Nicky as well. The little boy idolized his older cousin and would do whatever he said. Although Cassie and Brian would join them shortly and have a greater role in watching her children, having Nicky actually room with JJ was a great relief to Janet.

Sam and Janet got to their feet as well and followed Teal'c up the stairs, their own curiosity about the rest of the house getting the better of them. Ish'ta followed suit. When Sam inquired if Jack wanted to accompany them, he just waved her off with his hand. "You go, explore. I'll stay here with Bratac and Daniel and…guard the cake." Sam rolled her eyes at him, then continued up the stairs.

When they had disappeared from view, Bratac took a seat next to Jack and eyed him carefully. Jack appeared absorbed in his cake, but finally looked up. "What?" he asked with confusion.

"Do you not believe that allowing all of your people to know about the Stargate is a good idea, O'Neill? Would the Tauri of your planet truly hurt your children because this was kept from them?" The old Jaffa looked truly puzzled.

Jack sighed and put down his fork. "To answer your first question: I'm just not sure. Too much could go wrong in my opinion. To answer your second one: not intentionally, no."

When Bratac continued to look puzzled, Daniel interjected. "What Jack means to say is that, while we don't believe keeping secrets from the world is a good thing, sometimes people just aren't ready to hear things they previously believed were impossible. I think it will take a while for the Stargate...and the existence of life on other planets...to be accepted. Not to mention the idea of interstellar space travel. As to the children, well, we have…certain factions of the population who would stop at nothing to get inside information." He paused, the said more quietly,"We just want to keep them safe, Bratac." Daniel kept his gaze locked on Bratac, his meaning clear in the steely gaze directed at his old friend.

Bractac nodded in understanding. "I see. And safe they shall be kept," he promised both men.

Just then, the children came stomping down the steps, closely followed by Teal'c and the three women. "Daddy! Guess what? Our bedroom has lots and lots of pillows!" Maddie cried in excitement as she jumped into Jack's lap. He quickly lifted his plate in the air so his cake wouldn't get crushed and responded with a loud, "Oomph!"

Nicky climbed onto Daniel's lap, though with a little more care than Maddie had. "And know what else Daddy? We doesn't have beds!" Daniel cocked his eyebrow, then looked to Teal'c. Nicky continued. "We gots sleeping flatforms! Is that right Uncle Teal'c?" he turned to look inquisitively at Teal'c.

"Sleeping platforms, young Nicholas," Teal's corrected gently.

Nicky smiled. "Yeah, that's right. And me and JJ has a window that looks over lots and lots of other houses! We can see for miles! And we got to see where Cassie and Brian will sleep too." The little boy frowned. "There's only one sleeping platform in their room, daddy. I guess Cassie will have to share with Brian."

Daniel coughed and cast a quick glance at Janet, who was flushing slightly. Even though the two young adults had been living together for two years now and were well into their twenties,Janet and Danielstill didn't care to explain the intricacies of their living arrangements to a six year old. Daniel looked back at his young son. "Uh, yeah, I guess she will buddy." He hastily redirected the little boy. "I'm glad you like your room, Nicky. I'm sure you and JJ will have a great time together." He tossed a wink JJ's way and the older boy smiled in return.

"What about you, Grace? What do you and Katie think of your room?" Jack asked his older daughter. He had noticed how quiet the eleven year old was when she had come down the stairs.

Grace sat down next to her father and shrugged her shoulders. While she really liked it, seeing the room she would stay in for the next few weeks had made her realize how soon her parents would be leaving. "It's OK, I guess," she replied with a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders. When Sam gently cleared her throat, Grace looked over at her. A slight frown sent her way made Grace remember her manners. "Uhm, I mean, it's really pretty. And we each have our own beds, so that's nice." She spared a glance at her bouncing little sister and stated forcefully, "I _hate_ sharing a bed with Maddie. She moves around to much."

Maddie stopped her bouncing on Jack's lap and glared at her sister. "I can't help it! When I'm sleeping, I doesn't know what I'm doing!"

Jack rolled his eyes, then tightened his arm around Maddie, holding her in place. "Ok, that's enough," he told her gently but firmly. After a brief moment of silence, he said, "So, how about if you help Ish'ta clean up by taking the plates into the kitchen?" Maddie brightened and nodded eagerly, hoping she'd be able to use the water pump again. Janet pushed Katie and Nicky in the same direction, each child taking a few plates and following Ish'ta back into the kitchen.

Grace and JJ hung back with the adults; JJ taking a seat beside his mother while Grace remained at her father's side. Sensing her mood, Jack drew the girl close and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Everything's going to be fine, Grace. I promise," he whispered softly to her. Grace nodded her head and snuggled just a bit closer to him.

All too soon, the time had come for the adults to head back to the Stargate. Jack gave Sam a look, indicating his watch with a nod of his head, then announced with all the lightness he could muster. "Well, Teal'c, Ishta, I know you're just waiting to have these five ragamuffins to your selves. And General Landry is probably chomping at the bit to have us return and help him prepare for the upcoming onslaught." Jack winced at the thought, then got to his feet and looked meaningfully over at Daniel.

"Uh, yeah," Daniel rose as well. "Lots to do before…the news breaks," he added lamely, giving Janet an apologetic glance.

The children, who had resumed their earlier places on the floor and were trying to figure out a game played with stones and a top, quickly looked up. Various stages of trepidation crossed their faces at their fathers' words. All five of them scrambled to their feet, the light feeling of just a few minutes earlier vanishing with their parents' impending departure.

Katie ran to her mother and threw her arms around her waist. She looked up, her eyes begging her mother not to leave. "I don't want you to go," she whispered forcefully.

Janet got to her knees in front of the little girl and held her close. "It's OK, sweetheart. We'll keep in touch almost every day, and one of us will come through in a few days to check on all of you. You'll be fine, here. I promise." Janet blinked back tears as she pulled Nicky close as well. "You mind your sisters, young man. And your aunt and uncle. Understand?"

Nicky nodded solemnly, his arms tightening around his mother's neck.

Maddie came to her mother as well, all signs of bravery gone from her face. "Does you have to go mommy?" Tears spilled out of the sky blue eyes and down her cheeks as she looked up at Sam.

Sam picked Maddie up and hugged her tightly. "Yes, baby. But just for a while. You'll have so much fun here with Uncle Teal'c and all your cousins. And don't forget, you have a very important job to do." Maddie nodded her head, remembering that she was to learn some of the games the Jaffa children played. Even so, she buried her head into Sam's shoulder and hung on tightly. Sam looked sadly at Jack. She wasn't sure she could do this – leave her children behind on a different planet. Even if it was with Teal'c and Ish'ta.

Jack gave his wife a tight smile, feeling much the same, before came over to take Maddie gently from her arms. Sam relinquished her hold on the little girl then turned to hug Grace and JJ close.

"Hey Mads," Jack said quietly as his baby girl transferred her tight hold from mother to father. "You're going to be my big, brave girl, right?" he jiggled her gently up and down as he rubbed her back with one hand.

Maddie nodded her head but didn't look up.

"Hey now, how can I make sure of that if you don't look at me?" he teased gently.

Maddie pulled back and blinked wide, sad eyes at him. Tears still trickled down her cheeks. "I'll try to be brave, daddy. But right now, I'm just too sad."

Jack smiled gently at her. "I know pumpkin, I know. But it won't be long, I promise. And when we get back home, you and I can work on that go-cart you've been wanting to build, OK?"

Maddie sniffled and nodded, wiping her eyes with one hand. Then she said quite clearly, "But I want _mommy_ to put the engine in, kay, daddy?"

Chuckling, Jack pulled her close for one last kiss. "You've got it, Mads."

Jack and Daniel went outside to help SG-10 unload the FRED of all the supplies the children would need for the next few weeks. Finally, the adults stood ready at the door, their children circled sadly in front of Teal'c and Ish'ta. "Can't we come with you to the Stargate, dad?" Grace asked, not wanting her parents to disappear so soon.

Jack's eyes met Teal'c's briefly before he turned back to Grace. He knew bringing the kids to the gate would just drag out the parting for all of them and he didn't want it to be any harder than it had to be. "No sweetheart. I think it would be best if you all stayed here. Maybe help the little ones get settled into their rooms," he glanced over at JJ to see if he caught his meaning, then down at the three younger ones.

"But what about Cassie and Brian? How will they know where to come?" Katie asked with real worry in her voice.

"I shall accompany your parents back to the gate and escort your older sister and her betrothed to Teal'c and Ish'ta's home. Do not fear little one; your sister shall join you soon," Bratac stated with resolve. He nodded to Teal'c, who bowed slightly in gratitude toward his friend. Then Bratac went outside to wait for the Tauri to finish their last good-byes.

Sam took a deep breath, willing away the moisture that gathered in her eyes. Janet was not quite as successful. Giving them all a tremulous smile, Sam gathered all three children close for one final hug. "I love you all so much. Be good, OK? And take care of each other," she cautioned them.

JJ answered for all three of them. "We will, mom. Don't worry."

"Please mom, please. Let me come back with you!" Grace cried softly, her heart pounding at the impending departure of her parents. Jack closed his eyes briefly at the pain and longing in her voice. Before he or Sam could answer, JJ spoke up again.

"Come on Grace, you know they have to leave. They'll be back soon. I'm going to need you to help out with Maddie. You understand her better than I do!" He gave his youngest sister a grin when she put her hand trustingly in his. "Besides, if I'm going to fly in that death glider, I'll need my second in command with me, won't I?"

Grace blinked back her tears to look at her older brother. Seeing the resolve and determination on his face, she nodded her head and stepped back next to him. She brushed away her tears and stated quietly, "I'll miss you mom, but I'll help take care of Maddie and Nicky. I promise."

Sam gave her daughter a proud smile, squeezed JJ's shoulder, and bent to place one more kiss on Maddie's head. Her eyes communicated her thanks to Teal'c and Ish'ta before she turned and headed out the door. When her back was turned, Sam finally let the tears fall down her cheeks unchecked.

Daniel and Janet followed suit, giving their children hugs of reassurance and reminding them to be on their best behavior before they too, left the house.

Jack gave his son a long, measured look, which the boy returned. Then Jack's face broke into a proud smile at how JJ had taken over the emotional situation with Grace. "You're becoming quite the young man, aren't you? A chip off the old block, if I do say so myself." Then he reached over and rubbed his hand affectionately across JJ's head. When Jack drew his hand away, JJ smoothed out his hair with a mock frown directed at his father. Jack chuckled softly, then drew his girls close for a long moment and planted kisses on their heads, before finally pulling back. His eyes were suspiciously moist as he said, "OK munchkins. We'll see you all in a few days. Don't wear your Uncle out; he's a lot older than he looks!" Jack looked at the man in question and gave him a teasing grin.

All three children looked up at Teal'c, whose eyebrows were raised quite high. "Need I remind you, O'Neill, that with age, comes much wisdom. In that regard, you are still but an adolescent." Jack's mouth dropped open in shock at Teal'c's rejoinder, then his face broke into a slow grin. Teal'c returned the smile full force, with a slight bow added in for good measure.

"Touché old friend," Jack replied with a grin. Then, giving the kids one final salute, which they returned with smiles of their own, he left and followed Daniel and Janet down the steps. All five of the children ran to the windows to watch their parents depart. They called and waved until they had rounded the bend in the road and they could see them no more. The children then fell silent for a few minutes before turning back to look at Teal'c and Ish'ta.

Ish'ta regarded them with a sadness that she tried to mask. Nicky ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss my mommy and daddy," he cried out plaintively. Bending down, Ish'ta picked the little boy up in her arms and looked helplessly toward her husband.

Teal'c cleared his throat. "I believe it is time for all of you to learn a game that Jaffa children engage in. It is called Run'ta, and consists of kicking a soft, round sphere and running swiftly around three rectangular objects. Thegoal is to acquire as many points as possible while engaging in this activity."

JJ cocked his head in thought, then his eyes brightened. "Sounds a lot like kickball!" he stated to Grace and Katie. "Do you get three outs?"

"I do not know what these 'outs' are you speak of, Jonathon Jacob. Let us retire to the courtyard and determine if these games are similar in nature. There will be plenty of Jaffa children willing to join us in this diversion."

"Cool," Maddie stated with a gleeful squeal. "I'm the bestest girl in the whole second grade at kickball! Come on, Nicky! We gets to go and play a Jaffa game!" Nicky slowly untangled himself from Ish'ta and placed his hand trustingly in Maddie's.

Teal'c and JJ exchanged a smile, then herded the four others, along with Ish'ta, out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, Ish'ta quietly remarked to Teal'c, "I did not know that you played this game, husband."

"I have not," he replied quietly. "Not in many years. But I do believe it is time I play onceagain." Then, with a slight smile directed at his wife, he led the children down the road to an empty corner of the courtyard where soon, the loud, raucous sounds of children at play could be heard throughout the village. And every once in a while, a loud booming voice reverberated off the walls of the surrounding houses, cheering on the younger participants of a game called Run'ta.

* * *

_I had not intended for this chapter to get so sad, but this is where it led. I'm sure my frame of mind had a lot to do with that. My student from last year, the one with Leukemia, just passed away and it has been very hard on me. Children should never have to suffer and die so young._

_The next chapter should be more cheerful and contain the adventures the children have while on Chulak. Unfortunately (or fortunately for me, at least!), I will be away for a week - going to visit my son in California - so won't have the next part up for at least two weeks. Plus I have to get my emotions back in check! Hope to have more for you soon. Thank you so much for all of your reviews...I truly enjoy receiving them, no matter how brief or long they may be:)_


	30. A Whole New World

**Chapter 30 – A Whole New World**

THUD. Slap, slap, slap, slap. Little feet padding across the floor followed the sound of a door banging open. Scampering across the cool tile of the upstairs bedroom, Nicky took a flying leap and landed in the middle of the large bed, Maddie not far behind him.

"Oompf!" came a deep voice from under the covers, quickly followed by a grumbled, "What the hell was that?"

A red head poked out from under the covers and peered blearily at the two shining faces in front of her, matching grins covering their faces. Lying back down, Cassie groaned out loud. "Nicky, Maddie. What're you two doing up so early?"

The two children in question began to bounce on their knees, causing the bed's inhabitants to groan in unison. "Come on, Cassie. You gots to get up!" the little boy on her left urged plaintively. "Uncle Teal'c tolded us that you and Brian could take us to the waterfall today. We've been waiting _forever_ to see the waterfall!"

"Yeah, forever!" Maddie echoed back.

"Uugh, but we don't need to go _this_ early, do we?" Cassie complained from beneath the covers.

"It's not early," Maddie reasoned. "The sun is already up…and so is me and Nicky!" The little girl reached over and poked Brian somewhere in his middle. From the startled gasp that issued forth, Cassie could just imagine where her fiancé had been prodded.

Throwing back the covers on his side, Brian reached forward and grabbed both children. Tossing them gently onto their backs he began tickling them in earnest. Growling playfully, he said, "You've only been here for four days, you little monsters. How could you be waiting forever?"

Giggling loudly, Nicky answered back, "We just has!"

Tossing aside her own covers, Cassie gathered her little brother into her arms for a quick hug and shot Brian an apologetic grin. She half wondered if, after spending several weeks with these two, her soon-to-be-husband would be totally put off by the idea of having their own children one day. Brian, being the good-natured young man that he was, just grinned back, then resolutely picked Maddie up and deposited her on the floor.

"All right you two, out." He pointed toward the door, a mock-stern look on his face. When their faces fell, he smiled and added playfully, "If you want to go to the waterfall, you have to let us get dressed. Don't think your Uncle would appreciate me running around in my boxers." Though said in jest, there was some truth to Brian's words. He had noticed the large man giving him stern looks every now and again, as if warning the young man to mind his manners with the young woman he was soon to marry.

Nicky and Maddie jumped up and down excitedly and cheered, inadvertently waking the rest of the slumbering household. Chattering happily, they scrambled downstairs and left Cassie and Brian to get dressed.

Turning to face Brian, Cassie smiled slowly. "You're really good with them, you know that?"

Brian brushed aside her words with a wave of his hand. "They're easy to get along with. They're good kids; all five of them," he remarked as he got out of bed and bent to pull on his jeans and a clean shirt.

"All the same, I really appreciate everything you've done for them, Brian. And for me," she added quietly as she came around the end of the bed. Staring up into his green eyes, she let her love for the tall dark haired man shine through her own eyes.

Brian enfolded her in a hug and muttered in a voice reminiscent of John Wayne, "Aw shucks. It weren't nothing, little lady." Cassie giggled, then leaned forward and let herself get lost in his kiss.

Moments later, they heard a child's voice state from the doorway, "I don't think this is what mom had in mind when she sent you and Brian to watch us, Cassie."

Startled, Cassie turned and saw her younger sister standing in the doorway, a grin creasing her face. Grabbing a pillow off the end of the bed, she pivoted quickly and tossed it at the smiling nine year old. "Out!" the older girl admonished loudly.

Giggling, Katie ducked out of the way and made a fast retreat downstairs. Glad to hear her little sister laughing, Cassie turned to Brian with a smile. The smile faltered when she heard Teal'c state dryly from the doorway, "Katherine Rose is correct in her assumption, Cassandra. You must remember your duty is to the children. I do not believe your parents would wish you to spend your time in intimate embraces in front of an open doorway." He narrowed his eyes at Brian in warning, then turned to follow Katie down the stairs, chuckling under his breath as he did so.

Brian gulped loudly. "Geez, for a big guy, he sure can sneak up on a person."

Cassie, who wasn't bothered in the least by Teal'c's words, patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't worry dear. Teal'c won't hurt you. He's just a big teddy bear under all that gruffness."

"Yeah," Brian grumbled under his breath. "One of the grizzly variety."

------

Truth be told, Teal'c found Cassie's betrothed to be more than worthy of her attentions. He just felt that, as Cassandra's Uncle, it was his duty to keep the young man on his toes while he was here on Chulak. The past four days had been challenging, to say the least. The time had passed quickly though, with the children getting acclimated to living not only with their aunt and uncle, but also with each other. Though used to spending time together, the cousins were not used to being together 24/7 and as such, a few arguments broke out every now and again; mainly over incidental things. Knowing it was mostly because of their new situation, Teal'c was the model of patience and understanding. He and Ish'ta, along with Cassie and Brian, were thus far able to keep the children entertained enough to prevent any large altercations from happening. The arrival the previous day of Janet had put everyone into good spirits. Nicky and Katie were overjoyed to see their mother, and vice versa. They sat as close as possible to her during the few short hours she was able to spend with them. Though disappointed their own parents couldn't come for even a brief visit, the O'Neill children had never-the-less been eager to sit with their aunt and hear what news she had of their parents.

The official public release of the news would occur today on Earth, and Jack and Sam were up to their eyeballs in work preparing for the bombshell. Janet assured the children that their parents were fine, and didn't go into too much detail. She didn't want them worrying unnecessarily. Instead, she told them a few of the things that were going on at the mountain; the most amusing being the strange new animal SG-7 had found on their most recent mission; a cross between a squirrel and a turtle. The children laughed out loud at the image of that and Grace promised to try and draw them a picture of what it might look like.

Janet also mentioned that Poppy missed them all dearly, a thought that brought looks of sadness to all three of the O'Neill children. She went on to explain that the dog had actually chewed up one of Billy's best tennis shoes because she was so upset at being left behind. Grace grinned at that piece of news, glad it was Billy's shoe and not her friend Brittany's. Janet assured JJ that his friend wasn't angry over the incident and their father had already promised to buy Billy a new pair of shoes.

Privately, Janet had shared with Ish'ta how difficult it was for all four of them with the children gone. Neither she nor Daniel, Sam nor Jack, had been home in the last three days; the silence of the empty houses would be more than any of them could bear. There was more than enough to keep them busy at the SGC. In a way, it was a Godsend, that constant motion within the mountain. It helped all of them keep from wallowing in the misery of missing their children.

Before she left later that afternoon, Janet had taken Cassie aside and told her once again how grateful she was for her and Brian's presence here with the children. The two women had shared a heartfelt embrace, each shedding a few tears, before Janet had had to return to the Stargate. Though sad to see her go, the parting had not been as difficult as the initial one three days earlier. Still, Janet had held her two youngest tightly to her, squeezing them close much longer than either child normally would have allowed.

Sensing that the older children may need time away from the younger ones, and to distract them from today's happenings back on Earth, Teal'c had planned today's activities accordingly. He had suggested an excursion to the nearby waterfall for the youngest children while he brought JJ to watch the young Jaffa boys train in the courtyard. He had left the entertaining of Grace and Katie up to his wife, certain that she would be able to find suitable activities for the two girls.

Not one to be excluded from such an exciting outing as the one JJ was heading for, Grace had insisted that she also be allowed to come along. Not only was the eleven year old interested in trying her hand at the art of Kel'na'tor, the opportunity to watch young male bodies stripped to their waists was not one she wanted to miss. For the first time in a long while, Teal'c had been unsure how to respond. While the young females of Chulak also participated in traditional Jaffa training, they usually did so within their own complex. It was only very recently that training had begun to become more integrated, and only by a select few instructors. Teal'c knew that Mol'tor, the trainer for the males JJ and Grace's ages, was not one of them.

Not quite certain how to respond to Grace's request, Teal'c had looked to his wife for assistance in this matter. She in turn smiled at him smugly and waited to see what he would do. Ish'ta had been trying for several years to convince the adult leaders in charge of training the youngsters to integrate the instruction of _all_ Jaffa children. After all, if they were to fight together one day as adults, they might as well train together. This was as good a time as any to start with the youngest Jaffa, as far as she was concerned. So she had looked expectantly at her husband and waited.

Knowing he had no other recourse, Teal'c had acquiesced to Grace's wishes and extended the invitation to Katie as well. Not nearly as interested in the endeavor as her older cousin, Katie had declined and decided to go to the waterfall with the others. Secretly, Teal'c was relieved. While he knew Samantha Carter–O'Neill would have no qualms about her daughter learning the martial art of Kel'na'tor, the good doctor was quite another story altogether.

Cassie and Brian had packed a lunch and headed for the waterfall, a good hour hike away. Nicky and Maddie had been fairly dancing with excitement, wondering if they would get to see the fabled York'el – a half bird, half fish creature that their Uncle had told them several stories about. Katie had followed along happily, carrying along a tote bag containing her journal and colored pencils. She planned to sit by the edge of the pool, writing and sketching in the relative peace and quiet of the great outdoors.

This left Teal'c, the great Jaffa warrior, escorting the two oldest children to the central courtyard where the training would soon begin. Ish'ta and Grace led the way, their excited chatter carrying back to Teal'c and JJ. Looking up and seeing the look of concern flash across his uncle's face, JJ asked tentatively, "Is this going to be all right Uncle Teal'c? I mean…Grace being here and all? I don't want us to cause any problems." He considered his next words carefully. "Grace can be kind of…insistent sometimes. She likes to get her way," he added with a rueful grimace.

Teal'c looked down into the anxious face of his Godson and smiled. "Your sister is much like her father in that regard, young Jonathon. Do not fear. I believe Ish'ta is correct; the time has come to integrate the training of all male and female Jaffa."

His statement proved to be slightly easier said than done. When Teal'c showed up with JJ and Grace in tow, Mol'tor, the lead instructor for the young boys, tried to direct her and Ish'ta to the women's complex, which he felt would be more proper for the young Tauri. Before his wife could jump in and slay the man for his insinuations, Teal'c firmly informed Mol'tor, "My Goddaughter will observe the training of the male Jaffa along with her brother. She will participate when I deem her ready." He narrowed his eyes meaningfully at Mol'tor when the other man gave him a look of pure anger. "Perhaps you would like to hold a private discourse on the matter, Mol'tor. I am certain Ish'ta could instruct the young men in your stead." The two men exchanged glares for several moments, Mol'tor casting rather strong looks Ish'ta's way was well, before he grudgingly acquiesced to Teal'c's suggestion.

When he had returned to his pupils, Grace turned to her Uncle with a smile. "Thanks Uncle Teal'c. I promise. I won't get in the way."

Teal'c regarded her thoughtfully, then nodded slightly in her direction. "Perhaps it would prove most interesting if you did get in the way, Grace Aeryn."

Grace frowned in puzzlement at his words, then shrugged her shoulders and went to sit with JJ on the low stone wall that enclosed the training area. Her attention was quickly riveted on the bare-chested young men who wielded the long sticks so effortlessly. Though they were only between the ages of 10 and 13, the boys were already developing the strong arm muscles that the Jaffa were known for. Many of them proved quite adept at the skill of Kel'na'tor and JJ as well as Grace watched with rap attention. Though Teal'c had shown them several moves and they had wielded the long poles before, neither one was quite as skilled as the youth in front of them.

"Husband?" Ish'ta asked quietly, placing her hand on his arm.

Teal'c turned to look down at his wife. "I believe it would be most advantageous for you to bring some of the young female Jaffa to the central compound at this time, Ish'ta. Today's training could prove to be most interesting."

Ish'ta smiled her understanding and hurried off to do as her husband suggested.

They sat on the wall and watched the intricate movements of the young boys and listened to Mol'tor's instructions for a good 45 minutes before either JJ or Grace made a move to join the group. JJ was warmly welcomed; several of the boys had been present at the game of Run'ta the first day of their stay and had sought him out over the past few days. JJ was handed a sparring stick by a tall boy his own age, who showed the novice how to hold it and move his body in the manner all Jaffa were taught. JJ surprised him by following his movements immediately, then laughingly told the boy that his Uncle Teal'c had spent some time with him over the years showing both him and his sister how to wield the sparring stick.

Grace was looked upon with curiosity at first and maybe a bit of admiration for her innate beauty and gracefulness, but none of the boys expected her to join their group, nor did they expect her to be any good at Kel'na'tor. Their preconceived ideas were abruptly shattered when handful of young Jaffa girls entered the compound, sparring sticks on their shoulders.

Si'mon, the boy who had invited JJ to join him, turned and looked at his teacher with astonishment. "Are we to train with females, Master?"

Mol'tor snorted. "It appears so. Do not worry. I am certain they will find my instruction much too strenuous for their liking." He fairly sneered the words as he looked at Ish'ta, who entered the training area wielding a sparring stick of her own.

Head held high, Ish'ta approached Mol'tor in the center of the training compound. With a condescending tone that Teal'c could pick out from his spot by the low wall, Ish'ta said, "Perhaps you would care to join me in a demonstrating the proper method of engaging in Kel'na'tor. I am certain both sets of trainees would find a demonstration most informative."

Mol'tor sized her up. He knew well the reputation of Ish'ta as a fierce fighter. But he also knew that she had been married for several years now, and believed she no longer engaged in the strenuous training necessary to beat someone as skilled as himself. Feeling certain that he could easily dominate her in battle, and thus teach all present a lesson, Mol'tor readily agreed. From the sidelines, Teal'c shook his head slightly at the man's naivety. He was most certain that Ish'ta would teach Mol'tor a lesson he would not soon forget.

The two warriors took their stances in the middle of the compound, the boys and girls backing away and forming a circle around them. Mol'tor raised his stick high, cried out loudly, "Kel'nor!" and advanced on Ish'ta. The two adults circled each other in the compound; sticks striking loudly as each tried to disarm their opponent. The cracking of stick against stick and the grunting of the efforts of the warriors was the only sound heard, as the observers watched the display with quiet awe.

Round and round they circled, striking and dodging blows as sweat glistened down their faces, arms, and backs. As the demonstration progressed, Mol'tor's face took on a grimace of determination: he would not allow this female to unseat him in front of his pupils. With renewed effort, he attacked the much smaller woman, but she would not give an inch. Her stick met his, thrust for thrust, as she battled with fierce resolve.

From the circle of onlookers, Si'mon whispered loudly, "I can not believe Ish'ta has lasted this long against the great Mol'tor. She is indeed a warrior to be respected." Several children around him nodded their agreement. Teal'c smiled knowingly from his spot near them.

Mol'tor, too, heard the comments, which only incited his fury. Renewing his intent was to knock Ish'ta to the ground, he lost focus briefly and misjudged his swing, completely missing the woman in front of him. He ended with his back to her; a most unfortunate place to be. Ish'ta took full advantage of his precarious position and struck him soundly across the back, causing the man to drop his stick and fall to his knees with a grunt of pain. Ish'ta rested her stick across the back of his neck, signaling the end of the match. Mol'tor stayed on the ground for a full minute, hands on his knees while he tried to regain his breath. Around him, he could hear the children shout out with exclamations of congratulations on the well fought contest.

Mol'tor closed his eyes in shame, then opened them to look up directly into Ish'ta's dark eyes. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled softly and bowed to him respectfully. "You are truly a worthy opponent, Mol'tor. I do not often receive the opportunity to spar with such a talented warrior." She extended her hand in an offer of peace and assistance.

Seeing no malice or arrogance in her actions, Mol'tor accepted the proffered hand and allowed her to help his gain his feet. He regarded her thoughtfully for a moment, then bowed his head toward her. "It appears I have underestimated you, Ish'ta. You are, as well, a very worthy opponent." He looked around at the young people surrounding him, allowing his gaze to linger on the young girls present. "Perhaps, with your assistance, we can teach these young Jaffa the noble art of Kel'na'tor."

Ish'ta smiled at him. "I would be most honored," she replied. As she walked toward the cluster of children, she cast a proud glance Teal'c's way. He smiled in return and bowed his head to her. There had never been any doubt in his mind that she would prevail. She was his wife, after all.

JJ and Grace spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon training with the Jaffa youth. Teal'c watched their progress, pleased to see that Grace was on par with the other females and seemed to have a natural talent for the sport. JJ too wielded the sparring stick with a natural born grace. The Jaffa children soon treated both of them as one of their own. If one didn't know otherwise, the two children could easily be mistaken for the son and daughter of a Jaffa warrior.

Teal'c caught Si'mon eying Grace from time to time with more than a little interest and smiled to himself. O'Neill would be most displeased to hear about this turn of events.

--------

While JJ and Grace were sweating in the hot sun and learning to move like true Jaffa warriors, Maddie and Nicky were happily splashing in the pool beneath the waterfall. They were in the shallow end of the pool, away from the strong force of the crashing water, and under the watchful eye of Cassie and Brian. Katie sat along the bank, her bare feet gently swaying back and forth in the cool water while she held her journal on her lap, recording her thoughts and drawing pictures of the beauty around them. When Maddie or Nicky came too close with their splashing, she would shoo them away by kicking water at them.

Cassie and Brian sat on the grassy bank and watched the youngest children frolic in the water. Brian turned to look at Cassie when he heard her sigh. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. "I just wish mom and dad could be here with us. And Jack and Sam. They'd love it here; the peacefulness and the sight of those two splashing around in the water. Jack would probably join them as a matter of fact." She smiled gently at the thought of Jack O'Neill playing in the water with the children, then sighed again at what the four adults were missing, stuck back on Earth.

Brian put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Then let's take some pictures, so they can at least experience the moment later. I brought the digital camera for just such an occasion," he grinned down at her.

Cassie smiled back at him. "You are so wonderful…and thoughtful…and brilliant."

He raised his eyebrows. "Don't stop now, you're on a roll." Cassie snorted with laughter as she lightly punched him in the stomach.

"Just get the camera, will you?" she teased gently. Brian complied, raising his lanky body from the ground. He threw her a sharp salute and a "Yes, Ma'am." Then he went to his pack, pulled out the camera, and took several pictures of the children in the water, warning them once to be careful as they tried to climb onto some slippery rocks. He made sure to take a few pictures of Katie as well, and one of Cassie when she wasn't looking. He knew the last one was just for him, and he wasn't at all ashamed to admit it.

A few minutes later, when Cassie was sitting beside Katie and looking at her sketches and Brian was unpacking lunch for all of them, Nicky and Maddie wandered a bit further away. Nicky, certain that he had seen something flash in the water on the other side of the shallow pond, slowly made his way in that direction, the water lapping gently at his knees. Not wanting her cousin to find something before she did, Maddie followed along.

"What did you see, Nicky?" The little girl asked as she plodded through the water after him. "Was it a York'el?" she asked with excitement.

Nicky looked back at her and pushed his glasses up on his nose in a move very much like his father's. "I doesn't know. But maybe. Let's go see!" He waited for Maddie to come abreast of him. She was much braver than he was and the boy was more than willing to let her go first.

They made their way to the opposite side of the pool, where thick plants grew along the water's edge, their colorful flowers bending in the breeze and kissing the water's surface. Beneath the shade from the plants, Maddie and Nicky could see a pod of small animals darting back and forth in the water. The two children looked at each other with wide eyes, then bent closer to peer into the water.

"What is they?" Nicky whispered to Maddie.

"I don't know, but they has lots of colors!" Maddie whispered just as reverently back. The creatures were a strange combination of frog and snake. They had long, shiny bodies that appeared multicolored in the reflected sunlight, four legs with webbed feet that propelled them through the water, a large head, and large, beady eyes. They seemed to be rather skittish, as they kept zipping away from Maddie's hands when she placed them in the water. "Let's try and catch one!" she stated eagerly as she focused her attention on the darting creatures in front of her. The four inch long creatures held the children's attention for several minutes as they tried valiantly to catch one of them. Maddie had finally gotten her hands cupped around one when Brian's voice called them back.

"Hey you two! What are you doing way over there? Come on back now – it's time for some lunch," he called from across the pool.

Maddie held the squirming animal cupped in her hands and looked back at Brian. "We're coming!" She turned back to Nicky. "Here, put him in your pocket. We'll bring him back to Uncle Teal'c's and get him a bucket and some water. Maybe we can keep him for a pet!" she added excitedly.

Nicky blanched at the thought of having the squirming critter in his pocket for another few hours. "But…won't it die? It needs water to live."

Maddie looked him over carefully. "Squat down in the water and get your pants wet. Then your pocket will stay wet until we get home. I can put some more water in my canteen and pour it in your pocket on the walk home," she stated decisively.

Nicky scrunched up his face. "But I don't want…"

He was interrupted by Brian calling again. "Come on you two! Don't make me come and get you!"

"Hurry!" Maddie hissed, then with one hand, she pushed Nicky down until he was sitting in the water. When he got back up, she held open his pocket and slipped the slimy little animal in and closed it gently over the creature. "Now be really careful! We don't wants to squish him! And don't tell 'cause Cassie might make us put him back!"

Nicky cast a baleful glance Maddie's way, then began to slog his way back to the other side of the pool where Brian, Cassie and Katie were waiting. While he normally didn't mind being wet, having his pants soaking to his skin and feeling the squirming in his pocket was not something Nicky was looking forward to dealing with for the next few hours. But for his cousin, he would do practically anything.

When the two youngsters climbed out of the pool, Cassie was there in an instant. "Oh Nicky! How did you manage to get so wet?" she exclaimed as she dropped to her knees in front of him and brushed the hair back out of his eyes.

Casting a quick glance at Maddie, who compressed her lips tightly together and shook her head at him, Nicky finally answered, "I falled in the water."

"Are you OK?" Cassie asked, the concern evident on her face as she checked him over for any apparent injuries.

"Just wet," he answered quietly. He didn't want to fib to his big sister, but he also didn't want to tell her the_ real_ reason he was wet from the waist down.

Cassie rose to her feet, brushing her hand gently across his hair once more. "All right. We'll have a quick lunch, then head back to Teal'c and Ish'ta's where you can change into dry clothes." She turned away. "I guess I should have thought to bring some extra clothes along, us going to the waterfall and all," she muttered to herself as she helped Brian finish setting out their lunch.

Maddie and Nicky exchanged a quick glance once the grown-ups had moved away, then Maddie smiled reassuringly at her cousin. She looked meaningfully down to his pants pocket. Nicky patted the pocket very gently, smiled back at her, then turned toward the blanket where the food was spread out. Their little adventure had made him very hungry.

As Maddie went to join him, she noticed her hands tingling. It kind of felt like her foot did sometimes when Poppy had been laying her head on it too long. Looking down at her hands, Maddie's eyes opened wide in surprise. Both hands, which had carefully cradled the little critter in their depths, were giving off a rather greenish cast. Fleetingly, Maddie wondered if Nicky's leg would be turning green anytime soon.

-----


	31. Stanley and Si'mon

_Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. That's what happens when you rush to get one out! I did fix all the Brian/Brain miscues and hopefully don't have any in this one! This was going to be the last one for a while, but it got so long (20 pages!) that I decided to break it in two. Guess I have too much to say! I'll fine tune the next part and have it out mid-week. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

**

* * *

Chapter 31 – Stanley and Si'mon**

As Cassie and Brian led the children back through the meadow on their return to Teal'c and Ish'ta's, Cassie couldn't help but notice how closely Maddie and Nicky walked to each other. Maddie seemed to be peering very closely at Nicky's pants and gesturing with her hands. Once when she looked back, Cassie was certain that Nicky's pants looked wetter than they had previously.

When she caught Cassie looking at her intently, the little girl gave her an innocent smile and tucked her hands behind her back. Glancing at Nicky, Cassie was puzzled by the look on his face. Somewhere between fear and curiosity, she knew it didn't bode well for any of them.

"Stop Brian," she halted her fiancé's progress with a hand to his arm. Katie, who had been holding Brian's other hand in her own and swinging it back and forth, looked to her older sister expectantly.

Brian looked down at Cassie with a slight frown. "What's up?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out," she stated with determination. Stalking a few paces back to the younger children, she put her hands on her hips and said, "OK you two. What's going on?"

Maddie and Nicky looked at each other, a brief flash of guilt crossing their faces. Maddie bit her lower lip in a move so like her mother that Cassie almost laughed. The little girl seemed to be trying to communicate something to Nicky before they both turned back to look at Cassie. They purposefully put wide-eyed, innocent expressions on their faces (something they were both quite good at) and muttered in unison, "Nothing."

Cassie frowned down at the two children. "Hmm. Nothing huh? Then why are Nicky's pants all wet?" When neither child answered her with more than a shrug of their shoulders, Cassie regarded Maddie closely for a moment, then said firmly, "Madelyn, show me your hands."

Maddie blinked up at Cassie, her eyes filled with indecision. She had been taught always to obey those adults who were taking care of her. But she knew if she showed Cassie her hands, their secret would be found out. She looked to Nicky for help but found none, for his eyes were wide open in apprehension and he placed one hand protectively over his pocket.

"Maddie. I asked you to show me your hands and I expect you to do it," Cassie said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

Sighing heavily, Maddie cast one last glance at Nicky, then slowly brought her hands forward. The little girl had managed to keep the state of her hands hidden throughout their brief lunch and part of the walk back, but it appeared that the jig was up. Maddie held her breath as she held her hands palm up for Cassie to peruse, waiting to see what her older cousin had to say. She didn't have to wait long.

With a gasp, Cassie exclaimed, "Oh my God! Maddie, what's wrong with your hands?" Cassie fell to her knees in the grass, her hands grasping Maddie tightly by the wrists and pulling them toward her, careful not to touch whatever Maddie might have on her. The palms of both hands were light green in color with a few streaks of the odd shade running up the three middle fingers on each hand. Quickly, Cassie looked into Maddie's eyes to ascertain whether the child might be seriously ill. All she saw were the bright blue eyes looking back at her, no indication of illness or fear lingering in their depths.

When Cassie had gasped loudly, Brian had come over quickly. "Holy crap – her hands are green!" He looked to Cassie. "What is it from?" His voice was beginning to rise slightly in concern.

"I don't know," Cassie answered back, just as worried as her fiancé. "Maddie, do your hands hurt?" She asked the little girl.

"No. They just tingles a little, like when my foot falls asleep." Maddie regarded her hands thoughtfully.

Switching swiftly from concerned older cousin to highly respected Biochemical Engineer, Cassie turned Maddie's hands this way and that, trying to ascertain what had happened. The color was limited to the little girl's hands, for which Cassie was thankful. She was, however, concerned about the tingling in Maddie's hands, hoping it wasn't something that would increase any time soon…or spread to other parts of her body.

Still holding tightly to the girl's wrists, Cassie looked steadily into her eyes. "Maddie, I need to know _exactly_ what you touched. We need to figure out where this came from and how to treat it."

Once again, Maddie bit on her lower lip in indecision. This time, Cassie didn't find the gesture at all amusing. Maddie looked over to Nicky, who nodded encouragingly at her. At this point, he was much more concerned with his cousin's well-being than the creature in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, Maddie stated quietly, "I holded something I found in the water."

Cassie shared a quick glance with Brian before returning her attention to Maddie. If the little girl didn't know what had caused this, they could end up spending days searching the pool of water for whatever had turned her hands green. Cassie was quickly beginning to regret their trek to the waterfall in the first place. Gently, and very slowly, she said, "Do you know what you held, Maddie?"

Maddie ducked her chin and nodded slowly. She was feeling very sad; her new pet was about to be discovered before she even had a chance to get him back to their temporary home.

Putting her hand gently under Maddie's chin, Cassie lifted the little girl's head and said, "Honey, it's very important for you to tell me what you touched. I promise, you are not going to get into any trouble." Blue eyes met green for a moment before Maddie sighed again.

"It was just a little am-i-nal Nicky and I founded in the water. It's green and looks kinda like a frog and a snake all mixed together," Maddie replied.

"Did it bite you?" Cassie asked with a new edge of panic to her voice. If this was an unknown animal bite, there was no telling what ramifications it could hold for the little girl.

"Oh no, Stanley wouldn't bite me! He likes me!" She looked over at Nicky. "And Nicky too!" she added with a smile. Nicky smiled back. Part of their hushed conversation on the way back was picking out a name for their new friend. Nicky had suggested Stanley and Maddie had readily agreed, filling the small boy with pride.

"Stanley?" Cassie looked once again at Brian, who had gotten to his knees and held the canteen at the ready, prepared to wash Maddie's hands off when Cassie gave him the word. He just shrugged in response to her inquiry. Katie stood back and watched the whole proceedings with a look of utter disbelief on her face. Just leave it up to Nicky and Maddie to get into something while we're here, she thought to herself. "Uh. sweetheart? Where is Stanley right now?" Cassie redirected Maddie's attention.

Maddie's smile faltered as she looked back and forth between the two adults. She really didn't want to give away Stanley's hiding place, but knew she didn't have a choice right now. The best she could do was to plead with her older cousin not to put Stanley back in the water. Heaving a quiet sigh, she whispered, "In Nicky's pocket." Maddie watched in amazement as her grown-up cousin's face turned pale and her eyes widened in shock.

"In his what?" she fairly yelled, unknowingly squeezing Maddie's wrists which were still held in her own hands.

Maddie was slightly frightened by this unexpected outburst and stammered, "In…his p…pocket."

"Oh my God, what were you two thinking?" Cassie unconsciously raised her voice another notch at the children, her eyes going back and forth between the two in disbelief.

Brian, seeing the alarm in the little girl's eyes at the loud voice and the panic in his fiancé's, quickly put his hand on Cassie's wrists. "It's OK," he directed his comment to both of them in a calm voice. "Let's just all take it easy for a minute, OK?" He gently pried Cassie's hands from Maddie's wrists, then looked to Nicky, who had large crocodile tears rolling down his cheeks. "Hey, it's all right buddy. No one's in any trouble here, right Cass?" He looked meaningfully into her eyes, imploring her to get a hold of herself.

Cassie took a deep breath and shook her head to clear away the myriad thoughts that were crowding in on her. "No," she finally answered in a much quieter voice. "I'm sorry I yelled. You just…startled me is all." She took another deep, calming breath. "No one is in trouble," she continued, "But I think we'd better get your hands cleaned up _and_ get Stanley out of Nicky's pocket and into a suitable container."

Maddie gulped back her own tears with effort while Nicky did nothing to stem the flow of his own. "We just wanted a pet," Maddie sniffed quietly. "I miss Poppy." She looked down at the ground and finally let a few tears of her own escape her eyes and fall softly to the ground.

"Oh Maddie," Cassie crooned softly and she pulled the girl close for a hug. "I know you miss Poppy, but you should never, _ever_ touch a strange animal. You just don't know what might happen. You could get hurt really badly, and none of us want anything to happen to you, sweetheart." She looked at Nicky and pulled him close with her other arm. "You either, Nicky." Nicky nodded his head, then wrapped his arms tightly around Cassie's neck. After a few moments, Cassie gently put the children away from her and smiled at them. "OK, let's get you cleaned up, Maddie. Brian can take care of Stanley."

"Are you…are you going to put him back in the pool?" the little girl asked Brian as he fished a small container out of his pack.

"Not just yet, peanut," Brian answered while he moved over to Nicky.

Cassie pulled some napkins and soap out of her backpack. "We should probably bring…Stanley," she rolled her eyes slightly at the name as she spared a brief glance at Brian, "Back to Teal'c's and see if he can tell us what exactly Stanley is and what this," she began to rub at the little girls' hands, "Might be."

"Oh," Maddie replied softly. She'd begun to see how much trouble she had caused everyone by acting so hastily in capturing Stanley. Daddy always told her to think before she acted, but sometimes, it was really hard to remember that. 'Specially when you were looking for York'el's on a different planet.

Maddie held her hands still while Cassie scrubbed at them with the cloth. She poured water from the canteen over the little girl's hands and repeatedly wiped them with the soap covered cloth. Slowly, some of the greenish hue started to dissipate from her hands. But instead of being interested in her hands, Maddie's attention was riveted on her young cousin and the proceedings that were taking place next to her.

Not wanting to touch whatever might be in Nicky's pocket, Brian had tried to flip the pocket inside out. With Nicky still in his pants, however, this was difficult at best. Heaving a sigh and resting on his haunches, Brian said, "Sorry buddy, but you're going to have to take your pants off in order for me to get your little friend out of the pocket."

Nicky's eyes widened in horror. "But…but Maddie and Katie is here! They'll see me in my underwear!" he protested loudly.

Katie huffed from behind Cassie. "I've seen you in a lot less than your underwear, Nicky. Believe me, it's no big thrill."

Cassie shot her little sister a look. "Katie," she admonished softly.

Katie flushed at the slight reprimand, then offered in a much gentler tone. "We'll turn around so we won't see anything, OK Nicky?"

Nicky looked at Maddie to see if she would agree to do as his sister suggested. Though she really wanted to see how Brian got Stanley out of the pocket, Maddie had no desire to embarrass her cousin. Giving him a small smile, Maddie turned her back on the rest of the proceedings.

Quickly, Brian helped Nicky out of his wet pants, the little boy's eyes going back and forth to make sure the girls weren't looking. When the pants were off, Brian held out the container. "Here, you hold the container for Stanley, Nicky. I'll turn your pocket inside out and slip him right in."

Glad to be a part of this important event, even if he was standing in a field in his underwear, Nicky took the container and watched with bated breath as Brian slowly and gently reached his hand inside of Nicky's pants and grasped the underside of the pocket. He forcefully held back a shudder as he felt something squirm under his fingertips. How Nicky could have walked so long with this creature wriggling against his leg was beyond him.

Brian slowly pushed the pocket inside out, careful to do so over the container that Nicky held tightly in two hands. With a gentle plop, Stanley landed in the container and began to wriggle around furiously, his long tail lashing the edges of the container. Brian grimaced at the sight before he said, "I think he needs a little water in there." Nicky nodded quickly in agreement.

"Can I see Stanley?" Maddie asked, her back still turned to Nicky.

Nicky's eyes widened in panic as he looked at Brian. Correctly reading his thoughts, Brian smiled in reassurance. "Just a minute, Mads. Nicky needs to get his pants back on, then you can see Stanley. He's doing just fine, by the way." Maddie heaved a sigh of relief at his words. Even though _she_ might be in trouble, she certainly didn't want anything bad to happen to Stanley.

Brian took the container from Nicky, splashed enough water into it to cover the little creature, and handed it back when Nicky had his wet pants back on and zipped up. "OK, Maddie," called the little boy. Maddie looked inquiringly to Cassie, who nodded her head and released the little girl's hands. She'd gotten about as much of the green color off as could for now and Maddie had assured her that her hands weren't tingling "hardly at all anymore".

Maddie raced over to Nicky and peered into the container, a smile alighting her face when she saw the little creature moving about and apparently unharmed. Katie let her curiosity get the better of her and came over as well, peering down into the container with awe. "I've never seen anything like that before!" she stated with wonder. "It looks so…weird!" Then she reached her hand forward as if to touch it.

"Uh-uh!" Cassie warned, stopping her hand mid-reach. "No one else is going to touch that thing!" She gazed into the container and suppressed a shudder of her own. While it did look relatively frog-like, it resembled a snake just enough to give her the willies.

"Stanley isn't a thing! He's our friend!" Nicky protested his sister's words.

In a slightly apologetic tone, Cassie said, "Yes, well. Whatever he may be, _no one_ is going to touch him. Do I make myself clear?" She let her gaze encompass all three of the children as she waited for their reply. Three heads bobbed in unison, the youngest two happy that they were going to be able to keep Stanley…at least for a while.

Brian began to clean up the area and hefted his backpack onto his back. "OK. I think it's time we got back. We can ask Teal'c about…Stanley…when we get there." He gave Cassie a slight smirk, more than a little amused at the children's latest antics, even if he had been bit concerned over Maddie's safety. He took the container from Nicky, assuring both children that he would keep Stanley safe, then led them back toward Teal'c and Ish'ta's home.

The walk back went much more quickly than the walk out had. Nicky and Maddie were eager to get back and put Stanley into a larger container, so they weren't as wont to stop and examine every flower or bug they came across. Nicky, too was eager to get out of his wet pants and into some dry ones.

When they finally reached the house, Cassie directed the children inside. They found Teal'c and Ish'ta talking quietly at the table and JJ and Grace sprawled out on the floor playing a game of chess. Both children were slightly exhausted but happy after their training, and a relaxing game of chess was just the ticket to rejuvenate their energies. Teal'c rose with a smile and came to greet them. As he approached, Maddie felt a glimmer of apprehension and remained hidden behind Cassie's legs. She wasn't quite certain as to her uncle's response about her bringing an uninvited guest back to his home.

When he caught sight of the container in Brian's hands, Teal'c's welcoming smile faltered. He looked to Cassie for information, one eyebrow raised expectantly. Cassie sighed and stepped forward. "Uh, we had a little…incident…at the waterfall. I assume you know what this…thing…is?" she asked, her nose wrinkling slightly as she indicated the creature swimming in the small container.

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. It is a Snark'el. A creature found in multitudes in the waters around the village." He cocked his head as he regarded the Snark'el in the container. "The Jaffa are not overly fond of this creature. It serves no useful purpose, other than as bait to catch larger water game." He studied the creature, then Cassie. "It is not common to bring one of these water animals into one's home," he stated with slight censure.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't really my idea," the young woman replied, then looked pointedly down at Nicky beside her as she pulled Maddie out to her other side.

Teal'c nodded in understanding. "I see."

During this short interchange, JJ and Grace had gotten themselves off the floor and come over to see what all the fuss was about. "Cool!" Grace said as she leaned forward and tapped on the container. "It's really freaky looking!"

"Yeah, and it turned Maddie's hands green!" Katie offered helpfully, looking back to her little cousin, who shrank back against Cassie's leg.

All eyes turned to her, and she ducked her head. "Maddie! Please don't tell me you touched that thing!" JJ exclaimed, coming around and pulling his little sister forward so he could look at her hands himself. "What have you been told about touching things you don't know anything about?" He looked sternly down at her and waited for a reply. He could just imagine his father's reaction once he heard about this.

Maddie bit her lip and looked down, feeling as if everyone in the room, save for Nicky, was mad at her. "Take it easy, JJ," Brian replied calmly as he passed the container over to Teal'c. "We've already had a little talk with Maddie. What's more important, is finding out if touching it is going to cause her any further harm." He looked expectantly toward Teal'c.

Teal'c in turn, passed the container to Ish'ta, who placed it on the table, then went to the kitchen to retrieve some things to help clean up Maddie. "Come here, Madelyn," he stated gently but firmly. Still biting her lip, Maddie shuffled over to her uncle. He lifted her up and placed her on the table next to Stanley, then held her hands in his own as he looked them over. Twisting them gently back and forth, he said to all of them, "The Snark'el is a harmless creature. It will, however, emit a substance as a form of protection when it feels threatened. This substance causes its prey to feel numbness and turn a greenish color, allowing the Snark'el to escape. The defense mechanism is only a temporary inconvenience to its victims. Young Madelyn will suffer no ill effects from her encounter."

Cassie could be heard breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she muttered, as she dropped her own backpack onto the ground. Brian gave her a smile and pulled her close for a reassuring hug.

Ish'ta returned and began cleaning Maddie's hands with a wet cloth and a sweet smelling lotion. The remaining green color disappeared quickly and her hands felt normal once again. Ish'ta smiled reassuringly at the little girl. "I myself enjoyed the sport of catching Snark'el when I was a small child," she confided to Maddie. "The green color was a small price to pay for the elation of catching these quick creatures. You will be a fine hunter one day, Madelyn, as you harbor the quick reflexes needed for such an endeavor."

Although Maddie didn't believe she'd ever want to be a hunter of any sort, she smiled at the words of praise and sat up a bit taller on the table. When she was cleaned up, Teal'c gently placed her back on the floor. "I would suggest you and young Nicholas go upstairs and change into more comfortable clothing. Upon your return, we will discuss further what to do with this creature you have brought back from your excursion."

Maddie's smile faltered as she wondered what might become of both her and Stanley. Her uncle was looking unusually stern with her, and it made the little girl nervous. Nicky, who had remained quiet throughout the proceedings, finally spoke up. "His name is Stanley, and Maddie and me wants to keep him as a pet, cause we misses Poppy." His blue eyes blinked up at his uncle and his lower lip trembled as he waited for a reply. Teal'c looked down at the youngster and tried to contain his amusement. The child reminded him so much of Daniel Jackson, and Maddie of Samantha,that he found the resemblances uncanny, particularly in this type of situation.

Clearing his throat, he reiterated, "We shall discuss this situation upon your return, Nicholas,"

Nicky's eyes dropped and he looked to Maddie. Both children mumbled a quiet, "Yes, sir," before scampering up the stairs.

Grace snorted as she watched her little sister leave. "This is so like Maddie; she gets into everything! She is so dumb sometimes," she said with a shake of her head.

Teal'c looked down at her, his eyes narrowing slightly. "On the contrary, Grace Aeryn. Inquisitiveness is the mark of deep intelligence. I believe your parents take great pride in the fact that all of their children harbor both of these traits. They also greatly value family loyalty; as do I." The gentle reprimand did its job. Grace looked away, embarassed,and quietly apologized for her words.

"Perhaps you should see to your sister," Ish'ta suggested lightly. Grace shot the woman a grateful smile, then turned and rushed up the stairs after Maddie.

Brian heaved a sigh. "Well, that was an exciting day. I trust your day was just as enlightening?" he looked to Teal'c with a small smile.

Teal'c returned the smile with one of his own. "Indeed."

While the children were upstairs, Brian and Cassie shared what had happened out at the pond, eliciting smiles from Teal'c and Ish'ta. JJ chuckled out loud, eager to share Maddie's latest adventure with his parents, once they saw them again. In turn, Teal'c regaled the young adults with tales of JJ and Grace's accomplishments on the training fields.

When the two youngest children had changed into clean, dry clothes, they came back downstairs to find only Teal'c left in the room. He stood with his back to them, looking intently at something on the table. Maddie and Nicky shared a look of apprehension, then approached him slowly. When they were a few feet away, he turned and looked down at them, arms crossed over his chest while he waited for one of them to speak.

Knowing that she was mostly at fault here, seeing as it was her idea to catch the Snark'el in the first place, Maddie spoke up. Eyes on the floor, she started. "I'm sorry I catchded Stanley and put him in Nicky's pants. Are you…are you going to punish me Uncle Teal'c?" Maddie asked hesitantly, stealing a quick glance up at her imposing Uncle.

Teal'c cocked his head as he looked down at the little girl. Letting his hands relax at his sides, he said, "I do not believe the natural curiosity of a child should be punished, Madelyn. However, I do expect that from this time forth, you will not to touch unknown creatures without permission. Do you understand?"

Maddie nodded her head, glad that she wasn't to be punished. "Yes, sir." Teal'c looked to Nicky, who nodded his head vigorously in reply, his glasses sliding down his nose in the process.

Teal'c gently pushed them back up before he replied, "Very well." Then he looked over toward the table, where Stanley swam unconcernedly in a large bowl that Ish'ta had brought out for that purpose. "I believe we should procure nourishment for…Stanley." Teal'c hesitated over the name, for on Chulak, one did not name one's pets, let alone a creature as insubstantial as a Snark'el. "If he is to remain here, he will require care and sustenance."

Maddie's eyes lit up as a smile crossed her face. "Do you mean it? We can keep Stanley?"

"For a brief stay," he nodded down at her. "Then he must return to his home."

"Oh thank you, Uncle Teal'c!" Maddie threw her arms around his leg and hugged him tightly. Nicky joined her and hugged Teal'c's other leg.

"Thank you Uncle T!" he reiterated.

Teal'c smiled down at the two youngsters and shared a look of amusement with Cassie, who had just come into the room and overheard the latter end of the conversation. "You are most welcome."

Yep, Cassie thought to herself with a grin as she watched Teal'c lead the children outside, just a big ole Teddy Bear!

-----

The next several days passed without incident. The only thing to mar the children's time was the absence of a visit from their parents. Jack had radioed in a few days ago, checking up on the children and reporting that they wouldn't be able to get away for a while. Landry, and the whole Stargate program, just couldn't spare any of them. As he told Teal'c, "The hounds of hell have come, and are biting at our collective asses." Not exactly sure what his friend meant, Teal'c had understood enough to know that things weren't going well back on Earth.

Truthfully, things had gone about as Jack had expected. Once the news broke with the big press conference, it had been veritable chaos. Journalists had been crawling from the woodwork, along with every politician who was up for reelection and every subcommittee in the Senate. Jack had done his best to avoid some of the more obnoxious Senators and Representatives, but it was not easy. His presence as an Ambassador to alien races was highly sought after. Sam and Daniel too, had been inundated with requests for meetings and presentations. The few times he had been able to see his wife, he'd been dismayed to see how utterly exhausted and frazzled she appeared. But he was downright proud of her when, during one particularly difficult meeting with several heads of state, she had not only defended what they did beneath the mountain for the last few years, but she had swayed several of them to her way of thinking. As Jack told Teal'c over the radio, "She talked circles around them, and they followed willingly. I don't think they understood half of what she said, but she said it so convincingly that who could argue with her?"

Five days after the news broke, Jack and Sam had tried to go home for some much needed rest. Jack was worried that Sam was on the brink of exhaustion. To his dismay, they had found themselves turning around and heading back to the mountain when they spotted the mob of reporters camped on their front yard. The only bright spot was the fact that their children were far away, safe from the prying eyes of mass media. Several of their neighbors had also left for the duration, their privacy being constantly invaded by the nosy media, who would stop at nothing to get information about the O'Neill family. Margaret Martin, Billy's mother, had sent Billy away to stay with her parents in Georgia. While he hadn't been happy about that, he was extremely proud to know JJ, and thus the entire O'Neill family. He was in awe of what JJ's parents had done, and couldn't wait until he saw JJ again so he could get the low down on what really happened beneath the mountain.

Janet too was being kept more than busy. Medical files regarding encounters with alien races were to be opened so there could be no accusations about cover-ups. The Doctor however, refused to release any information until she was assured that names would be stricken from records. As Chief Medical Officer of the highly classified facility, Janet took the confidentiality of her patients very seriously and would not be swayed.

And so it was that the children spent another week on Chulak before receiving a visit from one of their parents. Nicky and Maddie spent their time happily taking care of Stanley and playing with some of the younger Jaffa children in the village. Katie had found a soul-mate of sorts in a young girl named Sosha, and the two spent many happy hours talking, giggling, and writing stories together. JJ and Grace continued their training, much to the delight of the older Jaffa children; especially Si'mon.

They spent the morning learning the intricacies of Kel'na'tor and the afternoons playing games with the other Jaffa children or engaging in mock battles of their own. Si'mon could be found most afternoons in the small courtyard behind Teal'c's house, practicing with both JJ and Grace. While his sparring with JJ was more intense, he wasn't overly easy on Grace by any means. He just found himself more…distracted by her, which allowed the young girl to land a few uncontested blows every now and again.

Watching one afternoon from the kitchen window, Cassie remarked to Ish'ta, "I don't think Uncle Jack is going to be too thrilled about that," she indicated the youngsters sparring back and forth, throwing teasing insults at each other as they circled in the tamped down grass.

Ish'ta came to look as well, then frowned in concern. "Teal'c assured me that O'Neill gave his consent to allow Grace and JJ to continue to participate in training."

Cassie glanced over at the tall woman and gave her a smile. "Oh, it's not the _training_ he'll have a problem with. It's the attention young Si'mon is showing Grace." The two women looked back out the window and smiled as Grace walloped Si'mon on the shoulder, then dropped her stick and ran to him to make sure he was all right. Si'mon nodded his head and seemed to smile brighter when Grace helped him to his feet. JJ, who was not blind, rolled his eyes in exasperation and challenged Si'mon to a new match.

Ish'ta laughed softly. "Yes. I do believe young Si'mon is most intrigued by Grace."

"Yeah, and that's what will make dear Uncle Jack see red," she laughed. "He's so afraid of the very _idea_ of Grace and boys. Just look at her," she nodded back out the window. "Grace is absolutely beautiful, and she's only eleven years old!"

Ish'ta studied the young girl in the backyard. Yes, she had to admit, Grace O'Neill was indeed a most remarkable young lady. Her long brown hair was held back in a French braid and reached the middle of her back. Curly tendrils of hair escaped around her face, framing the delicate bone structure. Her deep brown eyes sparkled with life and her tall, willowy frame lent an air of both elegance and strength to the girl. Ish'ta nodded her head in agreement. "Grace indeed is a beautiful child and will grow to become a beautiful woman. But more than that, she is strong, intelligent, and self-assured. Jack O'Neill need have no fear for her future. Nor that of young Madelyn, who has the drive and determination of one much older than her years."

Cassie laughed at that. "Boy, isn't that the truth!"

Ish'ta continued, "And your younger sister as well. Though she is quiet, there is a fire that I see deep within. She will be a strong leader one day; of this I am certain."

Cassie looked back into the yard, where the three Jaffa trainees were now resting and talking quietly under the shade of a large tree. "Yes, I think they're all going to be just fine," she replied quietly. Then Cassie looked back at Ish'ta with a glimmer in her eye, "But you know how protective Jack, Teal'c and my father are. I'm sure there will be a few disagreements in the process of the girls growing up."

Ish'ta smiled back. "Indeed." Both women laughed at her imitation of Teal'c, then went to see what the younger children were up to.


	32. All's Well That Ends Well

**Chapter 32 – All's Well That Ends Well**

Two days before Jack was scheduled to come for a visit, Grace and Si'mon were once again sparring in the small courtyard behind Teal'c's house. JJ had gone inside to gather refreshments for them: as a growing, active boy, he was always hungry and assumed they must be as well.

The two young people were thrusting and jabbing at each other lightly when Grace was suddenly distracted by a high-pitched shriek that could only be Maddie coming from the side of the house. As she turned to look, Si'mon caught her on the side of the head with his sparring stick, causing her to drop quickly to the ground and roll into a ball, clutching her head in pain. JJ, who had both heard the shriek and seen his older sister fall, dropped the tray of drinks and snacks he was carrying and ran out the door.

Falling to his knees beside Grace, he tried to get a response out of her but all he got were quiet moans of pain. JJ looked up into the stricken face of Si'mon and yelled, "What the hell did you do to her?"

Si'mon fell to his knees on the other side of Grace, his face pale as he reached slowly toward her with his hand. "I…I did not mean…She looked away and…" he couldn't finish, but instead, bent forward and put his hand on Grace's shoulder very gently. "Grace?" he whispered quietly. "Please Grace, speak to us," he pleaded.

Moaning softly, she croaked out, "I'm OK…just…hurts." Grace took a few moments to collect herself, then she looked up at JJ. "Maddie?" she breathed out.

JJ's eyes widened, realizing that it had been Maddie who had shrieked, not Grace. Looking to Si'mon, he ordered, "Stay with Grace. I need to see about Maddie." Quickly, JJ got to his feet and raced to the side yard, where he heard the loud shriek echo once again from around the corner of the house. As he ran, he called at the top of his voice, "Teal'c! Brian! Help!"

Ish'ta and Cassie had gone off to one of the neighbors to see about a sick child, which left Teal'c and Brian to watch the kids. The two men had been in the house, engaging in an intense game of chess, when they heard the call. Getting to their feet quickly, they ignored the gamethat got knocked to the floor in their haste to get outside.

As he rounded the corner, ready to rescue Maddie from whatever danger she might be in, JJ stopped short in surprise, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. For there in front of him stood Maddie, dripping wet and laughing with glee. As he watched, from up above in a tree, Nicky leaned over and dropped what appeared to be a water balloon directly onto Maddie's head. Idly, JJ wondered which of the children had hidden _those_ things in their bags.

Maddie let out another shriek of laughter as the balloon burst on her head, her blue eyes sparkling with mirth. She looked at her big brother. "Does you want to try to JJ? It's fun!" she declared.

"No," he replied shortly before adding lamely, "Just…be careful." Shaking his head in disbelief, JJ turned around and went back to check on his other sister.

When he returned to the backyard, he found Teal's helping Grace to her feet while Brian held a cold cloth to the side of her head. They gently escorted her to a nearby chair, which she sank into gratefully. Brian returned to kneel at her side while he gently pressed the cloth against her temple. Cassie came running out of the house at that moment. She had returned for some medication for the neighbor's child and, upon seeing the chess game and JJ's snacks all over the floor, had rushed outside, assuming the worst.

Brian looked up as she came near. Seeing the panic on her face, he hastened to assure her. "She's going to be just fine, Cassie. Just a little bump to the head, that's all." Both Cassie and JJ breathed a sigh of relief at his words.

"What about the yelling?" Cassie asked, still concerned. She had heard Maddie's shriek from inside the house as well.

Grace looked up at that and stared at JJ, waiting to hear about her little sister.

"Oh, that would be Maddie," JJ said with a shake of his head. Then he looked over at Brian and Cassie. "Uh, you may want to go and get Nicky. He's up in a tree throwing water balloons on her. Who is loving it, by the way."

Pain in her head momentarily forgotten, Grace smiled at her brother in shared understanding. Brian passed the cloth to Cassie and said with a sigh of resignation, "I'll go this time."

Cassie fell to her knees in front of Grace. "Oh sweetheart, are you sure you're all right? What happened?"

Teal'c placed his hands on Grace's shoulders. "Merely a sparring incident. Grace will not be permanently injured." As he said the words, he was looking more at Si'mon than Cassie, for the young boy was still quite pale and looking extremely guilty.

Grace herself brushed aside Cassie's concern. Now that the pain was beginning to fade a bit, she was feeling very uncomfortable with all of the attention. "I'll be fine, Cassie. Just a bump on the head."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be doing any more sparring for a while," Cassie replied with a frown. Though she knew Grace could hold her own, she was a bit uncomfortable with the idea of her sparring so much with someone like Si'mon, who was much bigger and much more experienced than Grace.

As if reading her thoughts, Si'mon spoke up. With a slight bow, he said, "I offer my most heartfelt apologies. The accident was my fault. I will no longer behave in such a fashion with Grace."

Grace's eyes sparkled dangerously. One thing she had learned from both her mother and Ish'ta was that she wanted no concessions due to her gender. "It was not your fault Si'mon, it was mine. I looked away." She looked at Cassie. "And I will not stop sparring; with Si'mon _or_ with anyone." She looked up at Teal'c, pleading taking the place of the brief spurt of anger in her eyes. "You won't make me quit, will you Uncle Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked down at Grace. "It will be your decision to continue training or not, Grace Aeryn. But I do believe that any further sparring should take place only within the training compound."

Grace thought for a moment, then nodded her head in agreement, wincing slightly at the movement. "Come on," Cassie said gently. "Let's get you inside to rest for a while." Helping the girl to her feet, she led Grace toward the house. Grace turned back once and offered Si'mon a smile, which he returned with a feeling of relief. The thought that he might have really injured Grace, no matter how unintentional, made his stomach feel like it was tied in knots.

When the two young women had retreated into the house, Teal'c looked at the boys. Si'mon could not meet the larger man's gaze, but felt it necessary to apologize once more. Before he could say two words, Teal'c interrupted. "You did not distract Grace on purpose, is that correct Si'mon?" When he answered with a quiet "No, Master Teal'c" the large man continued. "And you did not use your strength to an unfair advantage did you?" Again, he replied in the negative. "Then you have nothing for which to apologize. It was merely an accident. But I do request that all sparring, even between the two of you, take place in the training courtyards and not this area. You are still young and require supervision in your training. Do you agree?"

"Yes, sir," both boys answered in unison.

Teal'c nodded. "Very well." He let a small smile cross his face. "I believe young Grace would feel much better if you were to bring her something cool to drink. Perhaps you and Si'mon can fulfill this task together." Teal'c directed his statement to JJ but included Si'mon in the request, thereby giving his tacit approval for the boy to go into the house and visit with Grace. The young Jaffa smiled his thanks and followed JJ across the yard and into the house.

Teal'c sighed as he watched them go. There seemed to be no end to the unexpected incidents that occured with five children underfoot. Teal'c turned his attention to Brian, who came around the corner holding Nicky firmly by one hand and pulling a very reluctant Maddie along with the other. The little girl was soaking wet, but still pleading her case as she regaled Brian with the tale of the water bombs launched from the tree above her. When she spotted Teal'c, she turned beseeching eyes on him. "Can't we still play with the water balloons Uncle Teal'c? We was having so much fun!" Her large blue eyes blinked up at him expectantly.

Brian and Teal'c shared a look of exhaustion before Teal'c took her hand in his. "I believe you have had enough of water sports today, Madelyn. You and young Nicholas have spent much of your time in wet clothing. I do not believe your mother's would approve."

Maddie shrugged her shoulders as she let herself be led into the house. "She don't care. It's just water. Not jello, like last time."

Both Teal'c and Brian had to bite back a smile at that comment.

----

Two days later, Jack sighed with relief as he exited the wormhole on Chulak. While he felt badly that Sam, Daniel and Janet couldn't get away to join him, he was more than willing to escape the circus that the SGC had become. And he was eager to see how his children had been fairing this last week. He had heard a few stories about their escapades via their radio transmissions, but was sure his good friend probably wasn't telling him everything...and he wasn't sure he'd want to know everything anyway!

He knew about the Jaffa training his eldest were participating in and the Death Glider ride they had been on. He and Sam had both laughed when Teal'c had informed them how upset Maddie had been about not being allowed to go along. Both Teal'c and Bratac had felt the little girl was much too young, and Jack agreed, although he did understand his youngest's disappointment. He was sure Maddie had found other things to keep her active here on Chulak.

As he walked down the well-worn path toward the village, Jack found his steps getting lighter and his mouth whistling a cheery tune. He had radioed ahead that he had arrived and was anticipating a warm welcome from his children. And maybe a piece of that cake Ish'ta had made when they first arrived.

As soon as he opened the door to Teal'c's home, a small body hurled itself at him full force. Recognizing the blond blur as Maddie, Jack scooped her up and held her close. Maddie's arms tightened around his neck, almost squeezing the breath out of him. Jack couldn't care less that he couldn't breath; he was just ecstatic to be holding her again. His heart ached at what Sam was missing out on, and he promised himself that, come hell or high water, his wife would get to see her children before the week was out.

Finally, Maddie pulled back, her arms held loosely around his neck. "Daddy! I missed you so, so much! When can we come home? I miss mommy and Poppy too! Did Uncle T tell you about Stanley? He turnded my hands green, but I'm OK now. Does you want to see Stanley? Auntie Ish'ta gotted him his own bowl and everything!"

Jack blinked at her,marveling athow she got all of that out without taking a breath. He shook his head and settled for smiling at her. "I missed you too, pumpkin. So does Mommy. And yes, I'd love to meet Stanley. But first, I want another hug." He held the little girl close as she complied with his request, then looked up as he heard a door bang. Teal'c entered the house, quickly followed by JJ.

Father and son shared a grin from across the room, then JJ walked forward and Jack shifted Maddie to his side before pulling JJ close for a tight hug. "Hey sport. You look like you've grown an inch in the last two weeks. What have they been feeding you?"

JJ grinned up at his father. "Whatever I want to eat," he replied with a familiar smirk. Jack grinned back and ruffled his son's hair, then put Maddie down on the floor. He looked around expectantly.

"I know I may be loosing my memory, but didn't I leave you with three kids?" he smirked at Teal'c. When his friend didn't answer right away, Jack looked back at JJ, his smile fading at the look the other two shared. "What's going on?" he asked with a narrowed gaze, his heart thumping loudly.

"Grace will be here momentarily, O'Neill," Teal'c quickly assured the other man. "She merely had a previous engagement in the village," he added cryptically. When Jack raised one eyebrow in warning, Teal'c continued, "Perhaps you would care to visit Stanley. Madelyn is most anxious for you to meet her newest acquisition."

"Yeah daddy!" Maddie pulled on his arm. "Come and see Stanley!" She pulled him over to the table where Stanley placidly swam in his bowl.

When Teal'c had first told Jack about "Stanley" via radio, he had rolled his eyes and replied, "For crying out loud. Two miniature scientists in the making and, just like Daniel, they can't keep their hands off anything." Now, as he peered into the bowl, his eyes widened in amazement and more than a little bit of revulsion. He looked down at Maddie. "You touched _that_?"

Maddie grinned proudly up at him. "Yeah! I catchded him all by myself! Ish'ta tolded me that it's hard to catch a Snark'el, but I did!"

"I'm not in the least surprised," he replied truthfully. Then Jack scrunched down on his knees in front of her and took her hands in his own. "And your hands turned green, if I recall, young lady. What have we said about touching animals you don't know anything about?"

Maddie's smile fell at her father's reprimand. In a quiet voice, she replied, "Not to do it. It's not safe."

"That's right, Maddie. It's very important for you toremember that. Otherwise you might not be able to go on any more adventures for a while."

She looked up at him. "I'll 'member daddy. Uncle Teal'c already tolded me that."

"Well, good," Jack rose to his feet, wincing as his knees cracked. He glanced back into the bowl that held the Snark'el. "Stanley looks…very…interesting. I bet mommy will be fascinated," he added with a wry grin. Knowing Sam, she'd want to study the thing right along with Maddie. "You found yourself a very unusual pet, didn't you pumpkin?" he smiled down at her as he cupped her cheek gently.

"Yep!" Maddie's smile lit her face once again, happy that her father was no longer upset with her. Just then, the back door slammed closed again and Grace made her way into the room. She eyes lit up upon seeing her father but she hesitated for just a moment, then made her way forward slowly, keeping one side of her face turned away from her father.

Jack caught his breath when he spied Grace. His little girl looked so…grown-up all of a sudden! She was wearing the leggings and tunic popular with the older women on Chulak and her normally wild hair was pulled back into a braid that ran down her back. She seemed to carry herself differently as well; more self-assured than when they had left her here a mere two weeks ago.

Jack shook himself from his thoughts. "Well, look who finally decided to show up! Have a big date or something?" Grace blushed and ducked her head at his words, for he was not too far off. Although it wasn't exactly a date, she had been with Si'mon; just the two of them getting in a little extra practice. Grace wouldn't bother telling anyone how little _practice _was actually taking place; just talking and perhaps, some light flirting.

Jack's smile of welcome slowly ebbed away as she approached. Her blush and demeanor were telling him something that had alarms going off in his head. That and the way she was holding her face away from him told him something was up. Jaw clenching, he thought, _She'd damn well better not have any signs of a boy kissing that neck, or she'll never see the light of day_! Teal'c had previously mentioned a boy named Si'mon, but Jack hadn't thought much about him…until now.

Grace stopped a few feet in front of him and offered a quiet, "Hi daddy," followed by a tentative smile.

Frowning, Jack reached forward and gently grasped her chin, turning her head so he could see the other side of her face. Grace winced, wondering what he would say now. Eyebrows rose in surprise at what he found, although he was happy it wasn't what he had been expecting to find. Jack looked at Teal'c. Still holding Grace's chin in his hands, he asked, "T? Care to tell me why my daughter is sporting a bruise the size of a baseball?"

Teal'c opened his mouth to reply, but Grace beat him to it. "It was just an accident, daddy. I was sparring and…looked away for a second. I'm fine," she quickly assured him when his gaze narrowed.

Jack looked at her, eyes calculating. "And just _who_ were you sparring with?"

She blushed again and Jack felt his heart clench in response to that innocent reaction. "Si'mon," she answered quietly.

Jack looked to Teal'c, who gave him a measured look in return. "You need not fear young Si'mon's acquaintance with Grace, O'Neill. He is a most respectful and trustworthy young man. He has been spending much time acclimating JJ and Grace to Chulak, as well asassisting them in their training."

"I'll bet he has," Jack muttered under his breath.

"Daddy," Grace protested, looking up into his eyes. "Si'mon is a friend, that's all. He's a good friend…to both me _and _JJ. Please don't be upset," she pleaded with him. Brown eyes locked onto brown for a full minute before Jack reached out and pulled her close.

Now was not the time to get into his insecurities regarding his daughter and boys. "I'm not upset, baby. Just worried about my daughter being hurt that's all." Tightening his hold on her, Jack whispered, "I missed you," then he planted a kiss on her head.

Grace wrapped her arms around her father. "I missed you too, daddy. So much."

Smiling into her hair, Jack decided that he would worry about this Si'mon character later. For now, he was back with his children and wasn't going to let anything ruin this moment with them. He pulled back and looked at Grace's temple once more, then slowly grinned down at her. "I hope you didn't let him get away with this unscathed."

She grinned back, all signs of hesitation now gone. "Of course not. I'm an O'Neill, aren't I?"

Jack laughed out loud as he gathered all three of them close once more. "That you are, Grace. That you are."

-----

True to his word, Jack had fought tooth and nail to give Sam a much needed break to see her children. General Landry had gone so far as to give her two whole days on Chulak…two days that Sam had cherished above all others in the past month. Daniel and Janet had come along for part of one day, which made Katie and Nicky ecstatic. All three of them had been inundated with questions from the children, but they had kept their answers brief and encouraging. They didn't want the children to dwell on the negative aspects of what had gone on back home, but instead focused on the positives and prepared them for what might happen upon their return. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that there would be changes once they returned, but all the adults were more than ready to help the children make those transitions with as little interruption to their lives as possible.

Sam had spent several happy hours watching her two oldest in the training courtyards. She had watched proudly as both of them more than held their own during the sparring matches that were put on for her benefit. Though she wouldn't admit it outloud, she felt the most proud when Grace took down a young boy who displayed a certain arrogance toward all the girls present. Grace had looked over at her mother after that particular match and, with a knowing glance, shared her mother's sentiments exactly.

As she had with her father, Maddie had been excited tointroduce Stanley toher mother. Sam had been duly impressed and, just as Jack had predicted, had been almost as enamored with the creature as Maddie had.

The two days passed in a blur of hugs, cuddling, laughter and playing. When the time came for Sam to return to the mountain, the children were subdued. Parting was difficult, but all of them knew it was now just a matter of days before they would be reunited once more.

-------

It was another week after Sam's visit before both Jack and General Landry felt that it was finally safe for the children to come home. Most of the media frenzy had died down to the point where they would actually receive polite requests for interviews rather than being mauled the minute they left the mountain. Although there were still many requests for their expertise on the Stargate program, the work load had substantially decreased for all of them.Each parent felt it was time to return to normal family life.

The day to return to Earth finally arrived. Not only Maddie and Nicky, but all of the children were up at the break of dawn. They had their things packed and ready long before their parents arrived to take them home. In their excitement to be going home, none of the children forgot how wonderful Teal'c and Ish'ta had been to them, and they made sure to tell them many times over how thankful they were.

When the two sets of parents arrived to collect their children, they were surprised to see their bags already packed and ready to go. Cassie and Brian were the first to head back to the gate, their own things packed carefully into several bags. Jack and Sam had offered their sincere thanks for all their help. Jack had gone so far as to clap Brian on the back and offer him anything he wanted, within reason of course, for all he had done to help out. Brian had just grinned and said, "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed my time here." He cocked his head as if deep in thought, then added, "On second thought, give me a call the next time you have one of those jello-balloon fights. I'd like to bring Cassie by and get in on the action!" While Jack had laughed out loud at the comment, Cassie had smacked her fiancé on the shoulder and given him a stern glare. The glare quickly turned to a smile when Maddie piped up, "Mommy doesn't let us do water balloon fights with jello no more. She says it not…digi…digified." Much to Maddie's confusion, all the adults around her burst into laughter and JJ quietly corrected, "Dignified."

She looked up at her brother with a frown. "What's that mean?"

JJ smiled down at her. "I'll explain it to you later, OK?" Maddie just shrugged her shoulders, still puzzled as to why everyone was laughing.

Gathering his children around him, Jack looked to Teal'c with a wide smile. "Well, I bet you're going to be glad to have the place to yourselves again."

Teal'c looked over at each individual niece and nephew, then frowned. "On the contrary, O'Neill. We will find the silence most…unsettling." Ish'ta nodded her head slowly in agreement, the mirth of a few minutes ago subsiding now that the children were about to leave.

Jack and Sam shared a look of understanding. They knew too well how sad and lonely a quiet house could be. Clearing his throat and attempting to lift the somber mood, Jack stated, "Well, now that they've come through the gate once, I'm sure Landry will let us come through again for a visit. They're pretty good interstellar travels, these five." He grinned down at all of them. "And of course, you two are always welcome at our place. Mi casa es su casa…or something like that," Jack muttered with a shrug.

Daniel gave Jack a look of surprise at the Spanish words echoing forth before quietly clearing his throat. "Yeah, Teal'c. You and Ish'ta are always more than welcome to stay with either of us. We'd love to have you."

Teal'c smiled and nodded at both of them. "We will accept your most gracious invitation." Then he came over and hugged each child in turn, thanking them for spending the last few weeks here on Chulak. To Grace and JJ, he added, "You have both proven yourselves to be exemplary students in the art of Kel'na'tor. I hope you will continue your studies upon your return to Earth."

"We will, Uncle Teal'c," JJ assured him, clasping his arm the way he had seen his father and Daniel do. "Thank you for everything."

"You are most welcome, Jonathon Jacob." Teal'c bowed. Grace came close and gave Teal'c a long hug, then looked up into his eyes.

"Thanks, Uncle Teal'c. You made all of this…well, really fun and exciting. I'll miss you," she directed her gaze to Ish'ta, who stood slightly behind Teal'c. "Both of you," she added quietly. She had learned so much from Ish'ta and would never forget what the woman had done for her.

"As we will miss you," Ish'ta stated with teary eyes, coming forward to hug first Grace, then JJ. Then she bent to hug Katie, Nicky and Maddie in turn. "It has been most enjoyable having you stay with us. I hope to see you very soon." The children smiled up at her as they returned the tight hugs.

Teal'c came over to place his hand on Katie's head. As he put his other hand into his pocket, he pulled out a small leather book. "Sosha has requested that I give this to you. I believe it is a story she created about your time here together. She is most disheartened to see you go, but will always remember her 'red' sister'." Katie smiled at the phrase that Sosha had used often to refer to her. The Jaffa girl had been enamored of Katie's red hair and was just a bit envious of it. But that hadn't stopped the girls from forming a deep friendship.

"Thank you Uncle Teal'c," the girl whispered as she took the book reverently in hand. Giving him a grateful smile, she returned to her mother's side.

Finally, Teal'c looked down at Maddie and Nicky. Squatting down before them, something the large man didn't do often, he said, "You have brought much life and laughter into my home. I am pleased that you enjoyed your stay with us."

The two children flung their arms around his neck and he lifted them easily. They each gave Teal'c a tight hug before they pulled back. Mournfully, Nicky stated, "We will miss you Uncle T. And Auntie Ish'ta. We had lots and lots of fun."

Maddie nodded her agreement, then frowned slightly in thought. "Uncle T? What is you gonna do with Stanley? Daddy tolded us we couldn't take him home." Maddie shot her father an accusatory glace. Teal'c too looked over at Jack, who shrugged his shoulders non-apologetically. There was no way in hell he was bringing a snake home…even if it was half frog.

"I will return Stanley to his home, Madelyn. I am certain his family awaits his return, as did yours."

Maddie smiled up at Teal'c and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I think that's a good idea. Stanley misses his mommy and daddy, just like me and Nicky did." Nicky nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. Then he gave them one more hug before he gently set the children on their feet.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well T. Ish'ta. Thanks again for everything. You made this…bearable. Knowing they were safe with you, well…" He shrugged his shoulders helplessly. He was not a man to wax eloquent and Teal'c knew it.

Stepping forward, Teal'c clasped Jack's forearm. "You are most welcome, O'Neill." He did the same to Daniel before bestowing hugs on Sam and Janet. The two women then gave Ish'ta tearful hugs, neither one able to express their thanks in mere words.

When they had finally pulled away, Jack held his arms wide and said, "Well troops, there's no place like home!"With a grin,he began to steer them toward the path. He was stoppedshort by a young voice calling out, "Wait! Please, wait!" Turning, Jack caught sight of a young Jaffa heading toward them at a run. Jack frowned slightly when he heard Grace say, "Si'mon!"

Sam caught his look and shook her head at him. Unlike Jack, she had had the chance to meet Si'mon when she was here and found him to be a very pleasant young man. While it was obvious that he was smitten with her eldest daughter, Sam felt there was no harm in the innocent flirtation that went on between the two youngsters. While she had no desire to see her eleven year old dating at this age, Sam didn't have any qualms about Grace associating with boys. Glancing again at her husband's frown, Sam sighed to herself. Jack on the other hand...it looked like she had her work cut out for her.

Si'mon ground to a halt before the group, huffing slightly as he tried to catch his breath. JJ and Grace moved to the front of their families, smiling in welcome. "I wanted…to say good-bye. And give you…these." He held out two intricately carved sparring sticks, one for each of them. The dark wood was polished to a high shine, its smooth edges apparent from even far away.

"Oh Si'mon. You didn't have to do that," Grace gushed, even as she took one of the beautiful sticks in hand.

"It pleased me to do this for you. You have both become not only worthy opponents, but good friends as well. I will miss your presence in our training sessions." He looked directly at Grace. "And our time together afterwards."

Jack's eyes narrowed even more and took a step forward at the boy's words. His forward motion was abruptly stopped by Sam's hand on his arm. She shook her head at him, then pulled him closer to her side, indicating with a nod to Daniel that they should all move away and let the youngsters say their good-byes. Begrudgingly, Jack moved away with his family, but still kept a close eye on Grace and Si'mon.

JJ took the proffered stick in his hand, marveling at the craftsmanship. "Did you make these?" he asked with awe.

Si'mon flushed slightly. "With my father's assistance. He is a skilled craftsman."

"As are you," JJ added with a smile. Then, clasping his friend's hand like he had Teal'c's, the boy said, "Thank you Si'mon. I will miss you as well. I hope we will be able to return soon. Perhaps I will be able to beat you, once I've practiced more," he grinned.

Si'mon grinned back. "Perhaps."

JJ moved back to show his parents the stick while Grace stayed to say her good-byes to Si'mon. Under Jack's watchful eyes, Si'mon clasped Grace's hand in the same manner he had JJ's. Quietly, so that only she could hear, he said, "I will truly miss you Grace. You have made me feel things…that I have never felt before." He let his hand gently brush against the bruise that was still slightly visible against her temple. "I am deeply sorry about injuring you. Please know that I never meant for it to happen."

Grace brushed aside his apology. "It's all a part of sparring, Si'mon. You don't apologize to everyone you hit. At least I hope not! You won't develop much toughness doing that," she grinned at him.

He grinned back, then held her arm just a bit tighter. "Good-bye, Grace Aeryn O'Neill. I hope to meet you again one day." Then Si'mon leaned forward and brushed a light kiss against first one cheek, then the other. Grace blushed and ducked her head while Jack stiffened a few feet away.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sam whispered under her breath. Jack looked at her as if she was crazy but refrained from making a comment.

"Come on, Grace. Time to go," he barked out a bit harsher than necessary.

With one last glance and a quick wave good-bye, Grace rejoined her family, a light blush still staining her cheeks. She gave her father a quick glance then moved closer to her mother. When she came abreast of her, Sam put her arm around the girl and bent to whisper something quietly in her ear. Jack offered Teal'c and Ish'ta one final wave, then began to follow the two families back toward the Stargate.

As they walked, Jack hung back, quietly fuming. Who did that young pup think he was? Kissing his daughter in broad daylight in front of her entire family? His mind reeled as he played the scene again and again in his mind.

Daniel nodded to Janet, indicating that he was going to walk with Jack, then slowed his steps until he was by his friend's side. He threw a glance Jack's way but didn't say anything. Jack saw him out of the corner of his eye and growled, "Don't say anything, Daniel. When it's some guy drooling over Katie, _then_ you can talk to me."

Daniel winced but resolutely remained where he was. After a few minutes of silent walking, Daniel decided he had to say something. He cleared his throat and started slowly. "Well Jack, at least you don't have to worry about him hanging around all the time. There is a plus side to your daughter's first boyfriend living on another planet," he shot Jack a look and began to smile. "Not to mention saving on the phone bill."

"He is _not_ her boyfriend, Daniel. My daughter is too young to have a boyfriend…on any planet!"

Daniel continued to smile. "If you say so, Jack. Just remember," he shot his friend an evil smirk. "Sam seemed to have the _exact_ same effect on males of the alien persuasion as your daughter does." He cocked his head to the side. "Must be genetic."

Jack groaned and pulled his hat lower over his eyes. He wondered if General Landry would let him delete Chulak from their dialing program. Nah…probably not.

* * *

_Well, it's close to mid-week right? Took a lot more time to tweak this one than I had planned. Hope you enjoyed it! It might be a while before I add to this...school is coming to an end andthere ismuch to do! Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They keep me going after a long day!_


	33. A Time to Dance

_The long-awaited dance chapter is finally here! Hope it lives up to expectations! We've jumped ahead four years now._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 – A Time to Dance**

Jack had been deep in thought for the last twenty minutes, brooding about something that had his stomach in knots from the moment he first heard about it. Finally, he tore his gaze from the rapidly fading sunset he had been blankly staring at and turned to his wife. "Tell me again why we agreed to this?" His expression was truly perplexed as he waited for his wife to respond.

Sam gave him an indulgent smile, reached out and took his hand in hers. "Because, dear, our daughter is fifteen years old. And when you're a fifteen year old girl and invited to your first school dance, it would be an unimaginable tragedy, and then some, if your parents didn't allow you to go."

Jack snorted. "Tragedy. What does she know about tragedy? That girl's had everything she's ever wanted…and then some," he grumbled this last bit under his breath.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "And whose fault is that?" she asked in a falsely sweet voice. She smiled when Jack snorted again. They both knew that Jack overindulged his children on many things…especially his daughters. They weren't spoiled rotten by any stretch of the imagination, just cherished, as Jack liked to put it. "Jack," she sighed, bringing his attention back to her. "It's only a dance. A high school dance. Stop worrying."

"Stop worrying?" he cried, pulling his hand from her grasp and using both of them to help him express his thoughts. "How can I not worry, Sam? She's going to be wearing some off the shoulder, leg baring get-up, having God knows _how_ many hormonally charged young men staring at her, not to mention being pawed by that reprobate next door during every damned slow dance! And you expect me not to worry?" He got to his feet and began to pace back and forth across the wooden deck, his hand weaving frantically through his hair as he thought about Billy Martin's hands on his eldest daughter's body. Just thinking about it made his hands clench into tight fists at his side and his stomach churn in anger.

"Jack, calm down!" Sam said firmly as she got to her feet and stood in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks. When he stopped long enough to look into her eyes, she smiled calmly, put her hands on his arms, and spoke slowly. "It is only a school dance, Jack. There will be plenty of adult chaperones there. Besides, JJ and Meredith are driving with Billy and Grace. You know as well as I do that JJ won't let anything happen to his little sister." She paused for the next part to sink in. "And you're doing your daughter a great disservice if you think she can't be trusted, much less handle herself," Sam added with a scowl.

Jack stared into his wife's eyes, finally registering the frustration she was beginning to feel with him. He knew he was overreacting, had in fact been in a state of panic every since Grace had gleefully skipped into the house one afternoon two weeks ago and informed them about Billy's invitation to the big spring dance. But Geez, this was his baby girl they were talking about! Trying once more to plead his case, but in a more sensible manner, he lowered his voice to a less strident and more conversational tone. "I know I can trust Grace, Sam. And I know that JJ will be there, although I think his mind will be on someone other than his sister." He scowled at those words. JJ was not immune to his father's worries and lectures about being in the company of the opposite sex. "I would just like to remind you, for the record," he added quickly when she threw him an exasperated look, "That young Martin doesn't have the best track record as far as girls are concerned. He has been know to…uhm…attempt to take a gander up…young ladies dresses...in the past." He crossed his arms and fixed her with a firm stare, daring her to argue that particularly damning point.

Sam frowned at him, her mouth slightly open as she tried to comprehend what in the hell he was talking about. She knew for a fact that if Billy had ever tried anything like that, his mother would knock him upside the head and keep him busy with household chores until he was well into his twenties. She closed her eyes, shook her head in confusion, then looked back up at him. "What!"

Jack smiled wryly, glad that he finally seemed to have the upper hand in this conversation. "Don't remember, do ya?" his smile widened as he believed he finally had one over on his brilliant wife.

Sam's brow furrowed in thought, then her eyes opened wide as she looked at him in disbelief. "You're referring to _that_?" When he nodded at her with a pleased look on his face, Sam threw up her hands in incredulity. "Good God, Jack, he was six years old at the time! _And_ it was a mechanical puppet, if I recall."

Lifting his chin just a notch, Jack replied, "And? So? But? Therefore? Did he or did he not look up that puppet's dress, Samantha?"

She shook her head at him. "You can't possibly hold that against him, Jack. He was a child, and at our son's birthday party," she reminded him. Then she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Do you want to rehash each and every time Grace has asked us rather detailed questions about sex? Is that going to make you label her as well?"

Jack had the good grace to look chagrined. Taking a deep breath, he replied in a resigned voice, "Of course not." He gazed at her and gave her a somewhat sheepish smile. "Ok. You're right. Like always. I might have overreacted there, just a bit."

She cocked an eye at him. "Ya think?"

He narrowed his eyes when a half-grin followed her words. "I may have admitted I'm wrong, Carter, but," he held his finger up in warning, "I am going to have a little talk with Casanova before that dance this Friday. He's going to know what he can…and can not…do with my daughter before, during, and after that dance."

Sam's eyes sparkled up at him and she tipped her head to one side. "Casanova, huh? He was supposed to be a great lover, wasn't he?" she asked with an innocent air.

Jack's face flushed as he growled, "Good God woman, don't even joke about that!" Sam's face broke into a full smile. Knowing when he was beat, Jack pulled on her arm gently. "Come 'ere you." He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. "I just can't keep them little, can I?"

"None of us can," she replied quietly.

"But why do they have to grow up so fast?" he whispered into her hair.

Sam settled lightly into his embrace, smiling against his chest. "Probably so they can drive their poor father crazy." Sam giggled when she felt the light smack to her backside. Then she looked up and regarded him seriously. "She's going to be just fine, Jack. Trust me. And trust her."

Tucking her head back against his chest and setting his chin on top of her head, he breathed in deeply then let it back out. "I do trust you, Sam. And Grace. It's Martin I'm having trouble with." He felt her smile against his shirt. He huffed slightly. "I think I'd rather her stick to punching boys in the nose rather than dancing with them. Or to sparring with what's his name from Chulak." Sam chuckled as she recalled the particular incident from Grace's first days in kindergarten. Jack's reference to Si'mon, whom Grace made sure to visit every time they went to Chulak, made her smile as well. Though Jack had been worried about those two from the get go, Grace and Si'mon had developed a rather close friendship over the years, one that was sure to last a lifetime. "Where the hell did the time go?" he asked quietly.

Sam wrapped her arms tighter around Jack and snuggled more deeply into him. "I don't know honey. I just don't know." Her voice softened as she said the words. Though both were inordinately proud of all three children, they bemoaned the quick passage of time.

They stood quietly together as their thoughts turned inward and they reflected on the past few years. The children had all adapted quite well to the changes in their lives that news of the Stargate program generated. While they had to adjust to the increased demands on Jack and Sam's time, all three children understood and were extremely proud of their parents. They themselves enjoyed somewhat of a celebrity status at school for a few weeks after their return from Chulak before things slowly returned to normal.

JJ was now a senior in high school. He would graduate this spring with top honors and embark on the next phase of his life…college. Like his mother, his interests tended toward scientific pursuits. But whereas she had opted for a career as a scientist in the military, JJ was only interested in the pure quest of science. Though he greatly respected the many adults he knew who were a part of various military operations, he had no desire to join their ranks. He intended to be his own man; set his own rules and study what and where he wished.

JJ had been accepted to the highly regarded science department at MIT several months earlier, along with a sizable scholarship, and was looking forward to the adventure with great anticipation. Standing 6'4" tall, JJ was a striking young man. Though he didn't yet carry the muscular frame he would in later years, he was still considered to be quite the catch at Colorado Springs High School. His dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes were the object of many young ladies desires. The fact that he was dating Meredith Wilson didn't stop any of them from looking his way with dreamy expressions when he passed them by in the school hallway. Many a young girl wished with all their hearts to be Meredith Wilson…even if just for a day.

In addition to his good looks and academic abilities, JJ O'Neill was known as an athletic young man with a heart of gold. He would go out of his way to help anyone at anytime. And he was loyal to his friends and family to a fault. Though easy going on the outside, JJ could become fiercely protective if need be; especially to any callous young men who dared to offend or insult either his girlfriend or his sisters. Of course, that all three young ladies could more than take care of themselves was completely beside the point.

Meredith Wilson, or Meri as JJ liked to call her, had come to be a part of the O'Neill family when she and JJ started dating at the end of their junior year of high school. Though neither Jack nor Sam were too thrilled over the idea of JJ getting serious at such a young age, they both warmed to Meri right away. Her warm smile, easy laugh, and friendly nature were just what JJ needed to keep him from becoming too engrossed in his studies. But Jack made sure to warn his son about becoming too engrossed in the young lady either! There was a time and a place for everything and Jack for one felt high school was much too young to "settle down", so to speak.

Like her brother, Grace was a popular and well-liked student. She had made the transition from junior high to high school with ease, partly because her big brother paved the way for her and partly because of her own self-assured personality. The poise and confidence that she had developed while on Chulak stayed with her and grew stronger as she progressed through school. While both she and JJ were interested in scientific study, Grace was more inclined toward human biology. Although only fifteen, Grace had mapped out a plan that would take her to medical school. Observing her Aunt Janet in action for so many years had instilled in Grace a desire to become a medical doctor, something that made Jack proud even as he cringed at the thought of more needles in his family.

Grace was not immune to the trappings of the teenage years, however. She went to the mall, hung out with friends, and whispered over boys. Her friendly but somewhat distant relationship with Billy had slowly changed over the past few years. Ever since their return from Chulak in fact, Billy had been more attentive; watching out for Grace from a distance when her brother wasn't around. When she turned fifteen, the young man had begun to hang around more, just talking with Grace and occasionally taking her for a ride in his new sports car. That he was enamored of her was apparent to everyone…everyone but Grace, that is. Until the day a few weeks ago when he had finally asked her to a movie, she hadn't a clue as to his true feelings. The date had been somewhat of a revelation. Though her brother and Meri were with them (her father wouldn't let her go otherwise), for the first time, Grace saw Billy as something more than her brother's best friend. That revelation had started to blossom into a close relationship that had Jack on edge every time the two young people were in the same room together.

Maddie too, had changed since their return from Chulak, though the changes she had gone through were mostly physical in nature. No longer a chubby faced youngster, she had morphed into a tall, gangly child with a mane of light blond hair and bright blue eyes that sparkled with equal measures of curiosity and mischief. Maddie absolutely loved life: while the eleven year old girl still tended toward the reckless side, she had gained a bit more restraint as she matured. Sam had wisely corralled some of that energy and gotten the young girl involved in Junior Club Racing. With her mother's help, Maddie had designed and built her own small racer and spent several weekends each month racing with other youth at a local track. That she took home more trophies and ribbons than anyone else in her class was no surprise to her family. And although Jack shuddered every time he watched her speed around a track, bumping other racers out of her way, he was inordinately proud of her accomplishments. The fact that Maddie was more interested in competing against boys rather than seeing them on a social level was an added bonus in his mind.

As if conjured from their thoughts, Maddie bounded out onto the deck, her long hair bound into a ponytail behind her and covered by a baseball cap thrown haphazardly over her head. "Hey dad, mom. I need a favor."

Sighing, Jack released his wife and looked down at his youngest daughter. She had on a pair of faded overalls that were splotched with dirt and oil. A fair amount of each substance also resided on her pink cheeks. She held her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly up at him. Jack cast a quick glance at his wife and noted the sparkle that came into her eyes as she gazed at her daughter. Sighing, he said, "How much is it going to cost this time?"

Maddie's smile turned into a little pout. "I don't always need money, daddy," she stated earnestly.

Jack snorted. "Nine times out of ten, a request for a favor from you requires money to repair, or more likely soup up, some part of your racer."

Maddie let her glance slide to her mother, then back to her father. A sheepish grin crossed her face. "Well, now that you mention it…"

Sam laughed. "What do you need Mads?"

Turning full toward her mother, Maddie pulled her hand from behind her back. "The carburetor's shot mom. I've cleaned it and lubed it, but it just isn't running like it should. Joe Levinski got one of those new 480 Spirit Carburetors in his racer and it hums like a dream! Can we get me one, please?" She pleaded, putting a little extra something in the 'please' as directed her gaze toward her father.

Jack looked at her, then over at Sam. Two pair of bright blue eyes looked back at him expectantly. Knowing he could never say no to either pair, especially over something as simple as a carburetor, Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? A carburetor's nothing compared to a strapless dress." He pulled Maddie's cap off and ruffled her hair. "Have fun kiddo." Then he handed her back her hat and walked quietly into the house, his mind already on other things.

Maddie fixed her hair before she placed the hat back on her head and frowned up at her mother. "Strapless dress?"

"Grace," Sam replied succinctly.

Understanding dawned on Maddie's face. "Ah. I get it." Then she shrugged her shoulders, as if it had nothing to do with her. "So, can we go and get my new carburetor now?"

Sam laughed and put her arm around her youngest's shoulders. "Yes, Maddie. Go get cleaned up, then we'll go."

Maddie threw her arms around her mother's neck. "Thanks mom!" She gave her a quick squeeze, then rushed back inside to clean up and change clothes. Sam smiled as she watched her go. Although their youngest child was totally engrossed in all things racing, Sam knew it was just a matter of time before she too began to show an interest in the opposite sex. She shook her head as she walked back inside. For Jack's sake, she hoped it didn't happen for a long time.

----

Grace was upstairs with her mother, putting the finishing touches on her hair before the four young people were to leave for the dance. JJ had gone to pick up Meri, looking resplendent in his dark suit. Before he left, he'd called to his sister to be ready in 30 minutes. After his son left, Jack was left to his own devices. Alternating between trying to focus on the Stanley Cup playoffs on television and pacing in the living room, he tried to calm himself. It was just a dance, he kept reminding himself.

Maddie came in and plopped herself on the couch, regarding her father thoughtfully. "You're really nervous, aren't you dad?" she asked as she reached into a bag of chips and pulled several out. "Were you this nervous when I was in my first race?"

Jack stopped his pacing and came to sit beside her. "I am _always_ nervous when you race, peanut. It's just part of being a parent. But I am definitely _not_ nervous about your sister going to this dance," he tried to sound convincing. He looked toward the front door, which would admit Billy Martin at any moment. "Just…concerned."

"Why?" Maddie asked around a mouthful of chips. "It's not like Billy's going to feel her up at the dance or anything."

Jack's head snapped around as his eyes widened at his youngest child's words. "Excuse me? Did you say what I _think_ you just said?"

She shrugged. "I know all about kissing and making out, daddy. I'm not a baby anymore. Besides, I've seen JJ and Meri kissing plenty of times, not to mention you and mom," she wrinkled her nose as she said the last bit.

"There is a world of difference between me kissing your mother, and some teenager…doing what you just said," Jack told her sternly. "And I'd rather _not_ hear those particular words from your mouth anytime soon again, understand?"

Maddie shrugged again. "Sorry. But Billy's OK, daddy. He likes Grace a lot."

The doorbell rang just then, causing Jack to get to his feet quickly. "Yeah," he muttered under his breath as he went to the door. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Taking a deep steadying breath, Jack slowly pulled the door open. Although he had promised both Sam and Grace that he wouldn't scare the kid aware, Jack couldn't help the stern expression that settled into his face as he looked down at Billy Martin. The annoying neighbor boy of long ago was transformed into a handsome young man. His dark hair was cut short, the front spiking up in a devil may care way that seemed to draw attention to the bright hazel eyes below. His broad shoulders filled out the dark suit perfectly and hinted at the strong muscles beneath. Jack knew well how strong this young man was, for he had seen him plow over other youth on the football field time and again. Though usually quite self-assured, Jack could tell that at this point in time, Billy was more than a little nervous and the thought made Jack feel better.

Billy gulped audibly and pulled at the necktie around his throat, trying to get some air. The other hand that was holding a corsage for Grace had to work hard at not crushing the delicate flower. Feeling as if an eternity had passed while he stood being scrutinized by Ambassador Jack O'Neill, Billy figured it was time to say something. Clearing his throat, he greeted Jack in a wavering voice, "Good evening, sir. I'm here to pick up Grace for the dance. Is she…ready yet?"

Jack stood a little taller and didn't answer for a moment, enjoying the particular talent he had for making young pups like Billy quake in their boots. It hadn't failed him in the past and he didn't plan on it starting now. Billy squirmed under the harsh gaze, unsure as to what he should do or say now, if anything. Although he was practically family, having grown up with JJ and Grace, Billy was smart enough to realize that this was an entirely different situation altogether.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jack stepped aside. "She'll be down in a minute. Come on in." Billy breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the house and waited in the foyer. He smiled slightly when he heard Maddie whistle from the living room.

"Wow, Billy. You don't look half bad!" The eleven year old hopped over the back of the couch and came toward him with a smile, brushing the crumbs from her hands down her jeans. She stopped in front of him and cocked her head to the side. "Gee, maybe dating isn't so lame after all," she considered thoughtfully as she looked him over.

"Maddie," Jack stated more firmly than he had intended. "Go upstairs and tell your sister her…" he glared down at Billy before saying with a hint of disdain, "Date is here." When Maddie stood, still staring up at Billy, he said a bit louder, "_Now_ Maddie."

Startled out of her thoughts, Maddie gave both of them a quick smile before turning and bounding up the stairs. Jack sighed then waved his arm in the direction of the living room. "Well, you might as well come in," he said somewhat begrudgingly.

"Thank you, sir," Billy replied before preceding Jack into the living room. They both sat on the couch and turned their eyes toward the television, neither one really taking in the action on the set. An awkward silence ensued between the two males; one nervously awaiting the arrival of his date, the other wanting desperately to call an end to this whole affair. Jack winced to himself at the choice of words his mind thought of and the image it conveyed. Glancing toward the stairs and seeing no movement, he decided he'd better take advantage of the fact that they were alone for a few minutes.

Clearing his throat, Jack started without preamble. "I've known you since you were in diapers, Billy. You and JJ grew up together. You've been a pain in the ass at times," Billy cringed at the words, "But you've also been there for both of them when they needed a friend." Jack now turned to look into the face of the boy who would be taking his daughter to her first dance. Billy looked back, his face showing his uncertainty but still resolutely meeting the older man's gaze. "You know how important my family is to me, don't you?"

Billy nodded. "Yes, sir." He well recalled the anger of Jack O'Neill when those men had tried to kidnap JJ many years ago.

"And you probably know what I would do to anyone who ever hurt said family members, correct?" Jack narrowed his eyes at the boy, his brown eyes turning to slits of black.

Billy gulped. "Yes, sir." Jack continued to look at him as if waiting for him to say something else. Billy cleared his throat and gathered his courage. "I would never do anything to hurt Grace, Sir. Or be disrespectful to her in any way. I…I care about her…a lot."

Jack's eyes narrowed even more, if that were possible. As if realizing he might have said too much, Billy quickly added, "I promise you, Sir. I will conduct myself as a perfect gentleman at all times. You have nothing to worry about and neither does Grace. I have too much respect for your entire family to ever do anything that would cause you anger or disappointment."

His words seemed to mollify the retired air force officer, for his face relaxed considerably and he sat back a bit. "All right," he stated after a momentary pause. But then added with more firmness, "Just see that you keep your word, young man. Cause I'd really hate to have another discussion with you about my daughter's safety and well-being."

The innocuous words held a hint of a threat that Billy did not miss. "You won't, Sir. I promise."

"Good," Jack nodded briefly. Then his attention was diverted as Maddie came bounding back down the steps.

"She's ready and boy, does Grace look different!" Maddie announced to the two men. Both of them stood and came to stand at the foot of the stairs, waiting expectantly for the appearance of the fifteen year old girl.

From above, Sam gave her daughter a reassuring smile and brushed a kiss against her cheek. "You look so beautiful, Grace." She pulled back and blinked away the tears in her eyes as she gazed at her daughter, hardly believing that the beautiful young woman in front of her was the same child who had eschewed dresses in favor of jeans not so long ago .

Grace smiled back tentatively. "Really mom? Do I really look OK?" Sam shook her head at Grace.

"No sweetheart. You don't just look OK." Grace smile faltered for a moment. "You look absolutely stunning. Believe me."

Grace's smile returned as she leaned forward and gave her mother a careful hug. "Thanks mom," she whispered gently. "For everything."

Sam held her tightly for a moment or two, then released her. "OK, enough of that. We don't want to mess up your hair and make-up do we?" Grace laughed and shook her head. Giving her daughter one last loving glance, she said, "Go ahead, sweetheart. I think there's a young man downstairs who can't wait to see you, never mind get away from your father."

They shared a smile and then, taking a deep steadying breath, Grace began to make her way slowly down the stairs. As she made her descent, the butterflies in her stomach seemed to escalate more and more with each step she took. Finally, she turned on the landing and the bottom of the stairs came into view, along with two pairs of expectant male eyes.

Billy sucked in a breath as he watched Grace's slow descent. Ever since she was in the third grade, he'd thought her much prettier than other girls. But now…well right now, he didn't have a coherent thought in his head. Although on occasion Grace would wear dresses and skirts, Billy had been more likely than not to see her decked out in a pair of jeans. Now, as she continued to walk slowly toward him, he couldn't believe the change in her. The silky, forest green dress hugged her slim waist and flowed gently to mid-calf on her left side. The scalloped edges cut diagonally across her lower legs and ended low on her right leg. The top was halter style, leaving Grace's arms bare to the shoulder and showing off her long neck to perfection. Her hair, normally worn long and loose or in a quick French Braid, was now piled on top of her head in a loose Chignon, soft tendrils of hair curling around her face. As he gazed into her eyes, Billy was startled to find the glint of humor lurking in their brown depths. A bit embarrassed to be caught staring so blatantly at her, he cleared his throat.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Grace," he managed to squeak out, his eyes never leaving her face.

Grace finally came to a stop in front of him and smiled up at him. Her two inch heels brought her closer to eye level than usual, although she was still a good three inches shorter than him. "Thank you," she said quietly with a smile. "You look awfully handsome yourself." Her smile brightened when he flushed slightly at her words. Still smiling, Grace turned her gaze to her father.

Like Billy, Jack had been abnormally quiet as Grace had descended the stairs. And like the young man next to him, Jack was having a hard time relating this vision to the girl he saw every day. She was incredibly, stupendously beautiful and looked less like his little girl than he had ever expected. He felt a pang in his heart as he came to the realization that she was indeed growing up, and nothing he said or did would stop the process. As he continued to gaze at her, he vaguely heard Billy's words next to him but didn't bat an eye.

Grace's smile faded slowly from her face when her father remained standing quietly next to her. There was a flash of pain and something else in his eyes that she didn't understand. Maybe regret? Puzzled, she cast a quick look backwards at her mother, who had followed her down the steps. Sam, who was frowning at her husband, didn't notice the look from her daughter. She was wishing she could knock him upside the head at this moment. Didn't he see that Grace was waiting for him to say something?

Grace returned her gaze back to her father, a look of uncertainty crossing her face. Tentatively, she took a step forward and said quietly, "Daddy? Is something wrong? Don't you…don't you like my dress?" She looked down at herself and fingered the soft folds of fabric. She knew her father would have preferred something that didn't bare her arms and shoulders quite so much. Heck, if he had his druthers, she knew she'd be wearing a suit of armor to the dance. Grace took a deep breath, then returned her gaze to her father, a look of pleading in her eyes.

When Grace had looked down, Jack had felt the heat of Sam's glare from several feet away. He shook himself from his thoughts, finally registered his daughter's question. He felt a pang of guilt for leaving her waiting for a reaction from him, but he had just been too stunned to respond – much like when Sam had walked down the aisle to him so many years ago. Jack gathered his thoughts and let his eyes meet hers.

Slowly, he smiled at her and cupped her chin in his right hand. "I'm sorry princess. You look so beautiful, that you left me absolutely speechless." His thumb caressed her cheek in a loving, tender touch. "You remind me so much of your mother," he said quietly.

Grace's face broke into a happy smile. She had been so worried he was disappointed that his words were a balm to her soul, making her feel instantaneously more relaxed and lighthearted. "And that's a good thing, right?"

Jack laughed. "Absolutely."

Sam came to stand beside her husband, sighing her relief that once again, he had found the perfect words. She hooked her hand in his arm and smiled. "Actually, she looks more like you than me, but a girl usually doesn't want to hear that before going to her first dance." She sent Grace a wink.

Jack grimaced. "Too true." He dropped his hand from Grace's chin and smiled. "The dress is perfect, Grace. You look, well, you look ready to take on the world," he added with a proud grin.

"Thank you daddy," Grace whispered. She stood on tiptoe and hugged her father tightly, her spirit soaring at his words. As she stepped back, the front door opened, admitting JJ and Meri into the fray.

"Hey, you're actually ready on time?" JJ teased his sister as he came to stand beside his father. He looked her up and down, his eyebrows raising is surprise at what he saw. He whistled softly, "Wow, you clean up really nice, kiddo."

"Very funny," Grace rolled her eyes back at him, but her face glowed with the praise.

Billy cleared his throat, "Uhm Grace, I brought you something." Grace turned from her brother and looked expectantly at Billy. He brought his hand from behind his back and present the corsage to her. It was a single white rose bud, surrounded by baby's breath and fragile greens. It was delicate and beautiful, not overly garish by any means, and fit Grace to a tee.

Grace stepped closer, taking the corsage from him and looking it over carefully. "Oh Billy! It's beautiful! Thank you so much." She looked up at him with sparkling eyes. "Will you pin it on me please?" she asked quietly, handing it back to him.

Jack stiffened visibly at the request, but a reassuring squeeze from Sam kept him in place. Billy shot him an apprehensive glance. After a moment, when Jack begrudgingly nodded at him, he slowly and carefully pinned it to the left side of Grace's bodice, taking pains not to stick her with the pin or touch her anywhere inappropriate. When he had finished, he released a huge sigh of relief and stepped back, not wanting to push his luck at the moment.

When Grace turned to show her mother the corsage, Jack shot Billy a warning glare, just in case he had forgotten their earlier talk. JJ caught the look and chuckled silently. He'd better get his friend out of the house while he had the chance. "OK guys, we'd better hit the road if we want to get there in time." JJ turned to Meri and held out his arm, "Ready my dear?" he stated with an eloquent bow.

Meri laughed. "Oh yes, kind sir. Shall we?" her blue eyes sparkled with laughter.

"Hold on a second!" Maddie yelled, racing back into the room. She had disappeared when JJ had entered. "You can't go before we get pictures, can they mom?" she looked expectantly at her mother as she held the camera by the strap.

Sam laughed. "Of course not!" She took the camera from Maddie's outstretched fingers. "All right everyone, line up in front of the fireplace." With mock groans from her children, the four teenagers moved into the living room and took their places in front of the fireplace. Jack stood off to the side, his arms crossed while he leaned against the wall and watched the proceedings. He smiled with pride and a little sadness at the scene before him. While his children had grown to be wonderful young adults, he still missed those days when they were little and he was involved in every aspect of their lives.

As if sensing his mood, Maddie came and leaned against him. He smiled down at her and put his arm around her shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Feeling left out, Mads?"

Maddie wrinkled her nose. "No, not really. I'm not ready for all that," she waved her hand at her older siblings. "I've got too much other stuff to do." Jack chuckled at her comment. Like her mother, Maddie had to have some project or other in the works – usually more than one. "But when I do go to my first dance, "she continued, "I'm not wearing a dress." She looked up at her father, who cocked an eyebrow in inquiry. "Too hard to ride a motorcycle in a dress," she explained.

Jack just shook his head. Only Maddie would think of that, he reasoned.

All too soon, pictures were finished and the two couples were heading toward the door. Jack pulled himself away from the wall and went to say his good-byes alongside Sam. He smiled down at Grace and pulled her close for a hug. "You have a great time, princess." He kissed her on top of her head, then drew back. When Grace went to hug her mother, Jack looked at Billy. "Midnight," was all he said.

Billy nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, sir."

The four of them were heading out the door when Jack called out, "JJ, just a second." JJ halted his progress and turned toward his father. Seeing the expression on his face, he said to Billy, "Why don't you take the girls out to the car. I'll be right there." Billy nodded and, with one final goodbye, followed the girls down the front step. Sam stayed by the door, looking back at Jack with a quizzical expression on her face.

JJ stopped in front of his father. "Yeah dad?"

Jack put his hand on his son's shoulder; a shoulder that was now just as tall as his own. "I don't need to remind you about any rules, do I?" He knew JJ wasn't one to drink, much less drink and drive, but one never could be too certain when they gathered with other teens.

JJ smiled at him in reassurance. "No, dad. You know me well enough to know I would never do something like that. We're going to the dance, then out for something to eat. I'll drop Grace and Billy off by midnight, like you asked."

"And Meri?" he asked with eyebrows raised.

"Right after that," JJ chuckled. "Don't worry dad. Meri's father is almost as protective as you are…_almost_," he reiterated.

"Good," Jack replied with pleasure. Then he looked directly at JJ once more. "Don't forget. This is your sister's first dance. I don't want anything…or _anyone_…to hurt her. Do I make myself clear?"

JJ nodded. "Yes, sir. You really don't have to worry about Billy though. He's a good guy."

"Yes, well, you let me be the judge of that." Then he gave JJ a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. "You'd better get going. Have a good time."

JJ gave his father a familiar sideways grin. "You bet. See ya later." He turned to go, then turned back and cocked his head. "I assume you'll be waiting up for us?"

Jack grinned back. "I always knew you were smart."

JJ laughed and turned back toward the door. "See ya later, dad." He bent and gave his mother a hug, ruffled Maddie's hair, then went down the steps to meet his sister and friends.

Jack came to stand beside Sam, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Sam looked up at him. "What did you tell him?" she asked with curiosity.

Jack shrugged. "Just the usual; play nice, share, don't touch things you're not supposed to," he gave her a meaningful glance, which she laughed at, "And keep an eye on your sister."

Sam laughed again. "Yep. The usual." She snuggled in close and watched with Jack as the kids made their way to JJ's waiting vehicle.

Maddie suddenly announced. "This is boring. I'm going to see what's on TV." She turned and flounced off to the living room, leaving her parents still standing at the open doorway.

As they watched, Jack observed with satisfaction how the two young men helped their dates into the car before closing the doors gently behind them. JJ shot his father a final smile and threw him a mock salute before getting behind the wheel and closing his own door. They kept watching as the car backed out of the driveway and shortly disappeared down the street. From his side, he heard Sam say, "Well, that went very well." She looked up at him. "You see? You had nothing at all to worry about. You didn't need to read Billy the riot act or force you way in and act as one of the chaperones," she wrinkled her nose when she recalled his intent to do just that. She had quickly put the kibosh on the idea, knowing it would horrify her daughter no end. "Grace is in good hands."

He pulled her back and closed the door softly then turned to her with a smile. "You are absolutely right dear, as always." He didn't bother mentioning the little talk he did have with Billy just before Grace came downstairs. She didn't need to know _everything_, after all!

Sam returned his smile, pleased with his apparent change in attitude, and gave him a quick kiss. Then she went to join Maddie in the living room, hoping she had switched the TV to something other than the hockey game before Jack got there.

Jack stood with his back to the door as he watched his wife disappear into the living room. The smile on his face broke into an outright grin. There was one other little tidbit that he thought best to keep from his wife. Jack lifted his wrist as he glanced at his watch. Yes indeed, his daughter would be in excellent hands. For unbeknownst to his wife, Jack had called in a few favors. At this exact moment, SG-3 would be suited out in black suits and ties instead of the usual marine fatigues where they would preside, not over potentially dangerous trade negotiations, but instead, over a high school dance.

Yep, Jack thought smugly to himself as he waltzed into the living room, he wasn't going to leave his daughter's safety to chance. If he couldn't play the part of chaperone at the dance, he had at least done the next best thing. His daughter would be in very good hands indeed.

* * *

_Thought I'd leave the actual dance to your own imaginations as I really wanted to focus on the before and Sam and Jack's reactions. Hope you enjoyed it! I know I have said this before, but this time it is true...there will be just one more chapter for Snapshots. It will be a culmination of what this whole series was about...family. I hope to have it up in a week or so. School is done this week which will give me some time to write, finally! Thanks to all for your kind words and reviews throughout this rather long piece. I admire you for sticking with it, and am so thankful that I have been able to bring a smile to your faces, and sometimes tears as well:)_


	34. The Greatest Gift of All

**Chapter 34 – The Greatest Gift of All**

Jack leaned back in his chair and casually glanced at the man sitting next to him. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he took a closer look at his friend. Feeling the stare, Daniel turned to meet his gaze. With a puzzled look, he stated simply, "What?"

Jack's smile widened. "No matter how many times I look at you, I just can't get over the gray hair." He waved absently at his friend's head as his gaze roved over the head in question. "It just… looks really strange on you, ya know?"

Daniel grimaced as he ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "Yeah, well, we can't all be graced with your good looks now, can we?" Daniel shot a studying look at Jack. "Besides, you haven't had _nearly_ as much time as I have to get used to your best friend having gray hair."

Rather than act offended, Jack laughed out loud. "You're getting much better at the comebacks in your old age, Danny."

Daniel finally cracked a smile. "Lots of practice, Jack. Lots of practice." The two men fell quiet once more, each taking a simple pleasure in the other's company and relaxing as the warm June sunshine fell on their faces through the stain-glassed windows. As they had for so many years, neither one felt the need to break the silence between them. The hustle and bustle that was occurring around them didn't seem to faze either one in the slightest. That is, until a small red-headed bundle of energy in a blue dress surged toward them.

"Ganpa! Ganpa! I's here!" The small three-year old hurled herself at the younger of the two men, who captured her and settled on his knee with a wide smile.

"Melody! How's my favorite granddaughter!" Daniel planted a kiss on the red curls and waited for a reply.

The little girl beamed up at him. "I's fine, Ganpa. We is all here for the wedding, just like you and Ganma! And I has my new dress. I's going to be the flower girl," she stated importantly. "Does you like my dress?" She lifted up the hem of her dress in order for her Grandpa Daniel to see it more closely, which in turn showed Jack the ruffled panties underneath.

Jack cleared his throat, "Uh, Daniel," and he nodded at the raised dress.

Quickly, Daniel put his hand on her dress and pressed it gently but firmly back down before replying to her query. "Your dress is beautiful pumpkin, just like you."

Melody Ann Lambert, youngest child of Cassie and Brian Lambert, turned her wide blue eyes to Jack. She smiled at him. "Hi Unca Jack. Does you like my dress?" As she went to raise it again, Daniel put a quick restraining hand on her movements.

Jack's smile widened at both the little girl's question and Daniel's actions. "Yes, Melody. I like your dress very much. You look all grown up today."

Melody beamed at him. "That's what daddy sayed," she stated importantly.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Speaking of which, where _are_ your parents, sweetheart?" He looked up and glanced around the small alcove with concern. He and Jack had found themselves waiting here; relishing the quiet they knew would escape them later in the evening.

"Mommy is helping Grace and Maddie and Daddy haded to help Tristian." She wrinkled her nose in thought of her older brother. "He gotted gum all over his new clothes! That was naughty," she stated empathetically.

Daniel made some commiserate comment, trying not to smile, while Jack chuckled under his breath. This little spitfire reminded him so much of Maddie when she was little, if not by looks, then at least by her fiery disposition.

A harried looking Brian walked into the small alcove a moment later, a look of relief passing over his features when he spotted his youngest on her Grandfather's lap. "Melody, didn't I tell you not to go running off? You could have gotten lost!" He came over and stood frowning down at the little girl who looked up at him in confusion.

"I wasn't losted, daddy. I was here with Ganpa and Unca Jack. They likes my dress!" she said with a smile.

Brian blew out a breath and sent Daniel an apologetic glance, which the older man waved off. "She's been just fine, Brian. Jack and I have been enjoying her company, haven't we?" He turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Immensely," he smiled back, truly meaning the words.

Heaving a sigh, Brian leaned forward and plucked the little girl off of her grandfather's lap. "Well, I think your Grandma wants to see your dress as well, then you have to get ready, pumpkin. You're the first one to walk down the aisle you know!" Melody nodded importantly, then turned back to wave at Daniel and Jack.

"Bye Ganpa, bye Unca Jack! Watch me walk down the middle, kay?""

Daniel smiled. "You bet we will. See you in a bit, princess."

Brian threw a quick glance over his shoulder toward the larger room before leaning in a bit toward Jack. "Sam was looking for you a minute ago. I think they'll be ready to start soon."

Jack nodded in understanding. "If you see her, tell her I'll be there in a minute." Brian nodded, then turned and left the small alcove, talking quietly with the little girl in his arms.

Both men smiled at the scene. "He's a nice kid," Jack remarked with certainty.

Daniel gave him a cock-eyed look. "He's hardly a kid, Jack. Brian's almost forty now."

Jack bent his head and looked over the top of his glasses; glasses that he had been forced to accept as necessary several years ago. "When you get to be my age, Danny, anyone under 65 is a kid. Which I suppose, includes you, doesn't it?" he added as an after thought.

Shaking his head, but with a smile on his face, Daniel resumed his task of watching Brian and Melody leave the room. They settled once more into a comfortable silence, which was broken only moments later when Daniel again felt Jack's gaze on him. "What?"

Jack grinned. "Nothing. _Ganpa_," he stressed with a laugh. He found it amazing that Daniel was already a grandfather. Of course, the fact that Cassie was already a young adult when he and Janet had married had greatly increased the probability that this would happen. Still, Jack found it amusing and took every opportunity at his disposal to tease his friend about it. That he was about to marry off the first of his own brood and possibly join that elite group wasn't lost on him. It caused the older man to return to a contemplative silence once more.

Daniel rolled his eyes at the familiar teasing. Though, truth be told, he was about as proud of his grandchildren as he was of his own children, and both he and Janet had settled quite comfortably into the role of grandparents. Turning back to Jack, he was surprised to see the light hearted teasing gone from his friend's eyes, only to be replaced by a look of quiet introspection.

"Jack?" he asked quietly, not wishing to disturb his friend, but wanting him to know that he was here for him if needed.

Blinking, Jack turned and frowned in puzzlement. "You know, it feels as if he just walked down the aisle at _your_ wedding, his teddy bear perched on that pillow. And now my son is getting married." Jack turned and stared absently into space. "_My_ son – married." He heaved a deep sigh as he thought of the other son who had never been given the chance to grow up, fall in love, and get married. Though he didn't grieve Charlie's loss as acutely as he had in years past, the pain and sorrow of losing a child would always be a part of him. Especially in moments like this. "God Daniel, it seems like yesterday I was green behind the ears. Then in the blink of an eye, I got married…for the second time…and started a family. For crying out loud, it feels like I was just teaching the kid to catch a ball and ride a bike. What the hell happened?" He turned a confused gaze on his friend.

Daniel smiled in sympathy, knowing somehow that Jack was thinking about Charlie as well as JJ. Quietly, he replied, "Life, Jack. That's all. Life happened. To all of us." Daniel clapped Jack on the shoulder and squeezed lightly, giving him an encouraging smile. After a quiet moment, he said, "Come on, we should get going before Sam sends Teal'c out here. When she asked him to be the usher, I think he assumed that meant he's to usher _us_ wherever we need to be." Daniel grimaced slightly. "And you know that man has not lost any strength, no matter how old he is."

The comment brought a faint smile to Jack's face, for no matter how well Teal'c knew them, he would take his duties as usher with the utmost seriousness.

Daniel slowly got to his feet. His knees creaked and he winced, understanding implicitly what Jack had been feeling for many years. He really hated getting old. Jack shot him a knowing look. "Getting old sucks, doesn't it?" he said as he too got to his feet, although this time, the cracking noise was much louder.

Raising one eyebrow and lowering his voice, Daniel replied, "Indeed."

Jack smiled and clapped his hand on Daniel's back. "Come on space monkey. Let's go find our wives. Get this little shindig going." He glanced at his watch. "Crap. I'm going to miss my nap if we have to wait much longer." Daniel laughed, and the two men slowly made their way into the main hall of the church.

They were met by a harried looking Sam, who bustled over to them quickly. "Where have you been?" she directed her question to Jack. "We're almost ready to start."

Jack smiled slowly down at her. Even at the ripe age of 62, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The wrinkles around her eyes and mouth did nothing to detract from her beauty. Sam had maintained a slim, well-toned figure well into her middle years, as well as a drive and energy that far surpassed Jack's own. She had only just retired from the Air Force four years ago, with full honors, but that hadn't slowed her down in the least. She had taken on a consulting position with the Intergalactic Space Program and rejoined Daniel, who had worked on the board for several years now. Although some within the program had argued that perhaps her skills and knowledge might have become obsolete over the years, most knew differently. Sam had kept abreast of all current research in the area of wormhole physics. In addition, her texts on the subject had become the most widely referenced in the field. She was highly sought after; something that put a crimp into Jack's plans a time or two. Even though she worked on as-needed basis, Sam was always good about taking time away to spend with Jack or their children. They spent equal amounts of time in DC, where the program was based, and here in Colorado Springs. But for the past few weeks, Sam had thrown herself into helping with JJ's wedding in whatever capacity was called for.

As Jack looked down at her, he cupped her cheek gently in his hand. The frazzled look in her eyes quickly dissipated as she looked back at him and she let a smile of her own blossom forth. Her blue eyes sparkled, set off by the dark blue of the dress she was wearing. Sighing gently, she leaned into his touch. "Are you ready for this?"

Jack pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her now white hair. "As I'll ever be." He pulled back. "How are the girls doing?"

Sam smiled, "Grace and Maddie were arguing about something the last time I checked."

"Same as always, then huh?" he grinned.

"Meri seems a bit nervous, but that's to be expected. I think she's eager for this to be over with; she doesn't exactly like all that attention on her."

Jack grinned at her. "Reminds me of a bride I used to know." She gave him a soft punch on the arm, which he held with feigned pain. Then Jack held out one arm and bowed gallantly. "Mrs. O'Neill. May I have the pleasure of escorting you to our son's wedding?"

She grinned back. "Why certainly, Mr. O'Neill," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'd be delighted."

Daniel groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh, please," he said with exaggeration but his face held an amused smile.

Sam turned and hooked one arm through Jack's, the other through Daniel's. "All right, gentlemen. Let's get this done."

Jack and Daniel escorted Sam to the back of the church, where they found Teal'c waiting for them and watching with a frown. When they stopped in front of him, he bowed slightly to Sam. "Is it not my duty to escort you and O'Neill down to your seats, Samantha?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes, Teal'c. I was just fetching these two miscreants. We're all set to go."

Teal'c looked at Daniel and Jack with a frown. "I would have been most pleased to obtain O'Neill and Daniel Jackson for you. After all, I believe that to be part of my duties here this day."

Daniel cleared his throat, more than a bit worried at the look of determination in Teal'c's eyes. After many years together, Daniel was aware that his Jaffa friend was almost as protective of Sam as Jack was and didn't like to see her worried. "Well, I'll just, ah…" he pointed down the aisle. "Uhm, mosey on in and find my seat." He looked in the direction he had pointed. "And my wife," he added with a frown, which disappeared as soon as he spotted her in the second row sitting next to Brian, Katie, Tristan and Jacob Carter. "Ah, and there she is."

Daniel turned back and gave Sam a hug, then shook Jack's hand. "You're both very lucky you know. JJ's a great kid and Meri…well Meri is perfect for him. I'm sure they'll be very happy together."

Sam smiled and hugged him once more. "Thanks Daniel," she whispered in his ear before drawing back. Nodding to them once more, he turned and made his way down the center aisle. He gave a nod and smile to JJ, who was standing tensely in the front, waiting for the proceedings to begin.

The twenty six year old tall, brown haired man smiled nervously as his best man, Billy Martin, nudged him in the shoulder. "Won't be long now, JJ, and you'll be a married man. No more freedom for you!" he teased gently.

JJ tugged at the bow tie around his neck, trying to loosen it a notch. "Yeah," he whispered back, his eyes remaining at the back of the church where his parents were now standing with Teal'c and Daniel. A wave of relief spread through him. Even as an adult, whenever he saw all four of them together, he always felt that things would turn out just fine. Turning back to Billy, he added with more lightness, "And I couldn't be happier. Meri is…absolutely perfect. I can't wait until she's officially mine."

Billy rolled his eyes. "Let her hear you talk like that and she'll likely kick your ass."

JJ grinned back, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter. "Yeah, I know! But I can still think it!" He turned his gaze back toward the rear of the church, anxious to catch his first glimpse of his bride. Although they had been dating almost steadily for the past ten years, JJ felt as if his life with Meri was just about to begin for real. While he had gone to MIT, she had gone to Boston College to study international languages. Their proximity had allowed them to continue the relationship they had started in high school. And while there had been a few ups and downs, and times when they had each dated others (something JJ didn't like to think about too much), they had reconnected in Meri's final year of school. After graduating, Meri had begun working as a translator for the government while JJ went on to complete his PHD in physics, specifically the study of nanotechnology, which was still considered fairly new. He and his mother could talk for hours about his studies, much to his father's annoyance. Though truthfully, JJ knew his father was just as proud of his accomplishments as his mother. He often remarked how he never thought he'd hear the words 'Doctor' and 'O'Neill' come right after each other..

JJ had recently graduated, with high honors, and was now considering several job offers, one of which was for a fairly new off-shoot of the Stargate program based in outstate New York. He was seriously considering their offer, for it would allow both he and Meri to remain on the East Coast, a place they had fallen in love with when they first arrived to pursue their academic studies.

Yes, JJ thought to himself as he rubbed his slightly sweaty palms down his pant leg, he couldn't imagine anything better than marrying Meredith Wilson and settling down somewhere in Boston or possibly New York. His parents kept a condo in the DC area, so he knew they'd be able to visit often and, he thought with a grin, there was always the cabin! Like his father, the small cabin on a quiet lake in Northern Minnesota was one of his favorite places to go to relax and reconnect with family. Not only was it a beautiful place, it held so many wonderful memories for JJ; memories that he wanted to share with his new wife.

Thinking of his family, JJ let his gaze roam over the gathering of people. He smiled at Daniel and Janet, who were quietly whispering to Brian and Tristan. The eight year old boy looked slightly bored by the whole proceeding, but JJ knew he would liven up during the reception. Melody had been taken into the bride's room, where she would soon be leading the procession as the flower girl.

Twenty two year old Katie sat on the other side of her mother. She had grown more poised and beautiful with each passing year. She had just graduated with a degree in English with an emphasis in creative writing, which hadn't surprised her extended family at all. Ever since she had been young, Katie had not only enjoyed writing, but excelled at it. Unbeknownst to any of them, she had begun writing a biography detailing some of her father's early adventures through the Stargate. JJ noted with a wry grin how several of his old school friends in attendance were eyeing the red haired young lady with interest. Like his sisters, he didn't think she would be unattached for very long.

JJ cast a quick glance to his left, where Nick Jackson (he had dropped the diminutive form of his name in middle school), stood frowning. He too had noticed all the stares his sister was getting and, even though he was three years younger, it didn't stop him from playing the part of protective brother. Nick had just completed his first year of college at the University of Colorado. He was unsure of his major at this point, but was leaning toward studying ancient cultures…just like his father before him. JJ caught Nick's eye and gave him a smile, then made a motion like he was pushing up his glasses. Nick gave him a sheepish grin and pushed up the glasses that still always seemed to fall down his face. The blue eyes sparkled back toward his older cousin, to whom he still looked up with great admiration and respect.

JJ's gaze returned to the front pews, where his grandfather, Jacob Carter, sat turned in his seat, talking quietly with Ish'ta, Ry'ac, Cor'een, and their twins, Bra'tel and Gray'son. It always amazed JJ how his grandfather never seemed to age. Sure, he knew that his grandfather carried a Tok'ra symbiote, something that still made his mind spin when he thought about it. But still, it didn't seem right when your grandfather almost looked younger than your father!

Shaking his head, JJ turned his attention back toward the aisle as, very softly, the introductory music started to play. All eyes in the quaint church were directed toward the back. Sam took Teal'c's proffered arm and smiled at her son, who stood upfront with just a hint of returned nervousness. Jack frowned over at Sam and Teal'c. "What exactly am I supposed to do here? Dance along behind you?"

Teal'c frowned down at him. The large man had lost neither his stature nor his ability to intimidate, even in his advanced years. His close cropped hair was now a carpet of while, but it only served to add an air of distinction to the man. "You are to take Samantha's other arm, O'Neill. I will escort you both to you places."

"Ah," Jack replied with a sheepish look. "Gotcha big guy." He took his place next to Sam and looked over at Teal'c. "Glad you could make it by the way, T. I know you've been pretty busy lately, what with the new alliance the Jaffa are trying to form with those Druakians." While for the most part, Teal'c and Ish'ta were enjoying a quiet life on Chul'ak, Teal'c was stilled sometimes called upon to offer his assistance in matters of Jaffa interests.

"It has been most trying, O'Neill, but we shall come to an agreement soon, of that I am certain. I would not allow negotiations to interfere with the nuptials of my Godson." Teal'c turned and gave Jack a slight frown. "Now cease your talking. It is time to begin the ceremony." And with that, he began to lead Jack and Sam down the aisle toward the front; Sam trying hard to bite back the look of amusement on her face, Jack frowning at being ordered about at his own son's wedding.

A second usher led Meri's mother to her seat and then the music changed. Everyone stood and watched expectantly. The first to make her entrance was Melody, a huge smile on her face and a basket of flowers on her arm. Her other arm was placed in the crook of the elbow of the ring bearer, a seven year old cousin of Meri's. While the little boy didn't look quite as pleased as Melody to be walking down the aisle all dressed up, he went forward with determination to do his part. Once she had reached the front, Melody turned toward the congregation and waved at her family. "Hi Ganpa!" she called cheerily, causing many chuckles to echo in the church. Cassie, who had come down the side aisle and settled in next to her son, whispered gently, "Shh," to her daughter before turning back to watch the rest of the procession.

Next came Maddie, wearing the same colored light blue dress as Melody, but with obvious grown-up overtures. Her tall willowy frame showed off the sleeveless dress to perfection, and caused more than one young man to stare longer at her than they might have otherwise. Her shoulder length hair was piled loosely on top of her head, allowing loose golden ringlets to fall around her face. Her blue eyes sparkled with delight as she took in the sight of her big brother on the steps. Though six years her junior and attending school half a continent away, they had remained close. JJ had offered his advice and support whenever she asked for it. Like his parents, however, he had been unable to curtail her adventurous spirit but really, he wouldn't want to…that was Maddie after all.

While he had been flabbergasted at her desire to attend the Air Force Academy in Colorado, JJ had not been in the least surprised. Like his father, he knew it was probably the best place for the headstrong young lady. And like all of his family, he was proud, but not surprised, to learn that she was at the top of her class; both academically as well as its top pilot candidate. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that she would graduation with an officer's rank and quite possibly, be asked to join the Stargate program. Little did they know how important Madelyn Carter-O'Neill would one day become to the Stargate program.

Once Maddie reached the front, she gave JJ a smile then turned to stand next to Melody. She looked to her parents and smiled at her father's proud grin and at her mother, who had tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. Sam was thinking how beautiful her baby looked, and Jack was thinking once again, how much this beautiful girl looked like her mother.

Jennifer, Meri's best friend from college, came next. She swept down the aisle gracefully and took her place next to Maddie. Then came Grace. JJ smiled as he heard Billy suck in a breath at her appearance. Although they had gone their separate ways once high school had ended, they still kept in touch and JJ knew that Billy still held his sister in deep regard…and possibly something more. The tall brunette looked serene and composed as she walked toward the front of the church. At twenty four, she was in her last years of residency at John Hopkins Medical Facilities in Maryland. That she was near JJ and Meri had made it easy for all of them to strengthen their already close relationships and let JJ keep somewhat of an eye on her, not that she needed it of course! But he knew that his father felt better knowing that JJ was close by should Grace need anything. That and the fact that he and Sam had a condo in DC had eased his mind greatly when he saw his eldest daughter off to med school.

Long brown hair piled on top of her head like her younger sister's, Grace smiled at JJ as she approached. Her brown eyes sparkled with laughter and love for her brother. When her eyes caught Billy's she blinked, then flushed slightly at the intense look he was giving her. Her eyes returned to JJ and she hesitated in front of him. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'm so happy for you, JJ. You and Meri deserve the best," she whispered in his ear.

He smiled back. "Thanks Gracie," he whispered back, using the name he used to call her long ago. Grace smiled, then moved to stand next to Jennifer.

Jack gazed up at his two beautiful daughters, a lump in his throat. That he could have had anything to do with producing such stunning young women was beyond him. When he felt Sam looking at him, he cleared his throat and put on a mock frown. "Aren't those dresses…well, you know," he whispered, waving up at his girls.

She smiled back, not fooled for a minute. "Yes, Jack. They're absolutely stunning." Then she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

Finally, the music changed and JJ straightened up. And then there she was – Meri. JJ sucked in a deep breath. She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Her long white dress flowed around her like silk and her eyes sparkled with love for the man who stood waiting for her. Holding lightly to her father's arm, Meri began the slow walk down the aisle toward her soon-to-be husband, their eyes never losing contact. When she finally stood before him, JJ took her hands in his and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Meri. You are going to make me the happiest man on Earth."

Eyes sparkling with humor, she whispered back, "Only on Earth?"

JJ chuckled. "OK, the entire galaxy." Then he turned her toward the minister and the service began. It went off without a hitch. Everyone knew what they were supposed to do and Teal'c stood silent guard off to the side, watching should anyone or anything threaten the proceedings. The only miscue was when the minister stated, "You may now kiss the bride," and little Melody turned and kissed the ring bearer, causing a flood of laughter from everyone and great embarrassment to Cassie.

Jack turned around and grinned at his niece. "What goes around, comes around."

Her reply was drowned out by the applause that followed as JJ kissed his new bride.

----

Three hours later, most of the guests were either sitting in small groups visiting or on the dance floor. The reception was being held in the largest conference room in the SGC. While neither one of them worked there any longer, they still had quite a bit of pull and had been able to reserve this space for JJ and Meri's wedding. In addition to being large enough to accommodate their needs, it also allowed some of their "alien friends" to attend the festivities. Since the Stargate was no longer classified, they didn't have to worry about the discovery or fear regular civilians might have at learning about life on other planets. In fact, several members of the Tok'ra, Jaffa and Nox races sat in quite regularly on matters of international and interstellar concern, and they were now present at JJ's reception.

Jack and Sam sat at a table with Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and Ish'ta. The young people were all out on the dance floor, several young men jockeying for position to take the next dance with Grace, Maddie or Katie. Sam grinned as she spotted Grace dancing with Si'mon, who had come through the gate just to attend the wedding. Billy stood off to the side, arms crossed and an angry frown on his face as he too watched the couple dance together.

"I do not believe it will be much longer before you will host another nuptial gathering, Samantha," Ish'ta noted with a smile. She too had been watching Grace with interest. "However, it will be a surprise as to which young man Grace chooses to align herself."

Jack blinked at hearing the words and turned to look at Ish'ta. "What? Grace isn't ready to get married. Not for a long time." He looked out at his daughters and scowled. "And neither is Maddie." He looked at his wife. "She is not dancing with Lieutenant Severs, is she? He's the CO of her unit, for crying out loud!" he said with incredulity.

Sam raised her eyebrows at him but refrained from reply to that particular comment. Then she looked over at the couple in question. Maddie was looking up into the dark eyes of a tall, handsome man in dress blues. He was quite a few years older than Maddie – probably at least ten, Sam thought with a frown. As she looked closer, the frown disappeared and a teasing glint entered her eyes. "Oh. Actually dear, that's not Lieutenant Severs." Jack mumbled a quiet "Thank God." She looked over at her husband. "That's actually Captain Burkhardt." At his blank expression, she grinned. "Captain _Robert_ Burkhardt," she hinted. No response. "Blaze?"

Jack's eyes widened and his head swung to look at his youngest daughter. "That's the kid who found JJ when he was five? The basketball playing smart mouth? Holy Crap – he must be at least ten years older than her!" His head swung back to his wife. "What the hell is he doing in an AF uniform?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Even I remember that, Jack. He asked you to help him get into the academy, remember?"

Jack blinked, then looked back. "Yeah, but I never thought he'd _make_ it. Didn't seem to have the discipline." He frowned. "He should know better than to be dancing with Maddie. She's still a cadet for God's sake."

Putting a hand on his arm, Sam redirected his attention. "He is also a friend of JJ's…and ours. They're just dancing at a wedding, Jack. Don't overreact." Jack frowned, but didn't saw anymore, although he did keep a careful eye on both his daughters. He didn't care that he was in his mid seventies, he could still kick ass if he had to.

Next to him, Jacob chuckled to himself, though not very quietly. Jack turned to look at him. "Got something to share there Jacob?"

Eyes sparkling with humor, Jacob replied. "I just thought of an apropos expression." When Jack just raised his eyebrows in question, Jacob elaborated. "Payback's a bitch." He laughed loudly. "Now you know how I felt those seven years you and Sam danced around each other." He put that last part in quotation marks with his fingers, then looked back at his granddaughters, who were now dancing with new partners. Laughing again he said, "Somehow, I think it's going to be a lot worse for you, son."

Everyone at the table laughed, except for Jack. "Thanks a lot, _Dad_," he said sarcastically. There was a moment's pause before he looked Jacob up and down. "How is it that you look younger than me now? That's just not right," he said with a frown, the recent conversation getting to him.

Jacob clapped him on the back. "Nothing like a two hundred year old symbiote to keep you in the picture of health, Jack. You know," he looked at him in contemplation, "I could probably get you on the waiting list for one. It might take some string pulling, but I could move you near the top."

Jack's face filled with disbelief. "There's a _waiting list_ for those things? You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope," Jacob shook his head. "A_ long_ waiting list," he emphasized.

"Once it became common knowledge that a Tok'ra symbiote could cure cancer, among many other diseases, people were calling by the hundreds to volunteer to become Tok'ra hosts," Janet added to the conversation. "There's now a waiting list and the Tok'ra are finally able to strengthen and increase their numbers."

Jack shuddered. "Thanks, but no thanks. When my time comes, I'll go." He looked at Sam and suddenly grinned. "Probably kicking and screaming, but I'll go."

She grasped his hand. "Well, you're not going anywhere anytime soon, Jack O'Neill. And that's an order," she smiled back.

Melody chose that moment to run up to the table. Grabbing Daniel's hand, she said, "Come on, Ganpa! Come dance with me?"

Daniel chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Well, now how could I resist that invitation?" He took the little girl's hand and led her to the dance floor. The adults at the table smiled as Melody stood on her grandfather's feet and let him lead her around the dance floor in wide circles, her giggle carrying all the way to their table.

"Your husband is quite a smooth dancer," Ish'ta commented to Janet. She smiled back.

"Yes. Daniel has always enjoyed dancing. Especially with a pretty red-head," she added with a grin.

For the next half hour, the adults were content to watch the dancing from the sidelines, although one or other of them was often pulled onto the dance floor by their children. They especially enjoyed watching Maddie and Nick dance with wild abandon to the louder music. The two had remained fast friends and often were found in each other's company. Teal'c didn't miss out either – each of his nieces claimed his hand at least once. After a short break by the band, JJ and Meri went up onto the makeshift stage and called for attention.

"Excuse me folks, can we have your attention?" JJ spoke into the microphone. When it was quiet, he smiled out at the gathering. "Meri and I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of you for coming here tonight and celebrating with us. Our family and friends have been a constant source of love and support for us and we know we wouldn't be where we are today without all of you." He let his gaze rove over the gathering, then his eyes fell on his parents. "But most of all, we'd like to thank our parents. Please join us and raise your glasses. We'd like to offer up a toast to the four people who have had the most influence on our lives, been there all the way, in everything we've done, and given us the greatest gift we could ever ask for; their unwavering, unconditional love."

Meri waved for her parents and Jack and Sam to come forward. Glasses were raised and JJ concluded by saying, "To the four people who have shown us what real love is all about. May Meri and I have marriages as strong and loving as yours." JJ looked directly at his parents, his eyes showing a hint of moisture, "And may we always remember to face each day's challenges with grace, humor, and love…just as you have done your entire lives. Thank you mom and dad."

There were cries of "Hear, hear," echoing around the room as glasses clinked together. Sam had tears streaming down her face as JJ jumped off the podium and came to hug both of them. "Thank you, JJ," she whispered in his ear. "That was beautiful."

"I meant every word of it mom. And then some," JJ replied quietly as he bent to hug his mother once more.

Jack too, had tears in his eyes as his son turned to hug him. When Jack pulled back, he kept his hands on JJ's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "You've made the last 26 years of our lives a joy, son. We're so proud of the man you've become and the man you are going to be." He clasped him close once more before letting him go. Then he grinned, "Now don't keep us waiting too long for a grandchild. Got to catch up to Daniel ya know!"

JJ laughed. "We'll see what we can do, dad." Then he turned and took the microphone back. He grinned at his parents, and said, "And now, we'd like our parents to lead the next dance. Something nice and slow, huh dad?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Jack grinned. "Yeah sure, you betcha!" Jack took Sam's hand and led her onto the dance floor. Oblivious of all eyes on him, he took Sam in his arms and began to sway with her in time to a soft, slow melody. Everyone else seemed to fade from view as they danced together, eyes only on each other. "Well, Mrs. O'Neill. What do you think? Was it all worth it?" Jack asked quietly as he looked deep into her blue eyes.

Sam's smile was breathtaking as she looked back up at him. "Definitely worth it, Mr. O'Neill. Every single minute of every single day. And it's not nearly over with. We have so much to look forward to: Grace and Maddie graduating and moving into their careers, possibly getting married, grandchildren," she said this last with a crooked grin and a shake of her head. "Who would have thought thirty odd years ago, that you and I would be talking about our future grandchildren!"

Jack chuckled. "Thirty years ago, I was just thinking how I could get one hot, blond scientist in my bed. Nothing whatsoever about grandchildren."

"Jack!" she swatted him lightly on the arm but her eyes danced with happiness.

A few moments later, Jack's look turned serious. "Do you ever regret any of it, Sam? I mean, we both made sacrifices along the way; maybe didn't get the chance to do some things that we could have." At her slight frown, he added quickly, "I for one don't regret a single moment. In fact, the best command decision I ever made was to step back from SG-1 and marry you." He tightened his grip as he looked down at his wife. "But sometimes I wonder how you feel," he waited, looking at her expectantly.

Sam's hand came up to caress his cheek. "The only thing I regret, Jack O'Neill, is that it took so long for us to admit how we felt for each other." She smiled impishly at him. "But I think we've more than made up for that time, don't you?"

Jack grinned down and pulled her close. Growling in her ear, he said, "And then some!" Sam giggled as they continued to spin slowly across the floor, secure in the knowledge that the lives they had carved out for themselves and their family had been well worth any sacrifices they might have made. And although she wasn't a particularly religious person, Sam couldn't help but reflect on how well and truly blessed her life had been.

While they had been dancing, Meri had gone off to talk to her grandmother, so JJ stood leaning against the stage and watching his parents dance, a smile lighting his face. Grace and Maddie came to stand on either side of him. They exchanged smiles and then the three of them stood silently watching their parents on the dance floor. They didn't notice as the photographer took a quick picture of them and then moved away silently.

At one point, Grace sighed and said, "It's amazing. When you stop and think about everything they've been through in their lives, it's a wonder they ever got together, let alone had us. And their love for each other has remained so strong through everything."

Maddie nodded in agreement. "They really are incredible. We couldn't have asked for better parents." She sighed a bit louder than Grace had. "God. Someday, I hope I find what they've got."

JJ looked down at his youngest sister and smiled. He put one around her, the other around Grace. "You will, Mads. You both will," he assured them. Then with a brotherly frown, he added, "Just don't be in too much of a hurry. You've got lots of time."

Grace laughed, "Thank you, oh wise brother, for your sage advice." She socked him in the arm gently. "Geez, three hours and already you sound like an old married man!"

JJ waggled his eyebrows at her. "And loving every minute of it!" As Meri came walking up to him, he released his sisters. "See if you two can find some poor lonely souls to dance with, would you?" He grinned back at them then, taking Meri by the hand, he led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. He swayed with her gently then, looking deeply into her eyes, he whispered, "I love you Meri Wilson O'Neill. Always and forever."

"I love you too JJ O'Neill," she whispered back. Then, tucking her head under his cheek, she let herself drift off with the music.

JJ met his father's eyes over the top of her head and they shared a smile. A smile that conveyed more than words ever could of the love between father and son; husband and wife. The younger man let his gaze drift to his sisters, who not surprisingly, were each in the arms of a handsome man. Smiling, he looked back to Jack, who rolled his eyes and shook his head. JJ laughed out loud; although many changes were taking place within his life, he knew without a doubt that some things would never change.

---------

Aside from the fire crackling in the fireplace, the house in Colorado Springs was silent. Light flickered off the walls as flames danced across the logs. A man and a woman sat close together on the soft leather sofa, their gray heads bent together and their chests breathing deeply in synchronous snores. On the table in front of them lay a stack of photo albums, each one carefully marked at the beginning indicating the years gone by. On the top of the stack was an album only half finished; an album filled with pictures of women in beautiful dresses, men in suits, and an abundance of smiling faces.

The book was opened to a page that showed a family; mother and father surrounded by three grown children. The oldest, a boy, was wearing a tuxedo and had a smile and a light in his eyes that bespoke of an important event in his life. Underneath, another picture had been placed, this one much older than its neighbor. It showed the same mother and father, albeit at a much younger age. Sitting on their laps were three young children, smiles bright and eyes shining as they faced the camera. A dog sat next to the youngest girl, its long tongue lolling out of the side of its mouth. Upon closer inspection, it was obvious that the children in the picture were the younger versions of the adults in the picture above.

Two ordinary pictures really, showing the changes that occur within any ordinary family. But for the two slumbering individuals who remained in gentle repose on the couch, those pictures were anything but ordinary. They were the reflections and symbols of everything that mattered in life; everything that made each day extraordinary. Plain and simple, those two snapshots were a reflection of the greatest gift a person could give or receive: The gift of love.

_The End

* * *

_

Thank you so much for sticking with this story for so long. It has been quite a ride, to say the least! Your reviews have meant so much to me and I'm only sorry that I couldn't take every idea into account andsomehow weavethem into the story. Alas, it would have been over 70 chapters if I had done that and gone on for another year! I hope I have done the ending justice. I tried to at least touch on every character and at least give you an idea of what the future held for them, especially the children.

Thank you also for the nominations for the Stargate FanFic Awards. A Father's Determination and Snapshots were both nominated, and now I can go back to the site and check off the complete box for this story!

I truly hope you have enjoyed this series as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please feel free to leave feedback about the final chapter, the whole story, or a specific character. I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
